Orgulho e Preconceito
by MilahhSilva
Summary: Dois mundos completamente diferentes. Um rei sedutor e tirano. Uma bela e independente princesa. Dois países inimigos juntos em um acordo. Um casamento inesperado. Sumario completo dentro, Escrito por @MilahhhR e @clericuzzi.
1. Prologo

**Sumario:**

Dois mundos completamente diferentes.  
>Um rei sedutor e tirano.<br>Uma bela e independente princesa.  
>Dois países inimigos juntos em um acordo.<br>Um casamento inesperado.  
>Carlisle e Esme veem suas vidas, mudar completamente após o casamento.<br>Um amor oculto e um pensamento pré-histórico.  
>A vida nos reserva surpresas, cabe apenas a nós mesmos escolher se acolheremos as mudanças, ou a deixaremos a mercê do tempo.<p>

Autoras: MilahhhR, clericuzzi

Reino de Volterra

O clima era nublado, quente, opressivo. Nas arquibancadas a plebe gritava ensandecida, maravilhada com o espetáculo que acontecia diante de seus olhos. Nos camarotes, toda a nobreza do reino se acotovelava na disputa por uma vista privilegiada, fantasiando e temendo as consequências daquele acontecimento. Quem seriam os favorecidos? Quem seriam os prejudicados?

No camarote real, sentado em seu pequeno trono ladeado pelo pai, o rei Caius, e a irmã que não passava de uma bebe, Carlisle, o jovem príncipe herdeiro de apenas dez anos, assistia impassível sua mãe, a rainha, ser condenada a forca.

–... de agora em diante, não mais rainha de Volterra é condenada a execução imediata por alta traição, sem direito a apelação – o juiz leu a sentença que todos já esperavam, inclusive a condenada, que nada respondeu apenas caminhou em direção a forca e se posicionou para a execução, não sem antes dar um ultimo olhar para as duas crianças...

– É assim que se tratam os traidores, não importa quem sejam – disse o rei olhando para seu jovem sucessor que assentiu, memorizando a importante lição.

Reino de Genovia

O barulho de canhões sendo disparados acordou as três jovens que dormiam tranquilamente. Assustadas com o barulho inesperado puseram-se a escutar e contar. Conheciam a tradição, os canhões eram disparados sempre que havia alguma novidade no reino. Um, dois, três... dez. Por um momento ficaram em suspense assim como todo o reino esperando pelo onze. Mas quando este não veio, perceberam então que não era noticia boa.

Rapidamente a jovem princesa, auxiliada pelas duas damas de companhia, vestiu-se adequadamente e saiu em busca de informações. Não foi preciso ir muito longe. Nas portas dos aposentos reais uma centena de criados e nobres, que correram ao palácio com a mesma intenção que a princesa ao sair do quarto, choravam e falavam desordenadamente, criando um imenso tumulto.

Com muita dificuldade, Esme conseguiu abrir caminho entre a multidão e ver o que acontecia. Dentro do aposento real se encontravam apenas algumas pessoas que se movimentavam ao redor do leito onde, o rei Marcus, jazia morto.

– O que... o que houve? – Esme conseguiu perguntar quase sem voz.

– Ninguém sabe Alteza. – O medico real lhe respondeu. – Ele gozava de plena saúde e... agora... ele já foi encontrado... – O velho homem parecia não saber como falar.

– Morto! – Falou o arrogante príncipe Aro, com uma pretensão mal dissimulada de quem sabia ser o próximo na linha de sucessão, uma vez que o rei morto só tinha uma filha mulher que ninguém levaria em consideração.

Esme também tinha a mesma convicção e, enquanto absorvia a ideia de que seu pai estava morto, se perguntava que destino lhe seria reservado.


	2. Dois reinos

Genovia

POV Esme

Suspirei olhando minha imagem no espelho enquanto as duas únicas acompanhantes que me restaram terminavam de arrumar meu cabelo. Eu estava magra, pálida com enormes olheiras e uma aparência doentia nada comum a mim que sempre fui saudável e bela, criada com todos os cuidados e atenções de uma futura grande dama não haviam motivos para preocupações que me tirassem o sono, nem motivos para estar mal-alimentada. E agora, olhe só para mim! Dormindo sobre o feno em estábulos mal-cheirosos, vestida em trapos que em nada lembram os fabulosos vestidos que compunham meu guarda-roupa.  
>Aquele passado parecia tão distante agora que me custa acreditar que apenas quatro anos se passaram desde aquela noite em que meu pai morreu. Naquele momento, em meio a tanta dor lembro-me de ter me perguntado o que me aconteceria. Nunca teria sido capaz de imaginar <em>isso<em>.  
>Meu primo inescrupuloso, Aro, apossou-se do trono quase imediatamente a morte de meu pai, pressupondo que <em>ele<em> fosse o sucessor, desconsiderando não só a mim, mas também a meu primo Edward. Quando o duque Demetri trouxe a publico um testamento no qual meu pai escolhia a mim como sua sucessora, Aro ficou furioso e acusou o duque de falsificar o documento me favorecendo, era conhecido por todo o reino o grande carinho que o duque nutria por mim. A maioria da nobreza e do exercito ficou ao lado de Aro, incapazes de aceitar que uma mulher os governasse. Apenas alguns poucos fies a meu pai permaneceram me apoiando respeitando a ultima vontade de meu pai. As hostilidades entre os partidários de Aro e os meus acabaram resultando em uma verdadeira guerra civil que a anos vem assolando o reino e eu fui obrigada a fugir da capital para não ser assassinada. Desde então vivo fugindo, acuada de cidade a cidade pelos terríveis partidários de meu não menos terrível primo...  
>– Alteza? - ouvi a voz de lorde Felix na entrada do estábulo. Acenei para que Isabella o fizesse entrar. Eu não estava apresentável, mas não havia como ficar melhor.<br>– Sir Felix, deseja falar comigo? - perguntei levantando e virando para ele. Ele fez uma reverencia e beijou a mão que lhe estendia.  
>– Alteza, o duque Demetri acaba de chegar ao acampamento.<br>– Obrigada por avisar-me, me acompanharia ate ele?  
>– Com todo o prazer Alteza! - ele falou me oferecendo o braço, o aceitei e fomos em direção ao acampamento onde os meus partidários haviam se instalado. Fomos ate a maior tenda, onde meu padrinho se instalara, eu teria preferido ficar em uma daquelas mas não era adequado para alguém em minha posição, apesar de meu atual estado ainda sou uma princesa.<br>Pedi ao criado que me anunciasse e entrei me despedindo de Felix e pedindo que Isabella e Alice me esperassem do lado de fora.  
>– Minha querida, que bom vê-la novamente. Já estava com saudades. - ele falou assim que me viu vindo me abraçar familiarmente.<br>– Também estava com saudades padrinho. Então que novidade trouxeste?  
>– Ah, infelizmente as coisas continuam do mesmo jeito - falou-me desanimado, convidando-me a sentar. - A capital encontra-se devastada e para todos os lados que se olhe só se vê destruição e violência. As pessoas parecem ter todas enlouquecido, a plebe passa fome e invade as propriedades dos nobres para saqueá-los. Esses por sua vez fogem para seus castelos fora da cidade e se trancam lá com dezenas de homens armados nas entradas para garantir-lhes a segurança.<br>– Que horror! O que meus pais diriam se vissem o reino desse jeito. E tudo pro causa daquele ladrão do meu primo.  
>– Sim Alteza, e muitos nobres e demais membros do exercito começam a culpá-lo pelo estado em que o reino se encontra.<br>–Achas que passaram para o nosso lado?  
>– Não o saberia dizer. Veja bem, essas pessoas são muito conservadoras especialmente os militares, eles reconhecem vosso direito incontestável ao trono mas não conseguem aceitar a idéia de uma mulher governar o país. Tive alguns encontros secretos com lideres de grupos insatisfeitos com Aro, tentando trazê-los para nosso lado e ouvi de todos as mesmas razões para não aderir a nossa causa: " Como ela poderia ser capaz de governar?", "E manter nosso país a salvo?", "E em caso de guerra quem lideraria o exercito?". Pude perceber que o maior medo deles é que não sejas capaz de lidar com tal responsabilidade e acabe deixando o reino nas mãos de outros. Mas o sei que és, só precisamos provar isso a eles.<br>– Como?  
>– Eles não aceitam que subas ao trono sozinha, então se tiveres <em>alguém<em> ao vosso lado... não haveria mais empecilhos a vossa coroação.  
>– Casar-me?<br>– Sim.  
>– Mas nesse caso eu estaria entregando o governo para outro e não governando como era a vontade de meu pai.<br>– Não se vos casasse com alguém de nossa escolha, que concordasse em deixar-vos governar.  
>– E quem seria esse?<br>– Vosso primo Edward.  
>– Como?<br>– Ele tem uma ascendência tão nobre quanto a vossa e muitos mais direitos de reivindicar o trono do que Aro e mesmo assim ele declinou da disputa e se colocou ao vosso lado. Acredito que ele seria a melhor opção para vosso marido.  
>– Mas ele... ele é como um irmão para mim.<br>– Melhor ainda, tornara a convivência mais fácil... Não precisa ser um casamento de verdade. - ele falou quando viu a expressão pasma em meu rosto. - Um casamento de aparências, apenas para que a nobreza a aceite.  
>– E o que aconteceria quando morresse e não houvesse herdeiro para o trono?<br>– Bom... o casamento teria de ser real pelo menos nesse aspecto, para gerar herdeiros.  
>– Estas sugerindo que eu e Edward... - não consegui terminar, enjoada com a ideia. Ele suspirou e apenas acentiu.<br>– A outra opção seria o general Felix, mas quanto a concordância dele em não ser o rei de fato, eu não apostaria nisso.  
>– Eu... preciso pensar sobre o assunto. - falei absolutamente confusa e dividida.<br>– Claro, tome o tempo que quiser. - eu acenti me despedindo e deixando a tenda.

Volterra

POV Carlisle

– O marechal Whitlock - anunciou-me um criado enquanto o duque entrava, fazia a reverencia e esperava minha autorização para falar.  
>– Que surpresa vê-lo aqui tão cedo marechal, espero que traga boas noticias.<br>– Sim Majestade, a província do Languedoc foi derrotada e rendida, todos os lideres da revolta foram imediatamente executados de acordo com as ordens de Sua Majestade.  
>– Que ótima noticia! Finalmente podemos seguir em frente no plano de conquistar Florença.<br>– Sua Majestade? - o conde Denali interferiu.  
>– Sim?<br>– Ainda ha a revolta do Poitou a ser extinguida.  
>– Ah... aqueles vermes do Poitou estão a anos afrontando a mim e a meu pai e nunca me causaram mais do que alguns aborrecimentos. Acabaremos com essa baderna rapidamente.<br>– Não duvido disso Majestade, mas a questão é que para ir a Florença o exercito teria que passar pelo Poitou onde enfrentaria a revolta e depois teria que atravessar Genovia onde também não teria passagem pacifica. Chegaríamos a Florença com serias baixas que talvez comprometesse o sucesso da campanha.  
>– Acreditas que Genovia estaria em estado de nos enfrentar?<br>– Sim, eu o acredito. Por mais devastados e envolvidos nas próprias disputas eles não assistirão nosso exercito atravessar seu país sem fazer nada. Sem falar no fato de que estamos expandindo nossas fronteiras e os deixando cercados.  
>– O que sugeres então? Que desistamos de Florença? - perguntei ficando irritado.<br>– Não Sua Majestade, apenas sugiro não subestimá-los.  
>– Muito bem, vou avaliar a situação e considerar sua preocupação. Esta dispensado marechal pode ir descansar e aguardar novas ordens. - ele fez mais uma reverencia e saiu em silêncio. Whitlock é um dos meus súditos preferidos pois alem de obediente e leal ele também é muito eficiente, tanto que o promovi a marechal apesar de ser tão jovem. Dispensei também os outros militares e bajuladores que se encontravam na sala de audiências, pedindo que ficassem apenas o duque Eleazar, o cardeal Mazarino e o general Alistar, as únicas pessoas de quem aceitava receber conselhos.<br>– Então Eleazar, onde querias chegar com essas observações?  
>– Só queria ressaltar o fato de que Genovia mesmo em guerra civil continua a ser o adversário que sempre nos causou problemas e que se os subestimarmos corremos o risco de eles se unirem e voltarem nos enfrentar. Não seria um grande perigo mas atrapalharia nossa expansão.<br>– Acreditas que Aro e a prima ainda possam se entender?  
>– Sim e ouvi alguns rumores a esse respeito.<br>– O que ouviste? E como o ouviste?  
>– Bem, sabes de minhas relações com vários embaixadores estrangeiros... Ontem um embaixador Romeno visitou-me e falou das inúmeras mensagens trocadas entre o príncipe Aro e o rei Vladimir. Aparentemente Aro esta negociando o casamento da princesa com o irmão do rei, o príncipe Stefan.<br>– Porque ele faria isso?  
>– Aro parece ter percebido que continuar a enfrentar a prima esperando que ela se renda ou morra não o esta levando a lugar algum alem de destruir o país e o por povo contra ele. Até a nobreza está começando a abandoná-lo. Aro é vaidoso, não quer governar um país destruído com súditos que o detestam, ele precisa ser bajulado. Ele agora se empenha em fazer acordo com a prima, fazê-la desistir do trono e enviá-la para bem longe... e ao mesmo tempo uma aliança com a Romênia o seria muito util. E nada bom para nós.<br>– O que propõe que eu faça para fazer frente a isso?  
>– Que faça um acordo com Aro.<br>– Que tipo de acordo?  
>– Um casamento entre vos e a princesa de Genovia acompanhado de um tratado de paz e amizade entre os dois países.<br>– E acreditas que Aro tenha algum interesse em tal "paz"?  
>– Não totalmente, porem ele é inteligente o suficiente para ver as vantagens de tal acordo. Essa guerra contra nos também nunca os levou a lugar nenhum. Quando essa guerra civil acabar tudo o que ele não precisa é entrar em outra guerra conosco. Alem do mais ele precisa se livrar da prima e o príncipe romeno não oferece muitos atrativos para que a princesa realmente desista do trono para casar com ele. Ele se quer esta na linha de sucessão, casando com ele, ela nunca seria rainha.<br>– E que vantagens esse acordo traria para mim?  
>– Impediria a união entre dois de vossos maiores inimigos. E também poderias livrar-se de outro problema que vem incomodando a anos. Durante anos o povo do Poitou se revolta contra nós, não admite fazer parte de Volterra, tenta voltar a ser de Genovia. E eles também continuam a reclamar aquela região.<br>– Ainda não entendi onde queres chegar.  
>– A região pode ser pedida como dote da princesa. Na situação em que se encontram não poderiam oferecer-nos mais que isso.<br>– Qual é a vantagem em receber algo que ja é meu?  
>– A vantagem é que vossa posse sobre o Poitou será inquestionável. Gostando ou não eles terão que aceitar que fazem parte de Volterra. Não haveria fundamento para revoltas. Acabarias com definitivamente com as lutas sem que uma gota de sangue fosse derramada... E eu tenho outro ponto a acrescentar como vantagem para essa união. A princesa Esme é a única descendente de uma longa e importante linhagem como vos, desconsiderando as rivalidades não consigo ver uma jovem mais adequada para ser vossa esposa e rainha de Volterra.<br>– Nesse ponto estas certo, mas ainda estou indeciso, obedecer e reconhecer seu lugar não parecem ser qualidades cultivadas por essa princesa.  
>– Não é nada que o marido certo não possa ensiná-la Majestade. - falou-me maliciosamente o cardeal Mazarino visivelmente animado com tal aliança.<br>– Tens razão cardeal.  
>– E ainda Majestade, casando-vos com a legitima herdeira do trono de Genovia terias todo o direito de reivindicar aquele trono. - disse-me o general Alistar.<br>A ideia era tentadora, a orgulhosa Genovia submetida a Volterra se tornando apenas mais uma colônia.  
>– Cardeal, Eleazar encarrego vocês dois de negociar esse casamento, comecem o mais rápido possível. - falei os dispensando.<p> 


	3. Propostas

Genovia

POV Esme

Depois de falar com meu padrinho fiquei caminhando perto do acampamento tentando por ordem no caos de meus pensamentos ate que notei a chegada de um mensageiro. Ele vinha a toda velocidade, mas a partir de certa distancia diminuiu a velocidade e passou a cavalgar calmamente. Vários metros antes do acampamento ele foi parado e cercado por meus soldados que o escoltaram ate mim.  
>- Alteza. - ele me cumprimentou, fazendo uma grande e exagerada reverencia.<br>- Sir, poderia fazer-me a gentileza de explicar-me o que o traz aqui?  
>- Certamente Alteza, venho em nome de vosso amado primo, príncipe Aro para tratar de um assunto de vosso interesse.<br>- E do que se trata?  
>- Poderíamos ter essa conversa em um lugar mais apropriado?<br>- Sim, claro. Acompanhe-me. - eu convidei, indo para a tenda que nos servia de sala de reuniões - Lady Alice poderia fazer-me o favor de chamar o duque Demetri, o príncipe Edward e o general Felix? - pedi enquanto entrava e me acomodava no trono improvisado. O mensageiro ficou me olhando com expectativa como se esperasse que eu o convidasse a sentar na minha frente. Que pretensioso.  
>- Claro Alteza. - disse Alice indo chamá-los.<br>- Eu tinha em mente uma reunião particular Alteza. - falou-me o mensageiro, olhando para os soldados e Isabella que permaneciam na tenda.  
>- Esta é minha escolta pessoal e minha dama de companhia Sir. Isto é o mais particular que se pode ter com alguém de minha posição. - eu falei irritada. Que homem mais pretensioso, alem de querer sentar-se ainda queria ficar sozinho comigo. Como se para me irritar ainda mais ele bufou bem baixo.<br>- E quanto as pessoas que mandaste chamar?  
>- A mensagem que trazes de Aro trata-se de uma oferta de conciliação não é?<br>- Sim Alteza.  
>- Então preciso de meus conselheiros aqui para ajudar-me a avaliar essa oferta - no momento em que acabei de falar Edward entrou, caminhou rapidamente ate mim e fez uma pequena reverencia. O convidei a sentar-se ao meu lado, enquanto ele se acomodava Felix e Demetri apareceram na entrada, Alice os seguia.<br>- Agora que estão todos aqui podes dizer o que Aro tem para oferecer-me.  
>- Vosso primo esta profundamente arrasado com essa estúpida disputa que os colocou em lados diferentes. E também esta imensamente preocupado com vossa saúde e segurança.<br>- Verdade? - Não contive o riso minha voz deixava bem claro o quanto eu não acreditava nas palavras dele.  
>- Sim Alteza, e é por causa dessa preocupação que ele me enviou aqui para implorar-vos para abandonar essa luta sem sentido e voltar ao palácio, onde é vosso lugar.<br>- Então Aro propõe que eu desista do trono e volte para o palácio?  
>- Sim Alteza.<br>- Estas sugerindo que ele oferece perdão sem nenhuma punição?- eu não estava pensando em aceitar a proposta só queria entender porque Aro me propôs um acordo tão pouco atraente. O que o faria se quer imaginar que eu aceitaria tal acordo?  
>- Exatamente Alteza, e como prova da total falta de remorso em relação a vos ele promete empenhar-se em lhe arranjar o casamento mais vantajoso para vos.<br>- E ele já teria o pretendente para tal casamento em vista?  
>- Sim, o príncipe Stefan da Romenia. Trata-se de um príncipe de um grande país.<br>- Então a real oferta de Aro é um casamento com o príncipe romeno?  
>Ele apenas assentiu, parecendo incomodado com minhas maneiras diretas mas eu não tinha tempo nem paciência para fingimentos e falsidades. Olhei para meu padrinho que me fez um sinal que entendi imediatamente. Ele queria que eu dispensasse o mensageiro para que conversássemos livremente.<br>- Irei considerar essa oferta e mandarei chamá-lo para dar uma minha resposta.  
>-Ele se retirou com uma ultima reverência que eu mal notei, virei-me para meu padrinho ansiosa para saber a opinião dele sobre aquele assunto.<br>- Então o que achas dessa proposta?  
>- Pouco atraente, não consigo ver nenhuma real vantagem para vós nesse acordo. Esse príncipe Stefan se quer está na linha de sucessão. - o duque falou sem rodeios.<br>- Minha opinião é a mesma. Pergunto-me o que Aro pretende me fazendo uma oferta tão pouco interessante. Ele não pode realmente acreditar que eu sequer consideraria essa oferta. - eu falei.  
>- Talvez ele ache que estamos desesperados , que não acreditamos que ainda possamos ganhar e aceitaríamos qualquer acordo. - sugeriu o general Felix.<br>- Ou que todo esse tempo longe do palácio e da corte fez com que diminuísse vossas ambições e que vos contentaria em ser apenas princesa. Alem disso a oportunidade de uma aliança com a Romenia é tentadora. - o duque disse.  
>- Não acredito que seja essa a questão. - começou Edward. - Acredito que Aro conta com uma resposta negativa de Esme. O conheço muito bem para saber que ele não nos subestimaria desse jeito. Acho que ele não nos subestimaria desse jeito. Acho que ele só esta atuando, tentando mostrar o quão bom ele é, oferecendo perdão a ambiciosa prima que não se contenta com o lugar que lhe é destinado.<br>- Acho que a hipótese de Edward faz mais sentido, combina melhor com a personalidade de Aro. - eu falei - Me preocupa que ele conseguira o que quer. Como direi não sem que as pessoas pensem de mim o que Aro quer que pensem?  
>- Se decidiste sobre aquele nosso outro assunto então haveria um jeito de não dar a Aro a vitoria que ele espera. - Demtri respondeu e eu suspirei. Como eu podia tomar uma decisão quando me sentia pressionada por todos os lados. Era impossível decidir mas isso deu-me uma ideia.<br>- Duque, quero que digas ao mensageiro que sinto-me declinada a recusar o acordo que Aro me propõe, tens que dar a entender que já estou comprometida em outro casamento. - isso evitaria que Aro saísse como o bonzinho da historia. Demetri me olhou confuso por alguns minutos então pareceu entender, assentiu e saiu.  
>- Estas pretendendo casar-vos Alteza? - Felix me perguntou surpreso e um tanto contrariado.<br>- Estou pensando na possibilidade. - falei vagamente esperando acalmá-lo, não podia perder um aliado como ele. Ele pareceu um tanto mais tranquilo em perceber que era apenas um plano ainda não decidido. - Se me derem licença, ainda tenho outros assuntos para tratar com o duque.  
>- Claro, Alteza. - os dois responderam se retirando.<br>- Isabella peça ao duque que volte aqui quando dispensar o mensageiro. E vocês duas podem esperar lá fora. - falei para ela e Alice. Fiquei pensando em minhas opções enquanto meu padrinho não voltava. Se casar era o que eu precisava fazer então eu me casaria, estava decidido. O problema era com quem.  
>- Tem algo mais a falar comigo? - Demetri falou me tirando de meus pensamentos.<br>- Sim, aquele assunto que discutimos mais cedo está me perturbando.  
>- Sobre casar-vos com vosso primo?<br>- Sim.  
>- Já vos disse que seria um casamento de fachada. Não seria a primeira vez que isso aconteceria em Genovia.<br>- Mas ainda assim... Edward é como se fosse meu irmão. Não acha que o povo estranharia ou ate rejeitaria essa união?  
>- muito pelo contrario, acredito que o povo amaria tal união. Vocês dois são os últimos descendentes dos grandes reis de Genovia. A população os aceitaria no trono imediatamente.<br>- Ainda teríamos que derrotar Aro ou acreditas que todos os partidarios dele passariam imediatamente para nosso lado.  
>- Não, não acredito nisso. Casando-vos ou não essa guerra não acabara tão cedo. A questão é que se vos casares teremos mais chances, do jeito que estamos não aguentaremos muito tempo precisamos de mais aliados para continuarmos a fazer frente a Aro.<br>- Estamos assim tão mal?  
>- Estamos em menor numero, nossos homens estão exaustos e famintos, vivemos fugindo de cidade em cidade, batalha em batalha. Não aguentaremos muito tempo assim.<br>- Tomarei uma decisão sobre meu casamento o mais rápido possível, eu prometo.

POV Aro

- Então que resposta me trazes?  
>- Vossa prima recusou a oferta de acordo Majestade. - disse-me o mensageiro. Eu não esperava outra resposta, na verdade era essa a resposta que eu queria.<br>- Que coisa mais triste! - falei parecendo decepcionado. - Não sabes o quanto é dificil ouvir tal noticia. Meu maior desejo é fazer as pazes com minha amada prima e acabar de uma vez por todas com essa guerra sem sentido. Podes dizer-me qual razão ela vos deu para rejeitar um acordo tão vantajoso? - perguntei continuando meu teatro. O mensageiro pareceu hesitante em responder.  
>- O duque Demetri deixou a entender que a princesa já estaria comprometida em outro casamento. - isso me surpreendeu e preocupou. Será que minha prima estaria se aliando a algum outro país para tentar tomar-me o trono?<br>- E ele lhe disse quem seria esse pretendente?  
>- O príncipe Edward. - O que? Esme estava pensando em casar-se com aquele fedelho covarde que ao invés de lutar por seu direito ao trono foi esconder-se embaixo das saias dela. Ouvi vários cochichos e olhei ao redor, a sala estava cheia eu havia reunido aquela platéia para me servirem de testemunhas da minha boa vontade em reconciliar-me com minha prima, agora podia ver meu plano se voltando contra mim. Eu não podia permitir que esse casamento acontecesse, os dois juntos era perigoso de mais. Eu podia ver que a maioria dos nobres presentes na sala passariam facilmente para o lado deles se esse casamento se realizasse. Eu <em>tinha<em> que impedir isso  
>- Que noticia mais... inesperada. Peço que todos se retirem agora, tenho algumas reuniões particulares. - dispensei todos apressadamente, sabia que não devia perder a calma e demonstrar minha inquietação mas eu precisava pensar num jeito de acabar com os planos de minha prima imediatamente.<br>Pedi que meus conselheiros ficassem. Enquanto as pessoas saiam um dos guardas se aproximou e me falou:  
>- Majestade, acaba de chegar ao palácio um mensageiro de Volterra. Ele entregou esta mensagem e disse que espera uma resposta.<br>Abri a carta e a li, por um momento fiquei surpreso, depois desconfiado mas então percebi o quanto aquilo era conveniente. Pedi que me trouxessem papel, pena e tinta. Escrevi rapidamente minha resposta e mandei que entregassem ao mensageiro que a esperava.  
>- Iremos receber a visita do cardeal e do conselheiro de Volterra. - anunciei a meus conselheiros que me olhavam com curiosidade.<br>- Qual seria a razão da visita majestade? - um deles me perguntou.  
>- Negociar um tratado de paz e um acordo de casamento entre a princesa Esme e o rei Carlisle. - anunciei enquanto todos na sala me olhavam pasmos. Exatamente a reação que tive, mas minha mente já estava muito a frente imaginando as vantagens de tal acordo. Livrar-me de minha prima e ainda estabelecer uma paz com meu inimigo enquanto reorganizo o país, é claro que tal paz não duraria muito, mas ainda assim seria perfeito. O problema era Esme concordar com o casamento agora que ela tinha uma real chance de conseguir subir ao trono <em>desse <em>reino dificilmente ela desistiria. Mas mesmo que não aceitasse o casamento havia outra opção que me surgia, tão boa quanto a primeira, talvez ate melhor. A negociação para o casamento me parecia a ocasião perfeita para uma armadilha. Em frente a um acordo tão vantajoso, quem suspeitaria de mim se minha amada prima sofresse um atentado? Eu só precisava convencer alguns dos partidários dela, e eu já tinha até a pessoa perfeita para isso.  
>Tanto o rei Marcus quanto Esme sempre deram ao general Felix esperanças de que um dia ele se casaria com ela. Esse era o único motivo dele estar do lado dela, certamente ele não ficaria contente com a noticia do casamento dela com Edward, seria fácil trazê-lo para meu lado e todos achariam que havia sido apenas uma revolta interna, ninguém suspeitaria de traição. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer agora era por meu plano em ação, imediatamente.<p>

**Dias depois...**

POV Esme

Há dias vinha me inquietando, tentando encontrar um jeito apropriado de falar com Edward. Já havia tomado minha decisão, não tinha outra escolha embora a ideia ainda me deixasse enjoada. Não sabia como ele reagiria a tal proposta mas sabia que se lhe explicasse a situação corretamente ele ficaria do meu lado e aceitaria a... situação. O problema era que eu não sabia como falar com ele, já estava pensando em pedir para o duque Demetri assumir essa responsabilidade embora soubesse que eu devia fazer isso.  
>Voltei da tenda em que minha antiga ama de leite estava instalada pensando nisso e me sentindo culpada pelo seu estado de saúde, Ana era como uma segunda mãe para mim e eu me sentia mal por vê-la, em sua velhice, obrigada a se arrastar ao longo do país no meio de um exercito, ao invés de ter seu merecido descanso. Eu insisti que ela se acomodasse em uma das propriedades de meu padrinho no campo, mas ela se recusou a separar-se de mim. Agora ela se encontrava doente, deixei Alice cuidando dela e voltei para o centro do acampamento decidida a falar com Edward de uma vez por todas. Segui para a tenda de reuniões onde sabia que o encontraria, Edward costumava passar a maior parte de seu tempo ali, era o mais próximo de um salão de estar que tínhamos.<br>Edward estava lá, e também Isabella. A cena que vi entre eles me surpreendeu, Isabella sentava-se em um das poltronas em um canto da tenda com um trabalho de bordado abandonado sobre o colo. Edward sentava-se em um banquinho o mais próximo que era possível dela e segurava-lhe as mãos e conversavam animadamente, mas muito baixo. Se a posição em que se encontravam não fosse comprometedora o suficiente, o jeito como ambos quase pularam de seus acentos e se afastaram rapidamente quando me viram já dizia tudo.  
>Fui ate uma das cadeiras e sentei-me em silêncio. Depois de alguns minutos o silêncio se tornou incomodo, mas estávamos todos constrangidos de mais, eles por serem pegos e eu por te-los pego, para tentarmos conversar. Fingi interessar-me por um dos livros que estavam na mesinha próxima e dei graças a Deus quando meu padrinho surgiu na entrada da tenda.<br>- Alteza, chegaram aqui no acampamento um mensageiro de Aro acompanhado de dois representantes de Volterra.  
>- De Volterra? E o que eles desejam?<br>- Não o disseram Alteza, só dizem que tem algo a lhe propor.  
>- Traga-os aqui. - esperei um momento ate que os três homens entraram acompanhados do duque Demetri.<br>- Alteza. - os três me cumprimentaram fazendo reverencia.  
>- Senhores, estou surpresa com vossa visita. Poderiam esclarecer-me o motivo de estarem aqui?<br>- Claro Alteza, mas primeiro deixe-me apresentar-nos. Sou o conde Eleazar e este é o cardeal Mazarino. - fiquei surpresa, já havia ouvido falar neles, diziam ser as duas pessoas mas próximas ao rei de Volterra. Me perguntei o que eles queriam comigo.  
>- Fico muito honrada com vossa visita senhores, não gostariam de se acomodar para discutirmos o assunto que os trás aqui?<br>- Seria muito bom, Alteza. - o conde me respondeu. Depois que se acomodaram ele começou. - Bem acredito que devo ir direto ao ponto, não é Alteza?  
>- Claro conde.<br>- Nossa visita a Genovia tem dois objetivos: o primeiro diz respeito a vosso primo, um acordo de paz entre os dois países, está muito bem encaminhado. Estamos aqui para falar-vos sobre o segundo objetivo, que vos envolve.  
>- E o que seria isso?<br>- Para selar a paz definitiva entre os dois países, propomos uma união entre as duas casas reais, um casamento entre o rei Carlisle e vós.  
>- Estas dizendo que viestes aqui me propor casamento com o rei de Volterra?<br>- Sim, Alteza.


	4. Traição

**Genovia**

POV Esme

- Por que Sua Majestade faz tal proposta?  
>- Porque um casamento é a melhor forma de selar um acordo. Sua Majestade não deseja viver eternamente em guerra com os vizinhos. - o cardeal me respondeu.<br>- Alem disso és a melhor pretendente de toda a Europa e já passa da hora de Volterra ter uma rainha. - o conde completou.  
>- Senhores, esse é uma proposta inesperada, preciso pensar a respeito, não posso dar uma resposta imediata.<br>- Claro Alteza, é perfeitamente compreensível que precise de tempo para avaliar a proposta, mas infelizmente não podemos esperar muito tempo.  
>- Voltem amanha e lhes darei minha resposta.<br>- Assim será Alteza, só vos peço que pense com cuidado.  
>- Eu o farei. - respondi. Enquanto eles se levantavam percebi que eles teriam que arranjar um lugar para ficar pra poder voltar amanha. - Duque, poderia ordenar que alguém os leve ate o vilarejo e lhes consiga um lugar para passar a noite ? Lá eles terão a melhor acomodação que se pode ter por aqui.<br>- Sim Alteza, pedirei ao general Felix que os leve ate lá.  
>- Obrigada Alteza. Até amanha. - o conde e o cardeal falaram.<br>- Ate amanha.  
>Eles saíram junto com o mensageiro de Aro que havia ficado em silêncio durante toda a conversa, provavelmente ele só estava aqui para espionar e contar a Aro tudo o que aconteceu. Esperei meu padrinho voltar.<br>- O que achas _disso_? - perguntei assim que ele apareceu.  
>- Confesso que estou absolutamente surpreso, não sei o que pensar.<br>- Achas que pode haver alguma armadilha por trás dessa proposta?  
>- Não é impossível. Estou me perguntando o que Carlisle realmente espera ganhar com tal casamento. Ele não é do tipo que se importe com paz, ele <em>deve<em> querer algo.  
>- Mas achas que a proposta é verdadeira? Não seria uma armadilha de Aro para me fazer renunciar a luta?<br>- Não isso é impossível. Esses dois são quem dizem ser, eu tenho certeza. E Carlisle e Aro nunca se deram bem para que um ajudasse o outro desse jeito que imaginas. A questão agora é: o que vais responder?  
>- Não sei, esse proposta me pegou de surpresa. Não tenho nenhuma vontade de desistir do trono de Genovia mas confesso que a ideia de acabar com essa guerra de uma vez por todas, rapidamente, é tentadora.<br>- Então tens que pesar bem tuas vontades para saber qual a decisão que deves tomar. Quero que saibas que te apoiarei no que decidires.  
>- Obrigada, padrinho.<p>

POV Mensageiro

As coisas se arrumaram melhor do que eu podia imaginar. O duque Demetri ordenou que nos levasse ao vilarejo exatamente a pessoa com quem eu devia falar.  
>- General Felix? - chamei quando ele ia embora depois de nos acomodar. - Poderíamos conversar por um instante? - o convidei a entrar no meu quarto. Ele me olhou desconfiado mais concordou.<br>- O que desejas falar comigo? - ele me perguntou.  
>- Tenho um recado do rei Aro para vós.<br>- E o que o _príncipe_ Aro tem a me falar?  
>- Ele deseja convidar-vos a juntar-se ao lado dele, agora que foste descartado pela princesa.<br>- Que historia é essa de que fui descartado?  
>- Ainda não sabes? A princesa Esme casará com o príncipe Edward. Todos no reino sabem que nutrias esperanças de casar-vos com ela, e que ela alimentava tal esperança. Aro imaginou que gostarias de vingar-vos de tal traição.<br>- De onde tiraste esse absurdo de que ela casará com Edward?  
>- Duque Demetri disse-me quando recusou a proposta de príncipe Stefan.<br>- Não pode ser verdade. Como poderam me enganar desse jeito?  
>- Garanto-vos que é. Aro ficou comovido quando soube de como vos tratavam, por isso vos oferece que se una a ele. Terias todos os privilegios e permanecerias como general de Volterra, liderando todo o exercito.<br>- O que eu tenho que fazer?  
>- Apenas um pequeno favor, que será muito bem recompensado. - expliquei a ele o que Aro queria e ele concordou, sem nenhum remorso. Aro estava certo, era fácil corrompe-lo.<br>- Farei o que me pedem, se ela não será minha também não será de mais ninguém.  
>- Achei que tivesses interesse apenas no trono. - ele não me respondeu, saiu do quarto apressado. Qualquer que fosse a motivação, o que importava era que ele faria o que Aro queria.<p>

POV Esme

O barulho de armas disparadas me acordou, fazendo lembrar da outra vez em que isso aconteceu, a noite em que meu pai morreu. Levantei assustada mas um forte tapa na cara me fez cair sobre o feno outra vez, ainda estava desorientada quando algo muito pesado caiu sobre meu corpo e recebi outro tapa.  
>- Sua vagabunda, então é assim que retribuis todos esses anos de lealdade e apoio? Arranjando um casamento pelas minhas costas! - Felix gritava furioso enquanto apertava meus braços e me chacoalhava violentamente.<br>- Felix, o que estas fazendo? Deixe-me em paz! Como ousas levantar a mão contra mim - eu gritei lutando para sair de baixo dele, sem nenhum sucesso.  
>- Acabou você tempo de dar ordens em mim minha cara. - ele falou puxando as saias de meu vestido para cima.<br>- Como ousa? Tira suas mãos sujas de mim ou...  
>- Ou o que? Não percebeste que estas em meu poder? Vais ser minha agora. - ele rasgou o corpete de meu vestido e pôs as mãos em meus seios enquanto eu gritava, chorava, arranhava e mordia. Ele começou a rasgar minha roupa intima quando uma voz falou da entrada do celeiro:<br>- Afaste-se dela seu porco imundo! - Edward gritou furioso. Felix ficou de joelhos e virou pra olhar.  
>- Olha só quem esta aqui o fedelhin... - um barulho alto e ensurdecedor o calou e ele caiu sangrando em cima de mim. Eu gritei ainda mais.<br>- Desculpe Esme eu não devia ter feito isso com você tão perto. Eu perdi o controle quando o vi a molestando- Edward disse enquanto tirava ele de cima de mim. - shhh esta, tudo bem agora. Você esta bem.  
>- Ele esta... esta morto? - eu chorei já sabendo a resposta.<br>- Sim. Venha vamos sair daqui. Onde esta Alice?  
>- Com Ana. O que esta acontecendo Edward?<br>- Felix organizou uma rebelião entre os soldados, nossos próprios homens estão nos atacando. - Edward me disse.  
>- Como isso foi acontecer? - perguntei mas pra mim mesma do que para ele.<br>- Vamos sair daqui. Não é seguro, eu vim aqui para levá-la ao para o abrigo. - Me levantei, encontrei um xale para por sobre o corpete rasgado. Então percebi uma coisa.  
>- Meu Deus! E Isabella? O que será que fizeram com ela? - perguntei horrorizada.<br>- Não se preocupe com ela, ela já esta no abrigo. Ela não estava aqui quando isso começou.  
>- Onde... - não terminei minha pergunta, percebendo que eles deviam estar juntos. Seguimos para o abrigo. Em um acampamento de batalha, ataques surpresas são muito comuns, por isso temos um lugar secreto para que as pessoas mais importantes se protejam de ataques, uma gruta a pouca distancia que poucos de nos conhecia.<br>Estávamos quase chegando quando voltei a me inquietar.  
>- Alice e Ana estão no acampamento, Edward, no meio de toda essa confusão. Temos que voltar e buscá-las...<br>- Continue indo para o abrigo, eu vou atrás delas. - ele me falou e voltou. Pensei em fazer o que ele disse, mas não ficaria tranquila sabendo que elas corriam perigo. Voltei em direção ao acampamento, eu ia só tira-las de lá e depois voltaria.  
>De longe pude ver o clarão, o acampamento estava pegando fogo. E o barulho de armas estava cada vez mais intenso. Lembrei me que Ana e Alice estavam lá e me apressei. Quando cheguei vi uma bagunça imensa, lutas, barracas em chamas e homens mortos estendidos pelo chão. Me dirigi para a tenda de Ana quando ouvi Alice:<br>- Cuidado Alteza, temos que sair daqui!  
>- Alice! Vim procurá-las, onde esta Ana? Vamos sair daqui.<br>- Não sei, sai para pegar um remédio com o medico e toda essa confusão começou, quando voltei ela tinha sumido.  
>- Tudo bem, vá para o abrigo que eu vou procurá-la.<br>- Não vou deixá-la sozinha.  
>- Alice! Não tenho tempo para discutir, tenho que encontrar Ana. - chegamos a tenda, mas como Alice dissera ela não estava ali, fiquei desnorteada, não podia passar muito tempo por ali para procurá-la em outro lugar.<br>- O que fazemos agora? - Alice me perguntou assustada com a luta ao nosso redor.  
>- Vamos para o abrigo, ela deve ter ido para lá - quando falei isso o ouvi me chamar. Virei para vê-lo, ele corria parecendo desesperado, não pude ver mais que isso porque fui derrubada no chão ao mesmo tempo em que uma arma era disparada muito perto.<br>- ALICE! - gritei quando ela caiu no chão baleada. - Alice? Alice por favor fale comigo! - a abracei enquanto olhava desesperada, procurando por ajuda. Enquanto olhava em volta vi Edward lutando com o atirador, outro homem se aproximou a bateu na cabeça do atirador com a arma, o fazendo desmaiar.  
>- O que esta fazendo aqui? Não disse para ir para o abrigo?<br>- Me ajude Edward. Alice foi atingida. - eu pedi desesperada, nesse momento Alice se mexeu e choramingou de dor. Fiquei aliviada, pelo menos ela estava viva.  
>- Vem, vamos tira-la daqui. - Edward a pegou no colo e saímos do acampamento.<br>Chegamos ao abrigo e por sorte o medico estava lá junto com a maioria das pessoas que sabiam da existência do abrigo. Vi que Ana e Demetri não estavam lá.  
>- Onde esta meu padrinho? - perguntei a Edward enquanto via o medico examinar Alice.<br>- Liderando a reação daqueles que permaneceram fies. Alias eu devo voltar para ajudá-lo.  
>- Não Edward, é perigoso de mais.<br>- Não vou ficar me escondendo feito um covarde. Não se preocupe, vou ter cuidado.  
>- Edward procure Ana e traga-a para cá, não a encontrei no acampamento.<br>- Vou procurá-la. - ele me prometeu, me dando um beijo na testa e voltando para o acampamento.  
>Por sorte o medico conseguiu tirar a bala de Alice e disse que não havia atingido nenhum órgão vital. Ela estava com febre mas ficaria bem. Permaneci o resto d noite cuidando dela e preocupada com o que estaria acontecendo no acampamento.<br>Já amanhecia quando Edward e Demetri apareceram. Eles pareciam exaustos e notei que minha antiga ama-de-leite não os acompanhava.  
>- Então? O que aconteceu? E onde esta Ana? - perguntei a eles.<br>- Derrotamos os traidores, estão quase todos mortos, apenas aqueles que fugiram escaparam.  
>- E Ana? - perguntei de novo. Não gostava do jeito que eles me olhavam, como se me escondessem algo.<br>- Infelizmente ela foi atingida no meio de toda a confusão. Já a encontramos sem vida. - Edward falou.  
>- Não, não... não pode ser verdade. - eu não aguentaria mais esse golpe, me precipitei para fora do abrigo para encontrá-la. Edward e Demetri me seguiram - Me levem ate ela!<br>Eles me guiaram ate o norte do acampamento. Enquanto passávamos notei a cena horrenda de centena de corpos sem vida espalhados pelo chão. Os soldados que haviam sobrevivido caminhavam entre os corpos, talvez procurando seus amigos entre os mortos. Todos pareciam muito abatidos, afinal haviam acabado de lutar contra os companheiros com quem conviviam a quatro anos.  
>- Como isso começou? - ainda não fazia sentido para mim.<br>- O general Felix organizou e liderou o motim, felizmente a maioria se manteve fiel a nós. Me pergunto onde ele esta, não o vi na batalha. - Demetri falou, estremeci lembrando a cena no celeiro.  
>- A uma hora dessas já esta ardendo no inferno, o desgraçado. Ele atacou Esme no celeiro e eu mesmo acabei com a raça dele. - Edward falou.<br>Chegamos onde o corpo de minha ama estava, não havia duvidas de que ela estava morta. Cai de joelhos no chão, chorando abraçada a seu corpo. Parecia que todas as pessoas que eu amava morriam, era como se eu carregasse a morte comigo para onde quer que eu fosse.  
>Fiquei ali por muito tempo, Edward e Demetri tentaram me convencer a voltar ao abrigo mas eu não tinha mais forças para nada. O acampamento estava em tal silêncio que pudemos ouvir a aproximação de cavalos. Vários homens se posicionaram perto de mim, aquilo me comoveu um pouco, apesar de exaustos eles ainda estavam dispostos a me proteger.<br>Em pouco tempo o cardeal Mazarino, o duque Eleazar e o mensageiro apareceram na minha frente. Não me levantei nem fiz gesto de cumprimentá-los estava exausta de mais para formalidades.  
>- O que aconteceu aqui? - o cardeal perguntou olhando em volta assustado.<br>- Um motim, alguns homens se rebelaram e nos atacaram. - Demetri respondeu.  
>- Que coisa horrível. Desculpem chegar em tão má hora. Talvez devêssemos voltar depois? - o conde Eleazar perguntou.<br>- Seria... - Demetri começou a responder mas o interrompi.  
>- Não, conde. Já tenho sua resposta. Aceito o pedido de casamento, mas tenho algumas condições para Aro e para o rei Carlisle.<p> 


	5. A caminho de Volterra

**Volterra**

POV Carlisle

Alguém bateu a porta do quarto. Não é possível! Esses inúteis não entendem quando digo que não quero ser incomodado?  
>- Não falei que não queria ser incomodado? - gritei.<br>- Desculpe Majestade. É que acaba de chegar um mensageiro de Genovia e disseste que queria ser informado imediatamente caso chegasse alguma noticia. - O criado me respondeu com uma voz amedrontada.  
>- Mande-o sumir daqui. - Irina pediu, beijando meu abdômen e descendo. Eu a parei e afastei, que pretensiosa achar que eu deixaria a política de lado por ela. Levantei e fui ate a porta.<br>- Então o que tens para mim de Genovia?  
>- Essa mensagem, Majestade. - ela respondeu me entregando a carta.<br>- Fiques por aqui caso precise mandar uma resposta. - fechei a porta e comecei a ler a mensagem, era de Eleazar.  
>Majestade,<br>Alegro-me em informa-lhe que os assuntos que me incumbiste de tratar estão muito bem. Aro concorda plenamente com o acordo de paz e tanto ele como a princesa Esme aceitaram o pedido de casamento. No entanto, a princesa tem algumas exigências para vós e para o primo. No que diz respeito a Aro, ele concordou com tudo o que ela exigiu então tudo o que falta para que fechemos o acordo é vossa concordância com as coisas que a princesa solicita.  
>Sua Alteza deseja que as duas damas de companhia e o primo, o príncipe Edward sigam com ela para Volterra. E que o príncipe Edward receba cargo na corte e se estabeleça como um membro da família real. Por ultimo ela pede que o duque Demetri seja nomeado embaixador de Genovia em Volterra. Aro já concordou com tal nomeação, mas vossa aprovação é necessária para efetivá-lo no carro.<br>Se me permite um breve comentário considero essas exigências razoáveis e pouco problemáticas.  
>Vosso humilde sudito,<br>Conde Eleazar Denali.  
>Ele tinha razão, as exigências não eram nada que me impedisse de seguir em frente no meu plano. Comecei a escrever minha resposta o autorizando a fechar a negociação em meu nome.<br>- De quem é a carta? - Irina me perguntou.  
>- De vosso amado irmão.<br>- Então, vais mesmo casar com a princesinha revolucionaria? - ela perguntou ironicamente.  
>- Cuidado com o que falas, minha senhora. Logo a "princesinha revolucionaria" será vossa rainha. E sabes que serás condenada a forca se falares qualquer coisa contra a rainha.<br>- Não deixarias me decapitarem. - ela falou confiante. Eu ri terminando minha carta e entregando ao mensageiro para que ele a levasse imediatamente. Voltei a cama e a derrubei de costas, ficando em cima dela. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço.  
>- Eu não moveria um dedo para vos salvar. - eu falei enquanto descia meus beijos por seu colo. - É bom que tenhas isso em mente e controles vossa boca se não quiseres acabar sem cabeça. - ela se calou por um momento mas depois recomeçou:<br>- E se ela for feia como o diabo? E se precisares por o travesseiro no rosto dela para cumprir vossos deveres de marido? - ela me perguntou rindo da ideia. Notei que ela tinha esperanças de que esse fosse o caso. Irina era vaidosa demais para aceitar a ideia de outra mulher mais bonita e poderosa que ela.  
>- Não acho que isso irá acontecer. A rainha Didyme era, segundo dizem, a mulher mais bonita de toda a Europa e dizem que a filha não tem do que se envergonhar perante a beleza da mãe. Eu mesmo já vi, certa vez, uma pintura dela quando ela tinha doze anos. Lembro de ter pensado que era a criatura mas bonita que já vi, não consigo imaginar que tipo de desastre poderia acontecer para acabar com tal beleza. - na verdade eu estava um pouco ansioso pela chagada dela, para ver se ela ainda era tão bonita quanto na pintura. - Mas se ela tiver se tornado feia a tal ponto... a suportarei ate que me de um herdeiro depois a trancarei em um convento para o resto da vida. - vi que ela ainda queria falar mais, pus a mão em sua boca para impedi-la. - Não vos trouxe aqui porque goste de vos ouvir falar. - falei beijando e empurrando-a de volta aos travesseiros.<p>

**Genovia**

POV Eleazar

A resposta de Sua Majestade chegou rápido e felizmente ele não se opunha as exigências. Me apressei em dar as noticias a Aro, conhecia meu rei o suficiente para saber o quanto ele estava ansioso para que isso se realizasse.  
>Solicitei uma audiência com Aro e o duque Demetri, que havia nos acompanhado a capital para representar a princesa nas negociações.<br>- Acabo de receber um mensageiro de Volterra, Sua Majestade concorda com todas as exigências. Acredito que agora podemos acabar as negociações e assinar os acordos. - eu falei.  
>- Primeiro devemos esperar que minha prima venha para a capital para assinar <em>nosso<em> acordo de paz. - Aro falou.  
>- Na verdade, ela já esta aqui em um lugar seguro. Só tenho que mandar chamá-la. - o duque nos informou. Fiquei surpreso, não sabia que ela havia nos acompanhado.<br>- Então o faça imediatamente. - Aro não escondia a ansiedade em ver-se livre da prima. - Como faremos para que o rei Carlisle assine os acordos. Mandaremos por mensageiros?  
>- Não Majestade, o cardeal Mazarino aqui presente tem autoridade para assinar o acordo de casamento em nome de Sua Majestade. Quanto ao acordo de paz, o levaremos conosco e o rei o assinara no dia do casamento.<br>- E quando este se realizará?  
>- Tão logo a princesa possa partir para Volterra.<br>- Majestade - um dos conselheiros de Aro se manifestou - seria bom que antes da partida da princesa fizesses uma nova cerimônia de coroação, desta vez com a presença da princesa e do príncipe Edward, para que o povo veja que não a mais disputas pelo trono.  
>- Excelente ideia! - Aro falou animado - e eu poderia assinar o tratado de paz com Volterra no mesmo dia... Mande preparar a cerimônia para semana que vem. - era verdade o que diziam sobre Aro, ele adorava um espetáculo publico.<br>A princesa apareceu mais rápido do que eu esperava, ela devia estar por perto. A jovem que apareceu no salão de reuniões de Aro estava tão diferente daquela jovem mal vestida e cansada que vira no acampamento, que quase não acreditei ser a mesma pessoa.  
>Ela estava ricamente vestida, com um penteado que lhe valorizava o rosto e os belos cachos, as olheiras haviam sumido, a pele de porcelana muito clara e delicada. Ali estava a beleza de que eu havia ouvido falar. Uma mulher por quem qualquer homem seria condenado a forca com alegria apenas para ter uma noite de amor com ela. Lamentei que ela fosse ser de Carlisle, que alem de um grande amigo é um rei impiedoso. Não podia imaginar a reação dele quando a visse, tinha certeza que ele não estava esperando por<em> isso<em>.  
>- Ah minha amada prima! - Aro exclamou exagerado como sempre. - Quanto tempo! E como estas bela!<br>- Obrigada, querido primo. - ela respondeu com ironia. Ela era difícil, altiva e não se dava por vencida se continuasse assim ela teria muitos problemas com Carlisle, ele não admitia esse tipo de atitude. - Qual a razão de chamar-me aqui? - ela perguntou olhando para mim.  
>- Vossas exigências foram aceitas, Alteza. Podemos prosseguir e fechar o acordo de casamento. - eu lhe comuniquei.<br>- Faremos isso agora mesmo, mas primeiro devemos assinar o _nosso_ tratado de paz. - Aro falou para ela.  
>- Prefiro que assines o acordo de casamento primeiro. - ela falou teimosa.<br>- Como posso assumir um compromisso em vosso nome se não estamos conciliados? O documento não seria valido. Primeiro assinaremos nossa paz e em seguida fecharemos o acordo de casamento. - Aro falou. A princesa ficou insatisfeita, não parecia disposta a confiar em Aro. - Vamos, seja razoável. - ela olhou para o duque Demetri que assentiu, como se respondendo a uma pergunta dela.  
>- Tudo bem, assinamos nosso tratado primeiro. - ela finalmente concordou. Aro mandou que trouxessem o documento que já estava pronto, foi feita uma leitura do texto e ambos assinaram.<br>- Ah que felicidade! Podemos voltar a ser a família unida e feliz que sempre fomos! - Aro começou. - Agora senhor conde, senhor cardeal podemos assinar nosso acordo.  
>O acordo de casamento também foi lido e Aro e o cardeal o assinaram. O duque Demetri, como tutor da princesa, também assinou.<br>- Agora só nos resta acertar a data para tão feliz evento. - Aro falou. - Minha querida prima, um mês seria suficiente para que prepares vosso enxoval?  
>- Acredito que sim. - ela respondeu.<br>- Então em um mês partiras para casar-vos com o rei Carlisle. - a princesa não respondeu, apenas assentiu. - E já que não a mais desavenças entre nos, não a razão para permaneceres fora do palácio, deves ocupar vossos antigos aposentos o mais rápido possível.

POV Esme

Todos os meus preparativos para a partida estavam prontos, meus novos vestidos, jóias e todo o enxoval digno de uma rainha. Aro havia me oferecido tudo, mas não havia nenhuma generosidade no gesto, ele simplesmente não queria que a realeza de Genovia parecesse mendigos aos olhos de Volterra.  
>Depois de assinados os acordos, Aro quis se exibir para o povo fazendo uma cerimônia de coroação comigo, Edward, o duque Demetri, o conde Eleazar e o cardeal Mazarino como convidados de honra. Doeu-me ver Aro com a coroa de meu pai, no trono dele, mas consolei a mim mesma me lembrando que havia desistido dessa luta.<br>Aro cumpriu direitinho com tudo o que tinha me prometido, ofereceu anistia e perdão absoluto a todos que me apoiaram e devolveu-lhes os cargos que ocupavam antes. Nomeou Demetri embaixador vitalício de Genovia em Volterra, ele partiria para assumir seu posto junto comigo. Tranquilizada a preocupação com meus partidários que ficariam, ainda me restavam Edward, Isabella e Alice que me acompanhariam para Volterra. Carlisle havia prometido que Edward receberia um cargo pelo qual ele demonstrasse interesse, mas eu não iria me confiar em uma simples promessa, não me acomodaria ate que ele assumisse tal cargo. Quanto a Alice e Isabella, devia tratar de conseguir-lhes bons casamentos, se bem que para Isabella talvez eu não tivesse que me dar ao trabalho de procurar pretendente.  
>Assim que decidi casar-me com o rei Carlisle, soube que teria que levar os três comigo. Isabella não tinha mas pais vivos, ninguém para cuidar dela e Edward e Alice correriam risco de vida se ficassem, Aro não arriscaria ser contestado de novo. Nem por um herdeiro com mais direito que ele, nem por sua filha bastarda.<br>Graças a Deus Alice estava quase completamente recuperada, o medico a havia liberado para a viajem. Se me restasse alguma duvida sobre a lealdade e sentimento dela por mim, esta teria desaparecido depois do que Alice fez, arriscando a vida para me salvar. É claro que eu a amava quase como uma filha, mas eu realmente não imaginava que ela retribuísse esse sentimento. Alice estava comigo desde pequena, mas sempre foi reservada em suas demonstrações de afeto...

A viajem até Volterra foi longa e demorada, mas sem problemas. Poderíamos ter ido mais rápido se não tivéssemos que levar tudo o que levava, mas eu não poderia aparecer em Volterra sem tudo aquilo. Fui escoltada ate a fronteira por soldados de Genvia e quando chegamos a fronteira esses foram substituídos por soldados de Volterra, confesso que me senti mas segura quando estava entre esses do que entre meus conterrâneos. Depois da traição de Felix era difícil confiar nos soldados de Genovia.  
>Fizemos algumas paradas no caminho para que os animais pudessem descansar. Em uma dessas paradas conheci uma jovem, Carmen, que me contou algumas fofocas da corte sobre a amante do rei, a irmã do conde Eleazar. Essa noticia não era nenhuma novidade para mim, já conhecia a fama de conquistador de meu futuro marido, em Genovia havia historias de <em>varias<em> amantes e não apenas uma. Eu não me preocupava com isso, não deixaria nenhuma condessazinha ficar no meu caminho, me livraria dela assim que chegasse.  
>Gostei muito de Carmen e a convidei para ir para o palácio comigo, ser minha criada. A que havia trazido de Genovia fugira na fronteira junto com um soldado.<br>Viajamos mais rápido do que era esperado e chegamos aos arredores da capital dois dias antes do previsto, conde Eleazar convidou-me a ficar no palácio que ele possuía a algumas milhas da capital, eu só devia entrar na cidade no dia do casamento, dali a dois dias. Apreciei a parada assim teria tempo de descansar e estar adequadamente disposta para o casamento, coroação e banquete que aconteceriam.  
>No dia seguinte a nossa chegada o conde e o cardeal seguiram para a cidade, Eleazar voltou para buscar-me para o casamento assim que amanheceu. A medida que nos aproximávamos eu ficava mais e mais nervosa, estava prestes a conhecer o rei de quem tanto ouvira falar. Diziam-no um homem exigente, refinado, intransigente. As descrições que ouvira dele diziam que era um terrível tirano porem o conde e o cardeal falaram muito bem dele durante a viagem. Eu estava amedrontada, mas também ansiosa.<br>Chegamos à catedral e eu mal conseguia respirar, esperamos alguns minutos para entrar, primeiro Carlisle assinaria o tratado de paz depois nos casaríamos. As portas se abriram e comecei a caminhar acompanhada de Edward, que me conduziria ao altar. Meu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca enquanto eu olhava diretamente nos olhos azuis penetrantes do belo homem louro me esperando no altar.


	6. O Casamento

POV Carlisle

De repente não conseguia desprender meus olhos daqueles olhos verdes. Eleazar não havia sido muito preciso quando disse-me que ela era a mulher mais bela que já havia visto, esta não era uma descrição suficiente para a beleza que caminhava em minha direção agora. O véu que lhe caia sobre o rosto não impedia a visão de sua pele de porcelana, tão branca quanto o vestido que usava, dos lábios carnudos, dos olhos sedutores e hipnotizantes.  
>Ela me olhava intensamente e quando se aproximou percebi que respirava muito rápido. Parou na minha frente e fez uma reverencia.<br>- Majestade.  
>- Alteza. - a cumprimentei estendendo-lhe a mão para que se levantasse e sendo surpreendido pela estranha sensação que me tomou quando ela segurou minha mão, ignorei isso e a conduzi para a frente do cardeal. Antes de nos ajoelharmos tirei-lhe o véu que cobria o rosto. A cerimônia de casamento seguiu todo o protocolo necessário a situação e foi seguida pela cerimônia de coroação da nova rainha. Ela pediu licença por alguns minutos, desfez-se do véu e mudou o penteado para um que ficaria mais adequado com a coroa, deixando uma parte de seus cabelos soltos, com deslumbrantes cachos nos cabelos castanho-caramelo. Eu conduzi essa cerimônia, coroando-a rainha Esme de Volterra. Após toda a igreja nos reverenciar seguimos para o palácio em carruagens separadas. Nos acomodamos no trono enquanto nossos convidados chegavam, um-a-um eles deviam vir nos cumprimentar e oferecer presentes a nova rainha e eu devia apresentar-lhe todos. Eu ainda não havia falado com ela depois daquelas curtas palavras que trocamos, não conseguia encontrar algo para lhe falar, me sentia estranhamente... intimidado na frente dela. Era uma sensação completamente nova para mim.<p>

POV Esme

Estávamos sentados lado-a-lado em silêncio. Meu nervosismo não havia passado mas me sentia mais calma, pelo menos quando não estava olhando para ele. Não podia acreditar em como ele era lindo, aqueles cabelos louro claro e aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes que me gelavam cada vez que olhavam em minha direção. Sempre que olhava para ele meu coração disparava e eu não conseguia encontrar minha respiração. Uma bela jovem se aproximou de nós e ele limpou a garganta e me falou:  
>- Deixe-me apresentá-la minha querida irmã, princesa Rosalie. - ele falou, sorrindo pela primeira vez, o sorriso mais lindo que já tinha visto.<br>- Majestades. - a princesa nos cumprimentou.  
>- É um prazer conhecê-la Alteza, espero que possamos nos tornar boas amigas. - eu falei com sinceridade sorrindo para ela, que retribuiu.<br>- Também espero, Majestade. - ela respondeu e se afastou para que a fila que se formara atrás dela pudesse seguir.  
>Logo atrás da realeza de Volterra, vinham Edward, Alice, Isabella e Demetri e depois deles o resto da nobreza. Fui apresentada a todos os príncipes e princesas e tentei dar a todos o mesmo tratamento cordial que dera a princesa Rosalie, afinal essa era minha nova família, meus novos parentes. Apresentei meus companheiros ao rei quando chegou a vez deles nos cumprimentarem:<br>- Majestade, gostaria de lhe apresentar meu primo, príncipe Edward, minhas damas de companhia Lady Alice e Lady Isabella e meu padrinho duque Demetri.  
>- Sejam muito bem vindos a Volterra. Espero que estejam apreciando nosso país, gostaria de ter uma oportunidade de conversar em outro momento. - Carlisle disse isso mais como uma ordem do que como um pedido.<br>- Claro Majestade, seria um prazer. - o duque respondeu por todos. Demetri e Edward se afastaram, Alice e Isabella permaneceram por perto para o caso de eu precisar delas.  
>- Creio que não a necessidade de apresentar-lhe meu caro amigo, conde Eleazar. - o rei me falou quando o conde se aproximou com três belas mulheres. Sorri-lhe calorosamente, havia me afeiçoado a ele durante nossa viagem.<br>- Não o é necessário, já tive a felicidade de conhecê-lo. Como vai conde? - perguntei cordialmente.  
>- Muito bem, Majestade, obrigada por perguntar.<br>- E vejo que já caístes no famoso charme do conde. - o rei brincou. - Dizem que nenhuma mulher pode conhecê-lo sem encantar-se por ele... Neste caso, deixe-me apresentar as adoráveis irmãs dele, as condessas Kate, Tanya e Irina. - ele as apresentou rápida e impessoalmente, eu não pude saber quem era quem. Imaginei que ele as tivesse apresentado na ordem em que estavam isso fazia a do meio, de cabelos louro-arruivado, Tanya. Restava saber se Irina, a amante, era a loura de vestido verde e olhos maldosos ou a sorridente de vestido vermelho. Preferia pensar que era a primeira, seria mais fácil se eu não sentisse nenhuma simpatia por ela.  
>Depois de ser apresentada a todos seguimos para o banquete. Sentei-me no outro extremo da enorme mesa, o mais distante que era possível de meu novo marido. A princesa Rosalie estava sentada no lugar de honra, a minha direita assim como Edward estava sentado a direita do rei. Uma das condessas Denali, a de verde, estava a esquerda dele á minha estava um jovem que me havia sido apresentado como duque Mccarty. Eu tinha minha atenção dividida entre tentar iniciar uma conversa com meus vizinhos e observar o que se passava no outro extremo da mesa.<br>Ele não olhava em minha direção, conversava com Edward e a condessa animadamente, de vez em quando eles riam, principalmente ele e a condessa. Morri de curiosidade de saber o que falavam. As outras Denali estavam sentadas próximas a irmã e de vez em quando participavam da conversa. Não contive minha curiosidade e perguntei a princesa:  
>- Qual delas é a condessa Irina? - Rosalie me olhou surpresa e desconfortável. A expressão dela me disse que as fofocas eram verdadeiras.<br>- A de verde. - ela falou baixo. – A ruiva é Tanya e a outra Kate. - eu não respondi. Ficamos em um silencio desconfortável.  
>- Majestade? - o duque Mccarty falou.<br>- Sim?  
>- É verdade o boato que espalhou-se pela corte de que haverá outro casamento entre os dois países?<br>- Nunca ouvi tal historia. - olhei para ele confusa, a princesa Rosalie também o olhava de forma reprovatoria.  
>- Então não existe nenhuma negociação para um casamento entre a princesa Rosalie e o rei Aro?<br>- Emmett!... digo, duque Mccarty. -a princesa parecia muito envergonhada. - Este é um assunto inadequado para a ocasião.  
>- Não que eu o saiba.<br>- E serias a favor caso tal união fosse cogitada? - nesse momento levei um forte chute por baixo da mesa.  
>- Ai!<br>- Desculpe-me Majestade, não foi minha intenção acertá-la. - Rosalie falou imediatamente, ficando ainda mais ruborizada.  
>- Tudo bem. Ahm, não duque, eu não seria a favor de tal união. Acredito que todos sabem que não me dou bem com meu primo.<br>- Então vos oporia ao casamento? - ele continuou, a princesa soltou um suspiro derrotado. Eu observei os dois começando a entender o que acontecia ali.  
>- Sim, acredito que me oporia a isso.<p>

POV Rosalie

Felizmente o banquete acabou antes que Emmett pudesse nos expor ainda mais. Peguei o braço dele enquanto nos dirigíamos para o salão e falei discretamente:  
>- O que estavas fazendo lá na mesa?<br>- Precisava saber se os boatos eram verdadeiros.  
>- Eu vos disse que descobriria isso de uma forma mais sutil.<br>- Estavas demorando demais, achei que a oportunidade era boa demais para ser desperdiçada. Além disso agora sabemos que podemos contar com ela como aliada caso o rei decida casar vos com Aro.  
>- Se o rei decidir casar-me com Aro não haverá ninguém nesse mundo capaz de convencê-lo do contrario. Carlisle detesta ser contestado, se ela tentar, tudo o que vai conseguir é enfurecê-lo.<br>- Ainda assim, ela é nossa melhor chance. - eu suspirei sem responder. Não achava que tivéssemos uma chance, mesmo que eu não casa-se com Aro, eu casaria com outro rei ou príncipe estrangeiro, Carlisle nunca permitiria que me casasse com Emmett. Nosso amor era impossível e, de uma forma ou de outra, estava com os dias contados.

POV Esme

Acabado o banquete seguimos para o salão onde aconteceria o baile pelo resto da noite. O rei abriu as danças com a irmã, depois dançou com a condessa Irina, as irmãs dela e com quase todas as mulheres presentes. A disposição dele era surpreendente, depois de um dia inteiro de cerimônias e formalidades ele ainda conseguia dançar todas as musicas por horas. Senti um pouco de inveja daquelas mulheres, não só porque ele dava a elas a mas atenção do que havia dado a mim, mas também porque elas eram livres para dançar e se divertir. Eu raramente dançaria apartir de agora, apenas quando o rei me convidasse ou em algumas ocasiões especiais onde tinha permissão para dançar com outros homens. E ficar sentada aqui por horas, sozinha e isolada não era nada divertido. Tentei aguentar firme e não demonstrar o quão entediada eu estava. Acredito que Edward percebeu, pois aproximou-se para fazer-me companhia. Ou talvez estivesse ali por causa de Isabella. As danças haviam dado uma pausa, o rei estava sentado ao meu lado mas conversava com alguns nobres sem prestar atenção em mim, pelo menos era o que eu pensava.  
>- Então, divertindo-se? - perguntei a Edward.<br>- Me divertiria mais se dançasse um tango. - ele me respondeu e ambos rimos.  
>- O que é um tango? - Carlisle nos perguntou curioso.<br>- É uma... dança de Genovia. - eu falei.  
>- Nunca ouvi falar. Porque não dança para nós Alteza? - ele falou para Edward.<br>- Acho que não é muito adequado para a ocasião, Majestade. - Edward falou desconfortável.  
>- É uma dança muito... ousada, Majestade. Não é adequado ao palácio real. - eu completei constrangida. A dança não era adequada se não para bordeis.<br>- Creio que não a problema em mostrá-la pelo menos uma vez para nós. - Carlisle insistiu. A essa altura quase todos no salão ouviam nossa conversa e eu podia ver a curiosidade nos olhos de todos assim como nos do rei. - Convide uma de nossas damas Alteza e nos mostre, se me permite uma indicação, a condessa Tanya é uma excelente dançarina.  
>- Não é uma dança que alguém que não a conhece seja capaz de dançar, Majestade. E aqui presente, só a rainha sabe dançar esta dança. - Edward disse isso na tentativa de livrar-se da insistência do rei, mas não funcionou.<br>- Então dancem os dois. - ele pegou minha mão e colocou na de Edward. Eu corei com a idéia de dançar aquilo na frente dele e de todos, mas não tínhamos escolha. Por sorte, alguns músicos haviam vindo comigo de Genovia e Edward foi ate eles e disse o que deviam tocar depois voltou e nos posicionamos no meio do salão.  
>A musica começou e eu estava nervosa, não que eu não soubesse como se dançava, mas essa dança era muito inapropriada para o momento, começamos a dançar e Edward segurava minha cintura, Edward me girou e me colou em seu corpo, ele me levantou graciosamente me fazendo sentar em sua perna e levantar rapidamente, nossas pernas se entrelaçavam e continuávamos girando com o rosto colado com os lábios a centímetros do outro e isso sem nunca perder o contado visual. Minha perna subiu até a cintura de Edward e ele devagar subiu sua mão pela minha perna, ele me abaixou e me arrastou devagar pelo salão.<p>

Ele me levantou, me girou e me colou contra seu corpo novamente só que dessa vez de costa, ele colocou a mão um pouco a cima da minha barriga e continuamos dançando nessa posição, até que ele me separou e me colou ao seu corpo com a perna envolta da sua cintura e com nossos rostos  
>centímetros um do outro finalizando a dança.<p>

Eu arfava quando a dança acabou, olhei ao redor, todos nos olhavam pasmos, o rei tinha uma expressão ardente e um brilho estranho nos olhos. Levou alguns minutos para que ele voltasse ao normal e risse nos aplaudindo, todo o resto do salão o seguiu nos aplausos.  
>- Agora entendo perfeitamente o que quiseste dizer com "ousada". - ele riu acompanhado por todos. Voltei a me acomodar no trono mas logo uma criada, à um sinal que vi o rei dar, se aproximou e me perguntou:<br>- Sua Majestade não gostaria de conhecer vossos aposentos agora?  
>- Claro. - levantei-me, cumprimentei o rei e sai, todos abrindo passagem e fazendo reverencia.<br>Segui a criada ate os aposentos reais. Era um quarto grande e luxuoso com uma antecâmara e varias saletas adjacentes, agradou-me muito.  
>Alice, Isabella, Carmem e a criada me ajudaram a tirar o vestido e desfazer o penteado, deixando a coroa em cima do pequeno móvel que já estava lá para abrigá-la. Quando estava só de camisola pedi que elas se retirassem. Fui ate a janela apreciar a noite enquanto ele não chegava. Me perdi olhando a beleza da cidade e não percebi que ele havia chegado, me assustando quando o vi bem perto de mim.<p>

POV Carlisle

Atravessei o corredor apressado, desde que a vi dançar meu desejo tornou-se incontrolável. Eu tinha que tê-la imediatamente, mal pude esperar o tempo suficiente para que ela se trocasse e acomodasse. Agora praticamente corria em direção ao quarto dela. Entrei sem bater ou me anunciar e a peguei distraída olhando pela janela. Ela estava impossivelmente mas bela naquela camisola fina e com os longos cabelos soltos. Me aproximei hipnotizado, ela se assustou quando me viu ali, não havia notado minha presença.  
>- Apreciando vossa nova cidade?<br>- Sim, é encantadora a vista daqui. Tudo aqui é encantador.  
>- E o que achaste de vossas acomodações?<br>- São perfeitas, Majes... - não deixei que terminasse, não estava com disposição para conversar. Agarrei-a e beijei-a ardentemente meu desejo tomando o controle sobre mim. Ela correspondeu a minha intensidade e eu a puxei e empurrei para a cama, nos jogando sobre ela sem interromper o beijo. Comecei a subir sua camisola, acariciando as pernas perfeitas e bem torneadas no caminho, cheguei a seu joelho e o puxei para cima, mexendo meu quadril contra o dela. Minha mão continuou a subir até seu seio, para acariciar o pequeno e redondo seio, enquanto descia meus lábios para seu pescoço e arrancava-lhe um longo gemido. Os tecidos que ainda separavam nossos corpos estavam prestes a me enlouquecer, afastei-me para arrancá-los fora quando voltei a mim e percebi minha loucura.  
>Como eu podia ter me deixado dominar por um desejo irracional, eu que sempre fui tão lúcido e auto-controlado. Como eu deixei que alguém ou algum sentimento tivesse tanto poder sobre mim? Eu acabara de tratar minha esposa como trataria uma vadia qualquer, jogando na cama e possuindo sem nenhuma consideração. Eu não era descontrolado desse jeito.<br>Sai do quarto o mais rápido que pude. Indo para bem longe da mulher que me despertava aquele sentimento tão forte capaz de me dominar. Ninguém domina Carlisle Cullen. Ninguém. 


	7. Fingimento

**N/A: **desculpem a demora nos posts, se vocês quiserem acompanhar a fic pelo blog: .com/ ... A partir desse cap a fic tem uma co-autora: Eliza Clericuzzi...

POV Esme

Ele saiu do quarto quase correndo, sem nenhuma explicação, nenhuma palavra. Fiquei jogada na cama esperando minha respiração acalmar e as sensações desconhecidas em meu corpo que haviam me tomado sob o toque dele se acalmassem. O que havia acontecido? Tudo havia ido tão bem... Maravilhoso era a palavra mais adequada. Ate ele parar e sair correndo do quarto. Será... será que ele não gostou de mim?

Sempre me disseram que eu era linda tanto quanto minha mãe, mas será que era verdade? Será que ele ficou decepcionado? Será que esperava que eu fosse mais bela? Mais jovem? E a pergunta mais importante, o que aconteceria agora que ele havia me desprezado? O que seria desse acordo de casamento? Ainda seria valido? E se ele voltasse atrás? O que eu faria? Eu tinha desistido de tudo e apostado nesse casamento, não pensei que ele poderia voltar atrás a qualquer minuto...

Tentei dormir, mas era impossível, sentia-me sufocar naquele quarto opressivo que antes me parecera tão belo e agradável. Sai para tomar um pouco de ar, tinha que evitar a parte movimentada do palácio e como não o conhecia decidi ir em direção aos jardins. A noite estava bonita e estrelada, o céu em Volterra era mais claro que em Genovia, aqui se podia ver melhor as estrelas. Estar ao ar livre também ajudava a me acalmar, pensar com clareza. Ele não podia se desfazer de mim desse jeito, havia muito envolvido, política, tradições... Não, ele não desistiria do acordo por uma simples decepção, mas mesmo assim não ser considerada a altura do grande rei me magoava muito.

Caminhei distraída sem saber para onde me dirigia, ate que vi dois vultos em um dos cantos escuros do jardim. Parei onde estava assim que reconheci a mulher de vestido verde e o belo louro que trocavam caricias naquele esconderijo, ele a segurava fortemente pelos braços e tinha os dedos na boca dela em um gesto muito sedutor. Aquela cena me lembrou do que ocorrera a pouco entre nós, quando era eu nos braços dele. A lembrança despertou em mim as mesmas sensações de antes mais também uma tristeza estranha. Então ele abandonou-me daquele jeito, em nossa noite de núpcias para procura-la? Eu não era boa o suficiente para ele mais ela era? A dor da rejeição me tomou completamente e eu tive que fugir dali antes que piorasse ou que eles me vissem.

POV Carlisle

Depois de meu total descontrole cheguei a meus aposentos e me sentei na cama respirando pesadamente. O que havia acontecido há pouco? Joguei-me na cama e fui tentando me acalmar. O que essa mulher fez pra me deixar assim? Nada só pelo fato de ser fabulosamente linda me deixou desse jeito.

Suas curvas ainda não saiam de minha mente, o gemido que deu, o calor de sua pele.

- Basta! – Eu falei a mim mesmo. Nenhuma mulher vai fazer isso comigo, principalmente uma mulher que já é minha, tornou-se minha a partir de hoje. Voltei a me sentar na cama, depois levantei. Olhei-me no espelho recuperei minha postura arrumei minhas vestes e sai de meu quarto voltando ao grande salão.

Cheguei à porta e todos pararam de dançar para que eu pudesse passar, e atravessei o salão olhando para frente e inclinava a cabeça para alguns nobres, depois sentei-me no trono. Assenti para que os músicos continuassem a tocar a musica. Logo a melodia voltou a ser ouvida no salão fazendo que os convidados dançassem.

Conde Eleazer aproximou-se de mim. Cumprimentou-me formalmente com uma reverencia.

- Majestade, o que houve ? – Ele questionou-me.

- Sim conde, qual o problema? – Falei para que ele perguntasse sem rodeios, eu sabia o que ele tinha perguntado, mas não falaria rapidamente. Apesar dele conhecer-me profundamente.

- O que faz aqui? Pensei que vossa majestade estivesse com a rainha. – Ela falou sem rodeios.

- Vossa rainha preferiu ficar sozinha. – Respondi e levantei-me e fui até os jardins do palácio, mas antes lancei um olhar a Irina que entendeu-me.

Sai do salão pela porta lateral e fiquei andando devagar pra dar tempo da condessa me acompanhar, ninguém notou que ela veio atrás de mim e isso era ótimo. Passaram-se alguns minutos.

- Majestade? – Ela falou, eu me virei e ela sorriu.

- Condessa – Eu falei me aproximando mais.

- Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer, seu corpo deve ser feio como a peste. – Ela falou rindo.

- Cale-se, não se dirija a sua rainha. Você tem outro propósito. – Eu falei junto a seu rosto e segurando-a no braço ela me olhou, sorrir e toquei com meus dedos seus lábios.

- Você tem propósitos para com seu Rei condessa Irina. – Eu falei rindo.

- Eu não posso dizer não ao Rei. – Ela respondeu-me. Eu sorrir de sua ousadia.

- Encontre-me no quarto. – Falei, olhando pro céu, esperando ela ir para depois ir atrás dela. Continuei no jardim por mais alguns minutos, levantei e fui até o quarto que Irina me esperava. No caminho pensei no ocorrido, e perguntei-me como ela estaria. Mas parei de pensar no exato instante que vi a condessa Irina deitada na cama, pronta para ser possuída por seu Rei.

POV Esme

Acordei muito cedo para alguém que dormiu quando o sol já nascia, sentia os efeitos da noite de insônia no meu corpo que parecia ser feito de chumbo e minhas pálpebras pesavam muito apesar de eu não conseguir dormir mais. Carmem, Alice e Isabella tentaram me ajudar a disfarçar as olheiras e a expressão cansada, mas não foi completamente possível ainda se percebia que havia passado a noite em claro. As três, especialmente Carmem, me olhavam sorridentes enquanto me ajudavam a me arrumar, elas certamente atribuíam à noite em claro a outra razão. Provavelmente era o que todos pensariam, afinal não é tão estranho que recém-casados passem sua primeira noite em claro. Suspirei, pensando em o quanto eu desejava que minha insônia tivesse sido pelo motivo que todos imaginariam. Pelo menos não haverá comentários sobre isso.

Quando terminava de me aprontar um criado se apresentou.

- Sua Majestade. - ele falou fazendo uma reverencia.

- Sir, o que deseja?

- O rei a convida para tomar café da manha nos aposentos dele, Mylady.

- Diga-lhe que sinto-me muito honrada em aceitar-lhe o convite. - eu não queria vê-lo tão cedo, mas não tinha escolha, não era como se eu realmente pudesse recusar o "convite". Dirigi-me para onde o criado me indicou como os aposentos do rei. Edward e a princesa Rosalie também se encontravam lá alem é claro do rei. Quase me surpreendi por não encontrar a condessa ali, mas era o esperado, ela era só uma amante, não tinha nenhum direto a partilhar momentos entre a família real. Eu poderia me sentir bem em saber que eu tinha coisas a que ela não tinha direito, mas ela ganhava de mim no mais importante, de que adiantava poder estar com ele em momentos como este quando ele se recusava a vir para o meu leito e corria para o dela?

- Bom dia, Majestade... Altezas. - eu os cumprimentei.

- Bom dia, Majestade. - Rosalie e Edward responderam. Começamos o café em silencio, me sentia desconfortável, não só por não saber como agir na frente dele, mas também por estar em meio a pessoas que eu mal conhecia, mas que eram minha família agora e eu devia tratar com intimidade.

- Então príncipe Edward já teve a oportunidade de ser apresentado a minha irmã?

- Sim Majestade, fomos apresentados ontem durante a festa. – Edward respondeu.

- Que bom então, já que estamos todos familiarizados podemos deixar as formalidades de lado e desfrutar desse momento em família. - ele falava de um jeito simpático e agradável que não parecia natural a ele.

- Fico honrado em ser considerado parte da família, Majestade. - Edward respondeu.

- Es primo da rainha, Alteza é claro que fazes parte da família. Sei que o protocolo para o vosso caso é meio confuso, por isso desejo que venhas a meu gabinete mais tarde para resolvermos vossa situação em Volterra. - Edward assentiu e eu fiquei me perguntando se ele querer resolver a situação de Edward significava que ele não se desfazeria de mim, afinal essa era uma das minhas condições para o casamento, que sentido tinha cumpri-la se ele não pretendia manter o casamento? Que homem mais enigmático! Será que algum dia serei capaz de entender as atitudes dele?

– E quanto a vos minha querida, estas curiosa pra conhecer vosso novo lar ou a noite passada foi cansativa de mais e desejas descansar primeiro? – ele me perguntou gentilmente. Eu mal podia acreditar que havia escutado aquilo mesmo. Como ele tem coragem de falar sobre noite passada assim com tanta naturalidade? E ainda fazer esse tipo de insinuação.

- Não Majestade, não tenho nenhuma necessidade de descanso e adoraria conhecer melhor a cidade. – eu respondi de um jeito duro demais e ate um pouco irritado, considerando a pergunta e o tom de voz que ele havia usado. Se ele ia fazer teatro e fingir que noite passada tudo tinha ocorrido como devia eu não colaboraria com isso. – na verdade nunca dormi tanto e tão profundamente como ontem. – eu provoquei, ele contraiu o rosto controlando a irritação com minha resposta.

- Fico feliz em saber. – ele respondeu, a voz não demonstrava nenhuma alegria, mal conseguia disfarçar a raiva. Ele era um homem que não estava acostumado a ser desafiado e eu uma mulher que não se curvava para ninguém, nossa convivência seria difícil, disso eu tinha certeza. – Rosalie, porque não acompanhas a rainha para mostra-lhe a cidade?

- Claro, Majestade. – ela respondeu se levantando.

- Não quero incomodá-la.

- Não será incomodo nenhum, Majestade... Vamos. – me levantei e a segui depois de me despedir de Edward e do rei.

POV Rosálie

Assim que acordei as criadas me ajudaram a vestir-me, depois desci para o café da manhã onde eu encontro Edward.

- Bom dia princesa Rosálie. – Ele falou inclinando a cabeça e sorrindo. Eu sorrir.

- Bom dia vossa alteza. – Respondi ele deu-me a mão para que eu terminasse de descer as escadas, como um gesto de cavalheirismo.

- Obrigada. – Eu falei e nós dirigimos a mesa de refeições, ate que meu irmão sai da biblioteca.

- Minha irmã, o café será servido em meus aposentos. – Carlisle falou sorrindo.

- Bom dia Majestade. – Edward cumprimentou Carlisle com uma reverencia.

- Bom dia vossa alteza. – Carlisle sorriu, aparentando felicidade.

Conduzir o caminho desconhecido ao Edward. Chegamos ao quarto do Rei e ele já estava lá sentado alheio ao mundo lendo o livro, que saiu levando da biblioteca. Quando ele notou-nos, sorriu e indicou a mesa onde faríamos a refeição. E juntou-se a nós. Seu quarto estava impecavelmente arrumado. Até que a porta foi aperta por um criado e a Rainha entrou, eu e Edward nós levantamos, mas Carlisle nos impediu.

Ele sorriu e levantou-se e foi ate a Rainha. Que estava fabulosamente bem vestida.

- Minha querida, que bom que juntou-se a nós, sente-se por favor. – Ele falou sendo extremamente educado, chegava a ser gentil. Edward sorriu com o gesto de meu irmão.

- Bom dia, Majestade... Altezas. – a rainha falou seguindo a cadeira que meu irmão estava oferecendo.

- Bom dia Majestade. – Respondi igualmente ao Edward. Olhei atentamente para ela. Percebia-se que ela tinha dormindo pouco durante a noite e que estava desconfortável. Começamos nosso café da manhã. Carlisle e Edward conversavam animadamente, enquanto eu e Esme permanecíamos caladas. Carlisle questionou se Edward já tive a oportunidade de conhecer-me, e o príncipe respondeu-o que havia me conhecido no Baile.

- Que bom então, já que estamos todos familiarizados podemos deixar as formalidades de lado e desfrutar desse momento em família. - ele falava de um jeito falso, não estava natural. Mas ele conseguia enganar Edward. A Rainha tinha um semblante exausto, e um pouco triste, eu estava estranhando tudo isso meu irmão não costuma ser dessa delicadeza toda. A conversa deles parou e o Edward virou para Esme e sorriu que retribuiu o sorriso pra ele.

– E quanto a vos minha querida, estas curiosa pra conhecer vosso novo lar ou a noite passada foi cansativa de mais e desejas descansar primeiro? – O rei questionou. Ela voltou seu olhar ao Rei depois abaixou a cabeça novamente.

- Não Majestade, não tenho nenhuma necessidade de descanso e adoraria conhecer melhor a cidade. – Ela falou de um jeito ao meu ver levemente rude. Eu comecei a respirar mais forte. – na verdade nunca dormi tanto e tão profundamente como ontem. – Ela continuou a falar, eu meio que arregalei meus olhos, ela não deve fazer isso, Carlisle ficou irritado sua expressão ao ouvir isso foi de irritação. Ele respirou um pouco, serviu-se com torradas.

- Fico feliz em saber. – Ele respondeu eu estava começando a desejar que acontecesse alguma coisa que tirasse um dos dois daquele quarto, se ela continuasse Carlisle seria impiedoso. Mas ele conseguiu controlar-se e falou.

– Rosalie, porque não acompanhas a rainha para mostra-lhe a cidade? – Ele falou e essa era minha deixa, levantei-me rapidamente antes que acontecesse uma tragédia naquele quarto.

- Claro, Majestade – Eu respondi mal contendo meus nervos. Esme olhou-me.

- Não quero incomodá-la. – Ela falou docemente a mim, vendo que eu não havia terminado meu café da manhã.

- Não será incomodo nenhum, Majestade... Vamos. – Eu me apressei a dizer. Olhando-a, ela levantou-se e despediu-se dos outros e foi comigo, eu já respirava mais aliviada.

Fomos andando pelo castelo, estávamos caladas, ate que virei e dispensei as minhas damas de companhia eu gostaria de falar a sós com a rainha. Mas assim que saímos do castelo guardas passaram a seguir-nos. Esme parecia encantada com a cidade. Evitei levar ela na cidade realmente, pois queria falar com ela. Ficamos andando entre os campos. Ate que os guardas deram mais liberdade para nos, afastaram-se um pouco.

- E então encantada com seu novo lar? – Eu falei sorrindo tentando puxar assunto eu estava terrivelmente constrangida. Esme sorriu.

- Sim, é uma bela cidade princesa. – Ela falou docemente para mim. E acariciou meus cachos. Eu fiquei com vergonha de seu gesto de carinho, fazia muito tempo que ninguém tocava em meus cabelos sem ser minhas damas de companhia.

POV Esme

A princesa Rosálie caminhou comigo por vários minutos, e assim pude conhecer melhor a cidade, isso me deixou mais calma. O clima ficou muito pesado com Carlisle fazendo aquela encenação no café da manhã que só conseguiu convencer ao Edward.

Paramos e Rosálie tentou uma conversa. Eu sorrir e respondi sua pergunta docemente, como duas pessoas tão diferentes podem ser irmãos? Rosálie é gentil extremamente diferente de Carlisle. Eu toquei em seus lindos cachos e ela ficou constrangida.

Eu sorrir, e dei espaço para ela e continuei andando. Ela logo veio atrás de mim e conduziu-me para o mais distante possível que os guardas deixavam.

- Não repita o que fez hoje pela manhã, Majestade. – Ela falou terrivelmente nervosa.

- Eu não estou entendo. – Falei franzindo o cenho.

- Não o desafie, não conseguirá nada com isso. Só o deixar irritado. – Ela me falou segurando minha mão. Eu abaixei meu rosto e os acontecimentos da noite passada vieram a minha mente e me sentir péssima.

- Como eu não posso fazer isso, ele foi extremamente rude comigo noite passada, nem ao menos ficou comigo, procurou outra mulher. Eu o vi... – Eu falei e ela me interrompeu.

- Eu sei quem é meu irmão Majestade, não precisa lembrar-me que ele tem uma amante. – Ela falou triste e aborrecida ao mesmo tempo.

Eu podia sentir meus olhos ficarem molhados com as lagrimas que começavam a se formar, eu estava terrivelmente triste, a cena que vi ontem dele e da condessa não saia de minha mente, ele sorriu para ela acariciou-a e passou nossa noite de núpcias com sua amante.

- Majestade, não o enfrente. Isso não será bom para você, ele é vosso marido. E isso o dar autoridade distorcida para ser impiedoso. Prometa-me que não vai contrariá-lo. – Ela me pediu mostrando seu completo nervosismo.

- Rosalie, eu não consigo baixa a cabeça desse jeito. – Eu falei me rendendo as lagrimas.

- Mas sabes que terá que baixar a ele. – Ela falou. E não conseguir responder mais nada, ela estava certa. Se eu continuasse nossas vidas virariam um inferno.

- Não o confronte, seja uma mulher forte e faça o que ele pede, mesmo que tenha que passar por cima de seus valores. – Ela falou e deu um grande suspiro.

- E se mesmo assim ele não me quiser, continuar a ser infiel? – Eu perguntei me acalmando mais.

- Seja a melhor rainha desse mundo, que ele irá perceber isso e permitirá que seja sua mulher. Conquiste-o Majestade. – Ela falou e encerrou nossa conversa.

Eu assentir e nos acalmamos, depois começamos a voltar ao castelo e conversamos assuntos variados e notei que ela ate sorriu quando passamos pelo Duque Mccarty. Eu sorrir e ficamos passeando pelos jardins um pouco mais. Depois fui para meus aposentos pensar na minha conversa com Rosálie. Será que fazendo isso ele pode mudar? Eu comecei a me perguntar.


	8. Caçada

POV Esme

Tentei ao máximo seguir os conselhos de Rosalie nas semanas que se seguiram ao casamento, não enfrentá-lo, fingir que tudo ia maravilhosamente bem, mas essa atitude me custava muito não era da minha natureza ser insultada e permanecer calada e o Rei e sua amante me insultavam diariamente com exibições públicas enquanto negavam o envolvimento, ou pelo menos Carlisle negava.

Irina estava mais do que satisfeita em ostentar seu título de amante real e tripudiar sobre mim, com sua exibição de poder e superioridade sobre mim. Algo me dizia que ela estava perfeitamente consciente da rejeição do Rei a mim e de sua preferência por ela, com a frequência que se via ela pelo palácio até arriscaria apostar que ela vinha passando todas as noites aqui. Ela estava presente em todos os jantares e cerimônias, sempre em lugar de honra recebendo toda a atenção do rei, toda a corte a bajulava enquanto eu era completamente ignorada, ninguém além de Rosalie tentou qualquer aproximação de mim, sentia-me uma Rainha falsa apenas ocupando um lugar que pertencia na realidade a Irina.

Não poder fazer nada quanto a isso era muito frustrante, meus planos de livrar-me dela não podiam ser realizados já que o rei demonstrava tanto sentimento por ela. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era continuar fingindo, o problema era até quando eu conseguiria fazer isso? Ainda me sentia hipnotizada pelo rei, sua beleza e até mesmo sua personalidade.

Ele despertava em mim sentimentos desconhecidos e sua indiferença me deixava muito frustrada, eu queria, com uma intensidade que chegava a me assustar, que aquele momento em nossa noite de núpcias se repetisse, mas sem fugas repentinas dessa vez. Eu até sonhava, ou melhor, tinha pesadelos com isso, ele vindo ao meu quarto e repetindo as caricias interrompidas daquela noite.

Sempre que isso acontecia eu acordava com um nó na garganta e a respiração acelerada. Perguntava-me no que ele pensava sobre aquilo, o que ele pensava sobre mim, tentei descobrir isso no modo como ele me tratava, mas sua fria cordialidade não dizia nada além do seu enorme talento para encenações e seus olhares eram enigmáticos de mais para que eu tirasse alguma conclusão. Além disso, não passávamos muito tempo juntos, praticamente só nos víamos em público cercados por uma multidão de nobres tentando se destacar e conseguir algum favor do rei.

Era exatamente assim que seria em nosso próximo encontro, amanhã na caçada real um evento tradicional que marcava o inicio da temporada de caças, toda a corte liderada pelo rei seguia para a floresta para caçar leões e outros animais de grande porte. Após a caçada havia um banquete e um baile, esse era um dos eventos mais importantes do ano segundo Rosalie. Eu havia escolhido cuidadosamente meus trajes para cada uma das ocasiões, eles eram deslumbrantes e apesar de saber que as chances eram pequenas, eu esperava que o rei notasse e mudasse seu comportamento comigo.

Partimos para a propriedade de onde começaríamos a caçada no dia anterior apesar do castelo não ser tão grande eu ainda não o virá, disseram-me que ele estava conferindo os últimos detalhes para a caçada.

Toda a corte se reuniu ainda de madrugada para partir, eu me vesti cuidadosamente com um traje adequado a ocasião, mas também muito bonito. Quando me reuni ao grupo que se formava em frente ao castelo, tive a satisfação de ver todos os olhares se voltarem admirados para mim, ate mesmo o rei parou de conversar e olhou sorrindo quando retribui seu olhar.

Aquele singelo sorriso foi o suficiente para acelerar meu coração e fazer minhas esperanças renascerem. Ele se dirigiu a mim e me cumprimentou educadamente, beijando minha mão.

– Minha querida, como está bela. - Ele me falou de um jeito diferente, deixando a falsa simpatia de lado pela primeira vez na minha frente. - Essa caçada será longa e cansativa, se não quiseres ir será perfeitamente compreensível. Não deves estar acostumada com esse tipo de evento. – Ele falou-me educadamente.

– Na verdade Majestade, meu pai costumava levar-me para caçar em Genovia, passávamos o dia inteiro na floresta. Tenho certeza que não será nenhum problema para mim. – Respondi e ele assentiu.

– Se é assim, espero que se divirta - ele me falou voltando ao local onde estava para conversar com o homem que guiaria a caçada.

– Seria muito atrevimento meu diz-lhe o quanto está encantadora Majestade? - o Conde Eleazar perguntou-me galanteador, eu sorria para ele.

– Sim, seria _muito_ atrevimento conde, mas vou abrir-lhe uma exceção e permitir-lhe dizer-me o que quiseres. - eu falei brincando com ele.

– Então devo diz-lhe que nunca vi Amazona mais bela que vos. - sorri para seus galanteios, como eu desejava ouvir tais coisas do rei. - Precisa de ajuda para montar?

– Sim, obrigado. - eu agradeci quando ele me ajudou a montar ao cavalo.

– Acredito que já estão todos aqui, podemos partir. - Carlisle falou alto o suficiente para que todos pudessem ouvir. - Só um minuto Majestade. - A Condessa Irina apareceu quase correndo em direção ao grupo que já partia. Eu havia notado sua ausência e esperava que ela não nos acompanhasse, fiquei aborrecida com sua chegada e mais aborrecida ainda quando o Rei fez com que parássemos para espera-la.

Ela passou por mim fingindo não me notar, sem fazer nenhuma reverencia. Eu estava a ponto de pisotea-la com meu cavalo quando o irmão, que permanecia a meu lado chamou sua atenção.

– Minha irmã não está se esquecendo de nada? - ele falou sinalizando em minha direção.

– Ah sim. - ela me olhou de um jeito desafiador. - Desculpe-me Majestade. - ela falou fazendo uma pequena reverência. Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, incapaz de dar uma resposta adequada.

Ela montou seu cavalo e avançou para ficar ao lado do rei posição que ninguém, nem mesmo eu, havia sido convidada a assumir. Ele permitiu que ela permanecesse ao seu lado e partiu conversando com ela enquanto o resto da corte seguia atrás dando-lhes espaço para conversarem em particular. Aquela nova humilhação publica destruiu minhas recentes esperanças e animação. Eles permaneceram todo o caminho para a floresta conversando e rindo, ele se quer lembrou ou olhou para mim de novo enquanto entravamos na floresta.

Pov Carlisle

Eu tinha acordado com muita disposição iria caçar, eu adoro fazer caçadas, claro que não com esse tanto de pessoas que mais atrapalham do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu arrumei-me e fui ver os últimos detalhes, pedi que todos se reunissem em frente ao palácio para podermos partir.

Fui caminhado ao lado de alguns nobres que tentavam falar comigo todos ao mesmo tempo e isso me deixou levemente irritado, mas eu deixei passar. Hoje ninguém me fará perder os nervos, o Conde Eleazar estava ao meu lado.

– Majestade, acho que já podemos partir. – Ele falou ansioso pela caçada também. Eu sorria para ele.

– Acalme-se Conde, terá animais suficientes para nos dois. – Eu falei e ele sorriu. Os primeiros raios de sol começaram a aparecer em Volterra. E este cenário arrancou-me um suspiro. Animais, eu vou caçar. Eu pensei me animando. Foi então que vi cochichos entre a corte e todos olhando para trás, virei-me e vi o motivo.

Esme caminhava vagarosamente em direção a todos, estava com um belo vestido que modelava sua cintura e realçava seus seios. E o vestido era um tanto decotado, mas eu realmente não me importei ela estava muito bela, os raios de sol estavam contra ela fazendo esse momento ainda mais belo. E o vento levantava seu cabelo de uma forma esplendorosa. Limpei meus pensamentos e fui me aproximando dela. No caminho eu ouvir várias pessoas sussurrando "_O Rei é o homem mais afortunado desse mundo, Deus deu-lhe a mais linda das mulheres._" Ouvir isso me fez sorrir.

Cheguei até ela e cumprimentei-a educadamente e tomei sua mão dando um suave beijo. Nem queria imaginar o que os nobres pensariam desse gesto.

– Minha querida, como está bela. – Eu falei verdadeiramente, afinal ela está muito bonita mesmo. E dei um sorriso, ela também sorriu e me fez admira-la um pouco mais. Mas rapidamente voltei a mim, não seja tolo Carlisle. Porque fiquei tão encantado assim, esta mulher me pertence é minha e não posso ficar pasmo com o que me pertence. Apressei-me a falar.

– Essa caçada será longa e cansativa, se não quiseres ir será perfeitamente compreensível. Não deves estar acostumada com esse tipo de evento. – Falei assumindo um tom educado.

– Na verdade Majestade, meu pai costumava levar-me para caçar em Genovia, passávamos o dia inteiro na floresta. Tenho certeza que não será nenhum problema para mim. – Ela falou-me e eu assenti.

– Se é assim, espero que se divirta – Eu falei e me retirei, voltei ao grupo onde eu estava, mas eu pude ouvir perfeitamente o que o Eleazar falou. E a resposta de Esme. Eu suspirei e resolvi não ligar para isso, Eleazar não seria louco de flertar com ela na minha frente, ele sabe como eu sou. Vi que ele a ajudou subir no cavalo e permaneceu ao seu lado, eu montei em meu lindo cavalo.

– Acredito que já estão todos aqui, podemos partir. - Eu falei e comecei andando na frente. Até que escuto a voz de Irina, raios o que ela faz aqui. Pensei que ontem a noite tivesse dado motivos pra ela ter ficado exausta o suficiente. Eu fiz todos pararem e espera-la, ate que ela chegou ao meu lado.

– Aonde ia sem mim Majestade? – Ela falou-me. Eu não acreditei em sua ousadia. – O que faz aqui? – eu falei sorrindo. – Vim para a caçada Majestade, sabes que não posso ficar longe do meu Rei. – Ela falou deixando-me perplexo eu sorri. Continuamos uma coversa animada, até que ouvir uma gargalhada vinda de trás. Eu virei e vi que era o Conde e Esme. Eu lancei um olhar ao Eleazar, ele não ousaria me humilhar desse jeito. Ele me olhou e franziu o cenho.

– O senhor Johns disse-me que ha um leão da montanha perturbando os vilarejos por aqui, vamos nos separar em dois grupos agora para cercá-lo dos dois lados. Conde Eleazar liderará um grupo e eu o outro. – Eu falei de forma autoritária, o Conde assentiu e se virou para o lado que eu havia determinado.

Foi ai que vi um cervo correndo entre os arbustos e senti o famoso frenesi que me acontecia quando caçava, disparei com o cavalo na frente de todos e vi Eleazar disparando pelo outro lado, eu ultrapassei os obstáculos com o Dastan, eu amo esse cavalo ele é o mais rápido de todo o reino. Vi o cervo e fiz o animal correr mais. Puxei a arma e atirei, acertei em cheio o pobre cervo.

– Não acredito que atirou antes de mim, eu fui um tolo em esperar o animal se movimentar. - Conde Eleazar falou baixando a arma, eu sorria satisfeito.

– Vos sabes que não espero nada quando caço. – Eu falei sorrindo e o Eleazar bufou insatisfeito. – Estou de olho em você. – Eu falei rodando com o cavalo por ele sorrindo. Ele me compreendeu. – Eu tenho amor a minha vida. – Ele falou, eu sorri satisfeito com sua resposta. E fiz Dastan galopar. – Vamos temos um leão a matar. – Falei. E continuei a perseguir vários animais, matando-os.

Pov Esme

Eu continuei uma conversa com o Conde Eleazar, ele estava fazendo-me companhia. Nos conversávamos animadamente, mas eu sempre observava Carlisle e Irina. E confeso que olhar para eles me dava nojo de mim mesma. Eu olhei para Rosálie que me deu um sorriso, e voltou-se para Isabella e começou uma conversa e Edward parecia um verdadeiro Lord ao lado delas. Eu o vi sorrindo. O Conde me chamou a atenção com uma pergunta.

– Então costumavas mesmo caçar com vosso pai? - Eleazar me perguntou simpático.

– Sim, ele costumava levar-me em todas as caçadas desde que fiz sete anos, mas nossas caçadas eram momentos mais particulares, apenas três ou quatro nobres nos acompanhavam. – Eu falei a ele que entortou a boca sorrindo.

– Também fazemos caçadas assim por aqui, sua Majestade gosta muito de caçar e constantemente convida alguns dos amigos mais íntimos, mas a caçada de hoje é uma espécie de tradição e sua Majestade gosta de cumprir todas as tradições, embora prefira caçar com menos gente. Ele acha que uma multidão como essa só atrapalha. - ele me confidenciou. Fiquei admirada em quanto ele conhecia o rei, me perguntei se algum dia eu o conheceria assim, mais do que o resto da corte.

– Em vossas caçadas costumavas capturar algum animal ou simplesmente acompanhavas? – Ele perguntou-me tirando os fios de cabelo que bateram em seus olhos por conta do vento.

– Eu apenas acompanhava uma vez meu pai entregou-me uma arma para que eu acertasse um cervo que perseguíamos, mas eu fiquei com muita pena do animal e o deixei escapar. - eu sorri relembrando a infância feliz que tive ao lado de meus pais. Eleazar também riu bastante alto de minha declaração, chamamos atenção dos outros, até o rei nos olhava de um jeito desconfiado.

– O senhor Johns disse-me que ha um leão da montanha perturbando os vilarejos por aqui, vamos nos separar em dois grupos agora para cercá-lo dos dois lados. Conde Eleazar liderará um grupo e eu o outro. - o rei falou e nos dividimos em dois grupos, eu permaneci no grupo do rei sem ter mais com quem conversar, Edward, Isabella e Rosálie haviam ido para o grupo do conde, Alice que ainda se recuperava do tiro tinha ficado no castelo.

Irina, é claro, também permanecia com o rei. Ela continuava a seu lado, exibindo-se ao máximo. No caminho encontramos alguns animais de menor porte que foram perseguidos e abatidos, Irina sempre acompanhava a perseguição de perto, não se contentando em apenas acompanhar a caçada como todas as outras mulheres presentes. O rei parecia muito empolgado com a caçada, percebi que ele realmente gostava daquilo e em alguns momentos parecia esquecer a presença da multidão que o acompanhava. Irina o elogiava e se derretia para ele constantemente, a cada animal que ele derrubava ela elogiava sua habilidade e aptidão para caçadas. Em um dado momento, quando o rei voltou de uma perseguição ligeiramente desalinhado, Irina começou a acariciar seu cabelo, tentando arruma-lo. Vê-la fazendo algo que eu há muito tempo queria fazer, mas não tinha permissão, era demais pra mim. Como eles podiam se exibir daquele jeito com toda a corte ali, comigo bem atrás deles. Quanta consideração ele tinha por mim, para exibir-se com sua amante na minha frente. Afastei-me um pouco do grupo sem ser notada, os soldados que deviam me proteger, haviam me esquecido empolgados com a caça.

Eu precisava de um pouco de ar fresco, quando me sentisse melhor voltaria a acompanha-los com minha melhor expressão de indiferença. Ficar sozinha na floresta era bom, calmante, me lembrava de quando costumava passear em Genovia, sozinha ou com minhas damas de companhia. Aqui não era muito diferente das florestas de Genovia e a semelhança era reconfortante, me senti em casa de novo algo que eu não sentia muito tempo. Fiquei encantada em encontrar uma cerejeira e desci do cavalo para colher algumas cerejas. Aqui definitivamente me trazia boas lembranças de minha infância, me distrai com essas recordações e esqueci-me de prender meu cavalo, ele se assustou com algum barulho que ouviu e fugiu enquanto eu o chamava de volta. E agora? Como saio daqui, a pé?

Olhei em volta procurando o que havia assustado o cavalo, mas não consegui ver nada que motivasse sua fuga, me virei de novo para colher mais algumas cerejas antes de ir atrás dele, foi quando o vi me encarando a certa distancia não longe o suficiente para que eu pudesse fugir. Fiquei paralisada de medo, tentando desesperadamente pensar no que fazer enquanto o leão me observava sem se mover, ainda não conseguira me movimentar quando ele começou a se aproximar, cuidadosamente cercando sua presa, ou seja, eu. Impensadamente comecei a gritar desesperada e subir na arvore próxima.

Pov Carlisle

Eu estava discutindo com alguns nobres onde o leão poderia estar já estávamos a um bom tempo tentando encontra-lo.

– Majestade, o animal está longe daqui. Não percebe, os animais estão muito quietos, o leão não está aqui. – Falou o guia. Eu ponderei sobre o assunto. – Certo, temos que encontra-lo. – Eu falei e dei um suspiro olhei para o resto do grupo, e não vi a Esme. Até que um guarda chega cavalgando desesperado. E tinha um cavalo, ao seu lado e estava sem seu dono. Ou melhor, dona. Esse cavalo era de Esme.

– Majestade, encontramos o cavalo da rainha e não a encontramos. - O soldado falou. Isso me subiu o sangue. – Ora seu imbecil, encontre-a! – Eu esbravejei olhando para os lados. Foi ai que ouvir um grito agudo e depois vários gritos desesperados.

Eu arregalei os olhos e virei meu cavalo, e comecei a golpear meu cavalo, eu estava muito rápido vários galhos bateram em minha face, seus gritos estava ficando mais fortes então presumir que estava perto. Eu podia ouvir a fera urrando também, e isso me fazia correr alucinado para encontra-la. Eu a encontrei em cima de uma arvore com a fera a centímetros de seu corpo, não esperei puxei o gatilho da arma e acertei o animal, que virou para mim e deu um grande urro, e chegou a me encarar depois voltou sua atenção a Esme.

O desespero bateu-me o leão vai mata-la, eu sai de meu cavalo puxando a espada corri ate o animal e enfiei a espada em sua jugular. Minha respiração estava descompassada, eu empurrei o animal para o chão e tentei me acalmar.

Pov Esme

Eu estava desesperada meu vestido atrapalhava e me fazia deslizar, eu não conseguia subir na arvore,o leão se aproximava cada vez mais eu gritava por perceber que não tinha subido o suficiente e logo ele me alcançaria. Ele estava a centímetros de mim quando de repente voltou sua atenção para outra direção, eu estava apavorada de mais pra perceber outra aproximação quando o Rei apareceu inesperadamente atirando no animal que cambaleou gravemente ferido, mas deu um urro para o Rei e ainda tentou me atacar. Carlisle desceu do cavalo e terminou de matar o animal com a própria espada, ele parecia furioso e amedrontador, ele havia aparecido sozinho e só quando ele terminou de matar o animal os primeiros homens que o seguiram começaram a aparecer.

Ele virou furioso para o guia. - Não disseste que ele estava longe? Que não o encontraríamos por aqui? - ele gritou completamente fora de si. Sua respiração estava descompassada e seu rosto estava ferido com alguns pequenos cortes.

– Eu acreditava que fosse assim Majestade, mil perdões. - o homem tremia de tanto medo. Eu ainda estava em cima da arvore, ainda paralisada pelo medo. Carlisle respirou fundo e me olhou, com a expressão ainda irritada. Ele ajudou-me a descer.

– E o que diabos fazias aqui sozinha? Se não sabes acompanhar uma caçada é melhor que fiques em casa. - ele me repreendeu e virou as costas se afastando de mim antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, agradecer ou me defender. Um dos oficiais se aproximou segurando as rédeas do meu cavalo, eu montei e comecei a seguir o grupo que ia atrás do rei.

– Deu-nos um grande susto, Majestade. - o oficial falou enquanto seguíamos lado-a-lado. - Quando vimos vosso cavalo aparecer de cela vazia e ouvimos vosso grito... Nunca vi o rei ficar tão assustado e desesperado, parecia um fantasma de tão branco. Quando ele ouviu vosso grito disparou para a floresta e ninguém podia alcança-lhe - ouvi parcialmente o que o homem dizia, mas não pude acreditar que eu fosse à causa de tal comportamento, não depois da maneira grossa como ele acabou de me tratar.

Seguimos ao encontro do outro grupo para finalizar a caçada uma vez que o rei tinha matado o animal, quando os encontramos o rei convidou todos a acompanha-lo de volta ao castelo para o banquete. Fui aos meus aposentos me trocar apressadamente e tentar me acalmar, apesar de tudo ele havia me salvado e eu devia ao menos agradecê-lo.

Depois que me vestir fui até onde seria realizado o banquete. Carlisle havia trocado sua roupa também e não tinha mais cortes em seu rosto eu caminhei até ele, mas Irina chamou sua atenção. Eu suspirei e fui andando ate que fui parada do Rosalie.

– Não faça isso agora Majestade. Deixe-a se for lá vai perder a paciência. – Ela me pediu com os olhos suplicantes. Eu me acalmei. – Você está certa princesa. Seguirei seu conselho. – Eu respondi e parei para olhar a irmã de Carlisle. Segui com ela para a mesa do banquete.

– Majestade, que susto tivemos quando soubemos – Rosalie falava ao meu lado. – Eu já estou bem princesa, vosso irmão matou o animal. – Respondi-lhe e olhei na outra extremidade da mesa, Carlisle estava com cara de poucos amigos e conversava com o Conde Eleazar.

– Eu ouvir meu irmão contando para o General Alistar o que ocorreu, fiquei desesperada para saber como estava Majestade, assim como vosso primo Edward e Isabella. – Rosalie novamente falou ao meu lado eu sorrir pelo seu afeto. – Eu fico grata por sua preocupação e estou bem. – Falei e ela suspirou. Ela olhou para o irmão e vi que ele tinha se levantado com o Conde para conversar.

– Acho que agora é um bom momento para lhe agradecer, ele está ido ao jardim vá atrás dele. – Rosalie falou sorrindo. Eu me levantei e fui até ele. Cheguei onde ele estava com o Conde, Eleazar sorriu a me ver e cumprimentou-me com uma reverencia, Carlisle se virou.

– Estou aqui para agradece-lhe, obrigada por ter me salvado do leão. – Eu me apressei em falar, ele me olhou e franziu o cenho. Eu senti medo de sua reação.

Pov Carlisle

Eu e Eleazar nos retiramos da mesa para conversar sobre o ocorrido. Estávamos no jardim ele estava a todo custo querendo que lhe contasse o que sentir.

– Majestade, os guardas falaram que vos ficou desesperado. – Ele começou novamente. Eu tentei fugir da conversa, não sou um homem que gosta de revelar fraqueza, e os guardas estavam com toda a razão eu me desesperei com seu grito. – Senhor. – Eleazar ficou me olhando, raios eu podia mentir a qualquer um menos a ele, mas eu não vou lhe contar nada não demonstrarei fraqueza eu sou muito teimoso para isso. Eleazar sorriu e me virei, Esme estava perto.

– Estou aqui para agradece-lhe por ter me salvado do leão. Estou grata. – Ela falou apresada e com um sorriso nos lábios. Eu franzi o cenho e fui andando até ela. O Conde me seguia mais atrás.

– Era meu dever. – Eu falei indiferente, ela olhou para mim e depois abaixou o rosto pediu licença e se retirou voltando ao salão. – Vamos fazer o mesmo, vamos voltar ao salão. – Eu falei a Eleazar que me olhava como se eu fosse uma coisa do alem. Ele assentiu e veio comigo. Vi que Irina se aproximava de Esme. A condessa tinha um sorriso nos lábios já estávamos perto quando ouvi-la falar para Esme.

– E a pobre rainha não serve para nada mesmo. Imagina se o belo rei não tivesse a salvado, você estaria morta. – Ela falou e sentir meu sangue subir novamente com sua estupidez, Eleazar saiu de meu lado.

– Irina. – Ele chamou a irmã. Que olhou para ele e depois virou para Esme.

– O Rei podia ter morrido tentando salvá-la de sua estupidez. – Ela falou e eu tremi de raiva como ela ousa falar desse jeito com a Rainha. Eu podia ver alguns nobres vindo para o jardim. Esme se virou e falou em alto e bom tom o que nunca poderia.

– Se ele morresse, ele morria pela Rainha e não pela amante. – Ela falou olhando nos olhos da condessa. Eu fervi em raiva, ela se arrependerá.

– Irina. – Eleazar falou pegando o braço dela. – Me solte. – Irina se debatia nos braços dele. – Cale-se! – Eleazar falou e saiu arrastando-a. Eu olhei para Esme fulminando em raiva.

– Vá para seu quarto, sai daqui, agora! – Eu falei tentando não gritar, vi que alguns nobres começaram a falar uns com os outros. Ela me paga, eu sai atrás dela. Quando cheguei a uma parte que ninguém poderia ouvir corri e puxei-a.

– O que você pensou que estava fazendo? – Eu falei extravasando minha raiva. Ela me olhou assustada. – Me responda! – Eu gritei. – Eu só falei a verdade. – Ela retrucou. Eu tentei me controlar, minha raiva era tanta, ela me respondeu com atrevimento. Se eu não me acalmasse iria esbofetea-la.

– Ouça, você não está mais no meio de arruaceiros e de sua corte, você nunca deve me desobedecer! É uma mulher e não têm diretos, não quero me desrespeite! Esqueça todo o seu ideário revolucionário que existe em você , eu sou seu marido e você vai me obedecer a todo custo! – Eu esbravejei e soltei-a na parede e sai dali indo ao meu gabinete. Como ela ousou fazer isso.

– Arghh. – Eu gritei e derrubei tudo que estava em cima da mesa. Mulher estúpida.

Pov Esme

Vi quando o rei se retirou da mesa acompanhado do conde em direção aos jardins e achei que aquela seria minha melhor oportunidade de agradecer-lhe sem tanta gente ao redor. Os segui e me aproximei silenciosamente.

– Majestade, os guardas falaram que ficastes desesperado. - ouvi Eleazar falar e diminui o passo para ouvir a resposta do rei, mas ele fugiu do assunto. - Senhor. - ele repreendeu o conde que apenas sorriu. Carlisle virou-se e me viu atrás deles, ele me olhou especulativamente, eu me apressei a explicar minha presença ali.

– Estou aqui para agradecer-lhe por ter me salvado do leão. Estou grata. - falei de uma maneira apressada e estranha, tentei sorrir para demonstrar minha sinceridade. Ele se aproximou de mim com uma expressão fechada.

– Era meu dever. - ele me falou, de forma dura e indiferente. Aquilo me magoou novamente, como quando ele me tratou rudemente após matar o leão. Baixei a cabeça para não transparecer minha tristeza e pedi licença, incapaz de permanecer em frente a ele.  
>Caminhei de volta para o salão ate que vi a condessa Irina vindo em minha direção com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.<p>

– E a pobre rainha não serve para nada mesmo. Imagina se o belo rei não tivesse a salvado, você estaria morta. - ela falou-me como se conversasse consigo mesma em voz alta. Senti todo meu corpo esquentar de tanta raiva. Muitos nobres se aproximavam de nos para ver o espetáculo.

– Irina. - o conde Eleazar falou atrás de mim, repreendendo a irmã. - O Rei podia ter morrido tentando salvá-la de sua estupidez. - ela continuou, ignorando o irmão. Aquilo era demais pra mim, eu podia aguentar o tratamento hostil dele, mas não suportaria as humilhações dela.

– Se ele morresse, morreria pela rainha e não pela amante. - eu falei-lhe de cima, superior.  
>– Irina. - o conde falou novamente, pegando-a pelo braço. - Me solte. - ela protestou e seu irmão a olhou furioso. - Cale-se. - o conde ordenou, arrastando-a dali.<p>

Assisti aquilo vitoriosa até que vi o rei me olhando com fúria. - Vá para seu quarto, sai daqui agora! - ele falou controlando a voz. Eu sai de lá imediatamente, percebi que ele me seguia mas não parei de caminhar, ele me alcançou puxando-me pelo braço.

– O que você pensou que estava fazendo? - ele gritou irritado. Eu fiquei assustada, nunca o vira tão irritado. - Me responda! - ele gritou de novo. - Eu só falei a verdade. - falei assustada, sentia como se ele estivesse a ponto de agredir-me fisicamente.

– Ouça, você não esta mais no meio de arruaceiros e de sua corte, você nunca deve me desobedecer! É uma mulher e não têm direitos, não quero que me desrespeite! Esqueça todo o seu ideário revolucionário que existe em você, eu sou seu marido e você vai me obedecer a todo custo! - ele me falou, empurrando-me contra a parede e saindo dali chutando e esbravejando. Como ele ousa tratar-me desse jeito? Não vou ficar aqui suportando essas humilhações. Corri ate meu quarto e ordenei a Alice, Carmem e Isabella que começassem a arrumar minhas coisas.

– Pra onde vamos, Majestade? - Carmem me perguntou. - Vais voltar pra vossa casa e eu pra minha. - O que isso quer dizer? - Isabella me perguntou.  
>– Que prefiro enfrentar Aro a permanecer sendo maltratada por esse rei aqui.<p>

– Mas, Majestade... - Alice tentou protestar. - Sem mais Alice, ajudem aqui. - comecei a arrumar minhas coisas eu mesma enquanto Carmem deixava o quarto chorando. - Não podemos permitir uma tolice dessas. - Isabella falou para Alice. - Vou chamar o duque Demetri, só ele pode convencê-la a desistir desse plano. - Alice respondeu deixando o quarto. - Não vai adiantar, não vou mudar de ideia. - eu falei tarde de mais, ela já havia deixado o quarto.


	9. Complô

**N/A: desculpem pela demora em postar, pra compensar vou postar três caps de uma vez, aproveitem...**

POV Demetri

Eu estava conversando com um nobre sobre as noticias da corte eu havia acaba de chegar de Genovia, fui resolver certos assuntos que ficaram pendentes, ele estava comentando sobre o reino da Romênia e eu estava fascinado com seu relato. Até que ele falou que os romenos estavam vindo a Volterra.

– Mas sabes qual a razão dessa visita? - perguntei ao nobre que conversa. - Não, mas acredito que os romenos tenham ficado amedrontados com nossa nova aliança com Genovia e resolveram estreitar os laços conosco. - É mesmo provável que seja isso. - respondi me preocupando agora com o que ele havia contado sobre a cena entre Esme, o Rei e a amante.

Como eu estava arrependido de não ter vindo antes, teria impedido que minha afilhada perdesse o controle desse jeito, mas uma nova mensagem de Aro me prendeu no ofício. E garanto que essa mensagem irá ter sérios problemas. Aro pediu-me pra entregar uma mensagem de pedido de casamento a Princesa Rosálie.

– Duque Demetri. - Alice me chamou de longe, ela quase corria em minha direção e parecia muito agitada. - Lady Alice. - A cumprimentei. Despedi-me do nobre e fui a seu encontro. - O que houve? Porque esta quase correndo? – Perguntei-lhe.

– A rainha decidiu ir embora... Está fazendo as malas... Agora mesmo... O senhor tem que falar com ela. - ela falou com uma voz entrecortada. Eu assustei-me.  
>– Leve-me até ela. - eu pedi e voltamos até o quarto de Esme rapidamente. Esme andava de um lado pro outro, colocando suas coisas em malas. - Minha querida, que houve? – Perguntei-lhe, usando um tom delicado e vi seu desespero ao responder.<p>

– Eu não suporto mais ficar aqui, vou embora. - Ela me falou continuando a arrumar suas coisas. Alice e Isabella afastaram-se para nos deixar conversar em particular.  
>– Querida, acalme-se. - Eu pedi segurando-a e fazendo-a parar. - Agora me explique o que aconteceu. – Falei sentando-a na cama e fiquei ao seu lado.<p>

– O que aconteceu é que venho sendo tratada da forma mais humilhante e sem consideração desde que cheguei e não vou mais tolerar isso. - ela me falou irritada e decidida. - E por que dizes que esta sendo tratada assim? – Questionei, eu pensei que seu casamento estivesse indo muito bem. Ela se levantou e falou completamente irritada.

– Alem de o rei maltratar-me em público e exibir-se com sua prostituta? – Ela quase chorou com isso, mas engoliu o choro e me olhou decidida. - Minha querida, não seja ingênua, reis sempre tiveram amantes... Não deves se deixar abalar, logo te livras dela e então surgira outra e depois outra... As amantes vão passar, mas vos serás rainha por toda a vida, não percebes que estas acima dessa condessa?

– É esse o problema padrinho, eu não estou, ela é a verdadeira rainha aqui. – Ela falou voltando ao meu lado. Eu a olhei e respondi-lhe com sinceridade. - Porque estas deixando que isso aconteça, imponha-se. – Falei e ela me olhou assustada. - Como? Se o rei nem ao menos... - ela baixou o rosto envergonhada. – Nem ao menos. – A incentivei.

POV Esme

Como eu poderia falar isso para meu padrinho? Olhei pra baixo e não terminei o que dizia. - Nem ao menos? - ele pressionou. Corei ainda mais e respondi com uma voz muito baixa - Ele não _consumou_ o casamento. - eu falei sem voz de tão constrangida.

– Como... Mas... Eu não... Acredito. - Meu padrinho falou pasmo, ele levantou da cama e sentou-se em uma cadeira me olhando incrédulo, eu não tive coragem de retribuir o olhar. - É a verdade e é por isso que devo voltar pra Genovia. Como posso continuar a ser desprezada desse jeito? – Eu falei e recomecei a colocar minhas coisas nas malas.

– É inacreditável! Do jeito que ele a olha eu acreditei que... – ele começou a falar, mas parou.  
>– Que ele tivesse algum interesse em mim? Não, ele não tem o único interesse dele é essa droga de acordo com Aro. – Falei o olhando e deixei a arrumação e voltei a sentar na cama.<p>

– Não.. Não é possível que eu tenha me enganado tanto em minhas observações. Ele não lhe é indiferente, não sei por que razão ele não... - ele limpou a garganta desconfortável. - Mas tenho certeza que ele a deseja, já vi isso na expressão dele varias vezes quando a olhava.- ele falou me olhando muito desconfortável.  
>– Não acredito nisso, mas mesmo que fosse verdade... E daí? – Falei encarando-o.<p>

– Daí que você deve usar-se disso, do desejo dele, para conseguir o que quer. – Ele falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia que existia na terra. Eu achei estranho. - O que queres dizer exatamente? – Perguntei-lhe. - Seduza-o, coloque-o aos seus pés. Tenho certeza que você é capaz disso. – Ele falou vindo para junto de mim.

– Eu não acho que... – Eu comecei a falar insegura e ele me interrompeu.  
>– Que outra opção lhe resta? - Ele me questionou. - Voltar a Genovia e rebaixar-se para Aro o resto de sua vida? - Fiquei calada com esse argumento, Demetri sabia como usar as palavras certas para me convencer.<p>

– Como eu faria isso? Seduzi-lo? – Eu falei constrangida e minha voz saiu um pouco mais alto que um sussurro. - Não será necessário muito, apenas provoque-o faça com que ele repare em você em qualquer lugar que esteja... Faça-o sentir ciúmes, nada inflama mais a paixão de um homem do que o ciúme.

– Esse é um plano muito arriscado, como o faria sentir ciúmes sem correr riscos? Por acaso esqueceste o que aconteceu com a mãe dele? – Eu falei o encarando estava achando isso muito arriscado. – Não, por isso terás que ser muito cuidadosa, já tem até a ocasião perfeita para começares esse projeto... Em duas semanas o príncipe Stefan será recebido em Volterra, mostre-se excessivamente cordial com ele e faça o rei perceber.

– E se não der certo? - perguntei ainda em dúvida. - Se fizer tudo direito, dará. Encare isso como um jogo minha querida, um jogo pelo poder. – Ele falou e eu comecei a ponderar sua proposta.

POV Eleazar.

Arrastei Irina até os jardins ela esperneava e exigia que a soltasse, quando estávamos longe o suficiente a larguei. - O que você pensa que esta fazendo, jogando o nome de nossa família na lama desse jeito? - eu falei furioso.

– Deixe-me em paz Eleazar, você não é meu pai para dizer o que devo ou não fazer. – Ela rebateu, e voltei a pegar em seu braço.

– E deixar que continue a envergonhar toda a nossa família? Nem pensar! – Eu esbravejei. - E o que vais fazer? Trancar-me dentro de casa? - ela me desafiou com um sorriso. - Não é má ideia. – Eu lhe respondi com um sorriso satírico.

– Ah, deixe-me em paz! - ela falou se afastando. - Onde você vai? – Perguntei-lhe.  
>– Pra casa. E nem venha atrás de mim, conheço o caminho. – Ela falou e fiquei andando pelo jardim tentando me acalmar e decidir o que fazer com Irina quando ouvi um som de choro de mulher. Segui o barulho até me deparar com uma jovem que reconheci como sendo a bela criada que a rainha trouxera para a capital. - Esta se sentindo bem senhorita? - perguntei gentilmente, porém ela se assustou com minha presença e pulou.<br>– Não... Quero dizer, sim... Senhor. - ela falou confusa. - Então porque estava chorando? – eu perguntei-lhe me aproximando dela. - Por que... A rainha vai embora e eu terei que voltar pra casa. - Ela fungou, tentando conter o choro.

– Que historia é essa que a rainha vai embora? - Eu lhe perguntei tentando entender do que ela falava. E comecei a imaginar que deveria ser por causa do ocorrido.  
>– Ela esta arrumando as coisas dela e diz que vai voltar para o país dela porque o rei a destratou. – Ela responde-me sei me olhar.<p>

– Mas ele nunca permitirá isso! Ela só vai arranjar mais confusão se tentar ir embora. – Eu falei começando a ficar desesperado se eu deixar isso acontecer a rainha pode estar em uma tremenda confusão.

– Ela está muito decidida e não vai voltar a atrás. – Ela respondeu chorando mais.  
>– Isso será um desastre. - Eu suspirei, a jovem começou a chorar desesperadamente.<p>

– Não fique assim, moças belas como você não deveriam ficar triste desse jeito. - falei limpando-lhe as lagrimas. E ela abaixou o rosto, talvez por não receber delicadeza de alguém com titulo como eu. Peguei em seu rosto e a fiz olhar para mim. Dei um sorriso tranquilizador e ela pareceu ficar agoniada e começou a desviar sua atenção.

– Senhorita olhe para mim. – Eu pedi e ela me olhou rapidamente e desviou o olhar.

– Eu sou como você, sangue corre em minhas veias, tenho dois braços, duas pernas. Não tenha medo de mim..Vamos dê-me um sorriso. - Eu pedi e ela me deu um sorriso tímido.

– Agora me leve até a rainha, preciso evitar essa crise. Ela levou-me até os aposentos da rainha e me introduziu lá, o Duque Demetri encontrava-se ali, conversando com a rainha, ambos me olharam quando entrei. - Desculpe-me a intromissão Majestade, mas sua criada falou-me de seus planos e vim aqui implorar-lhe, se for preciso, que desista deles. O rei nunca permitiria que fizesse algo assim e... – Eu comecei a falar e fui interrompido.

– Não precisa incomodar-se conde, meu padrinho já me convenceu a desistir de ir embora. - A rainha me falou com uma voz simpática.

– Que bom Majestade, se me permite vou me retirar então. – Falei e me virei. - Até logo, conde. - ela sorriu. - Espere um minuto... O quanto o senhor conhece o rei conde? - O duque Demetri me perguntou. Eu me virei novamente e respondi-lhe.

– Bastante meu senhor, atrevo-me a dizer que ele me conta seus maiores problemas. – Falei achando estranho ele sorriu. – Fique mais um pouco Conde. – Duque Demetri falou e entrei novamente no quarto.

POV Carlisle

Depois de meu total descontrole em meu gabinete eu sai de lá e fui para o meu quarto. Eu estava em fúria. Como ela teve a coragem de me desfiar, eu nunca vou aceitar isso. Ela irá ter suas consequências, eu tive que me controlar ao extremo há minutos atrás. Por muito pouco eu não a esbofeteei.

Eu me vesti adequadamente para dormir, depois de fazer minha higiene pessoal me deitei na cama e adormeci. Quando acordei no outro dia estava com um humor que eu descreveria como ácido. Arrumei-me e desci para o café da manhã, Rosalie e Edward já estavam a mesa os criados só esperam que eu chegasse para poder começar a servir. Esme chegou e se sentou na cadeira a minha frente o seu padrinho estava em Volterra e logo me cumprimentou.

– Bom dia Majestade – Falou o Duque Demetri. Eu assenti a ele e indiquei o lugar ao meu lado. – Fez uma boa viagem Duque? – Perguntei indo me servir com geleia, mas Esme ao mesmo tempo queria a geleia também, eu tirei minha mão e esperei ela se servir.

– Ótima meu senhor, fiz uma excelente viagem e gostaria de falar com vos depois. É uma mensagem de Aro. – Ele falou. – Espero que seja uma boa noticia Duque. – eu falei sorrindo. Tomamos o nosso café da manhã e depois fomos fazer outras coisas. E percebi que minha irmã conversava bastante com Esme. As duas estavam rindo. Ótimo. Espero que ela comece a ver quem manda e trate de me respeitar, sou um homem pouco tolerante. Ela dirigiu-me em todo o café da manhã de forma respeitosa e educada.

Fui para a biblioteca e encontrei Esme lá. Ela estava em cima da escada procurando um livro e não me notou. Eu a olhei – Procura algum livro especifico? – Perguntei-lhe amargamente, ainda estava em cólicas com o que ela fez ontem. Ela se virou e desceu a escada. – Eu queria um Romance. – Ela falou e eu sorri forçadamente. – Não encontrará Romance em minha biblioteca. Eu prefiro livros de Ficção, Mitologia Grego-Romana, Aventura e Policial. – Eu falei apressadamente e ela esboçou um sorriso. Assentiu e se retirou sem falar nada. Eu achei sua atitude completamente estranha. Ela saiu e não me respondeu uma palavra. Mas fiquei satisfeito, seu padrinho deve ter colocado a razão em sua mente mostrando-a que deve me obedecer.

O Duque Demetri entrou, eu assenti. – Vamos ao meu gabinete, lá podemos conversar melhor. – Eu falei e o conduzi até a sala. Quando entramos, estava tudo na perfeita ordem, sentei em minha cadeira e ofereci ao Duque um assento a minha frente.

– Conte-me, qual a mensagem de Aro? – Eu perguntei curioso. Ele começou a se mexer e ficou desconfortável.

– Aro pediu a Princesa Rosálie em casamento – Ele falou de uma vez me assustando, eu não tinha planejado nada disso. Eu tinha planos de tornar-me rei de Genovia também, mas se eu casasse minha irmã com Aro isso não ia acontecer meus planos era casar Rosálie com Edward, pois ai sim. Eu governaria Volterra e Genovia. Edward é facilmente influenciável. Mas se eu respondesse que não a Aro poderia criar-me serias complicações. Eu não precisava de ninguém me aconselhando para saber que se dissesse não a Aro ele entenderia como um insulto.

– Diga-lhe que minha resposta é sim. – Eu falei e pensei continuarei com meu plano, apenas disse para me livrar de um problema. E vou ajudar Edward a tomar o poder, mesmo que ele nem sabia dessa revolta. Darei o meu jeito, eu só preciso de tempo.

– Enviarei um mensageiro a Genovia meu senhor. – O Duque respondeu. – Duque, diga-lhe que aceito, mas a minha irmã não tem formação para casar, ela precisa de instrução e quando ela estiver pronta e com seu enxoval completo eu mesmo a levarei a Genovia. – Eu falei e ele assentiu e saiu da sala. – Duque, avise aos criados que desejo ver minha irmã, por favor. – Eu falei e ele se retirou. Vou contar a ela e terei que me reunir com meus generais, preciso de um plano, mas antes eu tenho que pensar sobre exatamente o que fazer.

POV Rosálie

Eu estava no campo colhendo algumas flores, até que uma de minhas criadas chamou-me. – Princesa, vosso irmão deseja vê-la. – Ela falou e eu assenti. – Onde ele está? – Perguntei gentilmente. – No gabinete. – Ela respondeu. – Obrigada. – Eu respondi e fui me dirigindo ao gabinete de meu irmão, em minhas mãos tinha uma cesta com rosas, eu daria a Esme.

Entrei, Carlisle estava sentado observando alguns papeis. – Mandou me chamar. – Eu falei sorrindo e gentilmente. Ele sorriu ao me ver e levantou-se para puxar minha cadeira. – Sente-se. – Ele falou e me deu um sorriso acolhedor. Eu me sentei e esperei ele falar.

– Hoje recebi uma mensagem que diz respeito ao seu futuro irmã. – Ele falou e eu comecei a estranhar. Se Emmett fez a tolice de falar alguma coisa com Carlisle, eu mesma o mato. – O que seria? – Eu o incentivei.

– Uma proposta de casamento. – Ele falou me olhando e eu estranhamente me sentir feliz, Emmett realmente cometeu essa loucura. Suspirei alegre e sorria disfarçadamente.

– O Rei Aro, pediu-me sua mão em casamento. – Ele continuou e eu o olhei em pânico. Meus Deus, isso não pode acontecer. – O que respondeu irmão? – Eu perguntei com medo.

– Eu respondi que minha irmã não tem formação adequada para casar ainda e quando tivesse eu mesmo a levaria. – Ele falou e eu sentir que as lagrimas queria descer eu deixei cair tudo que tinha em minhas mãos e saí correndo dali, eu precisava chorar.

– Rosálie, volte aqui eu ainda não terminei. – Eu o ouvir falar comigo, mas eu não o atendi corri até os jardins. O que você fez comigo Carlisle, você existe para cuidar de mim, e não decretar minha sentença de morte. Eu chorei até que vi uma saída, sai correndo ao quarto de Esme.

POV Esme

Eu estava em meu quarto desenhando, não havia nada para fazer e estar em meu quarto me privava de ter que ver Carlisle me destratando. Ele foi tão desnecessário comigo na biblioteca, aquilo me magoou mais uma vez, mas eu tentei fazer como o Conde Eleazar havia me falado. Mas quase fracassei, eu não suporto ser insultada desse jeito.

Estava finalizando o desenho. As palavras de meu padrinho não saiam de minha mente. Fazê-lo sentir ciúmes, eu estava tão incerta sobre isso. E se não der certo? Dei um grande suspiro e larguei o lápis e a folha de desenho, levantei-me indo à janela. E o vi ele estava caminhando sozinho pelos jardins e sentou-se em um banco. Fiquei observando-o. A porta de meu quarto foi aberta fortemente e me virei para ver quem faria isso. Era Rosálie.

– Esme... Ajude-me. – Ela falava chorando. Eu me assustei e fui ao seu lado. - O que houve Rosálie. – Falei sem nenhuma formalidade.

– Carlisle vai me casar com Aro. – Ela falou e eu a olhei incrédula. Eu não acredito que ele fará isso. Eu a coloquei em minha cama e desci extremamente furiosa atrás dele. Ele ainda estava sentado no banco sozinho. Percebeu minha aproximação e se levantou.

– O que você fez com sua irmã? Quais são os seus planos de casar uma criança com um crápula como o Aro. – Eu não o deixei falar, ele logo fez sua feição autoritária e respondeu-me.

– Mulheres não se envolvem em política, cale-se e não questione minhas decisões. – ele falou e fiquei com tanto ódio que se pudesse o agrediria, foi ai que tomei minha decisão, vou fazer o que meu padrinho quer. E Carlisle se arrependerá farei ele sentir como é ser trocado e humilhado.

Voltei ao quarto e vi a Rosálie em minha cama ela chorava desesperadamente. – Acalme-se criança sempre tem formas de atrasar isso. Eu vou pensar em algo. O que seu irmão lhe falou? – Eu perguntei acariciando seu cabelo.

– Ele respondeu que não tenho formação adequada para casar ainda e quando tivesse ele me levaria. – Ela falou entre os soluços. Eu fiquei lá a consolando.

Duas semanas se passaram rápido e chegou o dia do baile para receber o Príncipe Stefan. Escolhi com cuidado cada peça de meu vestuário, eu tinha que estar absolutamente bela e sedutora, olhei no espelho uma ultima vez antes de deixar meu quarto, sim eu estava pronta para iniciar meu jogo de sedução.

Segui pelo longo corredor até o salão, todos abriam passagem e me olhavam com admiração alguns dos homens até sorriam um pouco mais animados que o normal. Não me detive a notar nada ao meu redor, concentrada apenas em olhar para o rei e ver sua reação a mim, ele parecia um pouco surpreso e seu olhar demorou-se em mim mais do que o normal, aquilo me fez lembrar a primeira vez que nos vimos como tanto havia mudado em tão pouco tempo. Não fazia ideia do que ele pensava naquele momento, mas sabia que meus pensamentos estavam muito longe do que estiveram no dia de nosso casamento.

– Majestade. - O cumprimentei quando cheguei ao seu lado.

– Minha querida. - Ele falou depois de limpar a garganta. - Estás absolutamente deslumbrante, tenho certeza que o Príncipe Stefan nunca viu rainha mais bela. – Ele falou me olhando com um sorriso.

– Obrigada meu querido. - Eu falei imitando seu tom. Paramos de conversar quando um criado anunciou a chegada do Príncipe, não demorou muito para que este entrasse acompanhado de uma comitiva, como era esperado. Analisei, sem esquecer de que fora um de meus pretendentes.

O Príncipe era um homem que já beirava os cinquenta anos, seu corpo já dava sinais da idade, não podia falar por sua personalidade, mas pela aparência, eu havia feito a escolha certa. Ele também parecia analisar-me, seus olhos pousaram em Carlisle apenas por alguns segundos então se prenderam em mim. Ele me olhava com uma intensidade que me dizia que não seria difícil usá-lo em meu plano.

– Príncipe Stefan, seja bem-vindo a Volterra. - Carlisle lhe falou quebrando o silencio.

– Muito obrigada Majestade, é uma honra ser recebido aqui. – Ele falou sem tirar os olhos de mim.

– Nos também ficamos muito honrados – Carlisle falou e foi para minha frente apertando a mão do príncipe. Essas amenidades estavam me deixando sem paciência, eu queria encontrar logo um jeito de por meu plano em pratica. Pra minha sorte as coisas acabaram se arrumando sozinhas, Carlisle convidou Stefan para sentar-se a meu lado, um gesto inesperado. Ficar ao lado da rainha no trono era uma enorme honra, concedida a poucos ninguém esperava que o rei tivesse aquele gesto. Carlisle deu ordem pra que a musica começasse e logo havia casais dançando.

– Ah, como eu aprecio a dança. - Stefan falou a meu lado. - Também aprecias Majestade? – Ele falou e vi minha oportunidade.

– Sim Alteza é um de meus passatempos favoritos, é uma pena que a etiqueta me impeça de desfrutar dele com frequência. - Eu respondi sem saber bem onde eu queria chegar com essas palavras.

– A etiqueta aqui é tão rígida? - Ele me perguntou interessado.

– Oh sim, muito. – Eu respondi-lhe.

– E em que ocasiões podes dançar então? – Ele perguntou sorrindo amigavelmente.

– A são muitas as regras, mas hoje, por exemplo, é um dos raros eventos em que sou livre para dançar com alguém que não seja o rei. – Falei desejando com todas as minhas forças que ele me convidasse para dançar.

– Podes dançar comigo? – Pediu.

– Sim. - Eu lhe sorri com um misto de ingenuidade e sedução na voz. - Então não vamos desperdiçar a chance. – Ela falou e se levantou. Ele se levantou prostrou-se a minha frente e estendeu a mão. Eu rapidamente coloquei minha mão na sua e me levantei nem ao menos olhando para Carlisle.

O Príncipe conduziu-me para o centro do salão, pegou minha mão levou até sua boca e beijou-a. Estendeu o seu braço esquerdo e eu levei a minha mão junto. E comecei a ouvir o belo som de uma valsa do lago dos cines. Ele colocou sua mão em minha cintura e parei a minha em seu ombro e iniciamos a dança, ele me conduziu com esplendor. Giramos por todo o salão, todos pararam para observar, eu me sentia tão leve, ele me girava e fazia isso com muita graça e habilidade. Em um momento ele me segurou com as duas mãos em minha cintura me sustentando e dávamos giros ele me exibia na dança, e me fazia rodar segurando apenas uma de minhas mãos. Eu adorava dançar muitas pessoas aplaudiam com os movimentos que fazíamos. Até que a musica finalizou e o Príncipe Stefan segurou-me em seus braços. Eu sorri para ele e retonamos aos poucos para o trono. Carlisle estava com uma cara fechada, mas não falou nada.

Ficamos um pouco em silencio até que Stefan falou - Majestade confesso que Volterra esta me encantando mais a cada segundo que passo aqui. - Ele me falou sorridente.

– E ainda nem vistes nada da bela cidade em que estás. - Eu respondi, enquanto falava me veio uma ideia. Tratei de pô-la em pratica no mesmo instante.

– Ainda nem vistes nada da beleza palácio em que estás.- falei e ele sorriu.  
>– Acredito que já vi muito dessas belezas. - Ele me respondeu galanteador, fazendo um gesto abrangente indicando as mulheres no salão. Ele não deixou de incluir-me no gesto.<br>– Referia-me a construção e os jardins. - Eu respondi sorrindo. - É a grande beleza de Volterra. – Continuei o meu pensamento.

– Adorarei conhecer essa beleza direito. – Ele respondeu-me e sorrir.  
>– E eu adoraria, mostrar-lhe o castelo Príncipe Stefan. - eu lhe respondi sorrindo.<p>

– Isso é coisa para criados, querida. - Carlisle intrometeu-se, ele prestava atenção em nossa conversa. Sorri e lhe falei, espero que entenda já que Mitologia grega pertence a sua biblioteca.

– Mas você poderia ser um bom anfitrião e deixar que eu mostrasse o castelo querido. - Eu lhe respondi levantando e indicando ao Príncipe que me acompanhasse, sem esperar que Carlisle respondesse. Caminhei em direção aos jardins vitoriosa, sabendo que tudo estava saindo como eu queria.

POV Carlisle

Ver aquilo tudo estava me irritando, esse Príncipe Stefan estava se exibindo com Esme, que parecia que estava adorando tudo isso. Ele estava de atrevimento para cima dela, eu os observei dançar, ela se sentia completamente solta e feliz. Estava ainda mais bela e tinha a intenção de me provocar.

Eu suspirei e o Conde estava ao meu lado falou. – Com todo respeito Majestade, mas a vossa esposa dança maravilhosamente. – Ele falou e eu o olhei. Ele franziu o cenho. – O que há de errado meu senhor? – Perguntou-me.

– Esse velho com atrevimento para cima de minha esposa. – Eu falei e o Conde me olhou incrédulo. – Vos está com ciúmes meu senhor? – Ele falou me olhando eu o olhei furioso. E ele se retirou sorrindo e foi para o lado de uma das damas de companhia de Esme. A dança terminou e ela estava nas alturas, sorridente me deixando enfurecido. Se sentaram novamente e começaram a conversar. Ele estava se insinuado para ela, eu prestei atenção em toda a conversa e então escutei.

– E eu adoraria, mostrar-lhe o castelo Príncipe Stefan.- Ela falou sorrindo e se levantando. Eu não podia os deixar saírem.

– Isso é coisa para criados, querida. – Eu falei tentando controlar minha raiva, mas essa raiva era pelo fato dela está dando ouvidos a ele. Stefan é quase um velho e o fato dela se dar melhor com ele do que comigo me incomodou. O que ele tem que eu não tenho? Eu pensei.

– Mas você poderia ser um bom anfitrião e deixar que eu mostrasse o castelo querido. – Ela me respondeu e eu não conseguir imaginar no que ela falou. Como ela ousa falar isso. Eu não sou e nunca serei um anfitrião. Minha mente vagou aos livros de mitologia grega e pensei rapidamente na historia.

Anfitrião era esposo de sua prima Alcmena. Ele teve que se ausentar para participar de uma expedição militar e Zeus visitou Alcmena disfarçado com as feições de seu marido. O resultado desse encontro amoroso foi o nascimento de Hercules, um semi Deus. Quando Anfitrião voltou para casa ele duvidou de sua esposa, mas ficou bem ao saber que era um filho de Zeus e ficou até feliz em saber que sua esposa havia sido escolhida pelos Deuses. Anfitrião é aquele que recebe bem em casa e homem que é traído e sabe, mas não faz nada.

Ela falar isso irritou-me o Conde voltou para o meu lado.

– Senhor, ela falou mesmo o que eu ouvir. – Ele me fez voltar à realidade. E me levantei do trono e falei.

– Eu não sou um Anfitrião! – Eu falei com ciúmes e fui ao jardim atrás de minha esposa. Quando cheguei parei para observa-la um pouco eles riam muito, Stefan estava com os galanteios e ela estava sorrindo feliz. Eu vou acabar com isso agora. Me aproximei deles, e puxei Esme pela cintura. Ela me olhou surpresa.

– Meu querido. – Ela falou usando o mesmo tom de quando o Stefan chegou e sorriu eu sorri também. – Que bom que se juntou a nos, estava mostrando ao Príncipe o jardim. – Ela falou e o Stefan me olhou. Eu sorri mais e passei minha mão em seu ombro e fiquei tocando seu pescoço.

– Espero que tenha gostado Príncipe, porque agora vou levar minha esposa. – Eu falei e Esme me olhou. – É uma pena, a companhia estava muito agradável. – ele falou e eu não acreditei sorri e puxei Esme ainda mais pela cintura e a fiz virar para mim. – Sinto muito, mas nos iremos dançar, não é minha querida. – Eu falei e tirei-a dos jardins e não falei nada, levei-a para o meio do salão e pedir a valsa do imperador.

**Co-autoras: Camila ( esme anne plat cullen) e Eliza Clericuzzi **


	10. Seduzindo

POV Esme

Todos os outros casais pararam para nos ver dançar, mas eu mal notava a plateia ao nosso redor, presa nos olhos azuis que me olhavam com uma intensidade que chegava a me deixar constrangida e a forma como ele me apertava em seus braços toda vez que tinha chance, me fazendo lembrar a sensação de suas caricias na noite do nosso casamento, sua intensidade quando me tomou nos braços, a sensação de seus lábios nos meus, seus dedos em meu corpo, a pressão de seu corpo contra o meu... Essas lembranças me tomaram com uma força arrasadora e subitamente senti meu peito apertado, minha respiração parecia presa em meu peito enquanto eu continuava sem conseguir desviar meus olhos do dele.

Quando a musica acabou ele começou a inclinar seu rosto para o meu e aquela proximidade extra foi o suficiente pra fazer as emoções que eu tentava reprimir se libertassem. Senti as lagrimas descerem por meu rosto sem que eu pudesse impedir, me livrei dos braços dele e corri ate meu quarto o mais rápido que pude. Atirei-me em minha cama deixando todo o surto de emoções tomarem conta de mim e comecei a chorar convulsivamente. Parte de minha mente se surpreendia com toda a tristeza que eu havia percebido que sentia.

– Majestade? O que houve? Está se sentindo mal? - Alice me perguntou angustiada, passando a mão em meus cabelos, tentando me acalmar. Nem havia percebido a presença dela ate ela falar e não fazia ideia se ela havia me seguido ou se já estava ali.

– Nã...n... não... eu... es... estou... be..bem. - eu solucei quase incoerente.

– É obvio que não esta. - Alice disse suavemente. - Sabe que pode confiar em mim.- Ela completou.

– Eu... sei... - tentei respirar fundo e me acalmar um pouco. - Não se preocupe comigo querida. Pode voltar ao banquete, eu vou ficar bem. - ela não parecia disposta a fazer isso, então acrescentei: - Eu preciso ficar sozinha um pouco Alice. Por favor.

– Tudo bem Majestade, mas se precisar de mim mande chamar. - ela me pediu e eu assenti.

Ela saiu me lançando um ultimo olhar preocupado. Voltei aos travesseiros sem conseguir conter minhas lagrimas por mais tempo. Nem entendia direito a origem de tanta tristeza, o comportamento do rei provava que meu plano estava dando certo, eu estava ganhando. Então porque eu me sentia como se tivesse perdido? Era essa a sensação que deixava meu peito apertado e me fazia chorar cada vez mais ate que meus olhos estavam secos e doloridos.

POV Carlisle

Começamos nossa dança, todos pararam para nos olhar, Stefan sabia dançar bem, mas eu poderia dar aulas. Dançar era uma das coisas que mais me fascinavam, e agora estava dançando pela primeira vez com Esme. O rei e a rainha, todos liberaram o salão para que pudéssemos ter espaço. A musica começou e como eu ainda fervia em ciúmes mostrei ao príncipe Stefan de quem Esme é esposa.

Trouxe-a para junto de mim e começamos a dançar perfeitamente pelo salão, eu comecei a olha-la com intensidade, o que vi no jardim ainda me irritava, mas quando olhava em seus olhos eu podia esquecer até quem eu era. Por isso eu nunca olhava em seus olhos, ela ficou me olhando também e pareceu ficar com vergonha. Eu esbocei um sorriso e a fiz rodopiar pelo salão. E a trouxe para junto novamente, eu queria está perto dela.

O começo de nossa dança, confesso que fui por ciúmes e pra provar ao Stefan, pois ela é minha e não aceito que sonhem o contrario disso, mas agora era pelo simples fato de ter ela ao meu lado, sentir o seu cheiro. Era a primeira vez que estávamos tão próximos depois do incidente da "noite de núpcias ". A valsa terminou e eu fui inclinando meu rosto eu queria beija-la, mas ela me empurrou chorando e saiu correndo eu fiquei sem saber o que pensar. Ela fugiu de mim. Por quê?

Senti alguém falando comigo.

– Devo ir espera-lo Majestade. – Era Irina, eu pisquei varias vezes e a olhei, ela sorria. Eu estava irritado e perdido.

– Você deve calar-se! Não me incomode. – Falei e ela me olhou bufando e eu me retirei do salão, fiquei no trono. Por que ela saiu correndo? Fiquei olhando todos se divertirem eu estava aéreo até que Rosalie passou em minha frente e eu a puxei.

– Não quero falar com você. – Ela falou nem me olhando. Isso me deixou irritado, eu quero o melhor para ela, mas ela não me deixou terminar a conversa e agora vive me evitando.

– Irmã, você sabe que eu não faria nada para lhe prejudicar. Eu amo você Rosálie. Só preciso que confie em mim. – Falei com sinceridade, eu jamais casaria ela com Aro. E me sinto péssimo em ter que usa-la para meu plano.

– Eu prefiro morrer a me casar com Aro. – Ela falou e foi para junto do Duque McCartney. Eu bufei, mas não podia contar a ela que menti para Aro. Eu amo minha irmã e jamais a casaria com Aro, isso é certo. Edward passou e chamei-o, precisava de sua ajuda com Rosálie. Depois que conversamos ele foi se juntar a minha irmã, ao Duque e a Isabella.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e nos dirigimos ao banquete. Sentei-me e olhei na outra extremidade, estava vazia. Voltei à atenção as pessoas que estavam ao meu lado, Stefan e Eleazar. Eles conversavam sobre a Romênia e eu não estava com cabeça para política, olhar sua cadeira vazia me incomodava.

Depois do banquete me retirei, eu estava sem paciência para as amenidades. Fui para meu quarto e comecei a pensar novamente em Esme, porque ela me negou um beijo. Eu sou seu marido, será que ela está se interessando pelo Stefan? Afinal ele era um de seus pretendentes. NÃO! Stefan é um velho, ela não estaria interessada nele. Sai de meu quarto vestindo um roupão e parei na porta do quarto dela. Abri bem pouquinho e a vi dormindo. Respirei fundo e entrei.

Sentei-me na beirada de sua cama e a vi descoberta, ela estava com uma camisola fina e dormia com as costas viradas para o colchão. Ela dormia tranquila, mas seu rosto estava vermelho indicando-me que ela havia chorado. Passei a mão em seu cabelo suavemente com minha mão esquerda e com a outra contornava seu rosto. Depois passei minha mão por seu corpo, olha-la assim me faz lembrar o imenso desejo que tenho por ela, mas também me faz lembrar que não posso deixar que esse sentimento me domine.

Não conseguir me conter, acariciei-a vagarosamente e com cuidado para ela não acordar. Até que ela começou a sussurrar, sorri, ela gostou mesmo estando dormindo. Então me assustei quando ela gritou meu nome. Mas ela ainda estava com o olho fechado e depois suas feições foram se tranquilizando e ela começou a se mexer e comecei a ficar com medo então sai do quarto com uma coisa em minha mente. Ela sonhou comigo, mas será que foi um sonho bom? Afinal ela deu um grito e ainda quero saber os motivos do porque ela se negou a me beijar.

POV Esme

Uma mão entrelaçava-se em meus cabelos com uma suavidade que parecia nem me tocar, dois dedos contornavam meu rosto, demorando-se em meus lábios e descendo por meu pescoço, traçando uma leve linha por meus seios, minha barriga ate minha coxa. A caricia me fez gemer, enquanto abria os olhos vagarosamente. Tive um sobressalto quando vi quem estava ali, na borda de minha cama.

– Carlisle!

– Shh, acalme-se. – Carlisle falou enquanto eu me sentava bruscamente na cama. Meu movimento me deixou mais próxima a ele.

– O que faz aqui? - eu perguntei mantendo minha voz baixa.

– Vim ver o que aconteceu para que deixasse o banquete daquele jeito. - ele voltou a acariciar meu rosto enquanto falava.

– O que você esta... - eu comecei, mas ele me parou com os dedos em meus lábios. Fazendo-me tremer com o contato.

– Isso tudo já passou do ridículo. - ele falou aproximando o rosto do meu, sem deixar de olhar profundamente em meus olhos ate encostar seus lábios no meu levemente. Meu coração pulava freneticamente com o leve contato de nossos lábios. Ele continuou a apertar os lábios contra os meus por alguns segundos ate que sua língua pressionou meus lábios, pedindo passagem eu os abri para ele. Minha respiração já estava completamente ausente enquanto nossos lábios se esmagavam uns contra os outros à medida que o beijo se tornava mais urgente e ardente.

Carlisle empurrou-me de volta aos travesseiros sem interromper o beijo e começou a tocar-me sobre a camisola, meu corpo parecia em chamas enquanto ele tocava. Comecei a tocar em seu corpo também, explorando o peito forte, tentando tirar sua camisa, ele ajudou-me com isso e pude deslizar meus dedos por seu abdômen nu. Ele afastou-se um pouco, apenas para retirar minha camisola, quase com violência.

– Já esperei tempo demais por isso. Não aguento nem mais um segundo. - ele falou voltando a pairar sobre mim...

Acordei ofegante, olhando ao redor sem entender e começando a chorar quando percebi que tudo não passara de um sonho. Oh, não! Toda a angustia que havia sentido mais cedo voltou e não tive qualquer desejo de reprimir isso.

Pela manhã tinha a horrível sensação de não ter dormido a noite inteira, meus olhos pesavam e tinha vontade de bocejar em todos os segundos. Disfarcei o cansaço impresso em meu rosto o melhor que pude, havia decidido ficar em meus aposentos o dia todo, tudo o que não queria era _vê-lo_, porem o conde Eleazar apresentou-se em meus aposentos assim que terminei de arrumar-me.

– Majestade. - Ele chamou e abriu a porta pela metade.

– Conde, o que o traz aqui tão cedo? – Perguntei-lhe, afinal ele não costuma está por aqui nessa hora.

– O rei convidou-me para o café da manha e me pediu que levasse o príncipe para conhecer a cidade após o café. Estávamos esperando-a e como demorou ofereci-me para vir chama-la. – Ele falou completamente educado e sorridente.

– Obrigada pela atenção conde, mas não participarei da refeição. Faça-me o favor de avisar-lhe que tomem o café sem mim. – Falei tentando disfarçar o meu completo desanimo.

– A algo errado Majestade? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

– Não conde apenas estou um pouco indisposta, mas não é nada demais. – Falei esboçando um sorriso.

– Nesse caso, Majestade - ele falou aproximando-se para que pudesse falar apenas pra mim, dando uma olhada para os empregados que se encontravam ali. - Estás perdendo uma grande oportunidade de por em pratica vosso plano. O príncipe e eu passaremos o dia fora, andando por toda a cidade, essa é provavelmente a única chance que terá de vê-lo hoje. - ele me falou baixo. E sorrindo.

Ele tinha razão. Eu devia deixar meus sentimentos de lado e voltar a interpretar meu papel. Isso era apenas um jogo, e eu estava ganhando.

– Pensando bem conde, acho que vou acompanhá-lo ao café sim. - eu falei levantando. Ele apenas sorriu e ofereceu-me o braço para irmos, eu o peguei. Enquanto saímos o vi dar um olhar e um sorriso a Carmem, que corou e olhou para baixo.

– Espero que não esteja tentando seduzir minha criada, conde. Eu trouxe Carmem para essa cidade e sinto-me responsável por ela. - eu o adverti. - Qualquer mal trato a ela ou a uma de minhas damas de companhia será uma ofensa a _mim_. Minhas acompanhantes não se tornaram brinquedo pra nobres desavergonhados. – Eu falei e Carmem sumiu dali em segundos e o Eleazar sorria.

– Garanto-lhe que minhas intenções são as melhores possíveis, Majestade. – Ele falou e olhou para trás sorrindo novamente para a Carmem. Eu achei delicado esse gesto..

– É melhor que seja conde. - eu sorri. E caminhamos em silencio ate está próximo da sala onde faríamos nossa refeição.

– Não sabia que Sua Majestade era uma conhecedora de mitologia. - Ele falou contendo o um sorriso, eu ri com a lembrança da expressão de Carlisle.

– Descobri que o rei gostava de mitologia e resolvi não desperdiçar a chance de provoca-lo. - Eu falei sorrindo e ele me olhou surpreso.

– Devo parabeniza-la, conseguiu seu objetivo com uma perfeição inimaginável. - Ele riu e eu não pude evitar acompanha-lo, rindo muito alto. Estávamos entrando no salão e todos nos olharam curiosos.

– Querida, conde que bom que chegaram. Será que podemos saber o motivo de tanta felicidade? - o rei nos perguntou olhando para Eleazar um tanto irritado.

– Eleazar disse-me algo muito engraçado agora a pouco. - Seus olhos se apertaram quando chamei o conde pelo primeiro nome com muita intimidade, exatamente a reação que eu procurava. - O conde é um homem muito engraçado, querido. – falei-lhe docemente sorrindo um pouco.

– Sim, tenho certeza de que ele é. - Carlisle falou duramente olhando para o amigo com uma expressão irritada. - Agora que todos estão aqui, vamos sentar para o café.  
>Mantive o braço no do conde enquanto caminhávamos ate a mesa e indiquei para que ele sentasse ao meu lado, ele estava quase sentando.<p>

– Sente-se aqui conde. - Carlisle indicou a cadeira ao lado dele.

– Majestade, não devia convidar o príncipe para esse lugar? - eu perguntei com falsa inocência. Ele me olhou chateado e contrariado.

– Tenho certeza que o príncipe não se importara, não é príncipe? Tenho alguns assuntos a tratar com o conde.

– Não se incomode comigo, Majestade. - o príncipe respondeu. Eleazar mudou-se para o lado de Carlisle, mas eu não desisti de meu objetivo.

– Nesse caso, sente-se a meu lado Alteza. - eu convidei o príncipe, sorrindo. Olhei pra Carlisle e vi que se ele pudesse me queimar viva só com os olhos, ele já teria feito.

– Com todo o prazer Majestade. - Stefan falou visivelmente satisfeito com o arranjo. Depois de decidido que lugar cada um ocuparia finalmente nos sentamos para comer.

– Espero que tenha apreciado a noite ontem, Alteza. - eu falei gentilmente. - Teria apreciado mais se não tivesse se retirado tão cedo Majestade. – Ele falou sorrindo.

– Não estava me sentindo bem. - falei vagamente sem querer lembrar essa parte da noite.

– Espero que esteja melhor hoje. – Falou. - Estou sim, obrigado. – Respondi encantada.

– Já que está bem poderia juntar-se a meu passeio com o conde. Seria mais agradável com vossa presença. - ele sugeriu esperançoso. Olhei para onde Carlisle conversava com o conde, ainda mal humorado. Era melhor não pressiona-lo demais, alem do mais ele não estaria presente no passeio, eu não tinha nenhum interesse em flertar com o príncipe se ele não estivesse lá para ver.

– Acho que não é a melhor ideia Alteza, vou ficar aqui e descansar um pouco... Venha contar o que achou da cidade quando chegar. – Falei só para ele ouvir e ele assentiu.

Continuamos a conversar durante todo o café da manha, o príncipe era um homem muito comunicativo, o tipo de pessoa com que se pode conversar eternamente e nunca faltar assunto. Ficamos presos em nossa conversa sem dar atenção às outras pessoas na mesa ate que Carlisle nos chamou a atenção.

– Alteza! - ele falou alto e irritado. - Estou chamando há algum tempo. Houve uma pequena mudança nos planos e eu mesmo o acompanharei em seu passeio... Podemos partir assim que estiver pronto. – Ele falou completamente nervoso, mas tentava se controlar ao mesmo tempo.

– Pode ser agora mesmo, Majestade. - O príncipe falou e ambos se levantaram. Stefan beijou minha mão e Carlisle bufou de irritação e saiu da sala a passos largos, sem se despedir de ninguém. Eu contive o sorriso que ameaçava escapar de meus lábios.

POV Eleazar

Eu estava acompanhando a Rainha até a sala de refeições riamos muito eu tinha acabado de dizer que o seu plano estava sendo executado com esplendor. Até que Carlisle começou a me olhar com raiva.

- Querida, conde que bom que chegaram. Será que podemos saber o motivo de tanta felicidade? – Ele perguntou e me lançou um olhar desaprovador eu segurei um sorriso que queria escapar de meus lábios.

– Eleazar disse-me algo muito engraçado agora a pouco. – Esme falou e pensei "Eu vou morrer, sou tão novo para morrer". - O conde é um homem muito engraçado, querido. – Ela falou doce e ele melhorou um pouco, mas ainda me olhava com desconfiança. Ele respondeu completamente irritado a rainha me ofereceu o lugar a seu lado e eu estava quase me sentando.

– Sente-se aqui conde. – Carlisle quase gritou me fazendo quase gargalhar, Rosálie e Edward esconderam um sorriso. Eu não posso acreditar que ele está com ciúmes de mim. Fiz o que ele mandou indo para seu lado e Esme convidou o príncipe e Carlisle estufou o peito do meu lado e novamente quase gargalhei.

– Eleazar! – Ele falou aos sussurros comigo. – Sim meu senhor. – Eu falei no mesmo tom.

– O que pensa que está fazendo, você está flertando com minha esposa? – Ele falou irritado. Dessa vez eu não conseguir segurar um sorriso.

– Senhor, eu jamais faria isso. Conheço muito bem como você é e quero ter minha cabeça bem acima de meu pescoço. – Falei e começamos a comer.

– Eu acho bom ter isso em mente. Ou vai perdê-la. – Ele falou tomando o suco e olhando para o lado de Esme que conversava animadamente com o príncipe Stefan. Olhei para o lado Rosálie fazia contorcionismo para esconder uma gargalhada assim como Edward.

– Senhor, permite-me um conselho? – Falei e ele olhou para mim e assentiu. – Vá com Stefan, comece a se impor ou ele vai achar que a Rainha é uma mulher sem marido. – Falei contribuindo para que sua raiva aumentasse. – Ok, você está certo. Vou colocar esse velho no lugar dele. – Falou abrindo e fechando o pulso. Ele estava louco de ciúmes.

– E quanto a você Eleazar, permaneça o mais distante possível de minha esposa. – Falou.

– Meu senhor, não tenho interesses na rainha. E em nenhuma mulher da corte. – Falei e olhei para o lado Carmem estava com a cabeça baixa. Ela sempre fica envergonhada quando passa por mim agora, depois do que aconteceu nos jardins. Carlisle reclamou alguma coisa e ficou olhando com uma cara de desgosto para o príncipe.

– Conde.. – Ele falou. – Sim. – respondi voltando minha atenção a ele. – Estou de olho em você. – Falou e se virou chamando o Stefan, que não ouvia. Carlisle fechou o punho com raiva.

– Alteza! – Ele gritou me assustando. - Estou chamando há algum tempo. Houve uma pequena mudança nos planos e eu mesmo o acompanharei em seu passeio... Podemos partir assim que estiver pronto. – Ele falou em completa irritação. Stefan era um ótimo aliado sem nem saber, o príncipe beijou a mão da rainha e Carlisle se retirou completamente indignado sendo seguido por Stefan, Rosálie, Edward e eu soltamos uma gargalhada.

– Ele fica engraçado com ciúmes. – Rosálie falou e a rainha sorria também e pediu licença falando que ia se retirar. Continuamos na mesa conversando banalidades até que Rosálie falou:

– Conde, por favor, faça o meu irmão desistir desse absurdo de me casar com Aro. – Ela me implorou. Eu suspirei. Tentei acalma-la esse casamento não iria acontecer.

– Princesa, fique calma e confie no seu irmão, ela a ama. – Falei e ela entortou a boca, Rosálie tem o gênio completamente oposto ao de Carlisle, mas ela pode ser bem teimosa quando quer.

– Se ele quiser me casar com Aro eu vou fugir e nunca mais volto. – Ela falou e eu sorri. – Você sabe muito bem que ele lhe acharia. – Falei e ela ficou nervosa.

– Princesa, esse casamento não vai acontecer. – Edward falou para minha surpresa. Rosálie o encarou. – Como assim? – perguntou. Edward começou a ficar nervoso. Eu o olhei. – Ele disse-me que era para acalma-la, pois ele tinha que responder algo ao Aro, mas não vai permitir que isso aconteça. – Ele falou e Rosálie sorriu feliz. Continuamos o café da manhã e depois que terminei eu pedi licença e fui para minha casa, tinha que conversar seriamente com Irina.

POV Esme

Depois de passar o dia praticamente só em meu quarto decidi ir a biblioteca tentar encontrar um livro para me distrair. Escolhi uma coletânea de mitologia grega e fiquei tão absorvida pela leitura que não percebi o tempo passar ate que ouvi passos e a porta da biblioteca ser aberta. Olhei pra ver quem chegava e vi que era o príncipe Stefan.

– Majestade, o que faz aqui tão sozinha? - ele sorriu. Perguntei-me se era realmente coincidência ou se ele soube que eu estava aqui, sozinha.

– Olá Alteza, estava lendo um pouco para me distrair, não havia mais nada de interessante para fazer aqui com vossa ausência. – eu lhe respondi um pouco provocativa, sorrindo. - Então viu como é bela a cidade Alteza? – perguntei lhe com simpatia, ele sorriu e aproximou-se, sentando-se na cadeira a minha frente. Não pude deixar de perceber seu olhar em meu decote.

– Sim fiquei encantado, mas nenhuma beleza é maior que a sua Majestade. – Ele falou com olhos cobiçosos. Nesse momento o rei entrou no aposento subitamente, eu e o príncipe o olhamos surpreso, Stefan ficou um pouco desconfortável, assustado.

– Sabe Príncipe às vezes tenho vontade de mata-lo. – Carlisle falou meio ameaçador, meio brincalhão e veio andando ate mim sorrindo. – Mas você disse a verdade, minha esposa é a mais bela mulher desse reino. – Ele falou sentando-se em uma poltrona atrás de mim, eu não podia vê-lo, mas podia sentir sua presença bem próximo a mim e seu olhar em minha nuca era quase como um toque físico. Fiquei um pouco incomodada com a sensação de seus olhos em minha pele descoberta. Permanecemos em um silencio desconfortável por alguns segundos ate que o príncipe olhou para o livro em minhas mãos e perguntou:

– Majestade, o que gosta de ler? – Stefan perguntou olhando-me de um jeito um tanto ousado, considerando a presença de meu marido na sala.

– Gosto de romances, mas infelizmente meu marido não é um grande apreciador desse gênero, tive que contentar-me com mitologia. - eu lhe sorri indicando o livro em meu colo.

– Ah, mas existem excelentes romances entre os mitos. - ele me respondeu.

– Eu sei, estava distraindo-me com eles. – Respondi.

– Qual estava lendo? – Perguntou.

– Eros e Psiquê. – eu sorri. Essa era minha historia favorita em toda a mitologia.

– Ah, essa sim é uma historia de amor. - ele sorriu de volta.

– Sempre me encantei com a ideia de um encontro as escuras, o senhor não príncipe? - eu provoquei, ele arregalou os olhos e deu um breve olhar pra Carlisle atrás de mim, eu tinha ouvido quando ele prendeu a respiração atrás de mim e estava louca pra me virar e ver seu rosto.

– Sim é uma ideia muito tentadora, Majestade. - ele falou quase timidamente.

– É... Quem sabe um dia... - eu falei suspirando. Então me levantei. - Se me dão licença. - Fui ate a porta e virei para olhar apenas para o príncipe, embora pudesse ver que Carlisle também me olhava. - Até mais Alteza. – eu falei sedutoramente, claramente o convidando a me acompanhar. Sai antes que alguém pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

Fui para meu quarto o mais rápido que pude e me desfiz de todas as minhas roupas o mais rápido que pude, ficando apenas com um robe, dispensei todas as criadas e fiquei sozinha esperando. A insegurança me tomou assim que as criadas saíram, e se ele não viesse? Eu tinha apostado todas as minhas cartas nessa jogada e tudo o que eu podia fazer era esperar pelo próximo movimento dele. E se o príncipe viesse? O que eu faria? Repeli-lo? Isso acabaria com qualquer oportunidade de continuar a usa-lo para fazer ciúmes a Carlisle, mas eu não podia entregar-me a ao príncipe, eu não tinha qualquer interesse nele e não seria nada útil a meu objetivo. Eu estava em um beco sem saída, tudo o que eu podia fazer era esperar que tudo saísse como planejado.

Fiquei andando de um lado pro outro ate que ouvi passos se aproximando de minha porta, corri e sentei-me na borda da cama, peguei um livro e fingir ler enquanto a pessoa entrava e permanecia calada. Eu sabia que era ele, fingi não nota-lo por alguns segundos ate que levantei a cabeça e vi seus olhos arderem de raiva, me encarando.

– É você.. pensei que fosse outra pessoa. – falei fingindo estar distraída enquanto levantava e colocava o livro em uma mesinha, sem nenhuma pressa. – O que queres?

– O que eu quero? Não consigo imaginar que iria fazer isso! – Ele falou um pouco nervoso e parecendo não encontrar as palavras em meio a sua raiva. Sorri e me dirigi de novo para a cama, lentamente.

– Eu me sinto muito sozinha nesse quarto e essa cama é muito grande para mim, vou compartilha-la com qualquer homem que me queira essa noite. – falei da forma mais descarada possível, cheguei ao pé da cama e deixei meu robe deslizar por meus ombros, revelando meu corpo completamente nu. Evitei olhar pra ele para não perder a coragem de continuar

– Não quer ser esse homem? – perguntei virando meu rosto em sua direção, mas sem olhar exatamente para ele. Deitei-me na cama suavemente, agora tudo dependia dele. Era hora de saber se ele realmente me queria ou se eu tinha feito papel de ridícula todo esse tempo. Fechei meus olhos, temendo sua rejeição.

POV Carlisle

Estava mostrando a cidade ao Príncipe Stefan, ele parecia encantado com a beleza de minha cidade e principalmente com as belas jovens que passavam por nós. Estava tentando tira-lo de junto de Esme. Eu podia ter pedido ao Eleazar, mas quis fazer isso eu mesmo. Uma Bela jovem o olhou e ele retribuiu o seu olhar.

– Ora Alteza, encantado com a jovem? – Eu perguntei olhando em seus olhos. Ele sorria.

– Sim Majestade, as mulheres desse país são belas. – Ele falou de forma galanteadora para a moça. E depois completou. – Mas a mulher mais bela do reino é vossa esposa Majestade. – Ele falou-me e me fez sorri.

– Sim, sou um homem de muita sorte. Ela é belíssima. – Falei olhando-o e admirando sua ousadia de falar isso. Eu já estava louco de ciúmes e se não fosse à diplomacia eu já teria matado esse velho. Começamos a voltar ao palácio em silêncio. Ele falou-me que iria a biblioteca, pois estava com saudades de ler. Como se eu fosse um tolo e não soubesse quem está na biblioteca, Esme estava lá, eu perguntei onde ela estava a uma criada e me informaram que ela está na biblioteca.

– Com licença Majestade. – Ele falou se retirando, desci do meu cavalo e o segui. Ele ia à biblioteca, entrou deixando a porta semiaberta. E isso permitiu com que eu ouvisse o dialogo.

– Majestade, o que faz aqui tão sozinha? – Stefan falou me irritando.

–Olá Alteza, estava lendo um pouco para me distrair, não havia mais nada de interessante para fazer aqui com vossa ausência. – Esme falou sorrindo um pouco, eu coloquei um pouco de meu rosto na porta para poder olhar sua reação, ela estava com a cabeça inclinada e sorria com um livro na mão, isso me fez sorri. E usava um vestido muito decotado.

– Então viu como é bela a cidade Alteza? – Ela falou sorrindo um pouco e levantou sua cabeça. Ele sorriu e se sentou a sua frente.

– Sim fiquei encantado, mas nenhuma beleza é maior que a sua Majestade. – Ele falou com olhos cobiçosos e olhando seu decote e isso é muito para que eu possa suportar. Entrei no aposento, ela olhou-me surpresa e ele assustado.

– Sabe Príncipe às vezes tenho vontade de mata-lo. – Eu expressei o meu real sentimento e fui andando para junto dela e a olhei sorrindo. – Mas você disse a verdade, minha esposa é a mais bela mulher desse reino. – Falei e me sentei na poltrona atras de Esme e fiquei observando-a.

– Majestade, o que gosta de ler? – Stefan perguntou-a olhando para ela eu sorria e olhava para ela atentamente, observando cada curva. Eu podia se Stefan sonhasse com isso ele morria agora.

– Gosto de romances, mas infelizmente meu marido não é um grande apreciador desse genero, tive que contentar-me com mitologia. – Falou sorrindo com o livro em seu colo.

– Ah, mas existem excelentes romances entre os mitos. - ele respondeu.

– Eu sei, estava distraindo-me com eles. – Ela falou sorridente.

– Qual estava lendo? – Ele perguntou, sua curiosidade já estava me dando nos nervos.

– Eros e Psiquê. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. Eu a olhei.

– Ah, essa sim é uma historia de amor. - ele sorriu de volta.

– Sempre me encantei com a ideia de um encontro as escuras, o senhor não príncipe? - ela provocou, ele arregalou os olhos e me deu um breve olhar, eu tinha prendido a respiração. Eu fervia em raiva. Stefan pareceu entender também, pois ficou um pouco desconfortável. Eles continuaram conversando ali e me ignorando completamente.

– Sim é uma ideia muito tentadora, Majestade. - ele falou quase timidamente. E eu vou mata-lo, como ele ousa falar isso o olhei em fúria.

– É... quem sabe um dia... - Ela falou suspirando. Levantou. - Se me dão licença. – Falou, mas depois parou e falou com o príncipe. - Até mais Alteza. – Falou sedutoramente, claramente o convidando a acompanhá ficou lá assustado e virou-se para um estante de livros. E eu comecei a pensar em ritmo frenético.

Eu não podia acreditar que ela fez esse joguinho com a mitologia novamente e na minha frente, ela tinha a pretensão de colocar-me louco de ciúmes com isso? Já não suportava ver esse velho do Stefan esbanjando charme para cima de minha esposa. Eu estava com ciúmes, nunca pensei que um dia fosse sentir isso, mas eu estou cedendo a esse sentimento desde a noite do Baile. Até que Stefan se retirou.

Eu comecei a enlouquecer de ciúmes e fui atrás dela, ela não vai trair-me. Cheguei a seus aposentos e ela estava apenas de robe deitada na cama lendo um livro. Eu não coseguia acreditar que ela realmente ia fazer isso.

– É você.. pensei que fosse outra pessoa. – Ela falou se levantando e colocando o livro em uma mesinha vagarosamente – O que queres? – completou.

– O que eu quero? Não consigo imaginar que iria fazer isso! – Eu falei um pouco nervoso e ela sorriu e foi se dirigindo para a cama novamente e parou na beirada da cama falando:

– Eu me sinto muito sozinha nesse quarto e essa cama é muito grande para mim, vou compartilha-la com qualquer homem que me queira essa noite. – Ela falou isso me fazendo enlouquecer de raiva, ela não vai ser de nenhum outro homem que não seja eu. E começou a deslizar o robe ficando completamente sem roupas.

– Não quer ser esse homem? – Ela falou me olhando e se deitou na cama e enlouqueci, ela estava sem roupas na minha frente eu fui para junto dela com meu desejo inflamado.


	11. Bônus

POV Esme

Fiquei com os olhos fechados ouvindo os sons no quarto, comecei a me preocupar quando os segundos se passaram e não ouve qualquer barulho. Será que ele havia saído? Resisti ao impulso de abrir os olhos e conferir, ainda não estava preparada para outra rejeição.

Estava completamente despreparada quando senti a mão dele colocar meu cabelo para trás, afastando os fios que pairavam sobre meu colo. Abri meus olhos e encontrei os seus percorrendo meu corpo, havia um fogo dentro deles, mas não era nada parecido com a raiva que vira a pouco em seus olhos, era puro desejo. Estremeci quando nossos olhos se encontraram e de repente senti um enorme desejo de cobrir-me, nunca havia estado assim em frente a um homem antes. O jogo de sedução antes havia me distraído de pensar nisso ou sentir-me envergonhada, mas agora que todo o jogo havia acabado e estávamos apenas nos dois, não podia deixar de me sentir assustada por estar completamente nua em frente a seu olhar de cobiça. Ele inclinou-se lentamente para mim, acariciando meu cabelo e me deu um beijo delicado, doce. Não esperava por aquilo, esperava apenas desejo incontrolável, nem um tipo de delicadeza da parte dele, fiquei ainda mais inquieta e desconfortável, se quer conseguia olha-lo.

POV Carlisle

Eu a olhei e vi o seu belo corpo exposto para mim, suas pernas torneadas, seu cabelo cobria um de seus seios, fui para junto dela e coloquei seu cabelo para trás e a olhei com profundidade e ao mesmo tempo com o meu desejo incendiando-me. Levei minha mão ao seu cabelo completamente solto e o coloquei para trás, esse gesto permitiu-me ver seu corpo por inteiro.

Coloquei minha mão em seus cabelos puxando-o, ela me olhava um pouco assustada, fiquei olhando-a e beijei de uma forma completamente nova para mim, eu tinha tanto desejo por ela. Hoje ela seria minha, não há razão no mundo que me faça parar. Ela não estava me olhando e isso me incomodou um pouco, então puxei aos poucos seu rosto para mim e a beijei. Seus lábios se abriam vagarosamente e isso fazia o beijo mais prazeroso. Movia minha boca com cuidado e aos poucos nosso beijo atingiu uma intensidade nunca sentida por mim como homem. Era bom beija-la, eu estava apresado a queria e toda essa demora estava pondo-me louco. Comecei a tirar minhas vestes apressadamente ficando completamente nu. E fui para cima dela, deitando-a contra os travesseiros. Ela estava assustada e com os olhos fechados não queria me olhar.

POV Esme

Carlisle puxou meu rosto para o dele novamente em um beijo que começou leve mais aos poucos foi ganhando intensidade, abri meus lábios vagarosamente, desfrutando a sensação do contato entre nossas bocas, melhor do que qualquer sonho. O beijo destruiu os muros de minha preocupação e me vi respondendo sua intensidade e agarrando-me a seu corpo, esquecendo completamente meus escrúpulos anteriores. Quando ele afastou-se pensei em reclamar mas logo vi que ele iria apenas desfazer-se de suas próprias roupas. Assisti hipnotizada, seu belo corpo ser revelado para mim enquanto ele tirava todas as peças de roupa. Fiquei vermelha e fechei os olhos quando ele me pegou admirando seu corpo. Ele voltou a apertar-me em seus braços, me empurrando para os travesseiros e ficando sobre mim. Me contrai quando senti seu corpo contra o meu. Era o que queria desde a noite de nosso casamento, mas ainda assim me sentia apavorada.

POV Carlisle

Foi ai que percebi, ela nunca dormiu com um homem, é virgem. Sai de cima dela um pouco, mas não completamente. Esse gesto era pra ela ver que estou esperando seu tempo, mas eu a quero. Eu não seria capaz de sair desse quarto sem torna-la minha mulher. Fiquei fazendo carinhos em seu rosto e dando beijos por seu pescoço, ela estava relaxando. Então me sentei na cama, colocando minha cintura entre suas pernas e a trouxe para cima de mim. Ela não queria me olhar.

– Olhe para mim Esme. – Pedi e acariciei seu rosto.

POV Esme

Quando ele sentiu minha tensão afastou seu corpo do meu um pouco e começou a acariciar meu rosto e dar beijos em meu pescoço, seu toque era tão leve que aos poucos comecei a relaxar meus músculos tensos. Carlisle sentou-se colocando-se entre minhas pernas e me fez levantar e ficar sobre sua pernas.

– Olhe para mim Esme. - ele me pediu, com a mão em meu rosto. Sua voz soou tão diferente do habitual, carinhosa. Também não pude notar que era a primeira vez que ele dizia meu nome e quão bonito ele ficava em sua boca. Permiti que ele virasse meu rosto para si e vi um sorriso encantador em seus lábios quando nossos olhos se cruzaram. Ele aproximou seus lábios dos meus, apenas para um selinho rápido, mas eu passei meus braços por seu pescoço e o prendi ali, aprofundando o beijo. Movi minhas mãos ate seus cabelos, enroscando meus dedos em seus lindos cabelos louros, eu sonhara em fazer aquilo por tanto tempo. Comecei a puxa-los lentamente e descer minhas mãos por suas costas arranhando um pouco e depois subindo de volta a sua nuca.

POV Carlisle

Aos poucos fui virando seu rosto e sorri quando ela me olhou, selei nossos lábios e ela aprofundou nosso beijo. Suas mãos estavam em meu cabelo, puxando-o vagarosamente e depois descia até minhas costas arranhando-a e subia até minha nuca, isso fazia eu sorri e gemer muito baixo. Eu nunca tinha permitido que mulher alguma me tocasse, mas o toque de Esme era muito prazeroso e me fazia esquecer o que era razão, deixei que ela continuasse com seus carinhos e descobrir o quanto é bom ser tocado, ela passou a mão em minha coxa, fazendo-me gemer e a apertar contra meu corpo. Eu a quero mais que tudo. Comecei a acariciar suas pernas, apertando-a, depois fui subindo minhas mãos em seu quadril e fazendo-a sentar mais sobre mim.

POV Esme

Os sons que Carlisle fazia em meu ouvido enquanto eu explorava seu corpo com minhas mão faziam minha respiração acelerar e meu corpo ficar arrepiado. Ele apertou-me mais em seus braços e começou a percorrer seus dedos em meu quadril puxando-me mais sobre ele e subindo as mãos ate o vão entre meus seios, abaixando o rosto e distribuindo beijos em meu colo, joguei minha cabeça pra trás sussurrando o nome dele enquanto me entregava a suas caricias, meu corpo reagindo a cada mínimo toque que ele me dava. Ele puxou-me ainda mais perto, fazendo meu nossos corpos ficarem colados novamente. Dessa vez ao invés de me assustar com o contato, gemi de prazer com o arrepio que percorreu meu corpo ate que senti seu membro excitado muito próximo de minha intimidade. Não fazia nenhuma ideia do que fazer e aquilo me apavorava de novo.

POV Carlisle

O desejo estava começando a me possuir, eu a quero com todas as minhas forças. Ela estava mais relaxada, então subi minha mão e parei no vão entre seus seios e comecei a descer beijos pelo seu colo, fazendo-a sussurrar meu nome. A cada toque que eu dava em seu corpo sua pele cremosa se arrepiava e isso me enlouquecia. Comecei a ficar descontrolado, eu não podia esconder minha excitação, então a puxei completamente para cima de mim, e toquei seus seios ela começou a arfar e gemer e foi sentando em meu colo, mas der repente se afastou.

– O que houve? – Eu perguntei assustado por sua reação, ela estava gostando eu também. Ela ficou olhando pra minha cintura desconfortávelmente. Eu sorri ao perceber, e chamei sua atenção. – Feche seus olhos. – Falei e sustentei-a e coloquei na cama, comecei a acariciar suas partes intimas e percebi o quanto elas estava molhada. Eu fui pra cima dela e procurei esperar um pouco mais, apesar de já estar enlouquecido. Toquei com os lábios em seu seio e ela quase arrancou meus cabelos, isso me fez rir, mas continuei. Ela tem que relaxar.

POV Esme

Carlisle colocou-me de volta nos lençóis suavemente e desceu sua mãos por meu corpo ate chegar a minha intimidade. Apertei os lábios tentando conter o gemido que quis escapar quando ele me tocou ali. Lentamente ele voltou a ficar em cima de mim, olhando-me nos olhos como se dissesse para não ter medo. Ele desceu seus lábios por meus ombros ate chegar a meus seios, minhas mãos voaram ate sua cabeça, agarrando-se a seus cabelos enquanto eu arqueava minhas costas assim que seus lábios tocaram um de meus seios, o senti rir contra minha pele com essa reação. Revirei os olhos, rindo também e me maravilhando com o quão perfeito e delicado ele estava sendo, eu nunca esperei que fosse assim. Depois de um tempo ele voltou a subir seus lábios ate chegar aos meus novamente. Ele desceu suas mãos ate ate minhas pernas, puxando-as para seu quadril enquanto posicionava-se e começava a entrar em mim, lentamente, parando sempre que me contraia, sem deixar de me beijar. Eu apertava suas costas e gemia, o incentivando a continuar.

POV Carlisle

Eu já não estava aguentando tanto contato e não estar dentro dela, ela já estava molhada o suficiente, então conduzi meu membro a sua entrada e fui devagar encaixando-me nela, eu a beijava e ela começou a apertar minhas costas e a gemer a medida com que eu entrava. Ela era tão quente, tão apertado isso só me enlouqueceu ainda mais. Comecei a me movimentar dentro dela devagar. Foi ai que ela abriu os olhos e sorriu acariciando meu rosto. Eu a beijei ferozmente, acariciando e apertando o seu corpo. Ela arfava e gemia meu nome, eu comecei a ir mais rápido e intensificando cada vez mais, ela começou a se mover contra mim. Apertando-me e arranhando.

POV Esme

Sentia minha cabeça flutuar em meio a tanto prazer, ele me amava com tanta atenção, tanto carinho que não podia ser apenas desejo físico. Se aquilo não era amor o que mais seria?  
>Carlisle começou a movimentar-se contra mim devagar, olhei pra ele e lhe sorri tentando demonstrar todo meu amor por ele. Sim, esse era o sentimento que havia me tomado desde a primeira vez que o vi e só agora percebia. Ele tomou meus lábios com urgência apertando-me tanto em seus braços que eu mal podia respirar, a sensação estava longe de ser desagradável. Separei nossos lábios arfando em busca de ar e gemendo seu nome quando ele começou a mover-se mais rápido. Meu corpo tremia com a intensidade se meu prazer e eu comecei a mover meu quadril contra o dele. Senti como se estivesse prestes a morrer de tanto prazer e felicidade, queria chorar, rir, gritar mas nada alem de gemidos saiam de minha boca.<p>

POV Carlisle

Eu já estou quase lá. Intensifiquei ainda mais até que ela começou a gemer mais forte e eu também, eu comecei a sentir que estava mais apertado, então eu a beijei docemente e encostei minha testa na sua e fiquei gemendo e ouvindo seus gemidos e sussurros, montamos nosso orgasmo juntos e pela primeira fez eu me sentia completo.

POV Esme

De repente todas as sensações explodiram dentro de mim, me fazendo flutuar em prazer e felicidade, meu corpo tremendo um pouco. Senti o corpo de Carlisle tremer junto com o meu enquanto gemia em meu ouvido, saber que tínhamos atingido nosso prazer ao mesmo tempo só tornava o momento ainda mais especial e inesquecivel do que já era. Permanecemos abraçados, esperando que nossas respirações se acalmassem, depois ele rolou ficando a meu lado eu me movi aconchegando-me a seu peito sem querer perder o contato com seu corpo. Ele colocou os braços ao meu redor me apertando contra si. Acabei dormindo, feliz em seus braços.

**N/A: pleeeeease deixem reviewss... **

**Co-autoras: Camila e Eliza**


	12. Duvidas

POV Carlisle

Eu estava completamente esgotado, ela veio pra junto de mim e aconchegou-se sobre o meu peito e dormiu no calor dos meus braços, me deixando sem saber se era um sonho. Esme dormiu muito rápido e eu adormeci rapidamente. Até que acordei no meio da noite, abrir meus olhos e vi que Esme tinha se afastado um pouco. Decidi sair, coloquei uma parte de minhas roupas, mas antes dei uma ultima olhada para ela e como estava de madrugada nem liguei em sair de seu quarto com o peito nu.

Fui para o meu aposento e me joguei na cama, estava quase amanhecendo. Tinha um leve sorriso em meus lábios, ontem tinha sido muito bom. Eu me senti bem, ela se entregou de corpo e alma. Alguma coisa me dizia pra voltar lá e ficar com ela em meus braços até que ela acordasse, mas eu ignorei isso. Eu nunca passava a noite com mulheres, nem mesmo com minha esposa. Apesar de ter sido magnífico ontem eu conseguir provar a mim mesmo que nenhuma mulher pode me dominar.

A noite de núpcias foi um deslize de minha parte era puro deslumbramento... Mas eu gostei tanto de te-la ontem, eu fiquei impressionado comigo mesmo eu havia sido tão paciente e cuidadoso, posso dizer que cheguei a amá-la durante todo o momento. Minha cabeça estava um completo nó.

Então me lembrei do que Caius, meu pai, me falava. "Guarde isso em sua mente Carlisle, nenhuma mulher deve fazer você se curvar perante ela. Você será o rei. E as pessoas se curvam a você.. Entendeu essa lição jovem" Ele falava isso mais como uma regra do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas isso servia para que eu esqueça esse momento por alguns minutos e aproveitasse algum tempo de meu sono.

Até que fui acordado. Comecei a resmungar, todos os criados desse castelo sabem a minha falta de paciência em ser incomodado nos meus aposentos. Já acordei de péssimo humor.

- Porque me perturba? – Eu me sentei na cama e lancei um olhar maligno para o mensageiro. Ele quase correu de meu quarto. – Desculpe-me meu senhor, mas chegou uma mensagem do General Alistar. – Ele falou e eu me apressei a pegar a mensagem. Li o mais rápido possível.

_Vossa Majestade, _

_Venho lhe informar que os rebeldes do Poitou estão irredutíveis. Acredito que vossa Majestade tenha que vir, para que possamos esclarecer a eles sem que seja necessário o uso da forca._

_Seu súdito,_

_General Alistar._

Eu li a mensagem e cheguei a enlouquecer de raiva, como assim esses rebeldes se recusam a pertencer a Volterra. Apressei-me na resposta, e lhe disse que iria pessoalmente. – Diga que preparem meu cavalo e que minha guarda particular esteja pronta, e chame o Conde Eleazar e o Cardeal. Vou até Poitou. – Falei para o mensageiro.

Ele se retirou e comecei a me arrumar, tomei um banho e depois coloquei minhas vestes. Já estava claro, devia ser quase 07:00 horas. Dirigi-me até as escadas. E a cena que vi de cima me irritou. Stefan estava galanteando Esme. Eu me apressei para falar.

- Sua Alteza tem toda razão. – Falei e tomei minha mulher dele, Esme ficou junto a mim e conversamos um pouco. Eu lhe falei que iria ficar ausente. E ela me pareceu um pouco triste, eu desviei o meu olhar dela, não queria que ela visse a confusão em que eu me encontrava.

- E quanto à visita do príncipe?... Como ficará essa situação? Devo acompanhá-lo e distraí-lo na sua ausência? – Ela falou olhando para o chão e isso me alarmou. Do mesmo jeito que ela me distraiu ontem. Não. Eu surtei. Simplesmente virei para o Stefan e o intimei a vir. Eu não o deixaria com minha mulher nunca.

- Bem, acredito que devemos partir agora... Ate breve minha querida – Eu falei e lhe dei um beijo no rosto muito perto dos lábios, como eu queria tocá-los. "... Você será o rei. E as pessoas se curvam a você.." Lembrei-me novamente e fui embora. Os cavalos já estavam prontos assim como minha guarda particular.

POV Esme

Espreguicei-me na cama, ainda de olhos fechados sabia que já estava tarde, mas ainda me sentia tão sonolenta. Enquanto me mexia percebi que estava sozinha na cama e abri os olhos procurando ao redor, ele não estava em nenhum lugar. Levantei ainda esperando vê-lo em algum lugar do quarto. Noite passada havia sido tão perfeita tão... Indescritível. Pelo menos pra mim. O que será que essa saída dele significa? Carmem, Alice e Isabella apareceram para me ajudar a me arrumar, deixei que elas trabalhassem enquanto ficava perdida em meus pensamentos.

As atitudes dele eram tão confusas, ontem ele me tratou tão bem, com tanto respeito e carinho e hoje ele sai sem ao menos falar comigo. Por quê? Essa pergunta estava me matando.

- Pronto Majestade, está pronta. - Carmem sorriu terminando meu penteado. - Obrigada. - respondi distraída. - Carmem... A que horas veio ao meu quarto hoje?

- No mesmo horário de sempre, Majestade. Assim que amanheceu. – Respondeu.

- E... Não havia mais ninguém em meu quarto? - perguntei constrangida, mas precisando entender ao menos quando ele saiu. - Alem de mim?

- Não. - ela respondeu confusa. Desisti de tentar perguntar mais diretamente e segui para o café da manha, eu o veria lá, não estaríamos sozinhos, mas quem sabe eu possa perceber algo no jeito que ele me tratar. Desci as escadas pensando em como as coisas mudaram tão de repente antes eu só pensava em vencer meu jogo de sedução e agora estava aqui, preocupando-me sobre como ele se sentia sobre mim, eu que acreditava que o detestava. Ri comigo mesma reconhecendo que meus sentimentos contra ele não passava de magoa por seu desprezo.

- Majestade! - O príncipe Stefan falou aparecendo subitamente em minha frente. - Eu estou chamando há algum tempo. – Ele me falou e franziu o cenho.

- Ah, desculpe-me Alteza estava distraída e não o ouvi. – Respondi educadamente. - Posso acompanhá-la ao café? - ele ofereceu-se.

- Claro. - respondi aceitando o braço que me oferecia. Eu o havia usado para seduzir Carlisle e agora precisava dar um jeito de me livrar dele. Só podia esperar que sua visita não durasse mais tempo.

- Gostei muito de nossa conversa ontem Majestade, adoraria voltar a discutir aquele assunto em uma nova oportunidade. - não me deixei enganar por suas palavras, não era sobre mitologia que ele desejava voltar a falar.

- Quem sabe Alteza. - respondi vagamente sendo educada. Era impensável que depois de ter sido amada como fui eu fosse algum dia pensar em entregar-me a outro, eu era só de Carlisle, pra sempre.

- Devo dizer-lhe que esta belíssima hoje, Majestade. - o príncipe elogia-me com um sorriso sedutor. - a um brilho especial em seu rosto que a deixa magnífica.

- Sua Alteza tem toda razão. - o rei falou aparecendo subitamente, como era seu costume. - Esta magnífica hoje, minha querida. - ele me falou tomando e beijando minha mão.

- Obrigada Majestade. -respondi sem jeito o olhando cuidadosamente para detectar qualquer mudança em seu comportamento, ele parecia mais simpático e... Indeciso.

- Obrigado por fazer companhia a minha esposa Alteza, foi muito... gentil. - ele falou ao príncipe sem esconder sua irritação em nos encontrar juntos. Contive o riso em vê-lo ainda com ciúmes de Stefan, parecia tão sem sentido depois de tudo o que ouve entre nós. Começamos a andar lado a lado, de braços dados. Os nobres que o acompanhavam e o príncipe deram-nos algum espaço, ficando atrás, mas ainda perto o suficiente pra ouvir nossa conversa. Olhei pra ele e vi que me olhava lhe dei um sorriso constrangido e ele me retribuiu com um breve sorriso. Caminhamos em silencio por algum tempo ate que não pude aguentar mais, eu precisava falar alguma coisa.

- Esta tudo bem Majestade? - perguntei sem saber o que mais falar.

- Porque pergunta isso? - ele me perguntou alarmado.

- Apenas estava sendo educada... - respondi estranhando sua reação. - Esta acontecendo algo de errado?

- Nada de mais... - ele suspirou, olhando pra longe. - apenas os rebeldes do Poitou ainda se recusam a aceitar que fazem parte de Volterra. - ele respondeu irritado. Lembrei-me do que Eleazar me disse: " Carlisle não gosta de ser contrariado. Nunca". Ser questionado assim devia ser inaceitável pra ele.

- Mas Aro entregou o território como meu dote.

- Sim, e apesar disso eles se recusam a aceitar.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Ir ate lá e resolver essa historia pessoalmente. - ele me respondeu decidido.

- Quando partira? - perguntei triste com a idéia de nos afastar-mos justo agora.

- Em alguns instantes, estou apenas esperando que tudo fique pronto para a viagem. - ele falou ainda olhando pra longe.

- Não ficara ao menos para o café? - perguntei tentando conter a tristeza em minha voz.

- Não, quanto antes partir melhor. - ele falou voltando a olhar pra mim.

- Deixei instruções com Eleazar e com o Cardeal Mazarino, eles a ajudarão a cumprir seus deveres de rainha em minha ausência.

- E quanto à visita do príncipe? - perguntei tentando ocupar minha cabeça com outros pensamentos e não pensar em sua partida. - Como ficará essa situação? Devo acompanhá-lo e distraí-lo na sua ausência? - Carlisle olhou-me de olhos arregalados depois olhou pra trás, para o príncipe.

- Distraí-lo! - ele falou com uma voz meio sufocada. - Nunca!... Não vão ficar sozinhos!

- O que? - perguntei sem entender aquela reação dele. Ele me olhou de um jeito estranho por uns minutos depois se virou para o príncipe.

- Alteza, já que ficou tão encantado com as belas paisagens de nossa capital eu o convido acompanhar-me em minha viagem e ver nossas outras belezas.

- Obrigado pelo convite Majestade, mas eu preferiria... - o príncipe tentou se esquivar ,mas Carlisle o cortou:

- Eu faço questão Alteza. - ele falou autoritário e inquestionável. O príncipe não teve outra alternativa a não ser concordar. - Bem, acredito que devemos partir agora... Ate breve minha cara. - Carlisle falou dando-me um beijo na bochecha, bem próximo aos lábios.

- Ate. - respondi e fiquei parado vendo-o se afastar por algum tempo ate que notei que todos os nobres ainda estavam ali, esperando que eu continuasse a andar. Seguimos para o café com Edward, Rosalie e muitos outras pessoas, mas eu não prestei muita atenção no que conversavam, me perguntando quando o veria de novo. Não conversei com ninguém ate que todos saíram e Eleazar aproximou-se de mim.

- Distraída Majestade? - ele me perguntou sorrindo.

- Um pouco. - sorri de volta e o convidei para acompanhar-me ate os jardins.

- Como está indo o plano? - ele pareceu meio constrangido em perguntar, eu certamente estava mais constrangida do que ele ao responder.

- Melhor impossível. - eu falei olhando pra longe corada.

- Fez muitos progressos?

- Eu... diria que sim. - ele parecia querer perguntar mais, mas graças a Deus ele não teve coragem. Continuamos andando ate que as duas outras irmãs dele se aproximaram de nós.

- Já conhece minhas irmãs Majestade? - ele me perguntou enquanto as duas se aproximavam.

- Fomos apresentadas no casamento. Como vão condessas? - eu as cumprimentei com simpatia.

- Muito bem Majestade. - as duas responderam fazendo uma reverencia.

- Juntem-se ao nosso passeio. - eu as convidei as duas nos assentiram e começaram a nos acompanhar.

- Essas duas, passam o dia inteiro passeando por aqui, não sei o que vêem de tão interessante. - Eleazar se queixou, zombando das irmãs.

- A paisagem é _muito_ interessante. - uma das duas, Tanya se me lembrava direito, falou olhando sugestivamente para Edward. Eu ri de seu jeito tão descontraído, Eleazar suspirou conformado com o jeito da irmã.

- Com certeza a paisagem é o mais interessante. - Kate concordou, olhando para outro belo rapaz que passeava nos jardins.

- Ate você Kate? Espera só o seu noivo saber da razão desses passeios. - Eleazar falou.

- Olhar não tira pedaço. - a sorridente Kate respondeu. - Não é mesmo Majestade?

- Acho que sim condessa. - eu sorri. As duas eram muito simpáticas e diferentes da irmã, senti que poderíamos ser amigas. Continuamos andando ate chegar a minha parte favorita do jardim, um pequeno espaço com belíssimas flores e alguns bancos, eu costumava ficar ali depois do café da manha e Rosalie, Isabella, Alice e Carmem já estavam lá. As duas irmãs de Eleazar se acomodaram em um banco enquanto ocupávamos outro. O vi sorrindo para Carmem e o repreendi de novo:

- Conde pensei ter sido bem clara sobre não querê-lo brincando com minhas criadas em nossa ultima conversa.

- Eu não estou brincando Majestade... Estou sinceramente encantado com Carmem e não pretendo magoá-la de forma alguma. - ele falou com sinceridade.

- Sabe que ela vem de uma situação inferior a sua não sabe conde? - eu o questionei.

- Sim, Majestade e não me importo com isso. Descobri que estou perdidamente apaixonado por sua criada e gostaria de sua permissão para cortejá-la. - ele falou me surpreendendo.

- O que Carmem pensa disso?

- Ainda não falei com ela.

- Não acha que devia pedir a ela primeiro? - eu sorri vendo sua cara de quem tinha esquecido de algo obvio. - Contado que ela concorde estará tudo bem pra mim conde. - já o conhecia o suficiente para saber que era um homem descente e que não estava mentindo. Olhei pra Carmem e falei. - Porque não aproveita a oportunidade de falar com ela logo? - ele sorriu, levantou-se e foi ate Carmem que se afastava triste.

POV Carmem

Eu estava distraída eu tinha me afastado de todos um pouco, a rainha estava cheia de gente e sinceramente a presença do Conde ali me dava nos nervos, ele não parava de me olhar e isso me deixava constrangida. Ele fica fazendo isso e idéias ficam na minha cabeça, ele nunca me veria além de uma criada. E só estaria interessado em brincar comigo.

E às vezes eu acho que ele até gosta de me perseguir. Tentei me distrair com alguma outra coisa. E fui caminhando pelos jardins, ate que estava longe o suficiente de todos fiquei perto de um vale e tinha varias pedras e me sentei em uma delas. A paisagem era belíssima. Até que sinto uma mão em meu ombro.

- Ah. – Eu gritei com medo e assustada. – Desculpe-me não tinha a intenção de assusta-lhe. – Era o Conde Eleazar. Eu suspirei e me virei pra paisagem, o que ele fazia aqui?

- Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar comigo, meu Senhor. – Eu falei sem querer olhá-lo. Eu estou me sentindo aflita não consigo compreender isso. Eu já tinha falado pra mim mesma que ele nunca se interessaria por mim. Comecei a sair dali.

- Espere não vá. – Ele falou me olhando e me segurou. Eu suspirei e senti o nó em minha garganta, era a primeira vez que ele me olhava com tanta intensidade. Oh céus! Ele nunca sentirá o que eu sinto por ele. Eu estava apaixonada pelo Conde, isso é impossível e proibido.

- Meu Senhor... Por favor, me solte. – Eu pedi quase chorando. Ele me olhou triste. – Não me chame assim. Por favor. – Ele pediu se aproximando de mim, e meu coração começou a pular em meu peito.

- E de que outra maneira eu deveria chamar um conde? – Eu perguntei e olhei para baixo. Minha resposta pareceu feri-lo ele me soltou, comecei a me distanciar dele. Até que escuto.

- Porque você tem medo de mim Carmem? – Ele falou do lugar onde estava e chamou o meu primeiro nome. A primeira lagrima caiu. Eu me sentia sufocada. – Eu não tenho medo de você Conde, só estou respeitando seu titulo. – Falei, mas a minha voz me denunciou e comecei a ir embora.

- Se você fugir de mim sabe que eu vou atrás de você. Pare de se enganar, Carmem volte para cá. Por favor. – Ele me pedia andando em minha direção. Eu fiquei parada e sentir sua mão me puxando. – Porque chora? – Ele perguntou limpando a lagrima que escorria em meu rosto. Queria sair dali, mas ele me segurou na mão.

- Porque estou enganando a mim mesma, achando que um belo homem pode se interessar por uma plebéia. – Falei chorando ignorando completamente o que eu tinha dito a mim mesma. Ele me puxou pra si e eu pensei que cada partícula de meu corpo estivesse paralisada.

- Se o Belo homem for eu e a plebéia for você, não há nenhum engano. – Ele falou e me abraçou. Oh, céus! Ele me abraçou. Ele me olhou nos olhos – Não sinta medo do homem que está apaixonado por você. – Falou e me deu um beijo no rosto.

- Eu.. eu... Meu senh.. – Ele me cortou. – Eleazar, me chame de Eleazar. Eu não quero brincar com você, eu acabei de pedir a rainha pra cortejá-la. Minhas atitudes são serias Carmem, confie em mim – Ele pediu com as mãos em meu rosto. Eu estava completamente nervosa. – Eu devo ir. A rainha está a minha espera. – Falei apresada, mas ele não permitiu.

- Não vou deixar você ir. Eu vou fazer uma coisa, apenas fique quieta. – Falou e curvou seu rosto selando nossos lábios. Eu fiquei apavorada e emocionada ao mesmo tempo. Ele havia me beijado. Sai correndo dali e ele ficou rindo. – Você será minha pra sempre, guarde isso. – Ele gritou. Eu chorava de felicidade.

POV Edward

Fiquei sabendo que o Rei partiu para a província de Poitou, havia se passado uma semana de sua partida. Estava começando a ficar preocupado, se esses rebeldes não se rederem o rei pode querer a rendição deles pela base da ocupação militar. E revoltas não é bom, morre muita gente. Espero que Carlisle consiga resolver tudo isso sem transtornos.

Fui cavalgar pelos campos do pelo reino. Eu estava apaixonado por essas terras, aqui é tudo tão peculiar, simplório que me faz ficar horas e horas cavalgando. Até que comecei a voltar ao palácio, eu havia dispensado todos os guardas e com Carlisle fora fica mais fácil deles obedecerem aos outros.

Até que vi a princesa Rosálie andando apressadamente e parecia fugir de suas damas de companhia. Ela olhava pra trás o tempo inteiro e depois entrou em um beco. Eu fiquei curioso. Fui atrás dela discretamente.

Quando cheguei à cena que presenciei me fez rir. O Duque McCarty estava dando uma rosa a ela e depois lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Ela tinha ficado com vergonha, mas lhe retribuiu o beijo no rosto e isso fez com que o Duque sorrisse como uma criança. Até que num relance Rosálie me viu.

- Edward! – Ela gritou e seus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas. – Estamos perdidos. – Ela falou e eu desci de meu cavalo.

- Ora princesa, se acalme eu não vou contar nada a seu irmão. – Eu falei calmo. Eu gostava do duque e da princesa. E a situação deles realmente me comoveu.

- Por favor, não conte. – Ela pediu implorando-me. – Eu lhes dou minha palavra. – Falei sorrindo. Apertei a mão do duque e assenti a princesa. – Tomem cuidado. Há alguns guardas vindo, tentarei deixá-los ocupados comigo. – Falei e eles me deram um sorriso.

- Obrigado Alteza. – Emmett falou.

Eu fui me retirando e como prometi tirei os guardas que estavam indo para aquele caminho e pedi que levasse meu cavalo para o estábulo real. Depois disso voltei para dentro do castelo e fui até o estúdio de musica. Lá tinha um piano belíssimo. No caminho passei por Esme e lhe dei um sorriso animado.

- Vou tocar piano, me acompanha? – Falei para ela que sorriu e foi junto comigo. Coloquei-a em uma cadeira e comecei a primeira nota do piano.

- Edward, você é muito talentoso. Poderia ser um musico de muita habilidade. – Esme falou. Eu sorri e logo voltei a tocar, quando terminei olhei pra trás novamente, mas só havia uma pessoa na sala. Isabella. Eu sorri ela caminhou até mim. Sentou-se comigo e começamos a tocar juntos, até que eu coloquei minha mão sobre a sua e finalizamos a musica. Ela sorriu tímida. E eu lhe dei um beijo no rosto e voltamos a tocar uma musica mais alegre.

POV Alice

Desde a partida do rei, Esme estava mais reservada e triste e isso preocupava-me bastante, não entendia qual o motivo desse seu comportamento já que ela e o rei não se davam nada bem eu acreditei que ela ficaria mais feliz com a ausência dele mas ao invés disso a via cada dia mais retirada e pensativa. Edward, Isabella, Rosalie e eu tentávamos animá-la mas não tínhamos muito sucesso. Hoje felizmente ela parecia um pouco mais animada depois de receber as irmãs do conde Eleazar, as duas conseguiram levantar um pouco o humor dela, fiquei muito feliz com isso Esme estava muito isolada da corte desde que chegou, era bom que ela estivesse finalmente fazendo amizades e as duas irmãs Denali era ótimas companhias, tão divertidas e simpáticas muito diferentes da irmã. Eu não suporto nem ver aquela vadia da condessa Irina, adoraria dar-lhe uma boa surra por tudo o que faz a Esme.

Depois da saída das condessas Esme retirou-se para seu quarto e eu a acompanhei, caso precisa-se de mim. Estava sozinha na antecâmara da rainha, Isabella havia desaparecido com Edward novamente, ela tinha muita sorte da rainha ainda não ter notado sua constante ausência e Carmem estava passeando com o conde Eleazar, a rainha tinha lhe autorizado a sair com ele. Me distrai lendo ate que um guarda abriu a porta, introduzindo um belo jovem vestido com uniforme do exercito. Ele apresentou-se imediatamente.

- Desculpe a intromissão Majestade. Sou o Major Witlock e trago uma mensagem do rei - ele falou-me. Me surpreendi com o titulo ele parecia tão jovem para ter tal posição.

- Vou chamá-la, espere um minuto. - eu respondi rindo de sua confusão.

- Chamá-la? - ele falou confuso, me olhando melhor. - Eu pensei que...

- Eu fosse a rainha? Sou Lady Alice, dama de companhia da rainha. - eu lhe falei com um sorriso.

- Encantado em conhecê-la Lady Alice. - ele sorriu pra mim, se aproximando e beijando minha mão. Eu corei, envorganhada e me afastei indo chamar a rainha.

- Majestade? - falei chamando sua atenção. - a um jovem aqui desejando falar-lhe. Ele traz uma mensagem do rei.

- Estou indo querida. - ela me respondeu levantando-se e me seguindo.

POV Esme

Animei-me quando Alice falou que havia alguém trazendo uma mensagem de Carlisle para mim, desde que partira eu não tive qualquer noticia dele, estava curiosa pra ver o que ele tinha para falar-me. Fui ate a antecâmara e vi um jovem militar aguardando-me.

- Majestade, sou o Major Witlock. Trago uma mensagem do rei. - ele falou fazendo uma reverencia e entregando-me uma carta.

- Ira esperar uma resposta Major?

- Sim, Majestade.

- Então acomode-se um pouco enquanto leio. - eu lhe indiquei uma das poltronas repreendendo Alice com o olhar por não ter feito isso antes, ela apenas olhou pra baixo. Voltei para a carta, a abrindo e lendo.

_Querida,_

_A situação aqui esta resolvida e controlada, porem os rebeldes insistem em exigir sua presença aqui para que se rendam definitivamente. Peço que venha imediatamente, o Major Witlock, ai presente garantirá que viaje com segurança. Ate breve _

_Carlisle._

Li a mensagem rápida umas duas ou três vezes esperando encontrar algo novo, algum sinal de como ficaria nossa situação, mas ele havia sido muito direto e breve. Fiquei desanimada por um momento, mas então percebi que o veria em breve e poderia descobrir como ele se sentia sobre nos pessoalmente.

- Em quanto tempo pode preparar minha partida Major? - perguntei virando-me pra ele.

- Em algumas horas se for necessário Majestade.

- Então em algumas horas partiremos ao encontro do rei.

**N/A: **por favor, não esqueçam de deixar reviews...


	13. A Surpresa

POV Carlisle

A viagem até a província do Poitou tinha sido longa. Foram quase três dias e assim que cheguei tratei de tentar resolver logo isso. Se há algo que me irrita é a rebeldia. E ser questionado. O general Alistar me passou todo o ocorrido nos mínimos detalhes, eu fui até o líder dos rebeldes ele era um homem corpulento, mas já tinha certa idade, sua pele era um pouco escura e com toda certeza precisava de um banho, eles estavam sujos, mas ignorei tudo isso e fui tentar ser diplomático.

Aproximei dele e alguns rebeldes o acompanhavam e pegaram suas espadas, o Major Jasper logo retirou sua espada e foi para minha frente, minha guarda o acompanhou.

– Acalmem-se. Eles não iriam me atacar. – Eu falei e sai de trás dele e um rebelde veio andando até mim. – Você merece ter sua cabeça cortada. – o rebelde falou. Se ele quiser lutar comigo, ele vai morrer. Que ódio eu estava a ponto de tirar minha espada e enfiar no peito desse insolente que ousou me desafiar.

– Minha luta não é com você. – Eu falei e continuei andando me dirigindo ao líder. O rebelde ficou irritado e veio para cima de mim, por um simples reflexo me abaixei e soquei seu estomago, sua mão com a espada movimentou-se contra mim e eu o parei com o antebraço. Dei uma joelhada e tomei-lhe a espada.

– Eu disse que minha luta não é com você. Agora eu é que vou arrancar sua cabeça. Insolente. – Eu falei e o fiz se levantar levando a espada ao seu pescoço. O que ele pensava que eu sou. Um homem que não sabe se defender? Eu posso acabar com todos eles se quiser, eu tive o melhor mestre de espadas que esse mundo já conheceu. E com o passar dos anos superei ele.

– Efarin. Perdoe pelo meu filho Billy. Ele é um pouco descontrolado. – Um homem falou e eu soltei o seu filho. Eu suspirei e me recompus. Meus guardas vieram ver se estava tudo bem comigo. – Não precisa se apresentar, sabemos que é o homem que a nunca iremos nos curvar. – Billy falou novamente e minha mão coçou na bainha da espada a vontade de matar estava crescendo cada vez mais.

– Cale-se Billy. – Efarin falou e o filho ficou calado ele veio andando até mim e me olhou eu fiz o mesmo com ele. – Podemos conversar em outro lugar, em particular. – Falei e ele ponderou sobre isso e me seguiu lado a lado para longe de todos. Ele parou e de repente falou.

– Não vamos nos render, já informamos isso ao General. – Ele falou e me olhou, suspirei. – Efarin, não estou aqui para saber se você vai ou não se render. Esse território pertence à Volterra. Foi o acordo de casamento e Aro entregou a província como dote de minha esposa. – Eu falei perdendo a paciência.

– Você já tem o seu país o que essa província lhe prejudicará? – Ele falou cheio de raiva. – Ouça, eu darei educação, comida e segurança a província. Não faltarei com minha palavra, lhe garanto. Mas se quiser pelo modo difícil eu vou mandar minhas tropas invadirem e eu mesmo as comandarei e saiba que se isso acontecer será o seu fim Efarin. – Eu falei exaltado e um pouco ameaçador.

– Eu não temo a morte jovem rei. Às vezes chego a deseja-la. – Ele falou e foi virando, mas parou. – Eu não confio em você, eu aceito o acordo se for com alguém que eu confie. – Ele falou e eu fervi em raiva. – E quem seria essa pessoa? – perguntei-lhe.

– A mulher que você chama de esposa. Princesa Esme. – Ele falou. – Rainha Esme, ela é minha esposa como você mesmo falou. – Eu falei irritado com o fato dele chamar minha mulher de princesa. – Chame-a que veremos um possível acordo. – Ele falou e se retirou. E me deixou lá completamente irritado. Eu caminhei de volta ao acampamento pensando no que ele disse. Já estava de noite então não quis tomar nenhuma decisão precipitada. Entrei na cabana que tinha preparado para mim e fiquei sentado no chão pensando. Eu fazia isso muito, todas as vezes que eu queria pensar eu sentava no chão, era um habito desde criança que nunca conseguir tirar.

Eu não queria chama-la. Iria demorar muito ate que ela chagasse e sinceramente eu gostaria de resolver isso de uma vez por todas. Suspirei, não há outra saída chamei o Major Jasper e pedi com que ele lhe entregasse um bilhete. Ele esperou até que eu escrevesse:

_Querida,_

_A situação aqui esta resolvida e controlada, porem os rebeldes insistem em exigir sua presença aqui para que se rendam definitivamente. Peço __gentilmente__ que venha imediatamente, o Major Witlock, ai presente garantirá que viaje com segurança. __Espero que faça uma viagem rápida e tranquila, eu a esperarei ansioso__. Ate breve __querida__._

_Carlisle._

Eu terminei de escrever e sorrir feliz, eu iria vê-la. Confesso que já estou com saudades. Li o bilhete novamente. O que! Não posso entregar isso. Comecei a riscar as palavras que não deveriam estar ali e escrevi outro bilhete. Agora sim está descente. Eu entreguei ao major e ele se retirou me deixando sozinho. Deitei-me onde tinha uma cama improvisada. Fiquei com o peito nu e tentei adormecer. Stefan estava na barraca ao lado e ele estava um tanto quanto irritado eu sorri. Jamais deixaria Esme com ele, sozinha. Não depois do que aconteceu entre nos. Foi tudo tão sincero, pela primeira vez na minha vida eu tinha gostado de dormir com uma mulher, ou melhor, com a minha esposa. Eu não posso trata-la como eu trataria qualquer outra, ela me fascina.

Dei um suspiro imenso não posso ficar me encantando com ela. Não posso deixar esse sentimento me dominar. Tenho que ser igual ao meu pai, frio e calculista. Não posso ter tempo para tolices como encantamento.

Mas ao mesmo tempo algo dentro de mim me diz para trata-la com respeito, dedicação e eu gostei de ficar ao seu lado na noite em que consumei o casamento. Eu não posso ficar longe dela. Suspirei novamente e tomei uma decisão. Vou ficar junto dela, mas não deixarei de ser quem eu sou. Eu somente gosto de sua companhia. Depois de minha decisão adormeci.

Na manhã seguinte eu me juntei aos homens para um rápido café da manhã. E fiquei esperando que Esme chegasse, vai demorar alguns dias. Então eu tinha que me ocupar com alguma coisa. Os homens estavam treinando, então eu fui treinar também. Ate que o suor começou a sujar minha camisa e eu a tirei. O príncipe Stefan me olhou e eu achei uma excelente oportunidade de me exibir. Eu sou jovem e tenho um corpo bem cuidado ao contrario dele que já é um velho. Os homens quiseram luta com espadas.

– Está bem. Vão se arrepender. – Eu falei e comecei a tirar um por um que me desafiava, ate que eu realmente cansei e decidir me lavar e Stefan veio ate minha cabana quando estava me vestindo, faltava somente à camisa.

– Majestade. – Ele me falou virei para ele e o cumprimentei. - Pude ver o quanto é vigoroso Majestade. – Ele falou e sorri satisfeito passando na sua frente sem camisa para pegar uma. – Oh agradeço o elogio Alteza. – Falei e ele me olhou e voltou a falar. – Um homem deseja falar com o senhor. – Ele falou e eu agradeci e fui ate o homem.

– Majestade. O Conde Eleazar pediu para lhe entregar essa mensagem. – Ele falou e me deu. Eu o dispensei e fui ler a mensagem.

_Majestade, _

_Venho lhe informar que a nossa viagem está um pouco esposa está bem. Mas aparenta um pouco de cansaço. E por isso o Major Jasper decidiu parar em uma hospedaria para passarmos a noite em segurança, mas logo estaremos ai pela manhã. _

_Seu súdito, _

_Conde Eleazer Denelai._

Eu li aquilo duas vezes. Céus ela está perto, porque pararam eu quero vê-la. Estou sentindo falta de compartilhar momentos íntimos. Eu joguei a mensagem em algum lugar e fiquei tentando dormir. Já estava ficando tarde e nada do sono chegar.

– Chega! – Eu sai e montei no cavalo, eu vou até ela. Montei em meu cavalo e cavalguei o mais rápido possível. Ninguém havia visto. Isso é maravilhoso, assim não teria muitos homens atrás de mim. Depois de uma hora avistei a única hospedaria no caminho. E mandei que chamassem o Conde Eleazar.

POV Esme

Surpreendi-me com a rapidez com que o Major Witlock organizou todos os detalhes de minha partida, em menos de meia hora ele tinha animais e escolta pronta. Fiz meus preparativos o mais rápido que pude e levei apenas Alice e Carmem comigo, o conde Eleazar também nos acompanhou, ele havia sido chamado pelo rei. Fizemos uma viajem terrível, as estradas eram péssimas, não podia estar mais contente quando, depois de dois dias, o Major avisou-me que estávamos perto. Porém já estava quase anoitecendo e o Major insistiu, por questões de segurança, pra que passássemos a noite em uma hospedagem e seguíssemos para acampamento do rei pela manha. A hospedagem que encontramos era muito pequena para todos nós, o Major queria fazer com que os homens da guarda acampassem perto da hospedagem, mas eu não concordei com isso, eles estavam cansados e mereciam algum conforto. Acabamos nos apertando para que todos pudessem se acomodar, Carmem e Alice ficaram dividindo o quarto comigo. Não era grande o suficiente para nós três, mas era a melhor opção, tentamos nos acomodar da melhor forma possível e logo as duas estavam dormindo. Eu, apesar de muito cansada também, não consegui dormir, estava muito ansiosa em encontrar o rei amanha e o pensamento me impedia de pregar o olho. Estava sentada foleando um livro sem realmente lé-lo quando ouvi uma batida leve em minha porta. Quem será que vem incomodar-me a uma hora dessas? Coloquei meu robbie e fui ate a porta abri-la. Dei de cara com Eleazar.

– Eleazar? O que desejas? - perguntei desconfiada. Só espero que ele não esteja planejando nenhum "encontro" noturno com Carmem. - Não achas que esta um pouco tarde para bater na porta de uma mulher casada? - tudo o que eu não precisava era que surgissem boatos sobre nos dois justo agora.

– Me desculpe Majestade, mas não venho aqui por minha própria iniciativa sou apenas o mensageiro.  
>– E que mensagem me trazes?<p>

– Deves afastar vossas companhias. - Ele falou indicando as duas que já dormiam.

– E porque eu faria isso?

– Porque o rei deseja vê-la... Privadamente. -ele acrescentou isso com um sorriso que me deixou constrangida.

– O rei esta aqui? - eu perguntei escondendo meu constrangimento.  
>– Sim. - ele fez um gesto em direção ao fim do corredor, estava muito escuro mas olhando atenciosamente pude perceber que havia um vulto esperando ali. - Ele não deseja ser visto aqui, por isso encarregou-me de procura-la e pedir que afaste suas acompanhantes.<p>

– E pra onde as mandarei? Todos os quartos estão ocupados. - perguntei um pouco irritada por ele vir visitar-me como as escondidas como se estivesse visitando uma amante e não a esposa. Devia ser a mesma coisa que fazia quando ia ver Irina, talvez o próprio Eleazar lhe servisse de "mensageiro" também. Senti uma raiva inexplicada quando imaginei essa situação.

– Posso cuidar disso... elas podem ficar em meu quarto. - ele sugeriu, inquieto como se estivesse apressado para fazer o que o rei desejava, mas eu não estava nenhum pouco apressada.  
>– E dividiram o leito com o senhor conde? Francamente, não faça propostas descabidas. - eu ralhei. - Se o rei deseja falar comigo não vejo porque não podemos falar aqui mesmo. - eu os desafiei olhando diretamente para a sombra em que ele se encontrava. Aos poucos o vulto tornou-se mais visível a medida que ele se aproximava e vinha ate nos.<br>– Sim porque o corredor é realmente o lugar mais apropriado para se conversar. - ele falou com voz baixa, ironicamente. - Acredito que o que o conde quis dizer foi que cederia o quarto a suas criadas. Não foi, Eleazar?

– Sim Majestade, era exatamente o que queria dizer com minha proposta. - ele respondeu olhando-me como se me pedisse para ser razoável e não irritar o rei. Mordi o lábio sem querer ceder, ainda irritada com tanto mistério.

– Vamos lá Esme... não seja difícil. - ele falou com um sorriso descontraído e me tratando intimamente. Pude ver que conde estava tão chocado quanto eu com essa atitude. - Não tem mais nenhuma desculpa para negar-se a afasta-las.

– Tudo bem... me deem um minuto. - falei entrando no quarto surpresa, ele havia agido de modo tão diferente do que estava acostumada, não se irritara nem dera nenhuma ordem... ate sorriu. Fui ate a cama e acordei as duas e expliquei brevemente que deveriam ir para o quarto do conde. Quando as duas saíram Carlisle havia se afastado de novo e acredito que elas não o viram nas sombras. O conde permanecia na porta e vi que Carmem nos deu um olhar desconfiado enquanto passava, certamente pensando o que qualquer um que visse aquela cena pensaria. Quando as duas já estavam no quarto de Eleazar, o rei aproximou-se novamente e o conde se despediu de nós.

– Se me dão licença agora Majestades.

– Aonde vai dormir conde?

– Vou arranjar-me em algum lugar Majestade.

– Boa noite então.

– Boa noite. - ele falou afastando-se e desaparecendo no corredor escuro. - Posso entrar? - Carlisle me perguntou. - Claro. - afastei pra que ele pudesse entrar e fechei a porta. Ele ficou de costas pra mim olhando o quarto. Perguntei-me o que o trazia aqui há essa hora.  
>– Esse lugar não é tão mal, considerando que está longe da capital. - ele falou parecendo não ter como puxar assunto.<p>

– Verdade, apesar de ser pequeno é muito agradável e confortável. - respondi e fiquei esperando que ele dissesse algo mais, talvez o motivo de sua visita. Ele ficou em silencio, virando-se pra me olhar e aproximando-se um pouco mais, meio inseguro. - Fiquei surpresa com sua visita... O que o trouxe aqui? - perguntei quando não aguentei mais a curiosidade.  
>– Nem eu sei direito... quando soube que haviam chegado não consegui resisti a vir vê-la imediatamente. - ele falou francamente como se não pensasse no que dizia. Mal pude conter a alegria que me invadiu quando ouvi isso, ele sentia saudades de mim, ele correu para me ver quando soube que eu estava perto. Impulsivamente joguei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijei. Ele retribuiu ao beijo colocando suas mãos em minha cintura e trazendo-me para mais perto. Quando nos afastamos me dei conta do que tinha feito e fiquei envergonhada.<br>– Me desculpe, eu... eu não sei o que me deu... eu... - gaguejei olhando pra baixo  
>– Não se preocupe com isso. - ele falou levantando meu rosto para que eu o olhasse, ele sorria lindamente. - Vamos nos sentar um pouco? - ele sugeriu e me levou ate a cama, nos sentamos no meio, bem proximos. Ele pegou uma de minhas mãos e ficou segurando-a entre as suas.<p>

– O que achou da viagem ate aqui?

– Muito cansativa, fiquei contente em chegarmos rápido. - eu confessei.  
>– As estradas pra essa região foram muito abaladas por essa estúpida rebelião, mas tão logo isso acabe mandarei dar um jeito nessas estradas... Gosto muito da região é tão diferente do resto de Volterra, mas muito belo também.<p>

– Verdade é um dos lugares mais belos que conheci.

– E você acabou de chegar, ainda a tanto pra ver aqui.  
>– Eu já conheço bastante, estive aqui próximo algumas vezes com meu pai... Do lado Genoviano da fronteira, mas a paisagem é praticamente a mesma.<br>– Quando foram essas viagens? - ele perguntou.

– Quando eu era criança... Meu pai sempre costumava levar-me para passear pelo país ao menos uma vez ao ano. - falei lembrando e sentindo saudades.  
>– Parece-me que ele lhe dava mais atenção do que o normal... A reis. - ele falou enquanto pegava uma mecha de meus cabelos e brincava com ela entre seus dedos.<p>

– Sim, ele sabia que eu era a única filha que teria e dava-me toda a atenção possível. - eu falei sorrindo. - Meus pais foram muito carinhosos comigo e não permitiram que eu fosse afastada deles como é o comum para príncipes e princesas, fizeram questão de acompanhar todo o meu crescimento.

– Ele não era frustado por não ter herdeiros homens? - ele perguntou curioso.  
>– Se era nunca demonstrou. Ele amava minha mãe e nunca a culpou por não dar-lhe filhos. - eu o olhei perguntando-me se ele seria capaz de tal gesto, se eu não lhe desse filho homem... Não ele não agiria do mesmo jeito que meu pai, pensei triste, me preocupando com isso pela primeira vez. - E a falta de outros filhos fez com que eu fosse ainda mais mimada por ambos... Minha mãe passava horas penteando meu cabelo e dizendo o quanto eu parecia uma boneca. - eu ri com a lembrança.<p>

– Ela tinha razão... - ele falou com um olhar intenso. - Você tem uma pele tão branca, tão delicada... - ele aproximou-se deslizou meu robie e minha camisola e começou a beijar meu ombro. - ...Sim, uma boneca.

– Carlisle... - falei com uma voz fraca, enquanto fechava os olhos involuntariamente e apreciava sua caricia.

– Sim? - ele falou contra minha pele.

– Não devemos fazer isso aqui.

– Porque não? - ele subiu os beijos ate meu pescoço.

– Porque estamos em uma hospedaria... Não é seguro... alguém pode entrar aqui e... - minha voz era entrecortada.

– Eu mato o primeiro que entrar. - ele falou me empurrando um pouco pra trás.  
>– Não devemos... Por favor... - eu falava incoerente. - Tudo bem, então já estou partindo. - ele falou afastando-se e sentando-se novamente.<p>

– Como assim você quer ir embora? - perguntei triste, ele havia acabado de chegar.  
>– Eu vim aqui para ficar com você e você não me quer, então eu vou embora.<p>

– Mas, querido. Eu... Não podemos fazer isso aqui.

– Porque não? Eu estou sentindo falta de você.

– Mas...

– Por favor, Esme.. - ele aproximou-se beijando o lóbulo de minha orelha e não pude mais resistir.

POV Carlisle

Eu estava esperando o Conde chama-la , sim eu tinha tirado ele no meio de seu sono para que ele pudesse chama-la. Eu não deixaria nenhum outro homem fazer isso. Confio em Eleazar. Ele falou com ela, enquanto eu estava ao final do corredor escuro. Ate que o conde indicou o corredor.

Eleazar ainda tentava convencer ela a tirar as damas de companhia do aposento, eles falavam baixo. Ate que eu a ouvir falando:

– Se o rei deseja falar comigo não vejo porque não podemos falar aqui mesmo. – Eu sorri, pra falar a verdade não podemos conversar no corredor. Eu quero ficar com você Esme. Fui andando um pouco mais e sai das sombras.

– Sim porque o corredor é realmente o lugar mais apropriado para se conversar. – Eu falei irônico e baixo, para não me ouvirem. Ela me olhou desacreditada, ok ela não vai ceder e eu quero ficar com ela.

– Vamos lá Esme... Não seja difícil. – Eu sorri e me encostei-me à parede, vi que ela tinha mordido o lábio. Virei para ela ainda encostado à parede. - Não tem mais nenhuma desculpa para negar-se a afasta-las. – Eu completei e ela aceitou. Eu suspirei feliz e voltei as sombras, para que as criadas de Esme não me vissem. Eleazar se despediu de nós. E eu perguntei se podia entrar. Ela concedeu a passagem. E entrei ficando terrivelmente nervoso, eu não queria entrar a agarrar ela e matar a minha vontade de momentos íntimos. Ela não merecia que eu fosse um bruto. Tentei puxar algum assunto:

– Esse lugar não é tão mal, considerando que está longe da capital.

– Verdade, apesar de ser pequeno é muito agradável e confortável. - respondeu eu me aproximei mais dela, ate que ela dispara.

– Fiquei surpresa com sua visita... O que o trouxe aqui? – perguntou inquieta e se levantou vindo para mais próximo de mim.

– Nem eu sei direito... Quando soube que haviam chegado não consegui resisti a vir vê-la imediatamente. – Eu falei a verdade. Ela sorriu e passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e me beijou. Tudo que eu queria outro beijo seu. Retribui o beijo e coloquei minha mão em sua cintura querendo-a mais junto de mim. O beijo demorou alguns excelentes minutos, sua boca era tão pequena e doce, não queria me separar dela. Quando nos afastamos, ela começou a olhar o chão e ficou envergonhada.

Eu sorri para esse comportamento, eu não sentia nenhum constrangimento em beija-la. Pelo contrario. Isso é tão bom. Ela começou a se desculpar. Ainda encarando o chão e isso me fez rir muito mais.

– Me desculpe, eu... eu não sei o que me deu... eu...

– Não se preocupe com isso. – Eu falei levantando seu rosto e lhe dei um sorriso caloroso. Voce pode me beijar o quanto quiser, pensei. – Vamos nos sentar um pouco? – Falei e fui conduzindo ela para a cama. Sentamos juntos no meio da cama, e depois deitei e ela me acompanhou. Fiquei de lado para ela que repetiu o movimento. Ficamos conversando, eu fazia alguns carinhos nela. Como acariciar a mão ate que peguei seu cabelo e comecei a me distrair com alguns fios. E ela sorriu. Ela falou como era a infância dela e eu fiquei ouvindo sua historias. Eu queria muito ter tido uma infância assim. Ter uma mãe, o mais perto que eu tive disso era uma criada que criou eu e Rosálie.

Ela estava tão linda naquela cama e eu a queria por perto. Ela falou que sua mãe a chama de boneca. - Ela tinha razão... – Falei acariciando seu rosto.

– Você tem uma pele tão branca, tão delicada... – Aproximei-me e retirei uma parte de sua camisola e comecei a beija-la - ...Sim, uma boneca. – Conclui e fui beijando do seu belo colo.

– Carlisle... - falou com uma voz fraca, enquanto fechava os olhos involuntariamente e começou a ficar arrepiada.

– Sim?

– Não devemos fazer isso aqui.

– Porque não? – Eu comecei a responder subindo meu rosto por seu pescoço e deixando beijos suaves ali.

– Porque estamos em uma hospedaria... Não é seguro... Alguém pode entrar aqui e...

– Eu mato o primeiro que entrar. – Falei e desci minha mãos a seu quadril levando-a um pouco para os travesseiros.

– Não devemos... Por favor... - Ela falava. Ah não! Eu a quero. Já sei.

- Tudo bem, então já estou partindo. – Falei me sentando na cama e fiquei esperando sua reação.

– Como assim você quer ir embora? –Sua voz estava triste, eu sorri sentado. Meu Drama está dando certo. E eu também não seria capaz de ir embora com tanta vontade de estar com ela.

– Eu vim aqui para ficar com você e você não me quer, então eu vou embora. – Falei continuando minha encenação. Ela tocou minha mão e falou:

– Mas, querido. Eu... Não podemos fazer isso aqui.

– Porque não? Eu estou sentindo falta de você. – Eu respondo com sinceridade e olhando para ela. - Mas...

– Por favor, Esme.. – Eu falei perto de seu ouvido e a sentir respirando muito rapido e forte. Beijei seu lóbulo. E ela levou seus braços ao meu pescoço e a deitei no colchão. Comecei a acariciar seu corpo sobre a camisola ela se arrepiava a cada toque. Ela estava tímida, mas levou sua mão ate minha camisa e tirou, depois tocou meu peito forte e levou sua mão a minha nuca e apertou um pouco. Eu sorrir. Comecei a despi-la e fiquei parado observando ela deitada com a barriga para o colchão e sorrindo para ela. Ela me deu um sorriso tão lindo tirei o resto de minhas roupas e ela ficou tímida novamente. Eu fui para cima dela e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

– Olhe-me... – Falei beijando suas costas e dando beijos em sua nuca, cheirando. Ela ficou toda arrepiada. Eu sorri contra sua pele.

– Sou eu... Olhe-me. Sinta prazer em estar comigo e não fique com vergonha. – Eu falei calmo. Eu não sei de onde saíram essas palavras, mas sei que ela virou me fazendo rir. Deitei e a coloquei por cima de mim. Ela já sabia que não e machuca-la então permitiu que eu intensificasse nossas caricias. Quando terminamos ela ficou sobre mim e eu fiquei acariciando suas costas.

– Porque você não é sempre assim Carlisle. – Ela perguntou e eu gelei. Ela buscou a resposta em meus olhos. – Sempre serei assim com você agora. Eu não consigo suportar vê-la longe de mim. – E mais uma vez eu não soube de onde isso saiu de mim. Eu estava sendo fraco, mas não conseguia tratar ela mal. Ficamos conversando um bom tempo e olhei para a janela. Já devia tá muito tarde eu tenho que ir. Não posso passar a noite aqui.

– Querida... Eu tenho que ir.

– Mas.. Porque? Pensei que fosse dormir aqui. – Ela falou saindo de cima de mim. Eu sorri.

– Não posso, tenho que está lá. Vou recebê-la mais tarde. Agora eu tenho mesmo que ir. – Falei e comecei a me vestir. Ela colocou a camisola novamente e ficou triste. Eu a olhei sorrindo e voltei a cama completamente vestido.

– Não fique assim, em algumas horas vamos nos ver... Descanse. – Eu falei e lhe dei um beijo na testa, ela estava deitada entre os travesseiros. Eu sai da cama.

– Não quero que você vá. – Falou eu sorri, agora foi de convencimento. Ela gostou de me ter. Eu sorri e me dirigir a porta. Sai do quarto e depois sai da hospedaria, montei em meu cavalo. Ela estava na janela, que era um pouco baixa, acabei ficando na altura dela com o cavalo. Sorri ao vê-la daquele jeito.

– Espere... Pode ao menos me dar um beijo? – Ela falou ficando corada. Eu sorri e aproximei o cavalo selando nossos lábios. Depois disparei. Ela não será mal tratada em momento nenhum, mas também não saberá de tudo. Eu voltei suspirando feliz.


	14. Rendições a filha de Marcus

**N/A: Quero me desculpar e agradecer as pessoas que deixaram reviews e ate agora eu não respondi nem agradeci.. eu estava postando sempre apressada e não tinha tempo de fazer notas, mas apartir de agora vou responder sempre ;D. Obrigada Nah Maria, Carol, Hulsmann e Carlisle Malfoy...**

**A todos que estão pedindo pra mim não abandonar a historia, não se preocupem eu não vou fazer isso, mas tem um porem e já eu falo sobre isso.**

**Hulsmann: Por enquanto nós ( eu e minha co-autora Eliza) não pensamos em trazer nem Jane nem Alec mas eu não posso dizer com certeza que eles não aparecerão ate o fim da fic...**

**Bem agora eu tenho uma coisa pra dizer, eu sei pelos e-mails de alerta que recebo que essa fic cada dia ganha mais leitores mas é raro o cap q tem pelo menos 1 review isso me deixa muito desmotivada a continuar postando aqui eu ate andei pensando em deletar minhas fics do ... então apartir de agora eu vou fazer uma coisa, só posto um cap se o anterior tiver no minimo duas reviews, se não tiver eu vou esperar um mês e vou deletar a fic... então é isso, se vocês ainda quiserem ver essa fic aqui deixem reviews prometo que responderei todas elas... **

POV Alice

Quando Esme nós acordou e pediu que fossemos para o quarto do conde fiquei confusa ainda mais por encontra-lo esperando na porta, por um momento cheguei a desconfiar, mas logo me arrependi de pensar mal dela, afinal eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela não era esse tipo de mulher. Carmem não parecia ter a mesma confiança que eu, percebi como ela ficou muito inquieta quando passamos para o outro quarto.

– Carmem? Não fique assim, tenho certeza que não é o que você esta imaginando. - eu tentei acalma-la. - Eu não estou imaginando nada. - ela negou.

– Tudo bem, se você não quer falar sobre isso... Apenas saiba que ela nunca a magoaria desse jeito. - ficamos sentadas sem falar mais nada, meu sono tinha desaparecido e eu me sentia incomodada. Decidi ir tomar um pouco de ar.

– Eu vou lá fora por um minuto, quer vir comigo? – Perguntei calma.

- Não, eu prefiro ficar aqui mesmo. - eu não insisti. A noite estava muito agradável fora da hospedagem, eu me acomodei em um conjunto de bancos um pouco a frente do local e fiquei admirando as estrelas, era um dos meus passatempos favoritos olhar para o céu. Desde criança eu ficava fascinada admirando o brilho distante. Fique tão distraída que me assustei quando vi que havia alguém próximo a mim, eu não havia escutado ninguém se aproximando.

– Desculpe, eu não quis assusta-la. - O Major Witlock se desculpou assim que viu meu sobressalto.  
>– Oh não precisa se desculpar, eu apenas não havia percebido que havia mais alguém aqui. - eu expliquei.<p>

– Decidi vir aqui fora um pouco e a vir sentada aqui... – Respondeu um pouco nervoso.  
>– Também sai para tomar um pouco de ar... Gostaria de sentar-se? - eu o convidei timidamente a sentar-se ao meu lado.<p>

– Claro, embora meu ponto de vista seja bem melhor aqui. - ele falou me fazendo corar e olhar o chão envergonhada. Ele riu enquanto sentava-se ao meu lado, bem próximo de mim, nossas mãos quase se tocando. Voltei a olhar para o céu, ele olhou-me por mais um minuto antes de voltar sua atenção para as estrelas também.

– Sempre gostei de admirar o céu, principalmente em lugares pouco povoados como esse. Aqui as estrelas brilham mais. – Ele falou sorrindo e sua voz me passava uma tranquilidade muito boa.

– Também gosto de admirar as estrelas, em Genovia eu costumava fazer isso todos os dias. - eu lhe falei pensativa. - Costumávamos dormir em celeiros ou lugares parecidos então, às vezes, eu podia dormir olhando o céu. – Eu falei me lembrando das coisas boas de meu país.

– Sente falta de lá? De Genovia? - ele perguntou interpretando errado meu tom.

– Ah não, não a nada para mim sentir falta. – Falei e ele me olhou achando estranho.  
>– Você não tem ninguém lá? Família? Namorado? - eu ruborizei com essa ultima palavra.<br>– Não, eu não tenho nenhuma família lá nem ninguém. - eu respondi e vi que ele me olhava curioso, como se quisesse perguntar algo mais não tivesse certeza se devia fazer. Eu entendi o que ele queria.

– Eu sou órfã... Mais ou menos. – tentei falar e parei me sentindo um pouco mal.

– Como mais ou menos? - ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. - Desculpe se estou sendo rude em perguntar isso. – Ele falou me olhando nos olhos e com ternura.

- Não tem problema... Minha historia é complicada - eu falei tentando encontrar um jeito simples de explicar. - Eu não sou órfã de verdade, eu tenho pais vivos e sei quem eles são, mas... Eles nunca foram pais, você me entende? – Comecei a falar sem querer contar tudo realmente. Meus pais foram cruéis.

– Não muito. - ele admitiu, suspirei e decidi ir por outro caminho.

– Eu sou filha de Aro. – Falei de uma vez.

– Espera você quer dizer o rei Aro? - ele perguntou chocado.

– Sim o rei Aro. - falei com ironia, como eu detestava ate falar o nome.

– Ele teve um caso com a duquesa Corin, uma nobre casada e nenhum dos dois nunca teve qualquer interesse por mim. Ela escondeu a gravidez ate o fim e abandonou-me assim que nasci. – Completei a minha explicação.

– Eu... Sinto muito... Eu não fazia ideia. - ele falou me olhando preocupado.

– Tudo bem, há muito tempo deixei de me importar com essa historia. – Falei mais calma.

– Se ela a manteve em segredo, como você sabe disso tudo? – Ele me perguntou curioso novamente.  
>– Você já viu algo permanecer em segredo na corte? - eu respondi me divertindo com sua pergunta inocente.<p>

– Você tem razão. - ele admitiu.

– Naturalmente toda a corte descobriu sobre minha existência e a rainha Didyme ficou muito aborrecida com os dois tanto pelo adultério quanto pelo abandono... Ela era uma mulher muito boa, Esme puxou a ela em muitos aspectos alem da beleza. - falei me lembrando.

– Para não desagradar ainda mais a tia Aro tirou-me do orfanato e levou-me para sua propriedade, me deixando abandonada a minha própria sorte lá... Foram os piores anos de minha vida. Um dia ele deu uma festa e convidou à princesa Esme, ela viu o estado de abandono em que me encontrava e me levou para o palácio real... Ela salvou minha vida, eu tenho certeza. Desde então estou com ela. Ela, Isabella e Edward são a única família que já tive. - eu finalizei percebendo que acabara de contar minha vida para um estranho, mas eu não o sentia como um estranho sentia como se o conhecesse há muito tempo.

Ficamos calados por uns minutos ate que o olhei, ele me encarava com uma expressão triste, dolorida.

- Eu sinto muito. - ele falou verdadeiramente e eu lhe dei um sorriso calmo, mostrando que estava bem.

– Agora que lhe contei toda minha vida, poderia conta-me um pouco da sua. - eu sugeri.  
>– Não ha muito a dizer, sou o filho de nobre sem muita influencia que iniciou uma carreira no exercito muito cedo e desde então o exercito tem sido minha vida. – Ele falou calmo e sereno.<p>

– Então me conte como alguém tão jovem conseguiu ocupar um posto tão importante quanto o de Major. - eu insisti insatisfeita com sua descrição curta de sua vida.

– O rei é um homem muito justo e sabe reconhecer o potencial e dedicação de seus súditos, eu sempre fui esforçado e ele eventualmente percebeu e me recompensou. - percebi que a ideia que ele fazia do rei era diferente da minha, pra mim ele era um homem autoritário que não tratava a esposa como ela merecia, para ele era um homem justo e correto. Guardei essas opiniões pra mim, não queria discutir com ele estávamos tendo uma conversa tão agradável.

– E sua família? Deve haver mais a falar sobre eles do que o que disse. Você tem irmãos? – Perguntei curiosa.

– Sim, três. - ele sorriu, retribui.

– Esta vendo? Como eles são? - ficamos algum tempo conversando sobre a família dele ate que ouvimos passos atrás de nós e nos viramos. Era o conde Eleazar.

– Boa noite. - ele nós cumprimentou, surpreso em nós ver ali.

– Boa noite, conde. - eu e o Major respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

– Saiu para apreciar a noite também conde? – Perguntei.

– Não tive opção.. Já que fui tão gentilmente expulso de meu quarto. – ele falou e nós três rimos de sua declaração.

– Por falar nisso, a alguém muito... Inquieta em seu quarto por causa dessa mudança inesperada. - eu lhe avisei.

– Ah, já estive com ela. Acredito que esteja dormindo agora, o que pretendo fazer assim que encontrar um lugar. - ele falou nos fazendo rir de novo.

– Se me dão licença. – Pediu e sorrimos.

– Acho que devo entrar agora. - eu falei me levantando, ele fez o mesmo.

– Ate mais, Lady Alice. - ele falou beijando minha mão gentilmente.

– Ate mais Major Witlock. – Falei sorrindo.

– Apenas Jasper, por favor. - ele me pediu.

– Ate mais Jasper. - eu sorri timidamente ao usar seu primeiro nome. Voltei para a hospedagem e para meu quarto sorrindo sem saber por quê. Carmem já dormia como Eleazar havia dito, tentei não fazer barulho para não acorda-la enquanto me acomodava para dormir. Quando estava quase dormindo me perguntei por que Esme havia nos mandado para outro quarto. O que será que ela estava fazendo?

POV Esme

Acordei sentindo meu corpo e minha mente leves. Era difícil acreditar que noite passada não havia sido um sonho, que ele realmente havia me dito o que disse que ele havia vindo me ver, o que por si só já dizia mais do que qualquer palavra. Espreguicei-me na cama, sem vontade alguma de levantar, e sorri. O fato de eu ter a cama só para mim era uma prova de que eu não tinha sonhado. A sensação de leveza em meu corpo e de vazio em meu estomago eram outra prova.  
>– Majestade? - Carmem falou do outro lado da porta. - Tem que começar a se aprontar ou irá se atrasar.- Ela me avisou.<p>

– Pode entrar Carmem. - eu falei me sentando na cama, me animando em lembrar que estava indo encontra-lo. - Bom dia Carmem! – Eu falei completamente animada.

– Bom dia Majestade. - ela sorriu analisando minha expressão. - A senhora parece muito feliz hoje. – Ela falou sorrindo e me encarando curiosa, eu retribui o sorriso.

– E eu estou Carmem, vamos começar logo quero chegar ao acampamento o mais rápido possível. - eu falei saindo da cama e começando a arrumar-me com sua ajuda. Alice logo apareceu para ajudar e rapidamente eu fiquei pronta. Vesti-me como se fosse a um banquete e não a um campo de guerra, como Carlisle havia me pedido ontem. Mal podia esperar para ir a seu encontro, mas tinha que esperar que o Major vinhesse dizer-me que estavam todos prontos para partirmos.

Felizmente isso não demorou muito.

– Majestade. - ele me cumprimentou assim que apareceu. - Estamos prontos para partir na hora que desejar. – Ele falou sorrindo um pouco.

– Então partiremos imediatamente. - eu falei me levantando para acompanha-lo. Partiríamos na frente e nossas coisas seriam levadas depois, assim poderíamos chegar mais rápido. Fomos de cavalo deixando a carruagem para trás e eu pude aproveitar melhor essa curta viagem, em cerca de meia hora já éramos capazes de avistar o acampamento do exercito e ver que eles nós esperávamos, como Carlisle havia me prometido.

Esforcei-me para distingui-lo, mas ainda estávamos muito longe. Tinha vontade de partir em disparada ao seu encontro, mas sabia que não seria um comportamento adequado, em vez disso continuei seguindo no ritmo lento e torturante que assumimos assim que vimos o acampamento.

Carlisle, aparentemente, estava tão impaciente quanto eu, quando estávamos a certa distancia ele começou a aproximar-se, encurtando a distancia ate estarmos frente-a-frente. Ele ajudou-me a descer do cavalo com um sorriso caloroso nos lábios.

– Quanto tempo minha querida. - ele brincou e eu mal contive meu sorriso.

– Você esta ainda mais magnífica. Ele falou sorrindo ainda.

– Obrigado Majestade, estou muito feliz em vê-lo novamente. - eu lhe respondi. Ele deu-me um leve beijo na testa e pegou minha mão levando-me para o acampamento. Não podíamos nós tratar com muita intimidade com tanta gente ao nosso redor, mas o modo como ele me tratou provou que as coisas realmente haviam mudado entre nós. Essa aproximação derrubou os últimos muros de desconfiança que eu havia erguido contra ele.

Caminhamos entre os soldados, que nós reverenciava quando passavamos, ate um homem que eu não conhecia. Paramos a sua frente e ele também nos reverenciou.

– Querida, deixe-me apresenta-la o General Alistar. - Carlisle nos apresentou.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo General. – Falei.

– Igualmente Majestade. – Ele beijou minha mão. Vi Carlisle revirar os olhos.

– Então... Agora que ela está aqui trate de acabar de uma vez por todas com isso. - Carlisle ordenou mal-humorado ao general.

– Informarei aos rebeldes sobre a chegada da rainha e cuidarei de todos os detalhes da rendição imediatamente Majestade. – O general falou olhando para Carlisle.

– Diga-lhes que terão que vir aqui. Eles são os perdedores, não temos que ficar indo atrás deles e fazendo o que exigem e sim o contrario. Prepare a tenda de reuniões, nós receberemos os lideres lá. - Carlisle ordenou e afastou-se ainda segurando minha mão e levando-me junto para o que, a julgar pela quantidade de guardas protegendo, era sua tenda.

Assim que entrei eu olhei ao redor curiosa percebendo que isso era o mais próximo de seu quarto que eu já virá.

– Porque você esta sorrindo? - ele perguntou com curiosidade.

– Ahn, nada... Só estava pensando que parece que faz muitos anos desde a ultima vez que entrei em uma tenda dessas, e na verdade não são nem dois meses. - eu menti, inventando uma historia.

– Você sente falta daquela época? - ele me perguntou me abraçando por trás e dando um beijo em meu cabelo. Ele parecia um pouco nervoso.

– Nenhum pouco... Se pudesse voltar atrás nunca começaria aquilo, não pelo desconforto que passei, mas sim pela quantidade de vidas perdidas inutilmente. - eu suspirei descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Era tão bom está assim em seus braços, eu me sentia tão confortada, protegida, as memórias dolorosas da guerra não me atormentavam tanto enquanto eu sentia seus braços ao meu redor.  
>– A guerra é assim minha querida, não ha como não sofrer perdas. - ele falou com uma voz distante.<br>– Eu não nasci para a guerra, então. – Falei e ele sorriu e deu outro beijo em meus cabelos.

– Você nasceu para o amor minha querida. - Por um momento pensei ter imaginado ter ouvido isso, era a coisa mais linda que ele já havia me falado. Girei em seus braços para olhar para o seu rosto, ele selou nossos lábios assim que virei meu rosto. Começamos em um singelo beijo, mas aos poucos nós tornamos cada vez mais ávidos, os lábios pressionando-se contra o outro com cada vez mais intensidade e paixão. Ate que fomos interrompidos.

– Majestades, os rebeldes já chegaram e está tudo pronto. - Um criado falou da entrada da tenda, ficando muito vermelho quando viu o que se passava ali. Separamos-nos rapidamente e Carlisle lhe lançou um olhar que faria qualquer um tremer de medo, o pobre rapaz parecia querer enterrar-se no chão a sua frente.

– Já estamos indo, pode retirar-se agora. - Carlisle lhe falou com uma voz dura. - E da próxima vez aprenda a não entrar sem aviso ou sofrerá serias punições. - ele ameaçou, o rapaz se retirou sem ter coragem nem de levantar os olhos novamente.

– Pronta? - ele virou-se pra mim assim que ficamos sozinhos e pude perceber em seus olhos que o homem carinhoso havia ido embora dando espaço para o rei prepotente. Suspirei e chequei meu cabelo e vestido, me certificado que nosso momento de paixão não havia posto nada fora do lugar. Quando tive certeza que minha aparência permanecia impecável e eu assenti e deixamos a tenda.

Fomos ate o lugar que ele havia escolhido para a ocasião e nos sentamos em tronos improvisados, todo o exercito ao nosso redor. Assim que nos acomodamos Carlisle fez sinal para o General Alistar que se afastou e depois voltou acompanhado de um grupo de homens sujos e esfarrapado. Eles pararam a nossa frente e permaneceram em pé sem fazer qualquer reverencia, o homem mais velho que parecia ser o líder olhou para Carlisle depois pra mim, fazendo uma profunda reverencia, os outros o imitaram. Pude ver Carlisle contrair-se pelo fato deles reverenciarem apenas a mim. Apertei sua mão, pedindo que ele se controlasse.

– É verdadeiramente uma filha da rainha Didyme, Majestade. - o ancião falou-me eu lhe sorri lisonjeada, ser comparada a minha mãe em qualquer aspecto era sempre o maior dos elogios para mim.

– Muito obrigada senhor...? – Falei e quis saber seu nome.

– Efrain Black, Majestade. – Ele falou amigavelmente.

– Muito obrigada senhor Black. – Agradeci-lhe o elogio.

– Como vê Efrain cumpri minha promessa, agora é a hora de cumprir com a sua. - Carlisle lhe falou com uma voz incrivelmente amigável... E falsa.

O homem o olhou mais uma vez e assentiu, virando-se novamente ara mim e retirando sua espada. Todos os guardas próximos a mim precipitaram-se para para-lo, mas Carlisle fez um gesto para que eles não se mexessem. Fiquei surpresa com isso, ou Carlisle era excessivamente confiante ou excessivamente inteligente para entender o que o outro pretendia. Efrain fingiu não perceber a reação dos guardas e continuou seu movimento sendo imitado por seus companheiros. Eles ajoelharam-se a minha frente e depositaram suas espadas aos meus pés.

– Em nome de toda a província do Poitou aceitamos a rendição e juramos lealdade a filha de nosso estimado rei Marcus. - olhei para Carlisle chocada em busca de uma ideia do que eu devia fazer ou dizer perante isso. Não era pra ser assim, eles devia se render a Volterra e a Carlisle e não a mim. O rei tinha uma expressão de cólera mal controlada e todos que assistiam a cena parecia ter prendido a respiração esperando pela reação dele. Ele respirou fundo e sua expressão assumiu uma mascará de calma e simpatia.

– Não era exatamente o tipo de rendição que esperava, mas aceitaremos sua oferta tão... Sincera. Em troca prometemos-lhe perdão total dos erros, ninguém receberá qualquer punição, serão tratados como os demais cidadãos de Volterra tendo os mesmos direitos destes. E para comemora essa nova paz e amizade ofereço-lhes uma festa com comida e bebida gratuita. - Carlisle falou num tom de falso entusiasmo.

– É muito generoso de vossa parte Majestade. - Efrain falou. Carlisle fez um sinal e criados começaram a entrar trazendo comidas e bebidas, as mesas já estavam prontas e os homens rapidamente apossaram-se da comida deixando o lugar barulhento e desorganizado. Carlisle me guiou ate a mesa que devíamos ocupar, convidando o líder dos rebeldes a sentar-se conosco os outros assim como o resto dos rebeldes seriam servidos em um espaço próximo que Carlisle havia mandado preparar para a ocasião.

Nossa mesa era relativamente pequena, assim apesar de estar na outra ponta da mesa eu não fiquei tão distante do rei, poderia conversar com ele se falasse um pouco mais alto. Alem de Efrain, Eleazar, o General Alistar, Alice,Carmem, o Major Witlock e, claro, o príncipe Stefan estavam em nossa mesa. Este me deu um animado sorriso e um aceno de cabeça que eu retribui o mais discretamente possível porem não discretamente o suficiente para passar despercebido a Carlisle. Ele havia cuidadosamente garantido que Stefan sentaria a seu lado colocando Alice e Eleazar em meus dois lados.

– Agora que a região esta pacificada quero que comece a organizar a saída das tropas Major. - Carlisle falou.

– Majestade? Não deveria ser eu a me ocupar com isso? - o General Alistar questionou.  
>– Não meu caro, tenho outros planos para você. O Major Witlock assumirá o comando máximo do exercito enquanto você ficará e garantirá que a região se adeque aos padrões e leis de Volterra. Também ficará responsável por fiscalizar as obras de reparo e reconstrução que pretendo fazer. Para isso você contará com uma ou duas tropas de apoio que pretendo deixar. - Alistar não falou nada apenas assentiu. Essa decisão do rei me parecia uma punição considerando a posição que Alistar ocupava.<p>

– Porque o rei está punindo o general? - eu perguntei aos sussurros a Eleazar, ele me olhou surpreso como se não esperasse que eu entendesse aquilo.

– O rei acredita que essa revolta não teria chegado tão longe se o general tivesse feito seu trabalho com empenho. Em parte ele tem razão, sempre estivemos em maior numero e as dificuldades que a região apresentava não teriam apresentado tanto problema se ele tivesse usado um pouco da inteligência... Só chegamos ao ponto de obriga-los a rendição graças ao Major Witlock, por isso ele esta sendo tão bem recompensado. - O conde me falou rapidamente.

– Então ele agora ira ocupar o lugar do general? – Eu perguntei curiosa.  
>– Tecnicamente sim, ele exercerá as funções dele, mas não terá o titulo, pelo menos por enquanto. – Eleazar me falou sorrindo.<p>

– Porque ele não recebe o titulo de uma vez? – Questionei.

– Porque é jovem de mais e vem de uma família sem muita importância sua promoção tão cedo irritaria muitos nobres, mas não a duvida de que isso acontecerá um dia, o Major é um jovem brilhante e muito competente. Além do mais, ainda há Alistar, as ordens do rei não são apenas punição, ele precisa que alguém fique e garanta a ordem. – Ele falou-me mais calmo.

– Você acredita que eles nos enganariam? - perguntei abismada, sua rendição me pareceu tão sincera.  
>– Não e nem acredito que seja isso que o rei pense, mas... - ele me olhou como se decidisse se devia ou não continuar.<p>

– Mas? – Eu o encorajei.

– Havia uma duplicidade nas palavras deles que, tenho certeza, não passaram despercebidas a Carlisle. – Ele falou incomodado. Carmem e Alice estavam conversando animadas.  
>– Que duplicidade? - eu pensei no que eles haviam dito, mas não consegui ver nada de mais.<br>– Eles prometeram subordinação e lealdade a você e não a ele. – Eleazar falou calmamente.  
>– Sim e o que ha de errado? Não é a mesma coisa? - eu perguntei, ele me olhou com um sorriso debochado como se eu tivesse dito algo muito ingênuo.<p>

– Não é a mesma coisa, o que eles fizeram foi reconhecer a sua autoridade sobre eles e por-se ao seu lado. - ele me olhou, esperando que eu entendesse o que ele queria dizer como não entendi ele continuou. - Eles deram a você o poder sobre uma vasta e rica região de Volterra. Você pode fazer o que quiser que eles se colocarão ao seu lado. - ele levantou uma sobrancelha e assentiu quando ficou obvio em meu rosto que eu começava a entender.

– Carlisle obviamente não esta satisfeito com isso e com certeza deixará uma permanente força repressora para evitar quaisquer... _incidentes_ futuros. – Ele terminou.

– Ele não pode achar que eu iria... Ele sabe... - eu tentei falar, mas não conseguia colocar meus pensamentos para fora. Ele não podia pensar que eu algum dia tentaria traí-lo. Podia?

– Só porque lutei contra meu primo não quer dizer que eu seja uma ambiciosa que faz tudo por poder... Aquela era uma situação completamente diferente, eu tinha direitos... Ele devia saber que... - perdi as palavras de tão magoada. Ele devia saber que podia confiar em mim, eu achava que nossa relação já havia chegado a esse ponto. Olhei para ele através da mesa, ele viu meu olhar e sorriu para mim, eu não retribui ao invés disso pedi licença a todos e me levantei da mesa. Afastei-me do acampamento apenas alguns metros, os guardas não me permitiriam ir mais longe sozinha. Ouvi passos atrás de mim, me virei e vir que era Eleazar.

– O rei pediu-me que viesse ver o que aconteceu. - ele se explicou ao se aproximar. - Esta chateada com o que disse? – Perguntou.

– Estou chateada com a falta de confiança. – Respondi muito chateada.

– Não se chatei, não é nada pessoal, ele simplesmente é incapaz de confiar nas pessoas cegamente, ele foi ensinado a isso. – Eleazar me falou eu me virei para ele.

– Eu sei, é só que eu esperava... – Eu fui incapaz de completar.

– Que com você fosse diferente? - ele completou, eu apenas assenti. - Tenha um pouco de paciência, quem sabe com o tempo... – Ele falou amigavelmente.

– Você tem razão. - eu suspirei.

– Vamos voltar agora? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

– Vá na frente eu quero ficar só um pouco mais. - eu pedi e ele concordou. Fiquei sozinha mais um pouco depois voltei para a festa. Os soldados estavam muito animados e as comemorações estenderam-se ate a madrugada.

Eu me retirei cedo para a tenda do rei, fiquei esperando que ele viesse me fazer companhia, mas ele não apareceu. Fiquei intrigada com sua demora e tentei descobrir onde ele estava. O vi não muito longe da tenda lutando de brincadeira com o conde Eleazar, ambos riam muito toda vez que davam golpes. Fiquei rindo, assistindo-os brincar tão descontraidamente, uma pequena parte de mim enciumada por ele não ter ido atrás de mim se foi ao ver isso.

Voltei pra tenda quando senti que não resistiria ao sono por mais tempo e dormi rapidamente. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo se passou até que senti seus braços em minha cintura enquanto ele deitava-se ao meu lado, me acomodei melhor em seus braços e voltei a dormir profundamente.

POV Rosálie

O palácio estava em completa paz. Só tinha eu e Edward e ficamos bem amigos, fazíamos passeios entre casais. Edward e Isabella e Emmett me acompanhava. Edward foi muito gentil em não contar nada para ninguém e ele ainda ajudava a acoberta meus encontros com Emmett.

Eu estava fazendo um passeio com Isabella, ficamos muito amigas. Estávamos rindo calorosamente quando ouvimos:

– O que duas jovens fazem aqui tão sozinhas e felizes? – Era Edward. Sorrimos.

– Ora espero que não estejam falando de nós. – Emmett falou. Eu o olhei.

– Estávamos falando de dois homens... – Eu comecei, Isabella me olhou.

– Um se chamava Edward.. O outro Emmett. – Isabella falou.

– Falamos que eles eram rapazes descentes e muito convencidos. – Falamos juntas e começamos a rir sem parar. Eles se olharam.

– Está certo, então não vamos mais a cascata né Emmett. – Edward falou. Emmett concordou.

– Iríamos chama-las para ver o por do sol nas cascatas, mas... Somos convencidos né Alteza – Emmett falou e eles foram caminhando sorrindo e falando aos sussurros. Isabella me olhou e levantamos sorrindo.

– Esperem... – Falamos e fomos para junto deles. O por do sol foi lindo. Assim que chegamos lá Edward se afastou com Isabella, para dar privacidade e ter um pouco também. Ele se deitou na grama e viu uma rosa e entregou a Isabella. Eu achei tão romântico. Emmett se levantou e estendeu a mão.

– Vem comigo. – Ele chamou eu fui com ele. Estávamos caminhando para o alto do morro. Assim que cheguei eu olhei pra baixo com medo.

– Emmett, eu tenho medo. – Falei me agarrando nele. Ele sorriu.

– Acalme-se. Nada acontecerá com a minha princesa... Fecha os olhos. Sente o vento batendo em você – Ele falou e eu fiz, eu podia ouvir ate o canto dos pássaros. Sentir o vento contra meu corpo.

– Agora abra os olhos. – Ele falou e abri eu pude ver o sol se pondo era uma vista linda. Eu sorri ao Emmett e ficamos lá desfrutando do nosso romance proibido.

POV Carlisle

Estávamos em volta à mesa os rebeldes tinham se rendido, mas eu fiquei completamente irritado com o que eles fizeram, eles juraram lealdade a Esme e não a Volterra e a mim. Mas assumi minha mascara de bom rei. Eu tinha acabado de falar para o General que ele é quem cuidaria dessa região.

Ele não me questionou em nada, sabia que tinha falhado comigo. E que ele seria punido, mas espero que ele tome isso como uma lição e aprenda a ser competente e inteligente. Se há uma coisa que me irrita é a falta de capacidade para articular as coisas que Alistar demonstrou nesse assunto e ele foi punido e Jasper recompensado.

Olhei em volta Esme conversava com Eleazar, fiquei observando-a por alguns instantes para ver se conseguia entender os lábios, para saber o que eles conversavam. Stefan resolveu me distrair.

– Majestade, quando partiremos para o Castelo? – Ele perguntou. Eu o olhei.

– Logo, acredito que amanhã iremos partir Alteza. – Falei. Ele voltou a comer. Uma pergunta veio a minha mente.

– Alteza pode fazer-lhe uma pergunta? – Falei um pouco inquieto. Ele assentiu.

– Porque nunca se casou? É... Já tens uma idade avançada e deveria ter herdeiros. – Eu falei calmo, mas por dentro eu gargalhava. Ele me olhou sorrindo.

– Ora, vós tem a mais bela mulher e a única com quem eu me casaria. – Ele falou e eu sorri sarcasticamente.

– Sim, minha esposa é magnífica e é minha esposa. Lamento, fui mais rápido e tenho o seu carinho. – Eu falei me segurando para não sorrir da feição de raiva que ele fez. Voltei a tomar o ponche e vi Esme olhando pra mim eu dei um sorriso sincero a ela. Eu já estava me envolvendo. Isso estava ficando sem controle.

Até que ela saiu da mesa, Eleazar me olhou e eu dei sinal a ele que fosse atrás dela. Fiquei olhando na direção para onde eles estavam conversando e não prestei mais atenção em nada. O que tinha acontecido a ela? Eu sorri e ela não fez nada... Porque eu estou preocupado? O que tá acontecendo comigo. Eu suspirei pesadamente, até que vi o Eleazar voltar sozinho.

Eu o olhei advertindo. Veio para junto de mim e falou.

– Ela quis ficar sozinha por alguns instantes. – Eu estranhei isso, ele voltou ao lugar onde ele estava. E ficou conversando com Carmem, uma das criadas de minha esposa. Stefan pediu licença e se retirou. Eu me assegurei que ele estava realmente entrando na tenda dele. Chamei um guarda.

– Vigie o príncipe Stefan. – Falei e o Guarda ficou de frente a tenda do príncipe. Esme começou a voltar. Eu a olhei, ela me deu um breve sorriso e se sentou. Os homens estavam muito felizes, brindavam o fim da revolta.

– Se me dão licença, eu vou me retirar. – Esme falou. E foi andando pra minha tenda. Que hoje seria nossa. Eu dei um imenso suspiro. Suas damas de companhia também se retiram. Eleazar me olhou.

– Vem vamos caminhar. – Ele falou. Levantei-me e fui com ele. Eu peguei dois bastões e lhe falei sorrindo:

– Deixa a rainha saber que está encantado com uma de suas damas. – Falei atacando-o brincando. Ele se defendeu. E começou a rir.

– Quem foi que te disse que ela não sabe. – Ele deu o golpe dele. Eu me esquivei. Sorrindo.

– Então vai me dizer que o Conde Denali está encantado. – Falei e ele veio me atacando rindo eu so me defendia caindo na gargalhada.

– A palavra certa é apaixonado. – Ele falou e me fez ataca-lo sorrindo. Estávamos fazendo isso há uns 20 minutos. Eu fiquei feliz por ele. Fiquei perdido em meu pensamento, eu tinha vontade de entrar naquela tenda e observa-la dormir, mas eu não podia fazer isso.

– Carlisle.. – Eleazar me chamou. Eu o olhei. – Trate-a bem. Ela gosta de você. – Ele complementou, eu sai dali e continuei andando. Encostei-me em uma pedra, logo ele foi para junto de mim.

– Eu não consigo ser gentil... Eu sei que ela gosta de mim, mas isso ainda é muito confuso pra mim. Eu sempre fui capaz de separar as coisas. Mas com ela é diferente. Eu fico indeciso. – Falei rapidamente. Ele me olhou sorrindo.

– E o rei está apaixonado por sua esposa. – Ele falou com um tom engraçado. Eu sorri e o empurrei. Ele deu um suspiro. – Carlisle, não é crime se apaixonar. É o natural da vida. – Ele falou sorrindo.

– Eu não estou apaixonado. – Falei rapidamente fazendo uma cara seria. Ele sorriu. – Tá sim, só não quer admitir para você mesmo. – Ele falou. Eu suspirei não eu não posso está apaixonado. Eu sou uma pessoa racional. Algo dentro de mim começou a queimar. Meu amigo percebeu, Eleazar me conhece desde a infância.

– O que há de errado Carlisle? – perguntou. Eu suspirei. Comecei a olhar para os lados ele tocou em meus ombros.

– Você tem duas partes dentro de você, uma que conheceu o amor até os 10 anos de idade e outra que foi criada por seu pai... – Ele falou me fazendo olha-o. – Não seja frio, você pode ser gentil. Ela gosta de você, se você ainda não a ama. Permita-se a conhecê-la... Faça isso com o coração Carlisle. – Ele falou tocando meu peito. E foi embora.

Eu fiquei ali, pensando. Eu era um menino bom. Mas eu via muita semelhança entre mim e meu pai. Eu tinha assumido tudo o que ele me ensinou, e eu não conseguia voltar atrás. Eu já tinha prometido a mim mesmo que não a trataria mal, e não vou tratar. Mas eu não posso mudar quem eu sou.

Cansei de ficar fora da tenda e o sono estava chegando, então entrei e a encontrei dormindo tranquilamente na cama improvisada. Ela estava tão linda, tinha uma vela acesa na tenda e me dava uma boa visão eu sorri. E num gesto impensado fui para junto dela e a abracei, noite estava fria. Ela se aconchegou em meus braços e colocou uma mão sobre meu peito. Eu sorri pra isso e fechei meus olhos.

Assim que amanheceu eu acordei e ainda estava na mesma posição, Esme dormia em meus braços. Fui saindo aos poucos para ela não acordar. Depois lhe olhei, suspirei e coloquei uma roupa. Sai da tenda e encontrei o Major dando ordens a alguns soldados.

– Bom dia Majestade. – Ele falou e fez uma reverencia.

– Bom dia Major. – Respondi. Olhei em volta, ele estava arrumando tudo para nossa partida.

– Estamos prontos, quando quiser ir me avise. – Ele falou e eu assenti, ele se retirou para arrumar as ultimas coisas. Eu vi Eleazar saindo de sua tenda e ele sorriu.

– Ele sim é competente. – Eu falei. Ele sorriu.

– Sim. Vejo que terá um futuro excelente em seu exercito. – Respondeu-me. Eu o vi olhando para Carmem. Dei uma batida no seu ombro.

– Modos. – Foi tudo que eu disse. Ele começou a rir. – Nossa. Acho que eu que devo falar modos para você agora. – Ele falou, eu não entendi. Virei-me e vi Esme, com um belo vestido, era de um tom rosa, mas era um rosa claro, definia suas curvas, realçava seus seios, ela estava com seus cabelos soltos. Eu sorri. Até que vejo o Stefan estragando a minha visão perfeita.

– Bom dia Majestade. – Ele falou beijando sua mão mais tempo que devia. A raiva me subiu. – Modos. – Eleazar falou-me sorrindo.

– Bom dia Alteza. – Ela respondeu simpática e olhou para mim. Sorriu. Stefan voltou a falar:

– Está ainda mais bela Majestade. – Ele falou e eu fui ate eles.

– Sim, muito bela. – Falei e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha e a abracei. – Bom dia querido. – Ela falou. – Bom dia querida. – Falei e comecei a tirar ela dali. Eleazar sorria como nunca e chamou o príncipe para senta-se para o café da manhã. Depois que tudo estava pronto partimos para o castelo. Virei-me para Esme.

– Vou pedir que guardas sigam a sua carruagem. – Falei tentado ser gentil. Ela sorriu. Assentiu. Levei ela ate a carruagem, montei em meu cavalo.

– Todos prontos? – perguntei. E olhei em volta. Onde está Stefan?

– Onde está o príncipe Stefan? – perguntei, onde aquele velho tinha se metido? Um guarda falou:

– Ele acabou de entrar na carruagem Majestade. – Falou e eu fiquei alarmado, fui até a carruagem e o vi sentado junto de Esme. Ai que ódio.

– Querida, eu mudei de ideia, quero que venha comigo. – Falei e ela veio comigo. Coloquei-a no cavalo e depois subi. Olhei para Stefan, ela fulminava de raiva. Eu sorri e peguei a mão de minha esposa e fia ela me abraçar e disparei na frente de todos.


	15. És um homem morto agora principe!

**N/A: Desculpem a demora em postar, eu fiquei sem pc... obrigada a Hulsman, Carlisle Maya Malfoy, Nathalia, CarlislexEsme e anonimos pelos reviewsss... o que disse cap passado continua valendo so posto com no minimo dois reviewss, bjss.**

POV Esme

Eu não estava nada animada, enquanto me acomodava na carruagem, com a perspectiva de refazer a viajem cansativa tão cedo, a única coisa que me animava era a ideia de que logo estaria em casa e confortável novamente não que eu tenha estado desconfortável noite passada, pelo contrario tive uma noite muito agradável, principalmente depois que o rei juntou-se a mim na tenda. A sensação de dormir em seus braços era uma das coisas mais maravilhosas que já experimentei e ter a oportunidade de passar uma noite assim pela segunda vez melhorou e muito meu estado de espirito. Me inclinei na porta para vê-lo novamente mas o príncipe Stefan apareceu na frente, bloqueando minha visão.

– Será que teria um lugar para mim nessa carruagem Majestade?

– Não prefere voltar cavalgando Alteza? - eu perguntei confusa em geral homens preferem ir em seus próprios cavalos e deixar o conforto das carruagens para as mulheres.

– Ah não, seria muito cansativo alem do mais aqui estarei em melhores companhias. - ele respondeu e eu não tinha outra alternativa a não ser permitir que viesse conosco.

– Se é assim, acomode-se Alteza. - eu respondi com certa indiferença tentando desencorajar suas investidas.

– Obrigada Majestade, a viagem fica bem mais agradável sabendo que teremos tanto tempo para conversar... - ele foi interrompido pela chegada do rei que nos olhava chateado.

– Querida, eu mudei de ideia, quero que venha comigo. - eu estranhei mas não protestei e sai da carruagem imediatamente. Ele me ajudou a montar no cavalo e em seguida montou também, eu estava confusa me perguntando a razão de tudo aquilo ate que o vi olhar para o príncipe e em seguida colocar meu braços aos seu redor e um ideia me veio a cabeça. Será que ele ainda esta com ciumes?

Nós disparamos na frente e logo havíamos nós afastado dos demais, eu me agarrei forte a ele aproveitando a desculpa para desfrutar da sensação, mas uma parte de mim queria aproveitar a oportunidade e esclarecer o porque de sua atitude.

POV Carlisle

Eu ainda corria muito com o cavalo, Esme estava abraçada a mim ate que fui reduzindo, ou minha guarda viria atrás de nós. Fiquei calado por alguns minutos, Esme me pareceu um pouco desconfortável, ela não me abraçava tanto assim mais. Por um instante eu quis saber o que se passava em sua mente.

E resolvi quebrar esse silencio desconfortante.

– Você dormiu bem? - Perguntei algo aleatório, não sabia como fazer isso. Ela sorriu.

– Sim, tive uma noite muito boa. – Respondeu sorrindo. Fiquei curioso, porque havia sido tão boa. Ela demorou a falar.

– Carlisle.. – Chamou parecendo ponderar ao me tratar pelo primeiro nome..

– Sim. – Respondi. Ela sorriu um pouco. – O que houve pra que eu tivesse que vir com você? – Ela perguntou, mas que tipo de pergunta é essa? Ela queria ficar lá com aquele velho, ouvindo conversa mole.

– Se quiser eu volto agora mesmo e a deixo lá. – Eu falei um tanto irritado. Esme desencostou mais de mim e tirou suas mãos de minha cintura completamente ela pareceu ter ficado chateada. Eu queria me desculpar por ter sido rude, mas eu não conseguia falar nada, eu não devia ter respondido isso a ela. Eu olhei pra trás um pouco e a vi com as mãos sobre a própria perna. Dei um suspiro imenso. Estávamos passando por bonitas paisagens eu não queria o silencio e também era uma boa oportunidade pra tentar fazê-la falar novamente.

– Olhe, viu como é belo vosso lar. Essa é uma terra muito prospera e de grandes belezas. – Eu falei ela continuava sem se segurar em mim.

– Verdade, é tudo muito bonito. – Falou e vi que ela estava olhando tudo com muita atenção e sorria um pouco. As horas foram passando e eu explicava a ela a historia que meus ancestrais me ensinaram sobre o meu país ela pareceu gostar da historia e isso nós mantêm conversando. Mas ela me parecia triste. Até que passamos por uma pequena depressão e ela desequilibrou do cavalo.

– Segure-se em mim, você pode cair. – Eu falei irritado no inicio, eu já estava farto desse comportamento dela. Porque ela tinha se afastado de mim. Só porque falei aquilo. Mas concluir a frase amenizando meu tom. Ela levou suas mãos a minha cintura, mas não me abraçou. Ficamos em completo silencio. Ate que olhei de relance para ela vi que ela limpava algumas lagrimas.

– Porque chora? – Eu perguntei. Ela tentou disfarçar.

– Foi uma sujeira eu não estou chorando. – Falou calma. Eu ainda queria pedir desculpas a ela.

– Esme, não me engane. Você chorava. O que aconteceu? – Eu a perguntei ela se soltou de mim novamente.

– Porque você é tão grosso? – Ela perguntou. Deu um grande suspiro. – Você não precisava ter respondido daquele jeito, você me confunde... Eu gostaria de voltar e ir na carruagem. Ou que arrumasse um cavalo para mim. – Ela falou triste. Eu não esperava por isso, eu queria responde-la, mas não podia deixar as coisas piores. E ainda tinha a minha promessa. Prometi que não lhe trataria mal. Eu suspirei e continuei andando com o cavalo. - Por gentileza, deixe-me descer, eu não quero ir com você mais. – Ela falou e aquilo de uma forma me atingiu eu não parei o cavalo. E também não falei nada. – Se você não parar o animal eu vou descer com ele em movimento. Eu já disse que não quero mais ir com você. – Ela falou severa. Eu suspirei e soltei as rédeas do cavalo na minha perna. Eu não queria que ela saísse. E não conseguia explicar o motivo. O único que vinha a minha mente e estava negando-o veementemente. Procurei suas mãos, as peguei e enlacei em minha cintura.

– Eu.. – eu não podia pedir desculpas e não vou pedir. Esse sou eu ela tem que se acostumar. – Eu quero que fique aqui comigo. – Falei a melhor coisa que veio a minha mente. Ela se afastou não querendo contato.

– Eu quero descer... Por favor, pare. – Ela falou e eu fiquei irritado. Parei o cavalo e dei meia volta. – Major, pegue um cavalo para a Rainha. – Falei rude, e tirei-a de cima do meu cavalo. Ela logo subiu em outro e foi para outro lado, ficando o mais distante possível de mim. Eu me irritei com isso e disparei com o cavalo para frente de todos, eu fiquei em fúria com sua atitude. Porque ela tinha que ser tão fraca em alguns momentos?

POV Esme

Como ele pode transforma um momento que era tão bonito em uma briga? Suas mudanças de temperamento estão a ponto de me enlouquecer, uma hora ele é gentil e carinhoso e em outra autoritário e rude. Como eu posso ficar a vontade a seu lado se eu nunca sei o que esperar dele? O resto do dia me mantive o mais distante possível dele, conversando com Eleazar e agindo como se ele não estivesse ali. Quando chegamos a hospedaria em que passaríamos a noite me dei conta de que dividiríamos o quarto e dessa vez eu não estava animada com a ideia.

– Poderia sair para que eu pudesse me trocar? - eu falei olhando-o atravez do espelho enquanto Carme e Alice terminavam de trazer minhas coisas. Ele me olhou com descrença mas saiu sem falar nada, suspirando. Eu sabia que era bobo pedir que ele saísse, mas minha irritação não passaria tão rápido quanto menos eu tivesse que estar com ele melhor. Carmem e Alice me ajudaram a livrar-me de todas as minhas roupas e por-me mais confortável para dormir, eu fiz isso mais lentamente do que o habitual e as duas me olhavam com curiosidade, mas não falaram nada. Quando não havia mais como atrás isso as dispensei e permiti que fossem para seus próprios quartos. Mudei da cadeira em frente a penteadeira para uma poltrona mais confortável e peguei um livro qualquer apenas para me distrair, não tinha nenhum interesse em ir pra cama sabendo que ele faria o mesmo assim que voltasse.

Não demorou muito para que ele voltasse e como eu previra ele preparou-se para dormir, me ignorando completamente. Eu me sentia cansada o suficiente para fazer o mesmo, mas não queria dividir a cama com ele então permaneci em minha poltrona tentando me focar no livro...

Nem me dei conta de quando dormi só percebi quando algo me trouxe de volta a consciência, eu não sabia o que tinha sido, só sabia que algo estava errado. Comecei a me mexer ate que percebi que estava na cama e não mais no sofá. Abri os olhos assustada. Carlisle estava deitado ao meu lado, me olhando.

– O que eu estou fazendo aqui? - perguntei desorientada.

– Eu a vi dormindo na poltrona e lhe peguei... Há algum problema? - ele me falou de um jeito dócil tentando me aclamar. Ali estava a mudança de temperamento de novo. Aquilo só me irritou ainda mais, me levantei farta de suas múltiplas personalidades e falei rudemente:

– Você não devia ter feito isso. - fui ate a varanda tentar me acalmar um pouco mais ele veio atrás de mim.

– A noite está fria, entre.

– Vai me tirar tudo, até o meu livre arbítrio, no que quer que me transforme? - respondi irritada e pude ver em seu rosto a chateação com minha resposta. Esperei por sua reação mas ele me surpreendeu, controlando sua expressão por um segundo e quando falou sua voz era calma, conciliatória.

– Esme, eu não quero desavenças. Eu falei aquilo sem pensar. A verdade é que eu soube que Stefan estava ali e decidir tira-la e trazê-la comigo.

– E porque não respondeu isso? Custava ser gentil? Você foi muito grosso Carlisle, seu humor me deixa confusa. - eu não ia ceder tão fácil e decepcionar-me de novo quando amanha ele voltasse a ser rude. Voltei para a cama e me deitei de costas para ele. Pude sentir quando ele subi na cama ao meu lado e me virou parar olhar em meus olhos.

– Pare de ser infantil não fuga da conversa. - então agora eu sou a infantil? pensei chateada.

– Infantil, não é você que é mal tratado. Você não sabe o que é isso. Todo mundo tem medo de você, eu não tenho medo de você... Eu só queria compreender como um homem pode ser duas pessoas diferentes numa mesma manhã. - eu desabafei e dei-lhe as costas novamente, tentando voltar a dormir.

POV Carlisle

Estávamos no final do dia, desde que ela saiu de junto de mim eu fiquei pensando. Eu realmente tinha sido rude, mas eu ofereci carinho depois, eu pedi com que ela ficasse e ela não ficou. Íamos ficar em uma hospedaria. O Major já tinha preparado tudo, olhei para trás e vi que Esme estava conversando com o Eleazar.

Por um momento eu fiquei muito curioso para saber do que eles falavam, mas depois passou. Eu e ela teríamos que dividir o mesmo quarto. Eu estava muito desconfortável ela mal me olhava. Como eu estava irritado eu fui direto para o quarto e fiquei lá. Ela demorou a entrar.

– Poderia sair para que eu pudesse me trocar? – Ela perguntou indiferente, muito amarga pra ela. Suspirei e sai irritado. Fiquei fora do quarto e por instantes pensei. Não tem nada que eu já não tenha visto. Não sei pra que isso. Foi completamente desnecessário. Suas damas de companhia saíram do quarto e eu voltei a entrar, ela lia um livro sentada numa cadeira.

Deitei-me para dormir, mas eu não estava conseguindo. Esme parecia bem disposta com sua leitura e não veio para a cama. Eu a ignorei completamente e fechei meus olhos. Adormeci por algum tempo, mas depois acordei e permaneci com meus olhos fechados. Eu não cumprir minha promessa ela foi mal tratada. Eu me sentia mal por me comprometer a algo e não cumprir, eu devo dar um jeito nisso. Abrir meus olhos sentei na cama. Eu a vi dormindo completamente sem jeito na poltrona que ocupava.

De imediato me levantei, tirei o livro de sua mão e a peguei em meus braços. Coloquei-a na cama. Ela começou a se mexer e de repente acordou.

– O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou se levantando. Assustada e com raiva.

– Eu a vi dormindo na poltrona e lhe peguei... Há algum problema? – Perguntei sem jeito. Ela se levantou da cama e apenas falou.

– Você não devia ter feito isso. – Falou e fui para uma pequena varanda que tinha no quarto. Eu suspirei. Ela ainda está magoada. Eu fui atrás dela. Tava frio aqui fora.

– A noite está fria, entre. – Falei ela virou pra mim e falou com muita raiva.

– Vai me tirar tudo, até o meu livre arbítrio, no que quer que me transforme? – Ela estava irritada, eu estava a ponto de me irritar também, ela não é fácil e eu sou muito pior.

Mas eu tive que ceder, ou iríamos brigar novamente. Eu não queria brigas, podíamos voltar a ser como ontem. Eu só precisava falar as palavras certas.

– Esme, eu não quero desavenças. Eu falei aquilo sem pensar. A verdade é que eu soube que Stefan estava ali e decidir tira-la e trazê-la comigo. – Eu falei meia verdade, ela não precisa saber que foi por ciúmes.

– E porque não respondeu isso? Custava ser gentil? Você foi muito grosso Carlisle, seu humor me deixa confusa. – Falou voltando ao quarto e se deitou na cama. Eu fui ate ela e a virei.

– Pare de ser infantil não fuga da conversa. – Falei olhando em seus olhos. Ela abriu a boca. E se sentou.

– Infantil, não é você que é mal tratado. Você não sabe o que é isso. Todo mundo tem medo de você, eu não tenho medo de você... Eu só queria compreender como um homem pode ser duas pessoas diferentes numa mesma manhã. – Ela falou e se virou dormindo.

Eu suspirei e fui revoltado para o meu lado da cama. Fiquei olhando para cima. Eu não vou dar o braço a torcer. Ela dormia inquieta. Até que começou a falar algo com meu nome. Ela devia está sonhando. Ela veio se mechando mais até que estava junto a mim, e se aconchegou como na outra noite. Eu achei estranho, mas não a tirei dali. Tu do que eu queria era poder cumprir minha promessa de não maltrata-la.

E fiquei tocando em seus braços. Ate que ela acordou e queria se levantar.

– Esme, você veio pra cá sozinha está em meus braços por vontade própria não fiz nada. – Falei e ela se afastou, eu já estava cansado de sua teimosia. Puxei-a pra meus braços e selei nossos lábios. No inicio ela não quis, mas depois passou a me beijar. Quando nos separamos ela estava confusa, eu sorri e deitei pra dormir e ela não veio se deitar comigo. Eu desistir e fui dormir.

Na manhã seguinte levantei cedo, ela estava comendo quando eu a vi pela primeira vez depois que sai do quarto. Eu tentei ser gentil, ela ia entrando na carruagem e eu segurei sua mão.

– O que? – Ela falou exaltada. Stefan estava rindo, eu estou quase indo arrancar esse sorriso de seu rosto. Eu a olhei suave.

– Venha comigo, por favor. – Pedi delicadamente ela não respondeu. Eu suspirei e soltei sua mão, eu não vou me rebaixar a ela. Eu já pedi uma vez. Não vou fazer isso duas vezes. Saí dali e montei em meu cavalo, eu olhei para a carruagem com um olhar distante e a vi saindo dali, o conde estava junto e lhe falava algo. Ela veio para junto de mim e dei minha mão e ela subiu. Não quis forçar ela me abraçar, eu só não queria discutir. Ela me abraçou sozinha. E ficou próxima.

Eu estranhei. Comecei a andar com o cavalo. E ficamos em silencio.

– Porque tem ciúme do Stefan? – Ele perguntou de repente, eu não esperava.

– Eu não tenho ciúmes. – Falei rapidamente. Ela sorriu.

– Carlisle, não me engane Você tem ciúmes. Admita, eu juro que paro de falar se você admitir. – Ela falou e eu sorri, olhei pra trás engolir em seco e assenti. Ela sorriu. E corri um pouco mais, fiquei afastado dos guardas. Virei o rosto novamente.

– Me de um beijo. – Pedi calmo, ela ficou sem reação e ficou imóvel. – Ora, acabei de admitir que tenho ciúmes e você tem que admitir que adora me beijar. – Eu falei do mesmo jeito que ela. Esme sorriu e eu consegui o que queria amenizar nossa situação. Ela me deu um beijo no rosto e ficamos conversando o resto do caminho ela fazia um pouco de carinho e eu também retribuía acariciando seus dedos.

Eu já podia ver o castelo. Então passei a correr com o cavalo, os guardas iam mais lentos. Assim que cheguei aos jardins do castelo eu desci e tirei Esme do cavalo também e selei nossos lábios rapidamente ela sorriu um pouco envergonhada com muita atitude. Mas não negou.

POV Esme

Me surpreendi quando Carlisle me parou e pediu que fosse com ele de novo, ontem a noite foi tão estranho e tenso, apesar do beijo, que eu não esperava que ele me quisesse por perto eu também não sabia se queria estar por perto. Não lhe dei uma resposta imediata e pude ver que ele ficou ofendido com isso, afastou-se e foi para seu cavalo se insistir. Fiquei parada em duvida, o conde Eleazar aproximou-se e me falou sem rodeios.

– Vá com ele.

– Como? - perguntei um pouco chateada com sua intromissão.

– Ele não é de fazer convites a ninguém e se você não aceita-lo criara a barreira do orgulho entre vocês dois e acredite essa será mil vez mais difícil de ultrapassar. - olhei para Carlisle e de volta ao conde, ponderando. Ele devia ter razão sobre isso, ele havia me feito um convite amigável e se eu o negasse seu orgulho o faria se afastar de mim novamente. Me decidi quando ele olhou para mim com aquela expressão distante e indiferente que eu acreditara que não veria mais em seu rosto quando olhava para mim. Caminhei ate ele e permiti que ele me ajudasse a montar, ele fez isso hesitantemente sem falar nada e também não colocou meus braços ao seu redor como antes. Me senti incomodada com essa distancia entre nós e passei meus braços em sua cintura abraçando-o forte. Ele não reagiu a isso e permanecemos em um silencio incomodo.

– Porque tem ciúme do Stefan? – perguntei curiosa e tentando acabar com o silencio.

– Eu não tenho ciúmes. - ele respondeu rápido e teimoso, me fazendo rir

– Carlisle, não me engane Você tem ciúmes. Admita, eu juro que paro de falar se você admitir. - eu brinquei olhando-o cuidadosamente para ter certeza que não teria outra resposta rude. Mesmo de costa, pude ver que ele estava rindo, eu suspirei aliviada. Ele virou-se para me olhar e assentiu com a expressão de quem estava expondo uma grande fraqueza. Eu sorri para seu rosto e para a confissão. Carlisle virou-se novamente e disparou afastando-se dos outros novamente, quando estávamos fora de vista ele voltou a me olhar.

– Me de um beijo. – ele me pediu, me deixando pasma – Ora, acabei de admitir que tenho ciúmes e você tem que admitir que adora me beijar. - ele brincou me fazendo sorrir, dei o que ele pedia e continuamos conversando por todo o caminho. Carlisle me surpreendeu com um beijo ao chegarmos, fiquei envergonhada e maravilhada. Já havia quase esquecido todos os meus receios, quase. Nos separamos para ir a nossos próprios aposentos nos prepararmos para o banquete que daríamos.

POV Irina

E não podia acreditar o que acabará de ver. Eu estava no mercado com minhas criadas e acabo de ver o meu Carlisle, meu rei, passando com essa princesa revolucionaria. Eu ainda não me conformo como ele pode casar-se com ela. Carlisle não gosta desse tipo de mulher.

Eu era a mulher perfeita pra ele. E ela é tão repugnante que ele nem consumou o casamento, ele a odeia. Mas eu acabei de vê-los passar abraçados em cima do cavalo, ele nunca fez isso comigo. Carlisle sempre me possuiu na hora que quis, mas nunca me levava alem dos muitos quartos de hospedes. Eu senti inveja.

Fui para minha casa e escolhi a minha melhor roupa, eu não vou perder para essa mulher. Eu tenho uma vantagem que ela não tem. Eu sei satisfazê-lo. Mesmo que seja de forma interrompida, mas eu sei. Eu sempre ficava louca com a historia de Carlisle nunca chegar ao seu máximo dentro de mim. Mas ate onde podia eu tentava segurá-lo.

Depois que terminei de me vestir eu fui para o banquete que iriam servir por causa do fim da revolta. Eu estava pronta para colocar aquela mulher bem longe do meu homem...

– Onde pensa que vai Irina? - Tanya me perguntou quando eu estava saindo.

– Ao banquete é claro, onde mais eu iria?

– Você acha que vai sozinha? De jeito nenhum, sente-se ai e espere por nós. - eu suspirei, discutir com Tanya nunca valia a pena.

– Tudo bem, mas é melhor que não demorem ou eu vou sozinha. - me sentei sem paciência, queria ir pra o banquete e mostrar meu lugar para aquela rainhazinha o mais rápido possível. Felizmente as duas ficaram prontas logo e fomos para o palácio.

– Comporte-se por favor Irina. - Kate sussurrou assim que chegamos, eu não lhe dei nenhuma atenção. O rei e a "esposa" já estavam la recepcionando os convidados, me livrei de minhas irmãs chatas e fui ate eles.

– Majestade, que bom que esta de volta este lugar não é nada sem a sua presença. - eu falei quando me aproximei dele.

– É muito bom vê-la novamente também condessa. - ele me falou educado mas distante como sempre fazia em publico. Aquilo era tudo que eu teria por enquanto, me afastei para que ele recepcionasse os outros convidados. Depois de algum tempo iniciamos o banquete, eu como sempre fiquei sentada próxima a ele. O banquete estava sendo servido lateralmente de uma forma que a rainha estava sentada ao seu lado, o que me deixou mais satisfeita. Eu podia provoca-la mais abertamente e não perdi a oportunidade.

POV Esme

Havia ficado tão contente em estar de volta, agora já me arrependia disso vendo a condessa Irina insinuar-se para Carlisle como se eu não estivesse ali e o que me deixava mais irritava era que ele não repreendia seu comportamento. Ela se aproveitava disso e se exibia cada vez mais.

– Ah Majestade, faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos, não vai dizer nada sobre minha aparência? - ela falou se insinuando para Carlisle. Olhei intensamente pra ele, pra ver como ele agiria.

– Estas linda como sempre condessa, não precisa que eu fique lhe assegurando isso. - ele respondeu um pouco rudemente, para minha satisfação.

– Nunca é de mais ouvir. - ela respondeu com um sorriso inabalável. Ninguém lhe respondeu, mas ela não contentou-se em ficar calada e começou novamente. - ...então Majestade não vai nos contar algumas historias sobre essa revolta?

– Não há nenhuma historia interessante condessa.

– Não acredito Majestade, tenho certeza que tem historias incríveis... ahhh, como eu gostaria de estar la vendo-o por esses rebeldes em seu lugar. Tenho certeza de que estava magnifico. - ela falou toda derretida pra ele. Aquilo foi de mais pra mim, sai da mesa para não levantar e ensinar-lhe uma lição. Me afastei do banquete tentando me acalmar e esquecer a condessa estupida e meu marido com múltiplas personalidades. Caminhei pelo corredor ate chegar aos jardins, quando me virei para sentar na borda de uma fonte vi que havia sido seguida.

– O que deseja aqui? - perguntei rudemente.

POV Irina

Vi satisfeita a rainha levantar´-se e sair irritada, mas também vi o rei observa-la com um olhar preocupado sem dar-me mais nenhuma atenção e quando o príncipe Stefan levantou-se da mesa ele quase saltou saindo atrás deles. Mas o que esta acontecendo? Me perguntei enquanto levantava para segui-lo.

– Não se atreva. - Eleazar falou segurando meu braço com tanta força que tive que sentar-me novamente.

– Deixe-me em paz.

– Você não vai sair dessa mesa e envergonhar nossa família novamente, pode esquecer. - ele me falou com firmeza. Eleazar pode ser tão chato quando quer.

POV Esme

– Ahn, a vi sair chateada e pensei em vim fazer-lhe companhia. - o príncipe falou um pouco intimidado pelo meu tom.

– Não é necessário Alteza.

– Mas eu faço questão Majestade. - ele insistiu se aproximando ate estar sentado a meu lado.

– Me desculpe príncipe mas desejo ficar sozinha.

– Não entendo Majestade... quando cheguei parecias tão... favorável a mim e agora evita-me o tempo todo. O que houve?

– Não sei do que esta falando Alteza. - respondi nervosa, esperava nunca ter que falar com ele sobre isso, que ele iria embora antes. - Eu nunca lhe fui _favorável_ ou algo assim, esta me ofendendo príncipe. - me levantei fingindo estar ofendida, mas ele me segurou fortemente me prendendo junto a seu corpo.

– Não se faça de desentendida agora, nós dois sabemos bem o que estava acontecendo antes.

– Ora, príncipe não seja inconveniente. - eu falei exaltada e incomodada com nossa proximidade. - E solte-me agora!

– Não vou permitir que brinque comigo e depois finja que nada aconteceu! - ele falou irritado.

– E o que você pensa... - fui interrompida por seus lábios pressionando os meus com fúria e urgência. Por um momento fiquei completamente sem atitude, como ele podia fazer aquilo comigo? Eu sou a rainha e ele é um visitante! Comecei a empurra-lo e tentar me livrar de seus braços mas ele era forte de mais, continuava a segurar-me com firmeza apesar de meus esforços.

– Como ousa? - ouvi uma voz furiosa dizer enquanto eu era subitamente liberta do aperto insuportável do príncipe e ele era empurrado e caia na fonte com a força e fúria do meu marido. - Es um homem morto agora príncipe. - Carlisle falou indo pra cima dele enquanto desembainhava uma espada.


	16. Duelo Com Um Principe Insolente

**N/A: Me desculpem pela demora, estou sem muito tempo para postar, mas para compensar vou postar dois caps seguidos...**

POV Carlisle

Estávamos na mesa de refeições Irina falava coisas que não deveria, ela vai pagar por cada palavra dita que me desagradou.

– Não acredito Majestade, tenho certeza que tem historias incríveis... ahhh, como eu gostaria de estar lá vendo-o por esses rebeldes em seu lugar. Tenho certeza de que estava magnífico. – Irina falou vi Esme levantar-se e sair. Eu acompanhei-a com meus olhos, tendo a completa certeza que estava magoada com algo que a condessa disse. Segundos depois que minha esposa saiu o príncipe Stefan levantou-se e num ato impensado e desesperado levantei atrás.

Segui-o e pude ver que eles conversavam e que Esme estava sentada perto da fonte. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado eu já estava fervendo de raiva. Como ele tem essa coragem. Esme começou a se afastar de Stefan e comecei a perceber que algo estava errado fui me aproximando aos poucos. Vi que ele a segurou e isso subiu o sangue comecei a ir mais rápido ate que vejo o Stefan beijando-a.

Eu comecei a tremer de raiva, como esse insolente foi capaz de fazer isso! Ele quer morrer! Eu vou matá-lo. Isso é um insulto! Ele beijou a minha mulher! Eu comecei a enxergar tudo a minha volta sob um olhar negro, eu estava furioso. Olhei para Esme e a vi se debatendo nos braços de Stefan e empurrando-o, mas ele era mais forte que ela. Essa não é uma luta dela, esse infeliz terá um fim e será por minha espada.

– Como ousa! – Eu gritei e puxei minha esposa dali colocando-a atrás de mim. Empurrei o Stefan que desequilibrado caiu na fonte. - És um homem morto agora príncipe. – Falei e puxei minha espada eu fulminava de raiva. Tinha um sentimento muito distinto dentro de mim, era o ódio, eu vou acabar com esse homem sem dó nem piedade. Fui me aproximando dele e ele ficou em pé e puxou sua espada também.

Eu mexi a espada cortando o ar duas vezes, a próxima será a cabeça desse infeliz. Ele começou a recuar com meus movimentos, vi que dois guardas estavam querendo se meter. Eu não vou permitir, essa luta é minha e de ninguém mais.

POV Esme

Fiquei paralisada em choque enquanto Carlisle passava por mim com o rosto completamente transtornado pegando sua espada para acabar com a vida do príncipe. Antes que ele se aproximasse o suficiente o príncipe pos-se de pé e puxou a própria espada e recuou para o jardim tentando escapar da fúria de Carlisle porem alguns soldados que deviam estar por ali de guarda apareceram bloqueando sua rota de fuga.  
>– É uma armadilha? - o príncipe berrou aterrorizado olhando entre Carlisle e os dois guardas<br>– Tens a ousadia de beijar _minha mulher_ sob o _meu_ _teto_ e ainda acusa-me de trapaças? - Carlisle rosnou completamente transtornado avançando sobre Stefan. Mas então ele gritou para os guardas. - O primeiro que encostar em Stefan morre! Não se metam! - para minha surpresa Stefan começou a rir debochado.

– Ela nunca será sua mulher! - ele falou provocando.

– _Cale sua boca! -_Carlisle gritou. Impulsivamente me atirei em sua frente, tentando impedir que ele cometesse um grande erro.

– Carlisle, para com isso. Mande-o ir embora. - pedi angustiada.

– Eu possui _sua_ mulher. Na noite que estávamos na biblioteca.. Lembra-se... - Stefan continuou a provocar. Como ele ousava levantar tal calunia sobre mim? Carlisle me tirou de seu caminho, incontrolável.

– Como ousa caluniar minha esposa, seu verme, vou arrancar sua cabeça e cortar sua língua!

POV Carlisle

– É uma armadilha.. – Stefan berrou esse insolente. Meu corpo tremeu em ódio ao ouvir isso.

– Tens a ousadia de beijar a _minha mulher_ sob o _meu_ _teto_ e ainda me acusa de trapaças. – Eu gritei com todo o ódio que pude colocar em minhas palavras. - O primeiro que encostar em Stefan morre! Não se metam! – Eu berrei e fui pra cima desse velho presunçoso. Ele começou a rir debochado.

– Ela nunca será sua mulher! – Ele falou sorrindo e levantando a espada para mim.

– _Cale sua boca!_– Eu berrei e meti o antebraço tirando a espada dele de cima de mim, louco de raiva. Ele recuou mais, Esme veio pra junto de mim.

– Carlisle, para com isso. Mande-o ir embora. – Ela falou claramente tentando me acalmar. Ela tinha suas mãos em meu ombro.

– Eu possui _sua_ mulher. Na noite que estávamos na biblioteca.. Lembra-se... – Ele falou atrevido, como ele teve a coragem de inventar uma calunia dessas.. Esme é minha e de mais ninguém. Eu tenho a completa certeza que ele mente! Pois foi nessa noite que Esme e eu tivemos momentos íntimos pela primeira vez. Eu tirei Esme da minha frente e fui atacando-o, ele se defendia muito mal. Eu estava em fúria.

– Como ousa caluniar minha esposa, seu verme, vou arrancar sua cabeça e cortar sua língua! – Eu gritei em plenos pulmões, ele veio me atacar e com dois golpes desarmei-o. Ele veio pra cima de mim sem espada nenhuma e deu uma mordida em minha mão. - Arhg! Seu infeliz! – Eu berrei e larguei a espada e me atraquei com ele não chão. Eu podia ouvir gritos de minha esposa, implorando para que aquilo acabasse. E podia sentir mãos tentando me segurar. Ele começou a rastejar eu fui correndo atrás dele.

Foi quando fui atingido na barriga. Ele tinha me cortado com algo pontudo e enferrujado. Eu comecei a cambalear, estava doendo, mas eu não vou me dar por vencido. Minha barriga sangrava, mas peguei minha espada e voltamos a esgrimir. Dessa vez eu não dei chance nenhuma, com três golpes eu tirei sua espada. E fiquei com duas espadas em minha mão.

Ele ficou me olhando. Eu nem pensei fui pra cima dele novamente.

– Não Carlisle. – Ouvir vagamente minha esposa. Eu vou matar Stefan ninguém vai me impedir. Os gritos de Esme começaram a diminuir acredito que tiraram ela daqui. Ate que fui segurado por Eleazar.

– Solte-me. – Esbravejei me debatendo.

– Não, Carlisle não pode matá-lo. Quer entrar em guerra com a Romênia? – Ele gritou comigo. E tomou a minha frente me segurando. – Vá embora Stefan! – Eleazar gritou. Stefan continuou parado.

– Arhg! Seu estúpido vá embora de meu país imediatamente! E der-se por satisfeito em sair daqui vivo. – Eu berrei me debatendo e quase me soltei de meu amigo, mas ele tocou minha barriga no corte que Stefan tinha feito. – AI! – gritei de dor. E vi o Major Jasper tirando todos através da força e expulsando-os.

POV Esme

Eu gritava desesperada enquanto os dois lutavam, tentando fazê-lo parar mas ele não me dava ouvidos. Tentei separá-los mas eu era fraca de mais, Carlisle continuava a ir atrás do príncipe com uma fúria incontrolável. Soltei um grito mais alto quando o vi cambalear, atingido por algo que eu não tinha visto.  
>– Vocês vão ficar parados sem fazer nada? - eu gritei com os guardas que ainda assistiam hesitantes. Eles pareciam ansiosos para interferir mas com medo de contrariar as ordens do rei. Covardes!<br>O príncipe aproveitou-se da vantagem para pegar de volta sua espada que Carlisle havia tomado. Apesar de estar visivelmente ferido Carlisle voltou a pegar sua espada, que havia largado minutos antes e voltaram a esgrimir. Carlisle era incrivelmente habilidoso, apesar das desvantagens ele ainda era melhor que Stefan e rapidamente desarmou-o novamente. Ele havia deixado Stefan acuado e desarmado e sua intenções era muito claras em seu rosto quando ele avançou para o príncipe.  
>– Não Carlisle.–eu pedi chorando compulsivamente com o nervosismo, se ele o matasse seria um desastre. Entraríamos em outra guerra. E seria tudo culpa minha. Eu não podia continuar assistindo isso. Fugi dali chorando e correndo para longe dali, mas esbarrei no conde Eleazar que acabava de chegar junto com outros, provavelmente atraídos pelos maus gritos. Continuei correndo sem olhar pra traz, fui direto para meu quarto e fiquei andando de um lado para o outro, tentando me acalmar e pensar com clareza em meio ao caos de pensamentos mas a ideia de ser a causa de uma nova guerra me impedia de me acalmar. Parecia que a desgraça me perseguia a onde quer que eu fosse. Eu não aguentaria passar por todos aqueles horrores que eu vive em Genovia de novo, era demais pra mim.<br>Meus pensamentos tortuosos foram interrompidos por minha porta sendo aberta abruptamente. Carlisle estava encostado a entrada com uma aparência faca, doentia.  
>– Eu não o matei... apesar de ter todo o direito.- ele falou com uma voz cansada. Corri ate ele imediatamente.<br>– Carlisle... - eu comecei, minhas mãos voaram ate ele tentando encontrar uma forma de ajudar, toquei sua ferida tentando tirar os panos da frente para ver a extensão do corte, ele gemeu de dor e me pegou em um beijo surpreendente e desesperado. Senti que ele tremia e parecia ter dificuldades em manter-se em pé.  
>– Esme... Você está bem? Ele fez algo? Eu devia matá-lo... - ele soava irritado e arrependido, eu o calei com um beijo grata que ele tivesse se controlado. Ele continuava a tremer, eu o levei ate a cama e tirei sua camisa para ver a ferida parecia profundo e não tinha uma boa aparência. Por sorte havia um pouco de água quente aqui, peguei um pano limpo e comecei a limpar a ferida.<p>

– Ai! Isso está muito quente. - ele reclamou, se remexendo. Eu o olhei repreendendo e ele entendeu. - Desculpe. Só está doendo muito. - voltei a limpar sua ferida o mais delicadamente possível.

POV Carlisle

Eleazar queria ver como eu estava. - Você está ferido, me deixe ver isso. – Ele falou e olhou. Tirou um pedaço de minha camisa. Eu tremia de raiva.

– Ele.. ele.. – Eu comecei a ferver de raiva.

– Cale a boca Carlisle. Você tem um corte grande com uma lamina enferrujada. – Ele falou puxando aquilo.

– ARGH! DOI! – eu reclamei de dor apertando os ombros dele. – Eleazar, o tire daqui. Suma com esse infeliz, não quero vê-lo nunca mais! – Eu falei e fui andando entre alguns que viam aquilo, minha irmã estava vendo e estava chorando quando me viu no estado.

– Carlisle, o que ele fez a você irmão? – Ele perguntou aos prantos. Eu segurava meu corte e olhei-a.

– Shhh chame um medico. Não se preocupe cachinhos dourados. – Eu falei relutante a dor era muito grande. Eu fui andando para os quartos. Comecei a subir as escadas.

– Ai! – Exclamei guardas logo correram e apoiaram minha subida. Assim que cheguei ao corredor eu voltei a andar sozinho. Eu cambaleava, preciso de minha esposa. Quero ver como ela está. Eu cambaleei ate sua porta e abrir, minhas mãos estavam ensanguentadas eu me apoiei na parede. E olhei para frente. - Eu não o matei... apesar de ter todo o direito. - ela saiu correndo para junto de mim.

– Carlisle... – Sua voz saiu embargada de desespero. Ela tocou no lugar ferido e eu protestei de dor. Olhei em volta e vi que estávamos sozinhos. Meus lábios procuraram os seus desesperadamente. Eu tremia, estava doendo bastante e minhas pernas começaram a vacilar.

– Esme... Você está bem? Ele fez algo? Eu devia matá-lo... – Falei me revoltando novamente. Trinquei meus dentes e ela me silenciou com seus lábios. Depois me levou para a cama, terminou de tirar minha camisa e passou a cuidar de mim. A água quente tocou meu abdômen. – Ai! Isso está muito quente. – Eu reclamei. Ela me olhou e seus olhos me pediram para que eu ajudasse. – Desculpe. Só está doendo muito. – Eu falei e ela passou a mão em meu rosto. Esme começou a limpar minha ferida, eu estava começando a me sentir cansado e com muito frio.

– Esme... – eu sussurrei. Ela me olhou.

– O que você tem? – Perguntou.

– Eu estou com frio... Abrace-me. – Eu pedi sussurrando. Ela me olhou com preocupação.

– Carlisle, você está queimando em febre, não pode está com frio querido... Não se preocupe o medico vai chegar logo. – Ela falou limpando meu rosto sentada ao meu lado. Eu fechei meus olhos. E comecei a tremer. Eu estava com calafrios.

– Por favor, Esme... Eu... Eu não quero ficar sozinho. Não me deixe só.. Fique comigo. – Eu falei eu tava a vendo sair de junto. Senti sua mão em meu peito.

– Querido, eu estou bem aqui não vou sair de seu lado. – Ela falou e eu tateei atrás de sua mão. E entrelacei a minha assim que achei. Senti calafrio novamente.

– Esme... Abrace-me, por favor. – Eu chorei ao falar. Logo sentir sua pele quente encostar a minha. Eu procurei o calor de seus braços. O que está acontecendo comigo? Será que vou morrer? Sentir algo em meu cabelo, abrir os olhos e vi minha esposa ao meu lado aflita. Voltei a fechar.

– Anjo.. – Eu deixei escapar meus pensamentos sobre minha esposa. Abrir meus olhos. E vi uma Esme confusa e com lagrimas não derramadas, eu senti necessidade de beijá-la. Então selei nossos lábios. Ela ia falar, mas eu a impedir.

– Dê-me um herdeiro... Eu me sinto fraco.. os Cullen estão na linha de sucessão por 300 anos... Dê-me um herdeiro e me faça um homem completo.. Dê a Volterra um futuro.. Filhos alegram o coração de um homem... Até o meu, eu quero ser pai.. Dê-me filhos meu anjo... – Isso foi o que falei antes de ouvi-la chorar e me apertar contra ela. Eu fiquei em silencio em seus braços.

POV Esme

Embora tivesse quase certeza que ele estava delirando, me senti ainda mais angustiada em vê-lo cobrando-me um herdeiro. Eu sabia que esse era um assunto que inevitavelmente surgiria entre nós, mas me magoava a ocasião em que isso tinha acontecido, em pensar que ele já devia estar pensando nisso e a febre deu-lhe a oportunidade de falar livremente.

Fiquei sentada a seu lado abraçando-o e chorando silenciosamente ate que alguém limpou a garganta chamando minha atenção.

– O medico já esta aqui. - Eleazar falou.

– Mande-o entrar. - eu respondi levantando. Ele assentiu e poucos minutos depois voltou com o medico que se aproximou e passou a examinar a ferida de Carlisle.

– Parece muito profundo, mas já esta limpa o que é bom.

– Eu limpei assim que ele chegou aqui. - eu o informei, ele balançou a cabeça em aprovação.

– Será que eu posso ver o objeto que o cortou, pode ser importante para saber como tratá-lo.

– Aqui esta, eu a guardei caso fosse necessário. - Eleazar entregou-lhe a lamina velha. O medico a examinou com cuidado parecendo descontente com o que via.

– Isso não é bom... agora precisarei que se me deixem a sós para que possa examiná-lo adequadamente. - o medico pediu, mas eu não estava disposta a me afastar de Carlisle. - Por favor Majestade?

– Eu não vejo qual a necessidade disso, eu posso ajudá-lo. - eu falei teimosa.

– Majestade... - Eleazar começou a pedir mas foi interrompido por Carlisle que eu acreditava ter desmaiado.

– Faça o que o medico pedi Esme. - ele falou quase sem voz e eu desisti de insistir. Segui Eleazar ate o outro cômodo e fiquei esperando ali pelo que pareceu horas. Ate que o medico finalmente apareceu.

– Como ele esta? - eu perguntei antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

– A ferida já foi fechada, agora deve ser mantida sempre limpa e ele deve evitar se mover muito... mas a febre não sede, já tentei tudo o que podia agora so nos resta esperar.

– O que mais? - eu perguntei sabendo por sua expressão grave e preocupada que havia noticias piores.

– Estou preocupado com a gravidade do corte. - ele falou hesitante. - aquela lamina estava muito enferrujada, me preocupo que isso tenha consequências mais graves.

– E o que farás sobre isso?

– Não a nada que eu possa fazer Majestade, só esperar e rezar que meus temores não se concretizem. - ele me falou pesaroso. Mas espera, eu não sabia quanto tempo mais eu aguentaria esperando. Voltei para o lado de meu marido, ele dormia com uma expressão esgotada.


	17. Fantasmas do Passado

POV Esme

As palavras do médico me deixaram bastante preocupada, mas como ele disse não havia nada a fazer além de esperar e embora detestasse fazer isso tive que me conformar. Dispensei todos os nobres e criados que formavam uma verdadeira multidão se acumulando na porta em busca de informações sobre o rei, não foi fácil dispensa-los, mas com a ajuda do conde Eleazar logo pude ficar sozinha e voltar para o lado de Carlisle.

Acomodei-me sentada na cama a seu lado, tentando ficar o mais confortável possível, uma vez que passaria a noite ali, velando seu sono. Toquei seu rosto delicadamente para verificar sua temperatura, parecia muito quente e sua expressão apesar de estar dormindo profundamente, não era tranquila. Ele parecia tão frágil e vulnerável em seu sono, tão diferente. Percebi que era a primeira vez que o via assim, nas noites que passamos juntos sempre caí no sono primeiro e quando acordava ele não estava mais lá ou já estava acordado.

Enquanto o observava se remexeu um pouco e gemeu de dor, fiquei angustiada ao ver que o menor movimento era doloroso para ele. Dava-me tanto remorso ver isso e saber que era tudo minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse agido como agi, se não tivesse seduzido o príncipe nada disso teria acontecido. Todo o plano de Demetri que tanto me parecerá uma boa ideia era agora motivo de arrependimento e remorso, talvez tivéssemos encontrado outra forma de nos entender sem toda essa armação e Carlisle não estaria ferido e correndo riscos agora. Uma batida na porta interrompeu meus pensamentos culposos.

– Sim?- falei me perguntando quem ignoraria minha ordem de não perturbar. A porta foi aberta e Rosálie apareceu com uma expressão preocupada e amedrontada.  
>– Posso entrar? – Ela perguntou-me aflita.<p>

– Claro querida, entre. - eu a convidei. Ela parecia muito assustada enquanto entrava, olhava para o irmão com uma expressão quase desesperada.

– Como ele esta? - Ela perguntou em voz de choro sentando-se na outra borda da cama, os olhos azuis brilhantes, iguais aos de Carlisle, me fitando como uma criança aterrorizada em busca de conforto, esperando que alguém lhe diga que tudo ficará bem.  
>– Ele esta com febre, mas isso é normal com ferimentos como esse. - Os olhos de Rosie voltaram para o irmão e lágrimas começaram a cair por seu rosto. - Não fique assim querida, ele ficará bem. - Eu tentei reconfortá-la.<p>

Levantei e dei à volta a cama, sentando-me a seu lado. Rosálie me abraçou quase imediatamente, fiquei acariciando seu cabelo, tentando acalmá-la enquanto ela chorava histericamente.

– É o mesmo que aconteceu com nosso pai. - ela choramingou, acalmando-se um pouco. - Ele também foi ferido em uma luta, em uma batalha. Ele passou muitos dias ardendo em febre e todos diziam que ele ficaria melhor logo, mas ele não ficou. Eu tinha apenas 6 anos quando ele morreu, Carlisle acha que eu era pequena demais pra lembrar, mas eu lembro. Eu lembro tudo aquilo. - ela olhou para o irmão tristemente, voltando a chorar.

– Não quero que aconteça de novo. Carlisle sempre foi tudo para mim, não só um irmão, mas quase um pai, ele sempre cuidou de mim, me protegeu, fez de tudo pra me ver feliz, pra me poupar de todos os sofrimentos... - ela me deu um sorriso triste enquanto provavelmente lembrava-se de sua infância com o irmão.

– Me dói tanto vê-lo assim tão... frágil, machucado. Eu sempre o vi como meu irmão forte, indestrutível e agora... Não pode acontecer nada com ele, vocês são tudo o que tenho. - ela afundou-se em meu colo chorando. Fiquei surpresa em perceber o quanto ela já me considerava. Não que eu não a visse do mesmo jeito.

– Não vai acontecer nada com ele, Rosie. Não precisa temer querida. O médico disse que ele deve recuperar-se logo. - Eu menti para acalmá-la um pouco, ela estava aterrorizada demais para que eu a preocupasse com temores que poderiam não se concretizar. Eu mesma preferia acreditar que ele ficaria bem logo, que não aconteceria nada demais.

– Você tem certeza que ele ficara bem? - ela me perguntou procurando meus olhos. Pude ver nos seus a confiança absoluta em mim, o que me deixou ainda mais culpada por engana-la.

– Sim, eu tenho. - Eu só podia esperar que minhas palavras se tornassem verdade para o bem de nos duas. - Agora é melhor você ir descansar, já passou por muito estresse hoje, deve estar exausta. - eu sugeri. Rosálie olhou de novo para o irmão com uma expressão hesitante.

– Posso ficar aqui? Eu prometo que não vou incomodar. - ela pediu.  
>– Claro querida. Você pode ficar em um desses divãs se quiser, mas não será tão confortável quanto uma cama. - Falei em uma ultima tentativa de convencê-la, ela não falou nada apenas acomodou-se no divã mais próximo a cama e em pouquíssimo tempo ela já estava dormindo.<p>

POV Rosálie

Estava muito preocupada com o bem estar de meu irmão. Esme tinha me assegurado que ele ficaria melhor, confiei nela. Tudo parecia voltar a minha mente, eu era muito jovem, mas a lembrança da morte de meu pai estava viva em mim. Lembro-me de ver meu pai sendo carregado por muitos guardas, e desde pequena eu sabia o que isso significava, quando um homem é carregado por guardas, está sendo honrado, significa que está morto.

Eu cresci sem minha mãe, ela havia morrido quando eu era apenas um bebê. E isso sempre me deixou muito triste, mas eu tentava não demonstrar nada. Como o Carlie dizia "_Rosie, chega um momento que as pessoas vão para o céu se juntar aos seus ancestrais. E a nossa mãe é a estrela mais brilhante que somos capazes de enxergar..._ _Tá vendo aquela ali, a mais brilhante de todo o céu, ela está feliz que estamos juntos e acabou de sussurrar para mim que sempre vai nos amar_." Ele falava isso toda a vez que eu perguntava sobre a mamãe quando era mais nova. Ele nunca me falou como ela morreu, quando cresci acabei descobrindo, mas nunca briguei por isso com ele. Porque sabia que ele me protegia.

Eu amo meu irmão, ele pode ter se tornado em parte uma pessoa cruel, mas ele é amável só precisa que alguem o relembre como é ser amado e tenho completa certeza que Esme é a pessoa certa a isso, eles brigam muito, mas sei que ela gosta dele. Chego a pensar no dia em que ela possa vir a dizer eu te amo, para meu irmão, no dia que isso acontecer eu serei a primeira a pular nos braços do velho Carlie. Porque ele vai aprender por ela a ser gentil novamente.

Assim que me sentei no divã fiquei angustiada com medo que ele nunca mais voltasse a acordar. Comecei a sentir medo de tudo, que todos descobrissem o meu naoro com Emmett ou que o pior acontecesse e eu tivesse que me casar com o Aro. Depois que o Edward me contou aquilo, que o Cralisle disse para ela que nunca me casaria eu fiquei mais relaxada. E Esme me falou para sempre desfazer meu enxoval... Eu estava ficando em desespero novamente. Mas logo desviei esses pensamentos e fechei meus olhos, trouxe doces lembranças a minha mente que me fizeram relaxar um pouco e dormir...

"_Eu estava olhando para a estrela, tinha 5 anos nem percebi que tinha companhia. Até que escuto a voz brincalhona de meu irmão._

– _Ei mocinha, tá tentando falar com a nossa mãe? – Ele me perguntou todo arrumado para a o baile, hoje era a festa de aniversario nosso pai. Eu comecei a rir, completamente desarrumada._

– _Rosie, não tá pronta ainda. – Ele falou me levantando e rodando nos braços me fazendo rir mais, ele tava ficando forte. Também com todo esse treinamento de espadas, Carlie tem 15 anos e está parecendo um jovem soldado._

– _Eu não sei o que vestir, e as criadas querem que eu use um vestido muito feio, ele tem gola e não gosto de gola e nem de mangas compridas. Então disse que não iria usar. – Eu falei, ele me olhou com os olhos semicerrados._

– _Porque tão teimosa cachinhos de ouro? – Perguntou me colocando na cama e arrumando o seu cabelo._

– _Carlie quando você vai contar o cabelo ele tá muito grande, eu prefiro ele curto. – Falei. Gosto do cabelo do Carlie curto ele lembra o pai com cabelo grande, e o Carlie é diferente dele._

– _Eu corto assim que você me der um beijo. Alias, eu te dou a tesoura e você corta e quero minha irmãzinha linda. Você será a minha acompanhante... – Ele falou me fazendo rir e sair da cama._

– _Vem logo, me ajuda a escolher, a nossa mãe disse que a escolha é minha o que você acha? – Eu falei e puxei o vestido que as criadas queriam ele olhou..Se levantou rindo._

– _Escolhas nos revelam, esse azul lhe cai tão bem e olha é sem mangas e gola. – Ele falou me dando o vestido._

– _Eu adorei é simplesmente lindo, não tinha visto esse. – Eu falava dando pulos em felicidade. Ele sorriu e me deu um abraço e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha do jeito que sempre gostava. Ele começou a rir e me apertava mais em seus braços. Eu amo tanto o meu irmão.._"

POV Esme

Fui até o guarda-roupa e peguei um cobertor e um travesseiro extra. Pus o travesseiro embaixo se sua cabeça e a cobri com cobertor delicadamente. Pobrezinha, eu não havia percebido o quão traumatizada ela havia sido na infância, na verdade eu não sabia muito sobre a história dos dois, sabia apenas os boatos e fofocas que havia ouvido em Genovia, mas não fazia ideia de como realmente havia sido para eles, como tudo os afetará e influenciará em seus comportamentos. Percebi o quão pouco eu conhecia os dois e o quão mal eu havia julgado Carlisle considerando apenas sua arrogância e prepotência sem se quer pensar no que poderia ter gerado isso.

Eu tive uma infância muito feliz, não fazia a mínima ideia de como era não ter pais carinhosos e amorosos por perto, não ter uma mãe. Eu havia me esquecido completamente que essa tinha sido a vida deles.

– Uhhhhmmmm... - Carlisle gemeu me trazendo de volta de meus pensamentos. - Tinham razão... é tão... linda. - ele falou incoerentemente, com um leve sorriso no rosto. Perguntei-me sobre o que ele estaria sonhando. Sua expressão começou a mudar de feliz para confusa. - _Mãe?_– ele falou me deixando ainda mais curiosa sobre seu sonho. Subitamente ele começou a se remexer agitado falando sem parar.

– Deixem-na em paz! Soltem-na! Eu ordeno!

– Carlisle? - eu chamei preocupada que sua agitação o deixasse mais machucado.

– _Não! _– Ele gritou e tava começando a ficar molhado de suor.

– Carlisle acorde!

– Esme? - ele me perguntou com uma voz cheia de duvida, abrindo os olhos um pouco, mas não parecendo muito consciente.

– Sim, eu estou aqui. - falei, tocando seu rosto para que me olhasse. - Você estava tendo um pesadelo.

Ele assistiu fracamente olhando ao redor como se não tivesse certeza de onde estava. Só nesse momento percebi que já havia amanhecido e pela claridade que se espalhava no quarto já devia fazer algum tempo que isso acontecerá. Eu tinha ficado tão distraída em meus pensamentos que nem vi o tempo passar.

– Já é tarde. - ele falou com uma voz rouca quase inaudível e tentou se levantar, sem nenhum sucesso.

– Não se mexa você está ferido, precisa descansar um pouco. - eu pedi angustiada com sua expressão de dor enquanto tentava levantar. Surpreendentemente ele não discutiu comigo, voltou a deitar fechando os olhos com uma expressão muito cansada e segurava minha mão. Aquilo me doeu ainda mais, pois provava que ele estava fraco demais ate para ser o teimoso que ele sempre foi.

POV Carlisle

Eu já não conseguia sentir mais as dores de meu corpo, não que ela não estivesse lá, eu só não era capaz de processa-la. Encontrava-me em um estado de agonia, eu não aguentava mais as fortes dores em meu abdômen e minha cabeça latejava de dor. Sem contar que sentia meu corpo como se estivesse em pedaços, tudo doía.

Dormir era minha única alternativa, no inicio não estava conseguindo, ficar deitado na mesma posição estava fazendo com que minhas costas doessem. Mas logo ignorei isso e adormeci inquieto...

Abrir meus olhos e vi uma multidão ao meu redor e uma porta foi aberta revelando a mulher que seria a minha esposa. Sim ela é linda, muito mais bela do que o Eleazar me falou, ela veio caminhando a mim, minhas emoções estavam me enlouquecendo. Eu não parecia eu mesmo, a delicadeza de suas feições me fazia registrar que tudo deveria ser delicado com ela.

– Uhhhmmm – Eu suspirei e fiquei esperando-a.

Quando ela chegou ao altar olhei-a mais uma vez e passei a ver minha mãe...

– Mãe... – Eu falei assustado e a primeira lagrima em meu olho caiu. De repende me sentir caindo e me vi no dia de sua execução, mas eu não era um garotinho de dez anos. "Condenada à forca.." Ouvir. Minha mãe olhou pra mim como realmente aconteceu, e depois olhou Rosie.

Nesse intervalo aconteceu à mudança novamente, eu vi Esme. O guarda colocando a corda em seu pescoço.

– Deixem-na em paz! Soltem-na! Eu ordeno! – Eu gritei desesperado e comecei a me debater, vi Caius, meu pai levantar-se e vir ao meu lado.

– Ela terá o mesmo futuro que sua mãe. Mulher estúpida a que você se casou igual a sua mãe. Você é igual a mim Carlisle – Ele falou e comecei a gritar:

– Não! – Fiquei me debatendo e comecei a sentir dores que me fizeram voltar à realidade. Ouvir alguém me chamar, pedindo que eu acordasse. É isso tudo não passou de um terrível pesadelo. Ela continuava me chamando.

– Esme? – Eu perguntei ainda com medo do que aconteceu em meu sonho, ela não pode morrer.

– Sim, eu estou aqui. – Ela falou tocando meu rosto fazendo-me lembrar do pesadelo. – Você estava tendo um pesadelo. – Ela falou eu assenti meio inconsciente. Não queria abrir meus olhos, mas eu sabia que estava sendo bobo com esse comportamento foi um pesadelo. Eu estava com medo. Olhei em volta e vi o quarto de Esme, fechei os olhos novamente e vi minha reação ao ver a suposta Esme sendo enforcada. Abri os olhos e falei:

– Já é tarde – Vi que estava de manhã e tentei me levantar. Nesse momento meu corpo protestou e não escondi o quão doloroso estavam as minhas feridas.

– Não se mexa você está ferido, precisa descansar um pouco. – Esme falou em um tom abalado. Eu estava exausto realmente precisava descansar, mas eu não quero adormecer novamente e sonhar com isso. Segurei sua mão, pra me assegurar que ela sempre estaria comigo, que ela não vai morrer.

Agora eu entendo, Esme se parece tanto com minha mãe, principalmente no gênio. Eu não vou ser igual ao meu pai, eu sei que não posso ver nada acontecer com Esme. Esse simples pensamento me fazia ver meus gritos no pesadelo.

POV Esme

Pretendia ficar a seu lado o tempo todo, mas o barulho de vozes discutindo na porta chamou minha atenção e contra a minha vontade levantei-me pra ver o que acontecia. Quase esbarrei em Carmem quando abri a porta.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? Eu não dei ordens para não incomodarem? Que barulho todo é esse? - perguntei irritada.

– Desculpe Majestade. - Carmem respondeu. - É a condessa Irina, já dissemos que ninguém pode visitar o rei, que deste ordens para não deixar ninguém entrar, mas ela não aceita. Ela exige ver o rei.

– Ela exige? - repeti incrédula. Quem essa meretriz pensa que é para exigir algo aqui? Passei por Carmem indo em direção ao barulho furiosamente. Hoje eu acabaria com isso de uma vez por todas.


	18. Ocupando meu lugar: Rainha de Volterra

N/A: Obrigada a Renatha e CarlislexEsme pelas reviews no cap passado. Não deixem de comentar o cap.

Pra quem quiser saber quando tiver update da fic sigam meu twitter: MilahhhR.

Aaaaaaaa sigam tbm o twitter da co-autora da fic: clericuzzi

POV Aro

O dia estava tedioso, não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer. Já estava farto de promover jogos para que eu pudesse ver alguma ação nesse reino tão parado, sem contar com a imensa demora do Rei Carlisle em trazer minha noiva.

Bem os rumores que ouvir é que Esme está tendo alguns problemas para se relacionar com o seu novo marido, acho isso completamente justo. Esme é uma mulher que tem muita coisa na cabeça e principalmente essa ideia estúpida de não ser humilhada. A mãe dela era do mesmo jeito.

– Oh céus, graças que me livrei desde fardo que era minha sobrinha. – Falei pra mim mesmo e comecei a rir levantando-me.

Lembrar da palavra humilhação fez-me ver tudo o que fiz para chegar a esse trono, sim eu passei por cima de todos sem dó nem piedade. Foram inúmeras tentativas de matar Marcus, eu o detestava ele era sempre gentil, amoroso demais, principalmente, com sua única filha e sua esposa. Edward o sobrinho dele, também gozava de muitos caprichos de seu tio. Em uma dessas tentativas de matar Marcus acabei matando Didyme. Eu tinha afrouxado as rodas da carruagem, Marcus iria fazer o passeio matinal de sempre. Mas ele quis ir a cavalo e Didyme foi na carruagem e despencou do desfiladeiro. Marcus ficou em transtorno completo, quase se jogou junto pelo que me contaram.

Eu não sinto nenhum remorso das coisas que fiz para chegar aonde cheguei. Até que finalmente conseguir matar Marcus. E o fiz sofrer lhe contando o que faria com sua lindinha filha.

_Entrei nos aposentos do Rei, estava pouco iluminado. Ele encontrava-se repousando. Seu sono era leve eu devia tomar cuidado. Não podia perder essa chance, talvez a verdadeira chance de mata-lo com minhas próprias mãos. Mas eu queria faze-lo sofrer antes de matar._

_Sentei na cama e coloquei um lenço no pescoço dele e pressionado dos dois lados, ele acordou sem ar e tentou lutar contra mim, segurando minha mão._

_– Fique quieto... Você vai morrer hoje – Falei-lhe. Seu rosto começava a ficar vermelho e ele se debatia mais._

_– Aro... Solte.. – Ele suplicava, mas não me afetou em nada. Dei-lhe um sorriso._

_– Caro Marcos, venho através desse ato lhe informar que você está declarado morto... – Comecei a minha diversão. Ele me olhava transtornado._

_– Esme... – Ele falou quase sem ar completamente._

_– Oh não se preocupe com sua filha, ela irá ser minha esposa ou se preferir vai morrer indo se juntar aos pais dela. – Eu falei, ele começou a debater-se mais. Rir. Estúpido, isso só vai fazer com que fique sem ar. Eu tinha que falar que matei Didyme, minha festa só estaria completa com isso. Foi sem querer, mas sua morte me deixou feliz também. Aproximei-me de seu rosto e lhe sorrir, ele aprou de mexer. Olhei em seus olhos._

_– Acho que lhe devo um segredinho... Eu matei Didyme – Falei sorrindo ele ia começar a gritar então apertei mais o lenço e peguei um travesseiro e o matei asfixiado._

Nossa lembra disso faz com que eu me sinto uma pessoa cruel. Comecei a rir.

– Pare com pensamentos estúpidos Aro. Você é supremo. E não é idiota, algo está acontecendo em Volterra. Sinto que deve mostrar minha insatisfação para as majestades do Reino de Volterra. – Falei para mim mesmo.

– Criado! – Gritei, ou melhor. Elevei o tom de minha voz. Entes majestosos como eu nunca grita, gritar é coisa de plebeu. Logo um criado entrou curvando-se ao chão como eu havia pedido para me fazer reverencias.

– Traga papel e um tinteiro, desejo expressar minha insatisfação ao Rei Carlisle.. – Falei e ele saiu atras do que havia pedido, eu comecei a pensar nas palavras cortantes que vou escrever ao Rei Carlisle.

POV Esme

Abri a porta da antecâmara e encontrei a condessa Irina ainda tentando impor sua entrada no quarto.

– Olha aqui seu soldadinho, você faz alguma idéia de quem eu sou? Quando eu contar ao rei que você teve a audácia de barrar minha entrada você estará acabado nesse país. – ela ameaçou arrogantemente ficando irritada quando o guarda não lhe deu ouvidos. – Você não esta me ouvindo? É idiota ou o que? Saia da minha frente agora mesmo. Vamos. – o guarda permaneceu impassível na frente dela o que a fez rosnar de frustação. – Você acha que esta fazendo um grande trabalho não é seu idiota? Seguindo as ordens da "rainha". – ela se referiu a mim com um tom tão debochado que eu quase pude ouvir as aspas em sua voz. Eu estava quase saindo do aposento quando ouvi: - O rei nunca permitiria tais ordens, ele odeia essa mulher ele me ama, saia da frente seu inutil. Eu sou a única a quem todos devem obedecer aqui. Eu mando nesse lugar e não ela. - Irina falou, eu nao posso expressar em palavras como isso me afetou, mas vou colocar um basta nisso tudo.

– Verdade _condessa_? Estranho por que tenho a sensação de que fui _eu_ e não _você_quem foi coroada na cerimônia. – falei com uma voz surpreendentemente calma, que não refletia em nada o modo como me sentia. Eu estava em chamas, pronta para pular no pescoço dela e só largá-la quando ela estivesse tão desfigurada que a própria mãe seria incapaz de reconhecê-la, mas por mais que eu estivesse morrendo para fazer isso eu não iria me rebaixar ao nível dela. Irina recuou surpresa e um pouco assustada quando ouviu minha voz e me viu aparecer inesperadamente.

– Ma... Majestade, eu não havia ouvido vossa aproximação. – ela falou completamente desconcertada, fazendo uma profunda reverencia e olhando pro chão.

– Então condessa fiquei muito intrigada com sua declaração sobre meu direitos reais. Vai explicar-me ou não? – perguntei com uma frieza que eu não fazia idéia ser capaz manter em uma conversa como essas.

– Foi um mal entendido Majestade, eu não quis dizer que... – sua voz era amedrontada mostrando a covarde que eu sempre imaginei que ela fosse, incapaz de manter-se a pose quando não havia alguém para apoiá-la.

– Você quis dizer exatamente o que disse condessa, nem uma palavra a menos. – eu a cortei duramente. – Achas mesmo que sou idiota? Que não sei o que esta acontecendo aqui? O que acontece aqui desde antes de minha chegada? – ela me olhou rapidamente mas depois desviou os olhos para o chão de novo. – Eu não sou cega condessa e estou muito longe de ser a fraca ingênua que tenho certeza que pensas que eu sou. O fato de não ter demonstrado conhecimento nem ter feito nada sobre, não quer dizer que eu não saiba ou que seja mais fraca que você, isso só faz de mim a mais inteligente.

– Majestade eu...

– Cale-se quando eu estiver falando! – eu exigi fazendo minha melhor imitação do tom autoritário de Carlisle. – Eu já estou cheia de sua presunção e arrogância, andando por ai como se fosse a dona do mundo, achando que o fato de ser a prostituta do rei a faz ter algum poder sobre ele... já esta na hora de colocar-se em seu lugar. Só existe um rainha em Volterra, e essa sou _eu_. Você não passa de uma distraçãozinha como, tenho certeza, muitas outras já foram e acabara tendo o destino de todas as outras, será esquecida, deixada de lado como algo que já não tem nenhuma utilidade – vi seus olhos cintilarem de raiva com minhas palavras quando ela pela primeira vez criava coragem para olhar-me nos olhos, mas alem da raiva havia algo mais nos olhos dela algo que me disse que ela sabia que minhas palavras eram verdade - enquanto eu permanecerei aqui, ao lado dele, como _sua_ rainha.

– Isso é o que veremos. – ela resmungou quase baixo demais para que eu escutasse.

– O que disse? – eu perguntei, minha voz pela primeira vez abandonando o tom frio que havia assumido. Ela permaneceu em silencio, mas dessa vez era como se lutasse pra decidir algo. Depois de um momento ela virou-se pra me olhar e pude ver o desafio substituindo a submissão em seus olhos.

– O que você ouviu. Veremos quanto tempo você ainda será _sua_ rainha.

– Sua insolente, como ousa falar-me desse jeito? – eu praticamente gritei, esquecendo qualquer plano de permanecer calma.

– Achas que tenho medo de suas ameaças? Sei muito bem que seu titulo de rainha é apenas isso, um titulo. Não tens nenhuma influencia sobre o rei, se quer se tornou mulher dele de verdade. - ela falou com deboche, me deixando chocado que ela conhecesse nossa intimidade a esse ponto. Ela deve ter visto a expressão em meu rosto, pois acrescentou: - Sim, eu _sei_disso... E. - Ela falou elevando o tom debochado. É atrás de mim que ele vai quando quer ter seus desejos satisfeitos, coisa que a Rainhazinha dele até hoje não deu... Olha... Você não sabe o que perde. - Ela completou, aquilo foi demais. Eu sei muito bem quem é meu marido e todas as vezes que dormimos juntos ele foi o homem gentil e tenho certeza que com essa vagabunda ele nunca será.

– Eu não estou perdendo nada _condessa_ e você não precisa me falar sobre as..._qualidades_do meu marido porque eu as conheço muito bem, melhor do que você jamais vai conhecer, eu tenho certeza. – eu falei com uma voz firme.

– Eu duvido que...

– Isso só prova que você não sabe de nada apesar do que tenta demonstrar. – eu a cortei. – Você se julga muito esperta não é condessa? Subestimando-me e me considerando inofensiva? Acha mesmo que vim de onde vim, passei por tudo o que passei para tolerar ser passada para trás por uma condessazinha qualquer? Acha que depois de enfrentar uma guerra civil durante anos uma mera cortesã pretensiosa poderia me fazer frente? Enfrentei inimigo piores do que você condessa e venci todos eles, de uma forma ou de outra. Sou uma autentica filha de reis, fazer estratégias e seguir planos estão no meu sangue. Enquanto você circulava por ai pateticamente se sentindo a rainha de Volterra, eu conquistava o meu verdadeiro lugar e não admito dividi-lo com ninguém. _Eu_ sou a única, no trono e na cama do rei. Agora desapareça da minha frente antes que eu me arrependa de deixá-la sair livremente daqui. – eu ameacei e me virei para voltar ao quarto, percebendo que nossa discussão havia tido uma numerosa platéia de criados e nobres, mas não me importei era ate melhor que todos soubessem que as coisas iriam mudar por aqui... Ou pelo menos era o que eu esperava, pensei enquanto voltava, desejando que o rei não tivesse ouvido nada. O que ele pensaria se ouvisse meu discurso para sua amante? Apesar de minhas palavras confiantes de poucos minutos antes, eu estava longe de achar que tinha esse domínio sobre ele e eu não tinha certeza se essa discussão não me custaria caro depois.

**N/A: não esqueçam de comentar, bjss ate o próximo cap.**


	19. Mais dificil do que esperava

POV Rosálie

Remexi-me sentindo meu corpo rígido como se tivesse passado a noite inteira sem me mover, ia para me esticar, mas então percebi a dureza do móvel em que estava deitada e me lembrei que não estava em minha cama. Abri os olhos com relutância, noite passada havia sido muito cansativa e eu ainda não estava pronta para acordar, mas um barulho que eu não sabia de onde vinha me acordou. Olhei ao redor tentando identificar de onde vinha, então ouvi as vozes vindas de fora do quarto.

– _Ma... Majestade, eu não havia ouvido vossa aproximação._ – ouvi a voz hesitante da condessa Irina falar. Olhei de novo, Carlisle continuava deitado na cama quase no mesma posição que o vira ontem a noite então ela só poderia estar falando com Esme fiquei curiosa e me esforcei pra ouvir mais, tentando imaginar que assunto as duas teriam para falar.

– _Então condessa fiquei muito intrigada com sua declaração sobre meu direitos reais. Vai explicar-me ou não?_ – ouvi Esme falar com uma voz dura e autoritária que eu nunca a ouvira usar antes.

– _Foi um mal entendido Majestade, eu não quis..._ – a voz da condessa foi abaixando a voz enquanto eu me esforçava ainda mais para escutá-las. Irina parecia amedrontada o que era estranho, não conseguia imaginar a doce Esme amedrontando alguém.

– _Cale-se quando eu estiver falando!_ – Esme ordenou com uma voz tão dura que tive que voltar atrás em meu pensamento, dava pra entender porque Irina estava tão amedrontada. Fui distraída da discussão ao ver Carlisle tentando levantar-se da cama.

– Carlisle o que você faz sentado! – eu o repreendi, me levantando e indo ate a cama para impedi-lo de se levantar. Eu não teria muito sucesso em segurá-lo se ele estivesse decidido a levantar, mas também não podia deixar que ele se machucasse ainda mais. Como eu queria que Esme voltasse logo para o quarto.

POV Carlisle

Acordei com a gritaria que ouvir lá fora, não sentia tantas dores assim, pra falar a verdade eu tinha completa certeza que gostaria sair dessa cama o mais rápido possível, mas ainda não podia me levantar para realizar meu desejo. Lembrei-me aos poucos do que aconteceu, Stefan que ele queime no inferno. Minha mente vagou ate o momento que eu o vi forçar um beijo. Céus nunca pensei que iria sentir tanta vontade de matar um homem na minha vida.

Tentei me arrumar na cama, logo parei quando vi que iria começar a sangrar se continuasse a me mexer. Passei a mão na testa e vi que estava suado, minha barriga dói. Sinto fome. Desejo ficar bom logo, mas sei que vai demorar para que fiquei recuperado.

Vi Rosálie deitada na poltrona que existia no quarto de Esme. Sim eu ainda estava aqui. Esse quarto é confortante para mim. Me trás boas lembranças. Afinal esse era o quarto de minha mãe, eu passava muito tempo aqui. Brincando, aprendendo e sorrindo. Fazia tempo que não sorria como uma criança. Foi aqui que peguei Rose em meus braços pela primeira vez. Eu sou 10 anos mais velho que ela, e foi aqui que prometi cuidar dela pra sempre.

Afastei meus pensamentos e tentei me sentar na cama, aos poucos fui conseguindo, não completamente, mas pelo menos conseguir tirar minha cabeça dos travesseiros. A gritaria continuava lá fora, acho que é a condessa Irina. Não sei ao certo, até que ouvir um grito:

– _Cale-se quando eu estiver falando! _– Eu ouvir Esme gritar. Olhei ao redor e vi Rose sentada na poltrona.

– Carlisle o que você faz sentado! – Ela brigou comigo e foi para a cama. Eu tentei falar que estava bem. Mas ela não relaxou e me fez deitar. E olhava para porta com muita atenção agora.

– Rose, quem está lá fora? Porque a Esme tá gritando – eu pedi. Ela ficou inquieta.

– Olha Carlisle, pelo que entendi Esme e Irina estão discutindo por você. Agora fica quieto, não pode se mexer irmão. – Ela falou me olhando, olhei-a. Céus, o que Irina faz aqui! E porque Esme discute com ela.

– _Eu já estou cheia de sua presunção e arrogância, andando por ai como se fosse à dona do mundo, achando que o fato de ser a prostituta do rei a faz ter algum poder sobre ele... Já esta na hora de colocar-se em seu lugar. Só existe uma rainha em Volterra, e essa sou__** eu**__. Você não passa de uma distraçãozinha como, tenho certeza, muitas outras já foram e acabara tendo o destino de todas as outras, será esquecida, deixada de lado como algo que já não tem nenhuma utilidade enquanto eu permanecerei aqui, ao lado dele, como __**sua**__ rainha._ – Esme falou isso e um sorriso começou a propagar em meu rosto.

Rose me olhou escondendo um sorriso. A olhei.

– Ela está me defendendo e tá dizendo que é minha. – Falei e Rose deu um pequeno tapa em minha testa.

– Pare de pensar besteira Carlisle, você está ferido. Todo mundo preocupado com você e está pensando nisso. – Ela falou irritada, mas provavelmente feliz por estamos brincando. Sentou-se ao lado da cama. Começou a rir.

– Eu não acredito nisso! – Ela falou e paramos para ouvir, mas não tinha gritos agora.

– Que bom que está melhorando Carlisle, eu ... Pensei que você fosse morrer. – Ela falou e tinha algumas lagrimas nos olhos.

– Não morri, eu sou um touro Rose. – Falei limpando suas lagrimas.

– Você deve dormir. – Falou, neguei. – Estou bem... Rose posso lhe pedir um favor. – Eu perguntei. Ela assentiu.

– Não conte nada para Esme. – Falei ficando com um pouco de vergonha. Ela sorriu.

– Confesse... – Falou sorrindo feliz, eu sorri fechando os olhos.

– Eu quero me aproximar. – falei. Ela sorriu.

– _Enquanto você circulava por ai pateticamente se sentindo a rainha de Volterra, eu conquistava o meu verdadeiro lugar e não admito dividi-lo com ninguém. Eu sou a única, no trono e na cama do rei. _– Ouvir Esme falar. Rose olhou para mim sorrindo.

– Isso é verdade? – Ele perguntou-me. Assenti.

– Você está apaixonado! – Ela falou bufei. Depois sorri. – Rose menos, eu quero me aproximar, não quer dizer que esteja apaixonado – Falei sorrindo. Ela olhou para a porta.

– Se você não quer que ela saiba acho bom dormir nesse momento. – Ela falou e fechei meus olhos, Rosálie ficou do meu lado na cama e pegou em minha testa, fez uma feição preocupada. Logo ouvir a porta sendo aberta.

Ouvir os passos se aproximarem.

– Algo de errado com ele Rose. – Esme perguntou tomando fôlego, seu tom de voz estava de um pouco envergonhado.

– Não, ele está bem. Só acordei faz alguns segundos e vim ver como ele estava. Algum problema pra você ter que se ausentar Esme? – Ela perguntou. Céus com quem Rose aprendeu a fazer isso, comigo não foi. Continuei me concentrando para não abrir meus olhos. Ouvir os passos indo para a janela. Abrir bem pouquinho os olhos, sim Esme estava na janela.

– Nada muito incomodo. – Esme falou, eu não aguentei tava quase me entregando ao riso. Ate que Rose me deu um leve tapa no braço para eu parar. Conseguir me controlar. E voltei ao meu fingimento.

Rose deu um beijo em minha testa.

–Certo... Bem acho que vou me retirar, não dormir direto Esme. E vejo que ele está melhorando e está em ótimas mãos. – Rose falou.

– Obrigada princesa. – Esme agradeceu-lhe. Ouvir a porta sendo fechada e sentir as mãos de Esme em meu rosto.

– Espero que não tenha ouvido nada. Não sei como ficaria ao saber que você ouviu. Não estou certa que tudo que falei é verdade... – Ela falou e comecei a ouvir suspiros, ela estava chorando. Por quê? Eu comecei a me sentir levemente culpado de tudo. Tratei-a muito mau e agora pago isso com sua falta de confiança no nosso relacionamento. Mas eu queria mudar, mas não ei como, não sou um homem muito sentimental, acho que tenho que ser diferente com ela, ser mais amigo. Meu estranho pesadelo voltou à mente.

Suas mãos continuaram a contornar meu rosto e decidir que gostaria de vê-la. Aos poucos abrir meus olhos. Ela estava de olhos fechados chorando segurando minha mão. Ao olhar tal cena algo remexeu dentro de mim, a estranha sensação de conforta-la, num gesto impensado toquei seu rosto.

POV Esme

Caminhei lentamente os poucos passos que me levariam de volta ao quarto, me dando conta pela primeira vez que nossa discussão barulhenta poderia ter sido ouvida ali. E se ele tivesse acordado com nosso barulho? O que ele pensaria dessa discussão? Do que eu disse para a condessa? Estremeci ao imaginar sua reação, toda a confiança que havia demonstrado segundos antes eram só da boca para fora, no fundo os sentimentos de Carlisle por mim e por ela ainda eram um mistério para mim e tudo o que eu aprendi sobre sua personalidade só me dizia que se eu desse um passo em falso toda a nossa súbita aproximação estaria perdido, possivelmente para sempre.

Eu não sabia se enfrentar a condessa a essa altura havia sido realmente uma boa jogada ou se só jogará fora todo o meu progresso. A ideia me apavorava quase a ponto de me paralisar no lugar em que estava a um passo da porta do quarto.

Olhei para dentro e vi Rosálie sentada na borda da cama, ao lado de Carlisle, rapidamente esqueci meus medos preocupada que ele estivesse se sentindo mal.

– Algo de errado com ele Rose? – perguntei ansiosa examinando o rosto dele enquanto me aproximava, seus olhos estavam fechados, mas a expressão não estava relaxada como alguém que dorme.

– Não, ele está bem. Só acordei faz alguns segundos e vim ver como ele estava. Algum problema pra você ter que se ausentar Esme? – Rose me perguntou inocentemente,sua voz não tinha qualquer sinal de que ela tivesse escutado a conversa, o que me deixou um pouco mais aliviada. Não o suficiente para olha-la enquanto mentia

– Nada muito incomodo. – falei caminhando em direção à janela para tentar disfarçar meu desconforto. Ela permaneceu em silencio enquanto eu olhava a paisagem. Percebi que era a primeira vez que eu fazia isso, desde que cheguei aqui nunca parei para admirar a bela cidade em que vivia, estava sempre tão ocupada em preocupar-me e temer meu futuro que se quer havia notado a bela vista que tinha da minha sacada. A localização me permitia ter uma vista quase completa do palácio e das construções ao redor, eu duvido que mesmo o rei pudesse ter uma visão melhor da cidade do que a que eu tinha aqui, mas eu não tinha como saber.

–Certo... Bem acho que vou me retirar, não dormir direto Esme. E vejo que ele está melhorando e está em ótimas mãos. – Rose falou me trazendo de volta de minha distração.

Obrigada princesa. – falei, ocupando o lugar em que ela estava ao lado dele, toquei seu rosto para verificar a temperatura, ele ainda estava um pouco quente, mas não da forma alarmante como estivera ontem. Continuei tocando seu rosto, acariciando-o delicadamente, eu não sabia se um dia teria permissão de fazer isso enquanto ele estivesse acordado então era melhor não desperdiçar a chance.

– Espero que não tenha ouvido nada. Não sei como ficaria ao saber que você ouviu. Não estou certa que tudo que falei é verdade... – sussurrei para que ele não me escutasse de verdade e também porque subitamente não conseguia encontrar meu fôlego. Era como se tudo tivesse acabado de desabar em meus ombros nesse instante, toda a preocupação, medo, raiva.

Tentei reprimir o choro histérico que ameaçava sair o melhor que pude, mas não estava adiantando muito, as lagrimas me cegavam fechei os olhos apertados pra impedir de sair enquanto repetia pra mim mesma que eu devia me acalmar. Senti uma mão tocar meu rosto suavemente e abri os olhos surpresa e confusa.

Carlisle me olhava com preocupação e uma expressão um pouco culpada. Ele enxugou minhas lagrimas, não havia como esconder que eu estava chorando, mas mesmo assim fiz o melhor que pude para me controlar e agir normalmente.

– Como esta se sentindo? – eu o perguntei antes que ele tivesse chance de falar qualquer coisa.

– Estou me sentindo ótimo, ontem foi apenas um pequeno susto. – ele sentou-se enquanto falava como se tentasse provar o que dizia, mas pude ver os sinais de dor em seu rosto enquanto ele se movia.

– Foi muito mais que um susto Carlisle, não tente minimizar a situação. Você não deveria agir daquela forma, foi muito imprudente. – eu disse com esperanças que ele me escutasse, eu jamais seria capaz de passar por algo assim de novo.

– Como mais eu poderia agir depois do que vi? – ele resmungou, visivelmente irritando-se com a lembrança. – Eu tinha todo o direito de matá-lo por simplesmente pensar em tocá-la, mas aquilo... Quando o vi... – ele prendeu o fôlego e o soltou abruptamente para tentar se acalmar. – Eu não sei como o deixei escapar vivo, já devia está começando a delirar. – ele falou como se pensasse em voz alta, eu estremeci em imaginar a noite anterior acabando de forma pior do que acabará. Se Carlisle realmente tivesse matado Stefan alem de correr o risco de ferir-se mais gravemente ainda haveria as consequências diplomáticas.

– Não diga tolices, você não gostaria realmente de meter-se em problemas com a Romênia por causa de um incidente tão insignificante. – eu o repreendi. Era bom saber que o príncipe a essa hora estava quase nas fronteiras do seu pais, se conheço Carlisle tão bem como acredito conhecer, ele não superaria a afronta tão cedo.

– Insignificante? Não ha nada de insignificante em um idiota abusado pondo as patas imundas no que me pertence. – ele me falou de uma forma tão intensa, os olhos azuis brilhantes buscando os meus insistentemente que não me senti ofendida com sua declaração. Não era como se ele estivesse me reivindicando como um objeto que lhe pertencia, ele estava apenas sendo ciumento ao extremo e possessivo.

Saber que eu lhe causava esse tipo de emoção ainda era algo inacreditável pra mim, me fazia ter esperanças sobre os seus sentimentos, afinal ele não poderia ser tão possessivo com alguém que ele não se importa, poderia? Essa ideia juntamente com os olhos de Carlisle, ainda presos aos meus, me deixavam hipnotizada a ponto de não perceber o que estava fazendo ate que estava a centímetros dele sem perceber que me aproximara.

Ele moveu a mão ate a minha nuca, me puxando para ele acabando com os últimos centímetros de distancia ate que nossos lábios se tocaram levemente. Não esperava por isso, fiquei supresa com sua atitude, mas não neguei sua aproximação. Afinal os dias da viagem foram todos muito intensos e ate acontecer esse episodio com o Stefan estávamos bem. Ele não tava com pressa, ainda sou estávamos com os lábios encostados.

Uhmmm. – alguém limpou a garganta na entrada do quarto, me afastei imediatamente corando fortemente quando vi quem era. – Desculpe interromper Majestades. – Um mensageiro falou, eu abaixei o rosto e tentei levantar, mas Carlisle não deixou segurou minha mão me olhando.

POV Carlisle

Eu estava procurando uma forma de beija-la sem ser muito rude, me sentei com muita dificuldade, mas fiz.

– Não diga tolices, você não gostaria realmente de meter-se em problemas com a Romênia por causa de um incidente tão insignificante. – falou a olhei atentamente, eu não via nada de insignificante nisso.

– Insignificante? Não ha nada de insignificante em um idiota abusado pondo as patas imundas no que me pertence. – Falei lhe olhando com profundidade. Ele ficou meio pensativa e meio que estava se aproximando de mim. Seus olhos estavam presos aos meus, levei minha mão a sua nuca e acabei com a distancia existente. Selei nossos lábios, ate que fomos gentilmente interrompidos.

Protestei ao ver que ela se afastava de mim. Ela estava com muita vergonha. Queria se afastar, mas não deixei segurei sua mão. Ela não me olhou.

– Diga o que deseja.. – Falei buscando a voz. O mensageiro olhou-me e veio em minha direção, Esme pegou a carta.

– É de Aro. – Falou com muita curiosidade. Dei um sinal para que o mensageiro saísse do quarto. Estendi a mão e ela me passou a carta, e começou a se aproximar querendo ler o que tinha ali. Abrir a carta e me deparei com uma caligrafia bonita e inclinada e as palavras eram de um mel enjoativo.

_Caro senhor de Volterra,_

_Ao receber a resposta sua majestade minha alegria foi imensa, pois sei que nossos lares estarão unidos para sempre. E sinto-me honrando de está qualificado para ocupar a posição de marido de uma sua jovem irmã._

_Espero que o vosso casamento com minha adorada prima, esteja lhe sendo produtivo e receberei com muita alegria a noticia que todo Rei almeja, espero que tenham muitos herdeiros. Para que minha felicidade esteja completa desejo realizar meu casamento com um pouco mais de pressa que a sua majestade de Volterra deseja._

_Sei que para formar uma jovem leva tempo, mas peço-lhe que apresse os preparativos. No mais tudo anda bem. Espero noticias suas em breve e que elas tragam a minha felicidade._

_Cordialmente,_

_Aro, Rei de Genovia._

Eu terminei de ler aquilo e fiquei enjoado, céus como alguém pode ser tão superficial e ainda tem a coragem de assinar cordialmente. Fechei a carta, Esme parecia ansiosa.

– Deseja ler? – Perguntei dando a carta. Ela pegou de minhas mãos rapidamente e passou e ler com muita curiosidade e revirando os olhos em algumas partes. Tava bem claro que eles não se davam bem. Assim que ela terminou olhou-me alarmada.

– O que vai fazer em relação a isso? – perguntou-me Olhei para os lados, não havia outra forma de lhe contar. Indiquei o lugar ao meu lado, ela voltou a se sentar.

– Não desejo casar Rosálie com Aro, eu não podia negar-lhe isso. Mas tenho outros planos – Falei rapidamente.

– Que outros planos? – Perguntou-me, eu sabia que ela não ia dar-se por satisfeita. Não tinha outra forma a não ser a verdade. – Vou ajudar Edward a tomar o que lhe pertence bem mais que ao seu amado e querido tio. – Falei ela ficou surpresa e quando falei amado e querido ela sorriu um pouco.

– Como pretende fazer isso e Rosálie como ela fica? – perguntou novamente, céus como ela é curiosa. Procurei uma resposta definitiva, mas que não a magoasse.

– Vou dar meu jeito, não se preocupe com isso – Falei tocando sua mão, ela pareceu não gostar muito de eu não ter respondido, mas se contentou com as pequenas informações que descobriu. Ficou aquele silencio desconfortante entre nos.

Ela ficou inquieta, ate que falou:

– Preciso trocar suas ataduras.

Assenti e tentei ficar na melhor posição para que ela fizesse isso. Ela pegou um pano molhado e depositou na água quente retirou a faixa que cobria meu abdômen, no percurso seus dedos roçavam em minha pele e ficava levemente arrepiado, seu toque era suave. Prestei atenção no que ela fazia e às vezes tentava ajuda-la. Ela parecia muito desconfortável. Sorri

– Porque você está tão desconfortável? – perguntei assim que seus dedos começaram a passar vagarosamente o pano quente. Ela me olhou, ficando vermelha. Não havia nada que ela não tenha visto. Não consigo compreender todo essa sua vergonha.

– Eu.. não estou desconfortável – ela falou rindo levemente. Deixei pra lá. Se quero me aproximar mais dela devo conhecê-la. Sei muito pouco sobre ela. Basicamente só sua infância. De repente me veio a mente uma pergunta que nuca tinha feito e nunca soube.

– Esme, quantos anos você tem? – Perguntei, que ela é mais nova eu sei, mas deve ser somente 3 anos mais 27. Ela sorriu.

– Eu tenho 19 anos. – eu a olhei.

– Como? – Perguntei não acreditando. Ela sorriu mais.

– Calma, não se mexa ou vai se machucar mais... Eu tenho 19 anos. – Respondeu tranquila. Eu não conseguia acreditar que era oito anos mais velho que ela.

– Pensei que fosse um pouco mais velha. – Falei, ela sorriu. Agora entendo muitas coisas, o porque ele é frágil em muitos momentos. Fiquei lhe olhando.

– Bem, já que está acordado. Acho que seria uma boa oportunidade para comer algo. Vou pedir que lhe tragam comida. – Falou saindo, eu não queria ficar sozinho, mas estava com fome mesmo. Ela saiu do quarto e minutos depois entrou com uma bandeja de comida. Tinha de tudo, frutas, sucos..

Eu não conseguia ficar numa posição adequada para comer. Ela começou a rir.

– Carlisle, eu posso dar sua refeição. Não me importo – ela falou sorrindo.

– Mas eu sim, nem quando era criança colocavam comida em minha boca. – Falei tentando me ajeitar para comer. – Aiii – me mexi demais.

– Agora chega, você vai deitar ai e vai comer eu que lhe darei! – Ela falou autoritária.

– Nunca pensei que fosse lhe ver autoritária – falei e abriu minha boca relutantemente. – Tenho um ótimo mestre. – falou me olhando. Revirei os olhos. Nossa conversa foi fluindo e terminei de comer tudo, no final ate gostei de comer dessa forma. Ficamos ali a tarde inteira, ela não saiu de junto de mim, mas sempre que eu tentava me aproximar mais ela se afastava, não com medo ,mas por cautela. Não estava conseguindo compreende-la. Pensei que ela quisesse a aproximação. Começou a anoitecer eu estava ficando cansado e fui fechando os olhos, não estava dormindo tava apenas descansando.

Esme pensou que eu dormia. Longos minutos se passaram ate eu perceber uma agitação no quarto, as vozes que ouvi eram das criadas de Esme, ela estava dispensando-as. E depois começou a retirar suas vestes, eu observei tudo com um olho aberto, não queria que ela me visse. Ela é linda, suas curvas são esculturais. Ele se vestiu rápido e veio verificar minha temperatura. Sentir seu toque suave, ela se virou para dormir virei meu rosto e encontrei o seu.

– O que faz acordado? – perguntou rindo. Olhei – a.

– Desculpe, eu vou dormir. – falei virando meu rosto e fechando os olhos, viu ela tá estranha. E eu nem fui grosso. Mas logo sentir suas mãos em meu cabelo. Não abrir meus olhos.

– Desculpe o jeito que falei. – Esme falou, sorri.

– Não, agora eu vou dormir. Sem mais conversas. – Eu falei num tom engraçado. Ela sorriu e sentir seus lábios tocarem os meus.

– Boa noite. – falou rindo. Aquilo foi completamente inesperado pra mim afinal ela fugiu de mim a tarde toda, e agora esse beijo não sabia o que pensar. Ela se aconchegou mais perto de mim e em minutos dormiu. Não fiz nada, nem ao menos a toquei. Não sei o que esperar dela, isso pode ser mais difícil do que eu esperava.


	20. Um passo mais proximo

POV CARLISLE

Acordei na manhã seguinte me sentindo um pouco melhor só os pontos que coçavam e a vontade que tinha era de arrancá-los. Isso tá me deixando louco de agonia, tentei ir me arrumando na cama o máximo que conseguia. Finalmente conseguir colocar-me sentado e tentei coçar minha ferida com calma.

Depois que conseguir o que queria fui olhando para o resto do quarto. Estava tudo escuro ainda, está perto do amanhecer. Olhei ao meu lado, Esme dormia profundamente deve ser sua primeira noite de sono tranquila. Fiquei a observando dormir.

Seu cabelo negro, longo e cacheado caia por um de seus ombros, seu rosto fino passava uma tranquilidade, sua camisola estava um pouco caída e ela dormia de lado com o rosto virado para mim. Fiquei perdido olhando-a, era a primeira vez que lhe observei profundamente. Minha menina. Sim, ela não passa de uma menina com o corpo de mulher e possui uma inteligência admirável. Esme conseguiu meu respeito e minha admiração.

Eu já estava envolvido mesmo que não quisesse não tinha mais volta. Eu permitir me encantar. Claro eu sou um estúpido às vezes, mas estou envolvido. Nossa tarde de ontem passou em minha cabeça e o beijo antes de dormir também. Estou tão confuso.

Suspirei buscando calma para os meus pensamentos, e fui levantando da cama. Estava usando só uma calça. Peguei um roupão e coloquei, estava um pouco frio. Era quase outono. Olhei pela janela, esse quarto tem uma vista muito linda, até melhor que o meu. Olhei para a esquerda e vi o grande lago a ponte e a catedral. As arvores estavam meio alaranjadas e tinha muita neblina.

Fiquei ali e lembranças vieram a minha mente.

De repente eu era um garotinho e estava jogando pedras para tentar acertar os patos que estavam no rio. Sempre adorava fazer aquilo, minha mãe brigava muito. Ela sempre dizia que todos merecem respeito, até os animais. Fiquei rindo de minha lembrança. Lembro-me um dia que ela me falou: Carlisle, amar os outros é a única salvação individual que conheço, ninguém estará perdido se der amor e às vezes receber amor em troca. Não se torne a pessoa que provavelmente vão querer lhe transformar meu filho.

Suspirei triste e sentir uma mão em meu ombro. Era Esme.

- O que faz em pé – Ela perguntou doce aparentando um pouco de tristeza. Eu a olhei.

- Estava cansado de ficar deitado – respondi um pouco desanimado, lembrar de minha mãe me deixa triste. Ela foi à única mulher que me amou desde o momento que abrir os olhos e eu a amo desde o momento que falei mamãe até fechar os seus olhos quando morreu. Sempre vou amar minha mãe... Voltei à realidade. Esme não me respondeu, ela ficou calada. Acho que acabei falando de forma brusca pra ela. Sai da janela e a encontrei penteando seus belos cabelos. Sentei-me com esforço na cama. Ela parou vendo que eu a olhava pelo espelho de sua penteadeira.

- Vejo que se sente melhor, vou pedir que arrumem seu quarto – Ela falou se levantando e seu olhar me disse tudo. Ela ficou chateada com a forma que falei. ".._Ninguém estará perdido se der amor e às vezes receber amor em troca_." Pensei. Olhei para minha menina.

- Você não quer minha presença aqui mais? – perguntei sendo gentil. Ela me olhou completamente confusa. E se afastou indo até a janela. Levantei-me novamente e fui até a janela e lhe abracei por trás. Ela se assustou e se mexeu muito.

- Ahh – Eu reclamei me encostando na parede e fazendo contorcionismo pra não chorar. Ela virou completamente preocupada.

- Me desculpe eu não tive a intenção em lhe machucar, Oh céus... Carlisle Você está bem? – ela falou me levando pra sentar na cama eu suspirava um pouco forte de dor ainda, mas estava passando. Esme tremia de preocupação, seus olhos estavam suplicantes.

- Eu estou bem, não foi sua culpa. – Falei e ela suspirou mais aliviada. Colocou a mão em minha testa. Segurei sua mão. – Você ainda não me respondeu querida – falei voltando ao assunto e querendo a resposta de minha pergunta. Ela não me olhou e simplesmente voltou à janela e tinha algumas lagrimas nos olhos. Ela começou a chorar. O que eu fiz, eu não acho que fui bruto. Levantei-me com muita dificuldade e fazendo muitas caras por conta da dor e voltei a janela, ao invés de abraçá-la, toquei seus cabelos, ela virou pra mim.

- Porque você chora? – perguntei ela limpou as lagrimas e queria sair dali, mas eu não deixei a prendi contra a parede.

- Não é nada, é bobagem. – falou parando de chorar. Suspirei.

- Esme, porque não diz pra mim, eu posso lhe ajudar se puder. – falei olhando em seus olhos.

- Não é nada que você possa ajudar. – falou meio triste. Eu fiquei chateado, ela não estava ajudando em nada, eu tentava me aproximar, mas ela me repelia. Esme voltou para a cama e se sentou ali e começou a chorar compulsivamente. Aquilo me doeu profundamente.

- Querida diz pra mim, o que lhe perturba? – perguntei novamente. Ela me olhou chorando, aos meus olhos ela estava tão frágil. Ela começou a soluçar.

- Você... – Ela falou, eu franzi a testa em confusão.

– O que tem eu? - perguntei me sentando ao seu lado.

- Porque você não é capaz de me retribuir Carlisle... Porque você não deixa eu te conquistar, sabe de seus temores e suas alegrias... Você mal me suporta é isso? – ela falou me deixando completamente sem fala, mas ao fazer a pergunta eu lhe respondi com rapidez.

- Querida, não diga isso. Eu gosto de você... Eu só não consigo... – Falei virando o rosto muito triste com sua pergunta.

- O que não consegue? Não consegue confiar em mim? Carlisle se você não pode confiar em mim é porque nunca vai conseguir me amar. – Ela falou chorando ainda mais, coloquei minha mão no rosto e pressionei minha nuca. Essa é a conversa que não estava pronto, eu quero me aproximar e deixar pra falar de amor construído depois, mas agora não sei o que falar.

- Eu não aguento mais isso, tudo que eu faço é pra chamar sua atenção.. Pra você reparar em mim ou tentar lhe dar carinho e só recebo grosseria. Não suporto mais ser maltratada assim. Por favor, não faz isso. Eu me sinto o pior dos seres quando me ignora ou evita. Eu sofro! – Ela falou completamente sem controle. Deixando-me em completa dor.

Tomei muitas respirações para o que eu iria dizer. – Esme, não pensa assim... Querida eu gosto de estar com você, mas você tem um gênio muito difícil também. Eu sei que fui grosso muitas vezes... Mas agora eu não fui... Esme eu sou estava triste lembrando minha mãe... Você sabe o que é isso, crescer sem uma mãe? Crescer sem ninguém pra dizer que te ama, sem ninguém pra te consolar quando esta triste?... Se eu fui grosso me desculpe, não foi minha intenção... – Eu falei aquilo e sair dali, tinha um nó enorme em meu peito voltei à janela e fiquei lá um bom tempo...

POV ESME

Com Carlisle virado de costas para mim, contemplando a janela, tentei me concentrar em controlar minhas emoções, era tão fácil deixá-las me dominar quando ele estava por perto e também não ajudava o fato de nunca poder ter certeza de como agir com ele, em uma hora parecia que havíamos superado toda a distancia entre nós, que eu poderia falar qualquer coisa com ele, mas então, no minuto seguinte, uma palavra ou um gesto errado e um muro quase intransponível se construía entre nós de novo. E por mais próximos que nós estivéssemos agora, toda vez que isso acontecia eu sentia como se tivéssemos voltando para o começo e isso me amedrontava, eu não quero voltar aquele momento, não suportaria tê-lo tão distante de mim. Agindo com esse pensamento, levantei-me e fui ate ele tocando suas costas na esperança que ele virasse para me olhar.

- Me desculpe, eu não sabia que era por isso... Eu só... Lamento. – me desculpei tentando afastar a distancia que ameaça aparecer entre nós dois e também porque realmente lamentava ter entendido errado. Alguém já havia me dito uma vez que esse era o antigo quarto da mãe de Carlisle, mas eu ainda não tinha imaginado que esse lugar poderia lhe trazer lembranças tristes ou que isso poderia causar suas mudanças de comportamento. A verdade é que eu havia passado tanto tempo o vendo como alguém duro e intransigente que era difícil acreditar que havia um homem muito magoado por traz disso. Eu nunca teria sido capaz de deduzir isso antes, mas hoje eu sabia que havia sido necessário muita dor e sofrimento para torná-lo o rei amargo que eu havia conhecido. E talvez essa distancia sempre que ameaçava se erguer entre nós fosse sua tentativa de proteger-se de sofrer de novo.

- Tudo bem... – ele me olhava, mas parecia não estar realmente ao meu lado enquanto falava. – Esme eu... me desculpe, não sabia que sentia-se dessa jeito.. eu... – ele lutou com as palavras, mas eu não o deixei continuar. Acreditando que finalmente havia entendido o motivo de seu comportamento contraditório, tudo o que eu queria era mostrar pra ele que não havia razão para temer que eu o magoasse. E eu lhe mostraria isso, não importa quanto tempo fosse necessário.

POV CARLISLE

Senti uma mão percorrer minhas costas, limpei algumas lagrimas que teimavam em sair de meu rosto. Baixei meu rosto, não queria que ela me visse chorar. Sua mão percorreu meu cabelo.

- Me desculpe, eu não sabia que era por isso... Eu só... Lamento – Ela falou ficando sem jeito e com vergonha. Balancei minha cabeça tentando pensar com clareza.

- Tudo bem... – falei distante, mas estava olhando pra ela. A sua declaração que a faço sofrer voltou a minha mente. Suspirei. – Esme eu... me desculpe, não sabia que sentia-se dessa jeito.. eu.. – Tentei me desculpar, mas ela me silenciou. Tocando meu rosto e contornando meus lábios com seus dedos.

- Carlisle,ainda há tempo e eu espero seu amor... Nem que seja só um pouquinho dele..Eu quero fazer você sorrir quando eu te disser Eu te amo, não quero um sorriso automático eu desejo ganhar um sorriso verdadeiro...Espero tudo isso porque... – Ela começou a falar e eu prendi minha respiração. - Eu te amo Carlisle... Mesmo com você me negando seu amor... – Ela completou deixando suas lagrimas caírem. Baixando seu rosto, soltei minha respiração completamente sem chão. Eu não esperava por essa declaração faz 17 anos que somente a Rose é quem fala que me ama. Esme ficou ali, eu não conseguia falar nada. Ela voltou à cama, assim que ela saiu eu virei indo atrás dela. Ela estava deitada na cama novamente. Sentei-me na borda da cama ao seu lado ela me olhou um pouco mais calma, eu a olhei.

- Você terá paciência? – perguntei calmo. Ela sorriu.

– Não, eu teria muita paciência. Eu sei que não será fácil... Conheço sua teimosia. – Ela falou esbocei um sorriso lhe olhando, ela se levantou e me deu um beijo no rosto. E voltou a dormir, me deitei novamente. Tentando dormir, ela estava com as costas viradas pra mim. Não conseguir dormir novamente, não posso simplesmente fechar os olhos e fingir que tudo está bem. Tenho que parar de fugir da realidade, sei que vou conseguir me apaixonar por você. Só preciso confiar, e isso agora é muito complicado pra mim. Preciso de tempo. Muito tempo...


	21. Confissões

POV Edward

Estava muito preocupado com a saúde do Rei, céus ainda não conseguia acreditar no que aconteceu. Foi tudo tão rápido. E ainda teve aquela discussão de Esme com a Condessa Irina. Só Deus sabe o que aconteceu quando o Eleazar pôs as mãos na irmã. Ele estava com cara de poucos amigos quando saiu atrás dela e nem um dos dois foi visto nas semanas seguintes. As pessoas começaram a fofocar que o conde havia levado sua irmã em um viajem forçada, na tentativa de impedir que se metesse em mais escândalos.

Com a ausência da condessa as semanas passaram tranquilamente na corte e a recuperação do rei seguiu lenta, porem sem nenhum susto. Dois dias depois do duelo ele já estava voltando a trabalhar, apesar dos protestos de Esme e dos médicos que queriam que ele repousasse por mais tempo, mas o rei não conseguia ficar muito tempo "desperdiçando tempo inutilmente" como ele mesmo havia falado. Para não contrariar Esme completamente ele havia concordado em permanecer no quarto e trabalhar de lá, onde ela podia controlar para que ele não exagerasse ou se estressasse de mais.

Eu fiquei muito impressionado em como a relação deles evoluiu ao longo dessas semanas, qualquer podia perceber o quão diferente era de quando chegamos. Eu havia estado bastante preocupado com Esme, preocupado que esse casamento tivesse sido um erro e minha prima tivesse que sofrer com um casamento infeliz. Observando-os nas ultimas semanas me deixou mais tranquilo, ele finalmente pareciam estar se entendendo e começando a agir como um casal e Esme estava a começando a voltar a ser a pessoa alegre que ela era antes da morte do rei Marcus, era um grande alivio vê-la voltar aos poucos a ter ser comportamento alegre e positivo. Não se podia dizer que ela estivesse completamente feliz, eu podia ver que algo ainda a preocupava, as vezes ela ficava muito pensativa e distante e eu sabia que havia algo a incomodando, mas mesmo assim eu não conseguia lembrar da ultima vez que a vira tão alegre quanto nas ultimas semanas.

Tudo no palácio parecia refletir essa atmosfera de felicidade que havia surgido nas ultimas semanas. Ou talvez fosse eu que estivesse vendo as coisas assim, eu tinha mais razões para estar contente, nos últimos dias eu havia tomado uma decisão muito importante, que teria grande impacto no meu futuro. Poucos dias antes do incidente com o príncipe Stefan eu fui finalmente atribuído a uma função como o rei havia prometido que faria, devido a minhas habilidades e interesses em direito e administração eu havia sido nomeado Secretario de Estado Real, um cargo de grande importância uma vez que eu tinha acesso a todos os assuntos e documentos do Conselho Real e demais órgãos que tratassem da administração do reino, tudo passava por minhas mãos antes de chegar ao rei. Era uma grande responsabilidade, me senti muito honrado, mas também confuso com essa demonstração de confiança do rei, é claro que eu não tinha qualquer poder de decisão nos assuntos e apesar de assistir as reuniões do Conselho eu não tinha qualquer participação nele, mas ainda assim era um grande prova de confiança colocar-me nesse cargo, eu tinha acesso total ao tipo de informação que seria um risco em mãos erradas.

Com a minha situação em Volterra finalmente resolvida comecei a pensar em outro assunto que precisava de uma resolução e cheguei a conclusa de que já estava na hora de oficializar minha situação com Bella. Nós havíamos mantido nosso amor escondido por muito tempo, primeiro devido a falta de perspectiva durante os anos em guerra contra Aro e depois porque minha situação aqui era definida e eu não poderia assumir um compromisso sem ter certeza de que poderia mantê-lo, mas agora que nada mais nos impedia não havia razões pra esperar mais. O que eu tinha que fazer agora era pedir a autorização de Esme. Bella não tinha mais nenhuma família, por isso Esme era a sua responsável e a quem eu devia pedir autorização. Esse pedido não me preocupava nem um pouco, eu tinha certeza que ela não seria contra, na verdade ela já sabia sobre nós, ou no mínimo tinha seria desconfiança, e mesmo assim nunca havia falado nada o que já era praticamente uma aprovação. A única coisa que me gerou alguma duvida sobre o assunto foi tentar decidir se eu devia ou não pedir autorização do rei. Segundo a lei de Volterra, que alias era igual em Genovia, todos os súditos da nobreza deviam pedir a aprovação do rei para se casarem, como dama de companhia da rainha Bella se tornava automaticamente uma súdita do rei e mesmo apesar de não fazer parte da nobreza ela também estava sujeita a esta lei, o problema, porém era que _eu_ tecnicamente não era um súdito de Volterra então eu não _deveria_ ser obrigado a obedecer a ela, mas pelo acordo de casamento de Esme eu vivia aqui como um membro da realeza e não como um estrangeiro, por isso eu não tinha certeza de quais leis se aplicavam a mim. A única solução era pedir um conselho a Esme sobre o assun...

– Pensando em mim Alteza? – Bella perguntou sorrindo bem atrás de mim, eu tinha ficado tão distraído em meus pensamentos que não notei sua aproximação, me assustei ao som de sua voz e me virei para vê-la.

– Como adivinhastes Lady Swan? – eu respondi solenemente, brincando também.

– Muito simples Alteza, sei que não para de pensar em mim.

– Desde quando ficaste tão convencida? – eu perguntei rindo enquanto a segurava pela cintura.

– É tudo vossa culpa meu príncipe. – ela brincou, aproximando seu rosto ate que nossos lábios estavam quase se tocando quando me movi parar unir nossos lábios elas escapou de meus braços, rindo.

– Não deverias me provar desse jeito Lady Swan, agora vou ter que vingar-me. – eu ameacei brincando indo atrás dela, ela começou a correr pelo jardim em que estávamos tentando escapar. Eu era muito mais rápido que ela, mas deixei que ela corresse um pouco antes de alcançá-la e segura-la, ela tentou escapar de novo e acabamos caindo no chão rindo. Era uma sorte que estivéssemos no jardim privado da rainha, onde poucos tinham autorização de circular, não havia ninguém alem de nós dois aqui podíamos ficar a vontade.

– Solte-me Edward! – ela pediu sem fôlego. – Eu quero levantar.

– Eu avisei que me vingaria. – eu respondi a prendendo onde estava e tentei beijá-la.

– Edward! Alguém pode nós ver... Deixe-me levantar.

– Não.

– Edward, solte-me agora eu vou ficar sem falar com você um mês inteiro. – ela ameaçou seria, eu olhei seu rosto para ver se ela estava brincando.

– Não é justo, foi você quem começou. – eu reclamei mas a deixei levantar-se, ela permaneceu seria enquanto se colocava de pé mas então ela riu e virou-se pra correr de novo.

– Trapaceira! – a acusei enquanto começava a correr atrás dela, mas ambos paramos quando vimos quem estava no jardim, a nossa frente.

– Ma... Majestade, eu... eu estava... indo vê-la... – Bella gaguejou enfrente a Esme seu rosto com um tom de vermelho vivo que eu tinha certeza que era o mesmo tom do meu.

– Não se preocupe querida eu não estou precisando de você agora, pode ficar a vontade. – Esme lhe disse sorrindo.

– Me desculpe Majestade eu não devia ter saído, com a ausência de Carmem... – Bella continuou a se explicar nervosamente apesar do que Esme havia dito.

– Isabella, eu não estou precisando de você agora, relaxe um pouco. Vim aqui apenas para caminhar um pouco.

– Onde esta Alice?

– Arrumando meu closet mais uma vez para manter-se ocupada.

– Vou ver se ela precisa de ajuda. – Bella insistiu, Esme e eu sabíamos que ela detestava que pensassem que ela negligenciava seu trabalho, não importava o quanto Esme dissesse que ela podia descansar, que não havia nada pra fazer. Esme suspirou e revirou os olhos pra sua teimosia.

– Ela provavelmente vai expulsa-la de lá, mas se você quer mesmo ir... – ela deu de ombros. Bella fez uma reverencia para ela e outra para mim, mesmo sabendo que eu odiava quando ela fazia isso, e foi atrás de Alice.

POV Esme

Isabella saiu apressada e envergonhada atrás de Alice, o que não era uma boa ideia, Alice tinha uma paixão especial por meu closet e não permitia que ninguém além dela mexesse ali, nem mesmo Carmem, de quem era a verdadeira função de cuidar de minhas roupas tinha autorização de meter-se ali. Isabella sabia muito bem disso, a historia de ajudar Alice era só uma desculpa pra escapar da situação constrangedora na qual eu os havia encontrado. Sorri lembrando do que tinha visto minutos antes, mas decidi continuar minha caminhada antes que Edward também tivesse que inventar uma desculpar pra escapar. Comecei a ir deliberadamente para o lado oposto do jardim para dar-lhe um pouco de privacidade.

– Majestade? – Ele me chamou com uma voz incerta.

– Sabe que não precisa me tratar assim quando estamos a sós Edward.

– Desculpe. – ele sorriu um pouco vindo para o meu lado e começando a andar comigo.

– Você deseja algo?

– Eu... queria falar-lhe sobre... um assunto. – ele falou nervoso. Esperei que ele continuasse mas ele permaneceu calado e sem olhar pra mim.

– Pode falar. – eu o estimulei quando vi que ele não continuaria.

– É... sobre mim... e Bel... Isabella. – ele se atrapalhou com as palavras em seu nervosismo. Permaneci em silencio para dar-lhe tempo para se acalmar. – Eu... nós estamos apaixonados. – ele admitiu corando fortemente. – E eu gostaria de... eu queria pedir sua autorização para... nós casarmos. – ele falou a ultima parte tão rápido que eu quase não entendi.

– Edward, eu... estou surpresa. – eu confessei. Quando ele me olhou preocupado eu percebi que ele temia minha resposta então me apressei a dizer: - Você sabe, embora eu nunca tenha falado, que eu aprovo sua relação. Isabella é uma excelente menina e eu não seria capaz de imaginar alguém melhor do que você para ela. – eu lhe garanti.

– Então você... você aprova?

– Claro que sim, meu querido. – eu sorri e o abracei. – Eu fico muito feliz por vocês, tenho certeza que serão muito felizes.

– Obrigada, você não sabe como é bom saber que você aprova. – ele parecia realmente aliviado, mas não só porque temesse que eu negasse seu pedido, ele se importava com minha opinião. Éramos como irmãos e ele preocupava-se com minha opinião sobre suas escolhas. Era uma preocupação boba, no entanto tudo o que eu queria era vê-lo feliz.

Voltamos a andar pelo jardim em silencio, por algum motivo a revelação de Edward me fez pensar em alguns meses atrás, quando ainda estávamos em Genovia e eu estive a ponto de fazer-lhe uma proposta de casamento. Como as coisas haviam mudado de lá pra cá. Me peguei pensando em como teria sido se Carlisle não tivesse me proposto casamento ou se eu não tivesse aceitado sua proposta, será que eu teria tido coragem de ir em frente com o casamento com Edward? Teríamos vencido Aro? Quanto tempo ainda teria durado nossa guerra? Quem teria ganhado? Quem provaria ser o melhor, Aro ou eu? Era um pensamento sem sentido, eu nunca saberia as respostas e nunca teria que enfrentar Aro novamente...

– Esme... – Edward falou me trazendo de volta a realidade.

– Sim?

– Tem outra coisa que eu queria falar, na verdade queria pergunta-lhe sua opinião... Você acha que eu deveria pedir autorização ao rei? – ele perguntou me olhando daquele jeito que ele fazia quando queria ler minhas reações. – Teoricamente eu não sou seu súdito mas...

– Pelo meu acordo de casamento você se tornou um príncipe de Volterra. – eu completei seu pensamento.

– Sim. – ele sorriu por eu ter entendido seu ponto tão rápido.

– Eu acho que você deve falar com ele Edward, você sabe como Carlisle é... Ele pode ficar irritado se ele julgar que essa lei se aplica a você. – eu franzi o rosto enquanto o descrevia desse jeito, eu detestava admitir, mas era a verdade. Carlisle havia mudado bastante, mas continuava sendo autoritário, irritável e imprevisível, sua mudança havia sido apenas em relação a mim e se ele achasse que Edward o estava desrespeitando... eu não tinha certeza se mesmo eu conseguiria impedir qualquer que fosse a punição que ele desse a Edward. Ele assentiu concordando comigo.

– Você acha que ele poderia ter algum motivo para ser contra? – Edward me perguntou preocupado, eu ia responder imediatamente que não, ele não poderia ter qualquer motivo, mas então me lembrei do dia em que ele recebeu a carta de Aro e falou-me sobre seus planos para Edward. Ele não havia entrado em muitos detalhes, mas a forma como ele falou de Edward e de seus planos para Rosalie me deixaram desconfiadas, antes eu não havia pensado muito nisso, mas agora... E se ele estivesse planejando... Não, ele não poderia estar pensando nisso! Era frio e calculista de mais, ate para ele. – Esme? – Edward chamou esperando minha resposta.

– Uhmm, eu acho... Eu sinceramente não sei Edward, mas eu prometo que vou ajudar-lhes o quanto for possível. Eu lidarei com Carlisle.

– Porque? Você acha que ele causara...

– Majestade? – Um criado nos interrompeu. – O rei solicita vossa presença em seus aposentos.

– Diga-lhe que já estou indo. Terminaremos essa conversa mais tarde. – eu disse a Edward enquanto seguia o criado ate o quarto de Carlisle.

Ele havia insistido para voltar para seu próprio quarto assim que sua febre desapareceu e logo que ele foi capaz de ficar em pé sem ajuda eu não tive como mantê-lo em meu quarto. Eu me preocupei que isso fosse atrapalhar-me de impedi-lo de exagerar, mas uma vez que ele não parecia aborrecer-se de ter-me em seu quarto, como eu achei que ele faria, eu ficava lá tanto quanto podia e o impedia de cometer excessos e prejudicar sua recuperação. Ele ficava irritado e muitas vezes ate discutíamos, mas era algo tão diferente de antes. As vezes chegava a ser engraçado, Carlisle agia como uma criança mimada e birrenta e ficava furioso quando eu lhe contrariava, quando o impedia de fazer todos os abusos que ele queria fazer, mas agora sua fúria não me amedrontava mais, eu o enfrentava sem me intimidar ate que ele acabava tendo que ceder.

Eu sabia que era a única que poderia fazer isso sem ir parar em uma prisão real ou pior e também sabia que não devia abusar desse meu novo "poder" sobre ele. Mas mesmo apesar desses terrenos minados que ainda existiam entre nós eu estava feliz com o quanto nossa relação havia avançado. Eu ainda tinha muitos muros para derrubar antes de poder estar totalmente próxima de Carlisle, mas já havíamos feito um progresso que meses antes eu nunca teria acreditado ser possível. Eu não era mais apenas a mulher que ele havia desposado por um acordo político ou a amante que ele procurava quando tinha vontade. Eu agora era sua parceira, alguém com quem ele conversava, dividia suas preocupações, planos, sonhos, ágüem em quem ele confiava. Não completamente ainda, mas o suficiente para dar esperanças de que em breve não haveria nada entre nós. Nada a não ser... minha nova preocupação desde que Carlisle e eu começamos a nos entender. Com o passar do tempo eu só fiquei mais preocupada com o pesadelo que ameaçava se instalar entre nós e acabar com minha breve felicidade.

Desde o dia em que todos esperavam que eu engravidasse, que desse ao reino um herdeiro o mais breve possível. Seria perfeitamente normal, já que eu era jovem e saudável, não havia por que pensar que isso não aconteceria. Porém quando viram que eu não estava esperando nenhum herdeiro ainda, as pessoas começaram a falar. Ninguém dizia nada a mim, obviamente, mas eu sabia muito bem que falavam nas minhas costas, especulavam, inventavam historias. Eu não me preocupava com nada disso no início, mas depois que Carlisle e eu... Bem, eu passei a esperar por uma gravidez também, e a ficar cada vez mais frustrada por não acontecer. Carlisle não tocou no assunto depois daquela noite em meu quarto, mas eu tinha certeza que ele pensava nisso, talvez estivesse começando a ficar frustrado comigo também. E isso me deixava ainda mais chateada, eu _queria_ muito lhe dar um herdeiro. Era doloroso para mim imaginar que talvez eu não pudesse dar-lhe um.

Eu não gostava de pensar assim, mas eu também não podia ignorar os terríveis pensamentos que invadiam minha mente. Por mais que me doesse imaginar, eu ficava constantemente me perguntando se a demora não significava que havia algo de errado comigo, que talvez eu fosse incapaz de gerar filhos. Por mais que eu quisesse hipótese não era absurda, depois daquela primeira noite e da noite na hospedagem, Carlisle e eu estivemos juntos diversas vezes, mesmo com ele se recuperando dos ferimentos ele era impossível quando queria algo e por mais que eu temesse machucá-lo não tive como não ceder todas as vezes, e foram muitas. E apesar disso eu nunca tive se quer uma suspeita, uma mínima esperança de estar grávida. Eu estava voltando a temer o meu futuro. Se meus medos se concretizassem e eu não pudesse ter filhos teríamos que desfazer nosso casamento, um rei sem herdeiros era impensável e mesmo que Carlisle tivesse filhos com outras mulheres, apenas os filhos da rainha podiam entrar na linha de sucessão, ele seria obrigado a divorciar-se de mim, mesmo que não quisesse.

– Majestade? – o criado me chamou parado segurando a porta para mim. – O rei a espera.

– Ah, sim. – eu respondi voltando a me concentrar no presente.

POV Carlisle

Estava com meus conselheiros em meu quarto, por mim já estaria no meu gabinete, mas para satisfazer as vontades de Esme fiquei no quarto. E bem meus aposentos realmente foi uma boa escolha, pois aqui posso fazer varias coisas que com toda certeza não faria no gabinete. Digamos que eu estava incontrolável durante a minha recuperação, e a Esme ficava querendo dar uma de pudica e me negando, mas eu sempre conseguia. Ela ficava com medo de me machucar e eu não tava nem ai pra mim, sinceramente esse incidente com o Stefan foi bom só por isso.

Ficamos próximos, eu estava começando a tentar me abrir e deixar com que construíssemos uma intimidade. Um dos conselheiros chamou minha atenção:

– Majestade..

– Sim. – respondi. Ele retirou uma carta de dentro das vestes e me entregou. Peguei o documento e li. Oh inferno, era só o que me faltava o inútil do Aro mandando alguém vir me pressionar, sinceramente a vontade que tenho é de abrir fogo contra Genovia matar Aro o colocar Edward no poder de uma vez. Mas sei que não posso fazer isso assim, afinal meus planos são de algum jeito da um golpe em Aro.

Eleazar já veio me dando algumas ideias, e a que eu mais gostei foi da ultima, sinceramente a ideia de Edward no poder e aliança de fronteiras foi a melhor coisa que saiu da boca do Eleazar naquele dia. Eu rir de meu pensamento.

Eleazar não estava aqui, ele tinha viajado, e estava me fazendo falta com ele aqui a reunião de conselho é bem mais tolerável. Porque ele me ajuda a não perder a cabeça com esses nobres que jorram veneno. Mas eu prometi a mim mesmo e a Esme que iria, ou melhor, tentaria não me irritar. O que era muito difícil, ainda mais agora com essa visita dos embaixadores de Genovia, que por capricho, simples capricho vai vir fazer uma visita a sua antiga princesa. Aquilo me deu cólicas de tanta raiva.

Tinha outras coisas na carta que me deixaram aborrecido, mas já tava perdendo a paciência e todos os nobres estavam falando sem parar me deixando mais nervoso.

– Senhores.. – Falei e o silencio atingiu meu quarto.

– Peçam que chame a rainha. – falei, um deles saiu e pessoalmente foi chamar Esme. Passaram alguns minutos até que vi minha bela esposa entrando em meu quarto. Seu cabelo estava semi preso, seu vestido era de um tom meio rosa dando a todo o conjunto uma forma angelical. Ela falou comigo e fiz de boa parte de nossa conversa a ironia de toda minha irritação, ela sabia que estava sendo irônico.

– Quero que prepare um jantar para recebê-los essa noite, eles já estão quase chegando.- pedi ela assentiu me olhando e me devolveu a carta depois de lê-la.

– Certo... Não achas que essa é apenas uma visita social, não é? – Ela perguntou, eu a olhei. Certo. Confiar Carlisle..Dei um sinal e logo o quarto estava sem os conselheiros.

– Aro esta tentando me pressionar. – Eu falei rindo. – Tenho certeza que esta enviando essas pessoas aqui como uma ameaça a mim. Meus informantes já me alertaram sobre certas negociações entre Aro e o rei de Tártaro. – Eu terminei de explodir, respirei fundo, Esme ficou tentando entender o que estava se passando e bem eu fui tentando explicar pra minha menina o que acontece realmente o que é ser rei. Até que ela ficou emburrada quando falei de seu pai. Eu vou me divertir um pouquinho com isso, sua carinha está demasiadamente sedutora, apesar de não ser sua intenção.

POV Esme

– Chamou-me Majestade? – eu falei solenemente , pois Carlisle não estava sozinho no quarto, haviam dois conselheiros com ele, alem de alguns guardas.

– Receberemos visitas querida. – ele me falou com uma animação irônica. Percebi imediatamente que ele estava contrariado, quem quer que fosse essas visitas, o estava irritando.

– E quem seriam? – eu lhe perguntei, sentando-me a seu lado na cama.

– Um embaixador de Genovia e sua esposa, estavam a caminho para assumir seu cargo em Tártaro, mas decidiram amavelmente desviar seu caminho para vir aqui visitá-la. – ele respondeu cheio de ironia, entregando-me a carta que ele havia recebido anunciando a chegada. – Quero que prepare um jantar para recebê-los essa noite, eles já estão quase chegando.

– Certo... Não achas que essa é apenas uma visita social, não é? – eu lhe perguntei tentando entender sua irritação. Ele olhou pra mim da forma que fazia toda vez que tentava decidir se me contaria alguma coisa ou não e depois olhou para os conselheiros que estavam no quarto, os dispensando. Quando ficamos a sós ele falou:

– Aro esta tentando me pressionar. – ele falou e nem precisou dizer o quanto estava irritado com isso. – Tenho certeza que esta enviando essas pessoas aqui como uma ameaça a mim. Meus informantes já me alertaram sobre certas negociações entre Aro e o rei de Tártaro.

– A respeito de...? – eu perguntei curiosa.

– Um casamento com a princesa Sulpicia, ela é a única filha do rei então naturalmente o marido dela herdara o trono. Tártaro não é um pais muito rico e não traz muitas vantagens para uma aliança, mas os soldados deles são os melhores que existem, o que significa que são as criaturas mais perversas e letais que existem. Um exercito desses nas mãos de um inimigo é tudo o que eu _não_ permitirei que aconteça e Aro sabe disso.

– Mas se é assim, não seria mais vantajoso para ele casar-se com essa princesa ao invés de insistir em Rosalie?

– Não, Rosalie apresenta outra vantagem para ele que superam ate mesmo a vantagem de ter o exercito Tártaro. Com você fora do caminho, seu primo pode voltar a se focar em nossa velha rivalidade e voltar aos planos de derrotar e dominar Volterra. – ele sorriu confiante, como se pensasse que a ideia era completamente impossível.

– Não fomos só nós que alimentamos esses sonhos, vocês também sempre quiseram nos dominar. – eu defendi meu antigo país. – Meu pai nunca desejou isso realmente, ele apenas se defendeu...

– Você tem que parar de achar que seu pai era um santo Esme porque ele não era.

– Você não o conheceu, então não pode falar. – eu respondi chateada.

– Ele era um rei Esme, e se ele sobreviveu no trono por tanto tempo certamente não foi por ser um anjo. Nenhum reino sobrevive sendo bonzinho e amigável com os vizinhos se fechando nas próprias fronteiras sem tentar se expandir, nós _temos_ que dominar os países ao nosso redor, aumentar nosso poder ou seremos dominados por outros. Um rei que não pense assim não sobrevive um único dia no trono. – ele olhou pra mim por um momento, me perguntei o que ele viu no meu rosto porque ele acrescentou:

– Você pode achar que sou cruel ou insensível por pensar assim, mas essa é a pura realidade, eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ser "bonzinho" quando se trata de governar o reino ou seriamos destruídos em um piscar de olhos. Essa é uma das poucas coisas úteis que aprendi com Caius.

Ele tinha razão em achar que eu poderia pensar isso, para mim suas palavras soavam insensíveis se eu pensasse em todas as pessoas que eram feridas e mortas nesses conflitos eternos entre os reinos, mas vendo as coisas pelo ponto de vista que ele havia me apresentado agora eu podia ver que ele tinha razão, não vivíamos em um conto de fadas onde tudo era perfeito e todas as pessoas eram boas e desinteressadas, vivíamos em um ninho de cobras onde sempre havia alguém ou algum reino pronto para nós derrubarem e passar por cima no primeiro sinal de fraqueza. Era diferente ver as coisas sob esse ponto de vista. Por esse ponto de vista a personalidade de Carlisle o fazia um rei forte e inteligente e não um tirano arrogante.

E na verdade eu nunca havia tido razão para considerá-lo um tirano, por mais autoritário que ele fosse eu nunca havia ouvido falar que ele maltratasse seus súditos, a população de Volterra sempre me pareceu contente e não oprimida por seu rei. Com surpresa, me descobri admirando a personalidade forte de meu marido.

– Mas porque exatamente você acha que ele deseja casar-se com Rosie? – eu voltei ao nosso assunto para que ele não percebesse o que se passava em minha mente.

– Pela mesma razão que quis casar-me com você. – ele me deu um sorriso, acariciando meu cabelo. Eu o olhei confusa e ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

– Vamos lá Esme, sei que é inteligente o suficiente para entender quais eram minhas intenções quando lhe propus casamento. Tenho certeza que você sabia quando aceitou. Você não me oferecia qualquer vantagem a menos que eu tivesse uma coisa em mente e tenho certeza que você sabe o que é. – ele continuou me olhando ate que assenti mostrando que entendia onde ele queria chegar.

– O modo mais fácil de ocupar o trono de um país conquistado sem muitos transtornos é casar-se com a herdeira daquele trono. Rosalie é a única herdeira do trono, apesar de que por nossas leis ela nunca poderia governar. Se Aro conseguisse me derrotar a população se renderia a ele muito mais facilmente se Rosalie estivesse a seu lado, eles não se sentiriam tão humilhados se sua rainha ainda fosse uma princesa de Volterra. – pensei sobre o que ele estava falando e uma coisa me ocorreu.

– Era isso que pensava quando se casou comigo?

– Sim. – ele admitiu sem nenhum arrependimento.

– E esses ainda são seus planos? – eu perguntei preocupada. Eu já havia tido lutas de mais em uma disputa pelo trono de Genovia, não queria passar por tudo aquilo de novo. Tudo o que eu queria agora era viver em paz aqui.

– Eu não tenho escolha. – Ele falou sorrindo. Eu fiquei pasma com aquelas quatro palavras pronunciadas por Carlisle. Suspirei por um momento eu pensei que ele havia evoluído pelo menos alguns degraus. Mas estou completamente enganada. Fiquei aérea por alguns segundos, até que sentir Carlisle me puxando para junto dele.

Suas mãos acariciaram meu rosto ele cheirou meu cabelo e me fez rir só um pouco, ele está impossível.

– Mas agora não é só por isso que me casei querida, eu tenho informações que os outros reis se cortam de raiva porque eu tenho a mulher mais linda de toda a Europa. – Ele falou beijando meu pescoço e foi para junto de meu ouvido sussurrando:

– A mais linda, a mais brava, a minha menina só minha de mais ninguém. – Ele terminou eu estava completamente arrepiada. Ele foi traçando uma linha de beijos por todo meu pescoço me fazendo rir. Viu ai está o rei insaciável. Ele consegue me enlouquecer.

– Minha menina.. – Ela falou novamente selando nossos lábios. Tenho que confessar eu adoro quando ele me chama de sua menina, eu fico em estado de graça. É como se ele estivesse cuidando de mim quando fala desse jeito. Acabei me rendendo aos seus beijos.

POV Carlisle

– Minha menina.. – eu falei arrancando um longo suspiro, ela estava de olhos fechados e sua boca estava semiaberta. Esme estava aos poucos ficando mais a vontade ara essas coisas comigo. Tudo mérito meu por sinal, que sempre demonstrava paciência na hora que nossas caricias esquentavam mais. Comecei a trazê-la para cima de mim e a levantar seu vestido apertando suas pernas cremosas, arrancando suspiros ao beijar seu pescoço.

Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e lhe olhei e tinha certeza que tinha fogo em meus olhos. Porque foi nesse instante que Esme caiu em si.

– Carlisle, eu tenho que preparar o jantar.. – Ela falou sem nenhuma vontade de ignorei seu pedido e continuei a beija-la.

– Não.. Querido eu tenho que ir! – Ela falou tentando fugir de meus beijos.

– Não acredito que vai me trocar... por um jantar estúpido – Falei entre os beijos.

– Humm – ela gemeu contra minha boca. Apertei meu domínio sobre ela. De repente ela me empurrou, saindo de cima de mim.

– Você .. Está impossível... Você tem que parar de ser assim – Ela falou levantando eu fui indo atrás dela e ela ficou sorrindo.

– Você vai ficar sozinho aqui.. – Falou me empurrando na cama e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios.

– Sozinho e sem exageros. – falou e saiu de meu quarto me deixando frustrado. Comecei a rir da situação eu sei que estou exagerando nisso, mas é que não consigo me controlar, ela está ficando boa pra isso, está me satisfazendo cada dia mais, me colocando louco apenas com um carinho, eu tento me controlar, mas é difícil.

Arrumei-me na cama e fiquei à tarde lá "descansando" meus pensamentos eram todos para Esme, uma coisa estava me preocupando. Já havíamos dormindo tantas vezes juntos e até agora nenhum vestígio de gravidez, isso me incomodava. Porque eu sempre quis ser pai. Claro que ter um herdeiro é importante, mas a ideia de uma parte de mim está marcada nas características de uma criança é o que me faz realmente pensar em ser pai.

Ser um pai melhor do que Caius e realmente amar o meu filho ou filha, pra falar a verdade eu sempre fantasiei esse momento, esse seria o dia que ninguém me tiraria do serio e sempre pendei vindo o pequeno William primeiro, ele seria como eu, loiro dos olhos azuis, o meu primogênito e eu poderia ensinar-lhe a esgrimir ao nascer do sol...

Também penso que depois de William, poderia vir uma menina. E essa seria como Esme. Menos o temperamento, afinal esse humor só pertence à Esme e é único dela... Afastei meus pensamentos sonhadores, tenho certeza que isso vai acontecer, Esme ficará grávida. E temos tempo para isso, claro que ela terá que parar de resistir a mim. Comecei a rir novamente. E ao mesmo tempo percebi que eu não poderia ensinar meu filho a esgrimir, ou a montar, pois as leis de Volterra são severas quanto à relação do rei com o herdeiro ao trono, não pode ter muito contato. Para ensina-los a ser forte e encarar os desafios. Suspirei pesadamente e mais uma vez afastei os pensamentos, já estava ficando escuro, resolvi me arrumar para o estúpido jantar.

Assim que me aprontei sair do quarto e estava passando pela porta do quarto de Esme quando uma ideia tentadora surgiu em minha mente. Bati vagarosamente em sua porta. Ela pediu para entrar, entrei e a vi terminando de se arrumar, ela estava linda e eu me peguei devorando-a com os olhos.

– O que esta fazendo aqui? Eu já estava indo encontrá-lo no jantar. – Ela falou vindo até mim. Eu dei um sorriso torto

– O jantar pode esperar..

POV Esme

Organizei um jantar para nossos visitantes como Carlisle havia solicitado, fiz meu Maximo para que não parecesse algo organizado de ultima hora e convidei quase toda a nobreza de Volterra. Eu estava preocupada com essa visita, com o que poderia acontecer se Carlisle ficasse irritado com esse embaixador, por isso fiz desse jantar algo grande e cheio de convidados, para que o tal embaixador não tivesse a oportunidade de aproximar-se de Carlisle. Mas mesmo assim eu ainda me preocupava.

Era um alivio saber que o conde Eleazar estava de volta a cidade a tempo para o jantar, apesar de sua irmã ter voltado com ele, a condessa era a menor das minhas preocupações hoje. Pelo menos com o conde aqui eu podia ficar mais tranquila em saber que haveria alguém capaz de lidar com Carlisle, acalmá-lo e aconselhá-lo de uma forma que nenhum outro conselheiro teria coragem.

Estava dando os últimos retoques em minha maquiagem quando alguém bateu a porta, disse que entrasse esperando que fosse Alice, Isabella ou Carmem voltando para perguntar mais uma vez se eu ainda precisava de ajuda. Fiquei surpresa quando vi Carlisle aparecer atrás de mim no espelho, me virei para olhá-lo.

– O que esta fazendo aqui? Eu já estava indo encontrá-lo no jantar. – falei me levantando e virando para ele. Ele inclinou-se para me dar um beijo rápido nos lábios e manteve seus braços em minha cintura.

– O jantar pode esperar. – ele falou com a mesma expressão travessa que ele usara mais cedo.

– Você não vai começar com isso de novo vai? – eu perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha. Em resposta ele nos girou ate que eu ficasse de costas para minha cama e me empurrou ate lá e me fez cair de costas na cama, mesmo comigo tentando resistir. – Carlisle! Temos convidados esperando.

– Eles podem ficar esperando.

– Não é educado chegar atrasado à própria festa.

– Somos os reis, fazemos o que quisermos e o que quero agora é continuar o que começamos mais cedo. – Ele baixou seus lábios aos meus com suavidade inicialmente, mas aos poucos ficando cada vez mais intenso, seus lábios pressionando os meus mais forte, sua língua tentando obter passagem através de meus lábios. Eu tentei não retribuir ao beijo o máximo que pude, mas por fim tive que me render a seus lábios irresistíveis.

– Nós não deveríamos... Temos convidados... – eu ainda tentei dizer.

– Mandarei todos embora. – ele respondeu contra meus lábios.

– Majestade eu vim ver se pre... – a voz de Carmem surgiu e se apagou a medida que ela chegava a porta. Carlisle parou quando a ouviu, mas não afastou-se de mim permaneceu onde estava, sobre mim me segurando na cama. Olhei para ela e tinha certeza que meu rosto estava _muito_ mais vermelho que o dela.

– O que você deseja? – Carlisle perguntou, sua voz era tão natural como se ela não tivesse acabado de nos pegar em uma situação embaraçosa.

– Eu... Eu vim ver se... A rainha precisava... De ajuda. – ela respondeu gaguejando.

– Ela não precisa. – Carlisle respondeu voltando a olhar pra mim. – Pode ir e não se esqueça de fechar a porta.

– Majestades. – ela saiu ainda sem nos olhar. Carlisle ficou rindo.

– Carlisle! Você a deixou envergonhada. – eu o repreendi tentando me soltar. – Agora pare de agir como um adolescente e deixe-me levantar.

– E se eu não quiser deixar? – ele me provocou. Sorrindo diabolicamente.

– Pare de brincadeira. – eu mandei, seria. Ele suspirou, mas me deixou levantar e arrumar minha roupa. – Vamos? – perguntei quando terminei, ele não havia se mexido do lugar em que estava na cama. Ele suspirou de novo levantando-se.

– Eu vou acabar com esse jantar em dez minutos. – ele falou enquanto saiamos e íamos para o salão. Eu ri de seu humor.


	22. Fantasmas Sempre Voltam para Assombrar

POV Esme

A maioria dos convidados já havia chegado quando entramos no salão, mas nossos "convidados de honra" ainda não haviam vindo dos quartos que haviam recebido quando chegaram algumas horas atrás. Uma das primeiras pessoas que reconheci no salão foi à condessa Irina com um sorriso presunçoso que não combinava com alguém que havia sido derrotada e afastada. Olhei para Carlisle para observar sua reação ao vê-la, esperando que isso me desse alguma pista do motivo da nova confiança da condessa. Só agora comecei a me perguntar sobre o porquê Eleazar a trouxe de volta. E se fosse uma ordem de Carlisle? E se fosse por isso que ela parecia ter voltado tão confiante, porque _ele_ teria mandado trazê-la de volta? Até onde eu sabia o caso deles não havia acabado antes do duelo, e agora que ele estava quase completamente curado, curado o suficiente para não deixar-me em paz nem ao menos por uma noite, não havia razões pra eu acreditar que ele seria fiel, estávamos nos dando bem agora, mas ele ainda tinha motivos para frustrar-se comigo e procurar outras. Coloquei uma mão sobre meu estomago enquanto pensava nisso, desejando ser capaz de concertar com o toque o que quer que esteja errado comigo.

Para meu alivio Carlisle agiu como se não a tivesse visto apesar dela fazer tudo para destacar-se na multidão enquanto passávamos e ate atrever-se a fazer-lhe um comprimento de longe, mas ele não respondeu nem deu qualquer sinal de perceber sua presença. Ao invés disso, sua atenção parecia estar voltada toda para mim, seus olhos procurando os meus com a mesma expressão amável e brincalhona de quando estávamos no quarto. Vi seu rosto se franzir com uma pontada de preocupação quando olhou minha mão, que ainda repousava sobre meu ventre vazio. Ele me deu um sorriso torto, pegou minha mão, deu um leve aperto nela e começou a acariciar, fazendo círculos com seu polegar me confortando sem diz nada. Olhei para baixo, envergonhada e triste. Ele apertou minha mão novamente, dessa vez para que eu voltasse a olhá-lo, quando fiz seus olhos eram intensos e ele balançou a cabeça levemente, me pedindo que não pensasse naquilo, mas ainda sem usar uma única palavra. Eu lhe dei minha concordância silenciosa.

– Dança comigo... E não foge novamente. - Ele falou brincando tentando me tirar da minha visível tristeza e frustração, dei um breve sorriso frente a sua gentileza, ele estava certo, não valia apena me perder em sentimentos e pensamentos negativos agora. E esse definitivamente não era o lugar apropriado para isso.

– Mas ninguém esta dançando Carlisle, não acha que deveríamos esperar nossos convidados e ir para o jantar primeiro? – eu perguntei me divertindo com seu comportamento descontraído. Ele encolheu os ombros e estava prestes a dizer algo quando as pessoas começaram a abrir espaço para que o embaixador e a esposa se aproximassem. Tanto eu quanto Carlisle voltamos nossa atenção para examinar os recém-chegados. O embaixador era um homem alto, de certa beleza e elegância e completamente desconhecido para mim, sua esposa porem, era alguém que eu conhecia muito bem, alguém que durante muito tempo todos, inclusive eu mesma, acharam que seria parte de minha família: a irmã mais nova de Felix. Era uma surpresa vê-la novamente, principalmente porque acreditava que nunca a veria de novo.

Ambos se aproximaram com expressões educadamente impassíveis ate que estavam bem a nossa frente, então ambos se inclinaram em uma reverencia e seus rostos apresentaram um sorriso.

– Majestades, é uma enorme honra ser recebido em seu palácio. – o embaixador falou, sua voz era simpática... e completamente falsa. Uma rápida olhada para Carlisle me disse que ele estava pensando o mesmo que eu, um sorriso irônico e igualmente falso se espalhava em seu rosto.

– Um emissário de nosso querido amigo Aro será sempre bem-vindo em Volterra, conde Santiago. – Carlisle lhe respondeu com uma voz simpática, mas que escondia uma ameaça em cada palavra.

– Ah, Majestade agradeço por suas palavras encantadoras mas temo que esteja equivocado quanto a minha presença aqui. – o embaixador falou com uma expressão receosa. Ele era realmente o homem perfeito para representar o papel que Aro havia lhe dado pra representar, tão falso e dissimulado quanto o próprio Aro. Se qualquer um deles esperava que Carlisle cairia nessa farsa então eles não faziam a mínima ideia de quem ele era. – Não viemos cumprir nenhum dever junto a Suas Majestades, estávamos apenas de passagem e minha adorável esposa manifestou o desejo de fazer uma visita a rainha considerando que estávamos próximos e ela não a via á muitos anos. – quando ele falou isso, sua esposa nos deu um sorriso gracioso que quase nos fazia acreditar, quase. Jane não havia mudado muito desde a ultima vez que a vi pouco antes do inicio da guerra, apesar que naquela época ele era apenas uma criança. Ainda tinha o mesmo rosto angelical, a mesma expressão adorável e infantil apesar de já ser uma mulher. Uma mulher muito bonita, para ser sincera. Com minha insegurança voltando a atacar olhei para Carlisle, mas ele me olhava confuso esperando uma explicação para as palavras do embaixador. Ao invés de explicar voltei a olhar Jane e lhe sorri da maneira mais natural que pude.

– Confesso que estou surpresa, apesar de contente, em vê-la novamente Jane. A ultima vez que nós vimos eras muito jovem. Esta muito bela... condessa, suponho? – eu lhe falei educadamente, ela assentiu com o mesmo sorriso angelical.

– Obrigada pelo elogio, mas tenho certeza absoluta que minha beleza não se compara a vossa, Alteza ... – ela retribuía os elogios, mas Carlisle a interrompeu.

– Majestade. – ele a cortou. Ela o olhou parecendo inocentemente confusa. – É Majestade e não Alteza, ela é a rainha de Volterra e não uma princesa.

– Oh sim, é claro! Desculpem-me por meu horrível lapso Majestades. – ela se desculpou com a aparência de quem estava realmente mortificada por tal erro, mas eu duvidava muito que ela houvesse se enganado com as palavras, tinha certeza que ela havia feito de propósito como uma lembrança de minha reivindicação ao trono de Genovia e ao fato de que eu nunca havia conseguido vencer Aro. Eu apostaria ate que esse era um recado de Aro a mim, me lembrando que se não fosse por seu acordo com Volterra eu ainda seria apenas uma princesa. Eu só não conseguia entender qual seria a mensagem por traz dessa ameaça, se meu palpite estivesse certo, Aro não podia esperar ter qualquer poder sobre mim, não era como se ele pudesse desfazer o casamento que ele havia me arranjado se eu não fizesse o que ele queria.

Mas talvez eu estivesse apenas exagerando, vendo segundas intenções em cada respiração que eles tomavam. Aro era manipulador e traiçoeiro mais nem mesmo ele poderia ser _tão_ calculista. Talvez fosse a presença desses dois, principalmente Jane, que me deixava tão paranoica, ele me faziam lembrar a época em que vivíamos em guerra quando tínhamos que analisar cada palavra vinda de um aliado de Aro e nos perguntar se haveria mais algum significado ali. Eu não gostava de me sentir assim de novo, não quando eu estava tão segura e protegida ao lado de Carlisle, eu só queria enterrar esse passado no fundo de minha mente e nunca visitá-lo novamente.

– Estive tão acostumada a tratá-la como Alteza que simplesmente falei sem perceber. – Jane continuou suas desculpas. Depois que ela se calou ninguém mais parecia ter nada para falar. Ficamos em silencio por um embaraçoso momento ate que decidi que era hora de irmos para a mesa.

– Acredito que agora que já estão aqui podemos iniciar o jantar. – falei me levantando do trono e indo em direção ao salão que já estava preparado. Carlisle e todos os outros presentes na sala me seguiram e apressaram-se em procurar seus lugares à mesa. Dessa vez, ao invés de nos sentarmos cada um em uma ponta da mesa, Carlisle tinha decidido que nos sentaríamos lado-a-lado, bem no centro do banquete com o embaixador e Jane diretamente a nossa frente. Eu suspeitava que essa decisão fosse para que ele pudesse pressionar os dois e descobrir a exata intenção de Aro e ao mesmo tempo monitorar qualquer conversa paralela entre os dois e os outros convidados. A maioria dos convidados no jantar eram membros do conselho real e algo me dizia que Carlisle não confiava neles inteiramente para permitir que tivessem muito contato com mensageiros de Aro.

O conde Eleazar, as irmãs, Carmem e o noivo da condessa Kate, marquês Garrett ocuparam os lugares próximos ao embaixador e a esposa. Pude notar o incomodo e desconforto de alguns dos nobres ao ver Carmem sentar-se a mesa, mas como Carlisle não deu qualquer atenção aquilo, não me preocupei com a situação, eles que superassem seus preconceitos e a aceitassem a mesa. A única coisa que me importava era o visível desconforto dela ao sentar-se com todos nós, eu lhe sorri tentando torná-la confortável afinal ele teria que sentasse conosco muitas vezes apartir de agora, considerando a forma como as coisas avançavam entre ela e o conde.

Me deixava aliviada ver que as irmãs do conde a tratavam muito bem, conversando e interagindo com ela sem parecer importasse com qualquer "inferioridade"... bom, pelo menos Tanya e Kate o faziam, a condessa Irina estava sentada absolutamente em silencio, parecendo muito irritada para qualquer tipo de conversa, não pude evitar que meu sorriso se tornasse ainda maior e presunçoso por vê-la daquele jeito.

– Importa-se de dizer-me o que é tão divertido? – Carlisle sussurrou para que ninguém mais o ouvisse. Meu sorriso desapareceu imediatamente, não havia chance de eu dizer com o que me divertia e chamar sua atenção para algo que eu estava mais do que feliz em vê-lo ignorar.

– Estava apenas observando como Carmem e o conde formam um belo casal. – eu menti. – Não o acha? – Carlisle olhou os dois atenciosamente por um momento.

– Parecem estar se dando muito bem de fato. – ele falou com uma voz pensativa. – Mas eu não alimentaria grandes esperanças para esses dois.

– Por que esta dizendo isso? – eu lhe perguntei confusa.

– Ela é apenas uma plebéia Esme e ele um conde.

– Mas ele não parece ver nenhum problema nessa diferença entre eles, ate falou com os pais dela durante essa viagem, foi pedir-lhes consentimento para seguir em frente com seu namoro. – Carlisle me olhou sorrindo.

– Têm certeza que essas eram as intenções dele ao levá-la para essa viagem? – ele me perguntou um pouco irônico e malicioso.

– O conde é um homem honrado, tenho certeza que não agiria da forma que está sugerindo. Se fosse assim nunca teria permitido que a levasse. – eu respondi um pouco chateada por sua insinuação e a forma como parecia ver a situação de maneira tão insensível. Talvez ele fosse como os outros a mesa e achasse que um nobre só poderia envolver-se com uma plebéia para divertir-se e nada mais. Não devia ser uma surpresa para mim que ele pensasse assim, mas era. Uma desagradável surpresa.

– Esta sendo muito ingênua minha querida, por mais "honrado" que seja ele é um homem e sua criada é uma mulher muito atraente. – ele me falou descaradamente. Eu não sabia se estava mais irritada por suas palavras ou por seu elogio a Carmem, então falei sem pensar.

– Não deveria julgá-lo por si mesmo Majestade, nem todo mundo tem um senso de honra tão flexível. – sabia, no momento em que pronunciei as palavras que estava indo longe de mais, mas simplesmente não me importava no momento. Carlisle me olhou surpreso, como se eu tivesse acabado de esbofeteá-lo.

– O estou julgando por quem _ele_ é, e não por mim _Majestade_. – ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras. – Conheço o conde muito bem, se por acaso não lembra somos amigos de infância. Não sei que imagem faz dele, mas somos mais parecidos do que imagina, a única diferença é que ao contrario do conde eu não fico fingindo ser um desses idiotas românticos que as mulheres adoram. – seus olhos eram duros e frios enquanto me dizia essas coisas, tive que olhar para outro lado. – Mas não se engane quanto a ele, quer com sua criada mesmo que todos os nobres de sua posição querem com criadas como ela.

– Se isso for verdade então tudo o que ele terá será o desapontamento de não consegui o que quer, não a trouxe para cá pra satisfazer o capricho de nobres desavergonhados e não aceitarei esse tipo de comportamento com qualquer uma das minhas servas.

– Mas uma vez só esta sendo ingênua. – ele me deu um sorriso frio. – ela provavelmente esta tão interessada nisso quanto ele, aposto que já se envolvia com homens assim antes de trabalhar pra você e agora tem a chance de ouro de envolver-se com um conde, alguém da nobreza de quem certamente poderá conseguir muitas coisas...

– Carmem não é assim...

– Todas as mulheres são assim. – ele me cortou.

– Agora esta me ofendendo também.

– E isso a incomoda? Não tem problemas em dizer que não tenho honra e chateia-se que a ofenda também? – sua voz era irônica e cortante.

– Carlisle? – Rosalie chamou com uma voz alta e alarmada. – Ouvi dizer que a situação no Poitou estava melhor e que o general Alistar estaria de volta na capital em breve, é verdade? – ela falou rápida e ansiosa, Carlisle girou para falar com ela, que estava sentada do seu outro lado, e ela me deu um olhar suplicante. Ela devia ter ouvido nossa discussão e ficado amedrontada, por isso interrompera com a mesma pergunta que o duque McCarty havia feito dias antes e da qual ela conhecia muito bem a resposta.

Tratei de tentar me acalmar e lembrar a mim mesma que estávamos em um jantar, em frente a possíveis espiões de Aro, não era o melhor momento para uma discussão. Pelo menos parecia que ninguém havia notado o nosso momento, apenas Jane, que nós olhava atentamente com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto. Ah sim, ela devia estar muito contente de ter noticias tão boas a dar a seu rei. Deus! Como uma conversa que tinha começado tão leve havia acabado desse jeito? Tínhamos estado tão bem durante esses dias e então, aqui estávamos de novo, discutindo e irritados um com o outro. Carlisle não havia voltado a olhar pra mim depois que virou-se para falar com a irmã e consumia a bebida em sua taça em uma rapidez impressionante, claramente tentando conter sua raiva. Decidi voltar minha atenção para outra coisa, era melhor que nos acalmássemos e depois tentarmos nos entender novamente.

– Tenho que dizer novamente como estou surpresa em revê-la condessa. - eu comentei para Jane.

– Uma agradável surpresa, eu espero Majestade.

– Sim, muito agradável. – eu menti. – A ultima vez que a vi ainda era uma criança, alegra-me ver a bela mulher que se tornou.

– Fico muito lisonjeada pelos elogios Majestade e devo acrescentar que você também cresceu bastante desde que a vi e tornou-se ainda mais deslumbrante. É realmente uma felicidade que podemos passar por aqui e vê-la novamente. Minha mãe ficará encantada em saber que nos encontramos, ela lhe tem muita afeição.

– O sentimento é recíproco acredite. – Não era exatamente uma verdade, mas não era uma completa mentira. A mãe de Jane e Felix sempre me tratou bem, mas não havia duvidas do interesse por traz de seu comportamento. - E como ela vai? A tanto tempo que não a vejo.

– Ela esta bem... na medida do possível, a perda de Felix foi uma grande tristeza para todos nós.

– Imagino. – eu lhe respondi sem querer pensar muito naquilo, aquela noite ainda me assombrava por muitas razões.

– Meu irmão era um grande homem, sua perda foi lamentada por todos que o conheceram. – ela continuou.

– Nem todos. – Edward respondeu irritado.

– Alteza... – Jane o olhou espantada, me perguntei se ela poderia não saber nada sobre a morte do irmão. Nós nunca fizemos segredo sobre a traição de Felix ou de como ele havia morrido, então era muito improvável que ela não soubesse, mas então por que ela tocava nesse assunto em nossa frente? A vi dar uma rápida olhada em Carlisle e uma suspeita me passou pela cabeça, mas não seria isso, seria?

– Por favor, condessa, não perca seu tempo fingindo estar chocada, ambos sabemos muito bem quem era seu irmão e o que lhe aconteceu.

– Alteza! Entendo que tenha tido suas diferenças com meu irmão, mas isso não é motivo para ser rude. – ela parecia assombrada pela falta de maneiras de Edward.

– Diferenças? – Edward repetiu irônico. – Acho que foi um pouco mais do que isso.

– Mesmo assim Alteza, meu irmão era um homem honrado e merece o respeito de todos o que o conheceram, mesmo aqueles que não gostavam dele.

– Seu irmão era um traidor, isso é o que ele era!

– Edward! – eu o repreendi, não gostando do rumo dessa conversa. – Vamos deixar o passado de lado, por favor.

– Alteza, agora me ofende profundamente. – Jane falou me ignorando. – Como pode falar tal calunia? Meu irmão nunca foi um traidor, sempre permaneceu fiel aos que lhe eram queridos. Sempre nutriu um forte sentimento pela princesa e quando ela foi, injustamente, destituída do trono que era seu por direito, permaneceu a seu lado apesar de que teria sido muito mais vantajoso para ele apoiar ao rei Aro.

– E quando viu que suas ambições em relação a ela e o trono não se realizariam não viu qualquer problema em vender-se para Aro e traí-la, você esqueceu-se de acrescentar. – a voz de Edward era completamente irônica e irritada.

– Isso é uma calunia que seus inimigos inventaram para intrigá-lo com a princesa. Ele nunca seria capaz de tal coisa, tenho certeza. Felix tinha uma verdadeira adoração pela princesa, desde de muito cedo quando o rei Marcus o escolheu para casar-se com a princesa. Ele a amava e não podia aguentar a espera pelo dia em que poderiam finalmente casar-se. – ela começou a falar rápido, sua voz cheia de emoção como se falasse de algo que lhe doía muito. Edward fez uma careta, sem acreditar em uma palavra dela.

– Não é calunia nenhuma condessa, eu estava lá. Eu _vi_sua traição e eu mesmo lhe tirei a vida para puni-lo. – ela o olhou completamente horrorizada, com lagrimas caindo de seus olhos.

– Edward, chega... – eu falei, mas ele me ignorou de novo.

– E faria de novo se tivesse a chance.

– Como pode ser tão cruel e insensível Alteza?

– Insensível por não lamentar a morte de um ser desprezível como seu irmão?

– Ele não era desprezível, meu irmão era um...

– Um estuprador, é isso que seu irmão era! – Edward gritou exasperado. Todas as conversas na mesa pararam subitamente e todos o olharam enquanto eu me sentia gelada como se todo o sangue em meu corpo tivesse parado de circular.

– Alteza, esses não são modos de tratar uma convidada. – Carlisle o repreendeu depois de alguns minutos de absoluto silencio na mesa. – Querida, você esta bem? – ele perguntou me olhando. Eu ignorei sua pergunta.

– Edward sabe disso e ira desculpar-se agora mesmo não é? – eu o olhei implorando que fizesse o que pedi, mas ele ainda estava irritado de mais pra voltar atrás.

– Desculpar-me por dizer a verdade sobre o verme do Felix? Eu acho que não.

– Edward, pelo que entendi de toda essa conversa esta falando de alguém morto e não é correto fazer uma acusação tão grave contra alguém que não esta aqui para se defender. Que evidencias tem para fazer tal acusação? – a voz dele era curiosa, evidentemente tinha ouvido a terrível conversa e queria saber o resto da historia. Olhei Jane e tive a impressão de vê-la dar um pequeno sorriso. Senti-me ainda mais gelada, minha cabeça girava e parecia que eu estava a ponto de cair de minha cadeira. Edward permaneceu em silencio, apesar de ainda estar contrariado. – Então Edward?

– Se me dão licença. – Jane falou levantando-se e saindo do salão chorando. Todos ficamos olhando-a se afastar sem saber o que dizer. Eu ainda me sentia doente.

– Desculpem-me Majestades, minha esposa era muito apegada ao irmão o tema de sua morte ainda lhe é muito doloroso, nega-se a reconhecer a verdade sobre ele. Espero que não se sinta ofendida com isso Majestade. – ele me olhou e eu assenti distraidamente. – quero garantir-lhe que todo o resto da família envergonha-se e lamenta o que o general lhe fez. Se me dão licença, vou procurá-la. – ele levantou e foi atrás da esposa.

– Do que ele está falando? – Carlisle perguntou, dessa vez sua voz tinha algo mais do que só curiosidade.

– Ahm, não é nada demais. – eu falei com uma voz fraca, estava tonta demais para tentar inventar algo e ter os olhos de todos sobre nós não ajudava em nada.

– Como não é nada demais? E toda essa discussão que acabou de acontecer aqui? – sua voz era irritada por que ele sabia que eu estava escondendo algo, olhei ao redor exasperada e ele seguiu meu olhar e franziu o rosto, como se tivesse esquecido onde estávamos. Todos desviaram os olhos quando ele olhou. Carlisle levantou-se e me disse: - Venha comigo. - Eu não queria e nem tinha forças de sair da mesa, mas ele pegou meu braço e fez com que me levantasse decididamente. – Voltaremos em breve, continuem a refeição, por favor.

Ele me arrastou para fora do salão ate um pequeno cômodo próximo que devia funcionar como uma espécie de escritório. Deixei-me cair em uma das poltronas, sem forças pra permanecer em pé.

– Agora fale! E nem ouse dizer que não é nada. – ele falou com uma voz controlada.

– Carlisle...

– Fale Esme. Do que o embaixador estava falando? O que esse Felix lhe fez? – ele ficou de costas pra mim, as mãos no rosto e sua voz era abafada. Eu não respondi nada. – O. Que. Ele. Fez?

– Carlisle, eu não... – eu solucei chorando e não consegui terminar. – Eu não quero falar sobre isso, por favor.

– Então é o que estou pensando não é? Era disso que Edward estava falando? – eu continuei em silencio ate que ele se virou, seu rosto estava completamente transtornado com fúria. Então eu tive certeza que ele sabia. Isso me fez chorar ainda mais. – É isso não é? RESPONDE ESME! – ele gritou quando eu não falei nada.

– Sim. – foi tudo o que eu consegui responder chorando. Ele se virou tão rápido que não pude ver seu rosto e socou o armário que estava ao seu lado, a porta quebrou imediatamente e ele começou a chutar o móvel.

– Desgraçado! Filho do demônio! Porco! - Ele xingou socando o armário novamente. – Filho da puta!

– Desculpe. – eu falei mesmo sem saber porque me desculpava, nada do que tinha acontecido tinha sido minha culpa.

– Quando? – ele perguntou quando se acalmou um pouco mais, ele continuou de costas pra mim.

– Carlisle, por favor... esqueça esse assunto.

– Quando? – ele repetiu, sua voz incontestável.

– Na noite em que meu acampamento foi atacado, quando alguns soldados me traíram. A noite anterior a que eu aceitei seu pedido de casamento. – eu sussurrei, minha voz parecia presa na garganta. Ele ficou em silencio por vários minutos, ainda de costas pra mim ate que não aguentei mais seu silencio.

– Carlisle...

– O quão longe ele chegou?

– Por favor...

– Ele não conseguiu o que queria, disso eu tenho certeza, mas eu quero saber ate onde esse bastardo foi. – sua voz era mais fria do que eu já mais havia escutado.

– Não aconteceu nada... Edward chegou antes que... ele mal me tocou, eu juro... E depois Edward e ele. – eu comecei a murmurar incoerentemente, a dor que eu sentia por ser obrigada a lembrar disso era insuportável.

– Desgraçado! Eu só queria que esse desgraçado ainda vivesse para que pudesse mata-lo com minhas próprias mãos. – ele falou isso e foi para a porta.

– Carlisle, espere! Por favor, fique... – eu comecei a pedir, mas ele me cortou.

– Você não vai querer estar perto de mim nesse momento, acredite em mim. – e com isso ele saiu, dando um ultimo chute a porta.

**POV Carlisle**

– Desculpem-me Majestades, minha esposa era muito apegada ao irmão o tema de sua morte ainda lhe é muito doloroso, nega-se a reconhecer a verdade sobre ele. Espero que não se sinta ofendida com isso Majestade. – O embaixador olhou para Esme. Ela estava completamente nervosa, eu já estava começando a supor coisas, então Santiago tornou a falar. – quero garantir-lhe que todo o resto da família envergonha-se e lamenta o que o general lhe fez. Se me dão licença, vou procurá-la. – ele levantou e foi atrás da esposa. Minha mente estava borbulhando, estava muito curioso.

– Do que ele está falando? – eu perguntei rápido e querendo descobrir a verdade. Esme começou a enrolar o tecido de seu vestido em dois de seus dedos. Analisei seus gestos, ela estava nervosa demais. O que será que aconteceu.

– Ahm, não é nada demais. – Foi o que ela me respondeu.

– Como não é nada demais? E toda essa discussão que acabou de acontecer aqui? – Eu falei perdendo a paciência, o que ela está me escondendo. Esme olhou para os lados fugindo de meu olhar, eu exigir seu olhar ao meu novamente. Já estava ficando irritado com seu comportamento.

– Venha comigo. – Falei e levantei, ela não fez nenhum menção de levantar-se. Então a levantei, sua mão começou a tremer, conduzir ela a um aposento mais reservado. Ao entrar na sala de reuniões tranquei a porta, batendo na cara de alguns soldados que estava no corredor. Virei e a encontrei sentada em uma das poltronas com uma expressão totalmente assombrada.

– Agora fale! E nem ouse dizer que não é nada. – Falei tentando conter minha voz.

– Carlisle... – Ela começou a tentativa de tentar me dobrar, o que havia de tão serio nesse assunto pra sua recusa em me contar, já estava começando a supor coisas e espero muito que não seja isso. Um nó em minha garganta estava começando a crescer, virei de costas para ela.

– Fale Esme. Do que o embaixador estava falando? O que esse Felix lhe fez? – Eu perguntei tentando tirar minhas teorias de minha mente. Ela nada me respondeu, Então minha teoria está certa, eu não podia acreditar que um ser lhe fez isso. Coloquei minhas mãos no rosto de pedir sem nenhuma paciência em mim.

- . ? – Já estava descontrolado. Eu só quero a verdade.

– Carlisle, eu não... – Ela soluçou chorando, depois continuou de falar – Eu não quero falar sobre isso, por favor.

– Então é o que estou pensando não é? Era disso que Edward estava falando? – Eu perguntei andando de um lado pro outro, a fúria estava me dominando esse bastardo lhe violentou. Ela continuava em silencio. Eu me virei completamente sem controle e gritei:

– É isso não é? RESPONDE ESME!

– Sim. – foi tudo que ela me respondeu aos soluços. Trinquei meus dentes e com um suspiro de fúria contida soquei o primeiro objeto que via minha frente. Comecei a chutar o armário que estava ao lado de Esme, eu sabia que a estava assustando.

– Desgraçado! Filho do demônio! Porco! – Comecei a xingar esse bastardo.

Só de saber do simples fato que um homem não a tratou do modo como eu acho correto enfureceu-me. Não conseguia entender o motivo de minha revolta, eu não a amava isso não era amor, eu amava o que sua presença me trazia. E isso estúpido violou sua beleza interna. O que me revolta é a calma que sempre tive ao trata-lhe nesses momentos, mesmo quando eu desejava ir mais rápido ou mais forte, eu sempre respeitei. E agora isso!

– Filho da puta! – Falei parando de socar o armário. Fui tentando me controlar, pelo menos um pouco. Esme sussurrou algo para mim que eu não pude captar, agora eu queria tudo até o fim.

– Quando? – Perguntei contendo um pouco minha fúria.

– Carlisle, por favor... esqueça esse assunto.

– Quando? – Repeti não dando ouvidos aos seus pedidos.

– Na noite em que meu acampamento foi atacado, quando alguns soldados me traíram. A noite anterior a que eu aceitei seu pedido de casamento. – Ela falou muito nervosa. Ela já era minha, seu estúpido. Você violou o que já era meu! Minha respiração estava em perfeita sintonia com a minha raiva contida , eu fechei a mão e dei um ultimo soco do armário.

– Carlisle...

– O quão longe ele chegou? – perguntei tentando engolir um pouco de minha raiva.

– Por favor...

– Ele não conseguiu o que queria, disso eu tenho certeza, mas eu quero saber ate onde esse bastardo foi. – Eu falei completamente frio. Nesse momento eu vi a copia de Caius e não Carlisle.

– Não aconteceu nada... Edward chegou antes que... Ele mal me tocou, eu juro... E depois Edward e ele. – ela começou a murmurar soluçando.

– Desgraçado! Eu só queria que esse desgraçado ainda vivesse para que pudesse mata-lo com minhas próprias mãos. – Falei e fui andando em direção à porta a raiva estava me inflamando.

– Carlisle, espere! Por favor, fique... – Ela me pediu, mas a cortei rapidamente.

– Você não vai querer estar perto de mim nesse momento, acredite em mim. – E com isso sai da sala fechei a porta e encostei-me à parede de fora. Eu pude ouvir seu choro desesperado, seus soluços a lembrança de sua dor. Engoli em seco, meu corpo tremia de raiva. Eu sabia que minha vontade era matar o primeiro que passasse na minha frente. Estava me sentindo um completo estúpido. Como não fiquei sabendo disso, Eleazar estava lá e não me contou! Eu sempre fui um grosso, porque fui ensinado a ser. Mas nunca violentei uma mulher. Porque eu tenho uma irmã e nunca permitirei que lhe façam isso, então não faço. E fico sabendo que a única mulher que um dia eu possa vir a me apaixonar, minha esposa, minha... Minha menina... por pouco não foi estuprada. Era muito para absorver.

Levantei-me e comecei a andar, eu não ouvia mais os soluços de Esme. Vi algumas crianças passarem correndo brincando. Olhei para os lados e decidir que deveria sair dali. Mas logo um barulho vindo de dentro da sala que estava a pouco me fez parar. O que será que aconteceu? Voltei à sala abrindo a porta e me deparei com Esme caída ao chão.

– Esme.. – Eu falei correndo ao seu lado e peguei sua mão, ela estava muito gelada e branca. Sua pele de porcelana estava suada. Ela havia desmaiado. A peguei no colo e deitei ela na poltrona. Fiquei mexendo em seu rosto tentando fazê-la voltar. Depois de alguns minutos sem resposta alguma eu comecei a sentir sua temperatura voltando ao normal, ela começou a abrir os olhos. Suspirei um pouco mais tranquilo. Sai de junto dela, mas ela me chamou:

– Carlisle... Eu.. não queria esconder-lhe ... Eu me sinto péssima por isso.. eu – Ela tentou terminar, mas não permiti.

– Você está melhor? – Perguntei tentando não pensar em suas palavras. Ela abaixou o rosto e assentiu.

– O que houve para desmaiar? – Eu perguntei distante, não queria lhe olhar. Não queria transparecer a dor, ou melhor, o ódio.

– Fiquei enjoada e tonta – ela falou. Eu assenti ainda de costas. – Sente-se melhor? – perguntei novamente.

– Sim... Estou melhor querido – ela respondeu e eu vi a dor cruzando seu olhar. Ela estava sofrendo. Comecei meu caminho em direção a porta, até que fui parado pelas mãos de Esme:

– Carlisle... Por favor. – Ele me suplicou. Suspirei balançando a cabeça negando seu pedido.

– Pra fantasia dos outros terei que representar, mas pra você não vou fingir que está tudo bem. – Falei.

– Que culpa eu tenho? – Ela questionou-me voltando a chorar.

– Nenhuma. – respondi a vi limpar suas lagrimas. Eu engoli em seco novamente meu ódio.

– Vamos.. – Falei abrindo a porta. Ela passou por mim e esperou, segui ao seu lado em completo silencio. Não demos as mãos, nada. Eu havia colocado uma barreira intransponível em mim e ela respeitou a minha distancia. Ao chegar ao grande salão voltamos aos nossos lugares. Esme ficou calada e só respondia o essencial. Eu acho que minha expressão era assustadora, pois ninguém ousava falar muito comigo. Nem mesmo Eleazar. Ele somente me encarava preocupado. Foi então que comecei a tentar esquecer o que se passava comigo. Um criado passou com conhaque e peguei o copo. Levei a boca e com um só gole bebi todo o liquido. A bebida desceu rasgando minha garganta, mas não me importei. Peguei outro e depois outro...

Estava muito barulho no salão de danças a garrafa de conhaque estava ao meu lado. O Conde Santiago falou-me algo completamente imbecil.

– Ohh meu nobre Conde! Sinta-se honrado de está vendo esse monumento... – Eu falei e quase joguei fora todo o conhaque que estava em minha boca rindo.

– Ma.. Majestade eu me sinto sim – ele falou quase caindo de sua cadeira, eu comecei a rir de sua falta de coordenação, ele tá bêbado. Assim como eu. Olhei para o lado Esme estava me olhando com cara de poucos amigos eu sorri pra ela, não estava conseguindo me controlar, as coisas iam fluindo sem controle por minha boca. Olhei ao redor do salão a condessa Irina me encarou com um sorriso safado nos lábios, sorri para ela. Depois olhei para Esme, ela estava me fuzilando, não sei por quê. Não fiz nada de errado. Levantei e estendi minha mão a ela para uma dança. Ela ficou me encarando assustada com minhas reações. Eu tava pouco me fudendo para as minhas reações eu tava puto e queria extravasar.

– Vamos.. – Eu falei, ela me olhou receosa. Bufei e a levantei com uma mão fomos para o salão começamos a dançar. Ela estava calada.

– Só eu minha menina.. não vou lhe machucar – eu falei em seu ouvido e a rodopiei pelo salão. Ela suspirou. Passei a dançar mais próximo eu a puxei pra mais junto de mim. Ela parecia um pouco constrangida com tanta proximidade, mas eu não tava nem ai.

Eu coloquei minha mão mais próxima de sua cintura e lhe confidenciei:

– Sabe.. Eu adoro o jeito como fica nua aos meus olhos... é a melhor visão de meu dia – eu falei fechando os olhos e comecei a subir minha mão contornando a parte de baixo do seu seio por cima do vestido.

– Carlisle... Você está bêbado. – Ela reclamou baixando minhas mãos, eu deixei meu rosto cair em seu pescoço.

– Sim.. Eu estou – falei em seu ouvido e dei uma leve mordida ali. Olhei em seu rosto e sorri.

– Carlisle, para. Chega. – ela falou tentando se soltar. Eu olhei toda aquela rebeldia em meus braços e sorri mais e lhe dei um beijo, ela não correspondeu. So ficou parada enquanto eu selava nossos lábios.

– Vá pro seu quarto, depois eu vou pra lá – eu falei sorrindo ela ficou negando com a cabeça e se afastou.

– Querida.. – Chamei ela parou e me olhou. – Direto pro quarto. – falei e dei uma piscada de olho pra ela. Ela subiu com uma expressão completamente irritada. Eu voltei a olhar para os convidados, e a pessoa que estava atrás de mim logo quebrou o silencio e me puxou pra um lado.

– O que você está fazendo! – Eleazer falou-me sem nenhum receio. Eu sorri.

– Só to me divertindo conde. – Falei e ele franziu o cenho. Eu o empurrei.

– Você é um traidor! Como sempre soube do que aconteceu, que ela quase foi violentada e nunca me contou! – Eu falei um pouco alto, estávamos no jardim. Pra falar a verdade a altura de minha voz não me incomodava em nada.

– Do que você está falando! Tudo que eu sei sempre lhe contei! – Ele falou-me elevando o tom de sua voz também.

– Fala baixo comigo! Você tem que me respeitar! Eu sou seu rei! – Falei perdendo o controle. E o empurrando novamente.

– Me solta! – Ele respondeu e cuspiu pro lado. – Você não passa de um bêbado nesse momento! E agora não merece que ninguém o respeite. – Ele teve a ousadia de me falar.

– Vai embora Eleazar! Anda! Some da minha frente! – Eu gritei e logo vi que estava sozinho novamente. Estúpido, se ele acha que pode me tratar assim está muito enganado. Eu sou o rei e serei respeitado!

Fiquei nos jardins alguns minutos até que ouvir um jovem gritando longe:

– Meu senhor! Vamos casar, eu tenho sua mão – Ele falou andando desequilibrado, eu olhei aquilo, quem era? Estreitei os olhos e a figura ficou mais nítida era o marques Garrett, ele era namorado de Kate. Ele veio pulando ao meu encontro.

– Pare de saltitar parece uma gazela – eu falei seu humor. Ele começou a rir e eu comecei a rir dele. Ele parou de saltitar.

– Marcamos a data de nosso casamento. Vou desposar depois das comemorações da festa da cidade Majestade. – Ele falou contente, mal sabe ele no que tá se metendo. Casamento é uma prisão. Mas tentei lhe encorajar, dei-lhe um breve sorriso.

– Diga-me como ela conseguiu isso Marques? – perguntei curioso. Pelas coisas que ouvir dele, era um tanto mulherengo.

– Ah as mulheres sempre conseguem o que querem meu senhor.. – ele falou num tom que entendi perfeitamente. Ficamos rindo e eu concordei.

– Até o meu senhor mudou de comportamento por causa de sua bela esposa – ele falou eu parei de rir no momento seguinte.

– O que você disse? – eu perguntei novamente, afinal eu já estava bêbado e podia tá ouvindo coisas não ditas.

– Oras, eu falei que o meu senhor está amolecido por sua mulher.. – ele falou.

Eu pisquei varias vezes, não acredito em meus ouvidos. Eu o prensei na parede.

– Você.. diga-me de onde ouviu isso! – Eu exigi. Ele ficou sem reação, e respondeu.

– Todos comentam meu senhor. Todos falam que nossa rainha o dominou. – Ele falou e o ódio subiu em minhas veias, eu não sou um homem dominado. Eu dei um soco nele. Tava passando um guarda no momento.

– Você seu estúpido ! Venha aqui! – eu chamei o guarda ele veio sem demora alguma e deu um reverencia.

– Leve esse bastardo pra prisão... – dei a ordem e ele levou o estúpido homem que disse que sou dominado por Esme.

– Soldado! – gritei, ele virou-se. – Quero a cabeça desse imbecil antes do amanhecer! – Eu falei e olhei o estúpido se debatendo no braço do guarda. Olhei ao meu redor, ninguém parecia ter presenciado isso, olhei novamente e vi um vulto saindo pelas escadas laterais, era uma mulher. Eu sorri ao ver quem era, justamente quem eu precisava.


	23. O que nunca poderia ter acontecido

POV Esme

Depois que voltamos ao salão Carlisle começou a agir com a mesma fria distancia que eu acreditava ter desaparecido para sempre entre nós dois. Eu sabia que ele não gostaria de saber sobre o que havia acontecido, mas eu não esperava que ele reagisse de maneira tão intensa, tudo aconteceu antes que nos casássemos e eu definitivamente não poderia ser culpada por nada daquilo e ele sabia disso, mas então porque ele estava tão irritado? Eu não conseguia compreender mas também não tentei insistir em conversar, sabia que do jeito que ele estava o melhor que eu podia fazer era ficar quieta e esperar que ele se acalmasse. Assim, apesar de ficar cada vez mais preocupada em vê-lo bebendo tanto durante o resto do jantar, me mantive calada rezando para que esse maldito jantar acabasse de uma vez e que Jane e o marido fossem embora e nunca mais voltassem.

– Ohh meu nobre Conde! Sinta-se honrado de está vendo esse monumento... – Carlisle brincou de forma nada natural para ele, quando o conde Santiago fez um comentário inapropriado a meu respeito. Ele já estava completamente embriagado e falando besteiras o tempo todo. Todos na mesa o olhavam com a mesma expressão surpresa que eu tinha certeza que estava no meu rosto.

– Ma.. Majestade eu me sinto sim. – o embaixador gaguejou como se estivesse embriagado, mas eu sabia que ele estava fingindo, eu o tinha observado ao longo da noite e sabia que ele e Jane tinham se controlado enquanto aproveitavam do espetáculo que haviam criado. Me deixava profundamente irritada saber o quanto Aro ficaria satisfeito ao ouvir as noticias que eles tinham para dar. Ao longo da noite eu pude ver quase tão bem como se tivesse lendo a mente deles que visão eles tinham do meu casamento e de minha relação com o rei, pra eles nosso relacionamento era distante e eu não tinha qualquer influencia sobre o rei. Essas eram exatamente as noticias que Aro queria ouvir.

Em seu estado embriagado, Carlisle parecia ter esquecido completamente do motivo do embaixador estar aqui e que ele estava dando exatamente o que eles queriam. Na verdade, Carlisle parecia ter esquecido de tudo, suas preocupações, seus problemas, sua posição... Se não fosse por todos os problemas que poderiam vir daí e o motivo pelo qual ele havia se embriagado desse jeito, eu poderia ate ter apreciado vê-lo desse jeito tão brincalhão e descontraído, ele parecia mais jovem assim, fazendo piadas ruins e rindo de tudo. Ele viu meu olhar reprovador e deu-me um sorriso caloroso que teria me desarmado se logo em seguida ele não tivesse olhado para a condessa Irina e lhe dado o mesmo sorriso. Subitamente ele levantou-se e estendeu a mão para mim.

– Vamos... – ele me chamou, gesticulando para o centro do salão onde vários casais dançavam. Não me movi, apenas o observando sem ter certeza do que ele pretendia, ele perdeu a paciência e pegou meu braço, me fazendo levantar. Seu aperto foi um pouco forte de mais e vi Edward mover-se em sua cadeira como se estivesse pensando em intervir, fiz-lhe um sinal para que não se metesse e tratei de seguir Carlisle para que não houvesse nenhum problema. – Só eu minha menina... não vou lhe machucar. – ele me sussurrou percebendo como eu estava nervosa com seu comportamento. Bom, pelo menos _isso_ ele percebia. Começamos a dançar girando pelo salão, os outros dançarinos nos abrindo espaço. Carlisle me segurava muito mais perto do que o necessário.

– Sabe.. Eu adoro o jeito como fica nua aos meus olhos... é a melhor visão de meu dia. – ele falou no meio da dança, me deixando completamente envergonhada e sem saber o que dizer. Suas mãos começaram a subir a para meus seios, olhei ao redor e quase todos nos olhavam com curiosidade me deixando ainda mais envergonhada.

– Carlisle... Você está bêbado. – reclamei tirando suas mãos de meu seios e colocando de volta na minha cintura. Eu tinha que encontrar um jeito de tira-lo logo desse jantar antes que a situação ficasse ainda mais constrangedora.

– Sim.. Eu estou. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido me dando uma leve mordida.

– Carlisle, para. Chega. – eu pedi tentando me solta de seus braços, mas ele não permitiu. Ele me olhou por um momento, tentando avaliar meu humor e então se aproximou e me deu um beijo nos lábios, eu não correspondi.

– Vá pro seu quarto, depois eu vou pra lá. – ele falou sorrindo, eu pensei em discutir com ele, mas decidi que essa era a melhor ideia, se ele viesse mesmo, pelo menos estaríamos a sós e não na frente de todos os convidados. – Querida.. – ele me chamou. – Direto pro quarto.

Fui para meu quarto para esperá-lo como ele havia pedido pensando em como essa noite havia se transformado desde que saímos daqui, algumas horas atrás, brincando e felizes compartilhando uma intimidade que só em meus melhores sonhos eu havia cogitado e agora eu estava esperando um marido bêbado e irritado. Como era possível que algumas horas e dois espiões de Aro fizessem as coisas mudar tanto?

Não consegui me tranquilizar quando cheguei a meu quarto e só fiquei mais ansiosa e preocupada esperando que Carlisle viesse. Depois de um tempo esperando, decidi voltar e ver o porque ele não havia aparecido ainda. Estava quase nos jardins quando ouvi sua voz, alta e irritada.

– Você... diga-me de onde ouviu isso!

– Todos comentam meu senhor. Todos falam que nossa rainha o dominou. – ouvi a voz do marques Garrett. Me aprecei para chegar onde eles estavam preocupado com onde essa conversa poderia chegar.

– Você seu estúpido ! Venha aqui. Leve esse bastardo pra prisão. – Carlisle ordenou no momento em que eu chegava. – Soldado! Quero a cabeça desse imbecil antes do amanhecer! - ele gritou completamente furioso enquanto o soldado prendia o pobre marques que estava confuso e embriagado. O marques começou a protestar mas Carlisle não lhe deu nenhuma atenção, virou-se e ao me ver sorriu naturalmente como se tivesse acabado de sentenciar um homem a morte.

– Querida, você esta ai! - ele falou vindo em minha direção.

– O que você esta fazendo? - perguntei horrorizada.

– Do que você esta falando? - ele parecia confuso, então olhou por sobre o ombro para o soldado. - Ah, ele? Não se preocupe com isso. É só um pequeno problema que já esta resolvido.

– Resolvido como? Você acabou de mandar mata-lo. - eu o acusei, ele só ficou olhando sem nenhum remorso. - Você não pode fazer isso Carlisle!

– É claro que posso, eu sou o rei posso fazer o que quiser. - ele respondeu com um tom ainda brincalhão.

–Não, você não pode! Ordene que o soltem agora. - eu exigi, de repente toda a minha irritação com seu comportamento durante a noite me tomou de uma vez. Ele não podia agir de maneira tão impulsiva e descontrolada desse jeito. Carlisle me olhou furioso como se eu tivesse acabado de lhe dar um tapa e então olhou por sobre meu ombro e sua expressão ficou ainda mais dura. Dei uma rápida olhada e vi que vários dos convidados assistiam nossa discussão.

– Que _você_ pensa que é para me dar ordens? _Eu_ sou o rei aqui e _ninguém_me da ordens, rainhazinhas petulantes não costumam durar muito por aqui lembre-se disso controle seu tom da próxima vez que se dirigir a mim. - ele me ameaçou com uma voz fria e falsamente calma. Meu corpo inteiro ficou gelado com suas palavras e sua expressão, em todos os meus dias aqui ele nunca havia sido tão frio e assustador comigo e eu sabia que sua ameaça não era um blefe, no estado em que ele estava eu não duvida nada que ele a cumprisse se eu voltasse a desafia-lo. Fiquei completamente muda, incapaz de encontrar minha voz, voltei a sentir o mesmo mal-estar que me fizera desmaiar mais cedo. - Agora desapareça da minha frente antes que fique mais irritado. - ele me ordenou, mas eu era incapaz de me mover, lutando pra não desmaiar de novo. - Vai continuar a me desafiar? Prefere ir para seu quarto como já havia lhe ordenado antes ou ir fazer companhia ao marques nas masmorras do palácio essa noite? - Carlisle ameaçou novamente quando não me movi.

– Esme! Venha comigo por favor! - Rosalie falou com uma voz apavorada, vindo para meu lado e me puxando em direção as escadas. Eu a segui automaticamente, minha cabeça rodando muito.

– O que esta esperando? Leve-o daqui! - ouvi Carlisle gritar com os guardas. Como ele podia ser tão cruel desse jeito? Eu não podia acreditar nisso, como podia ser que esse fosse o mesmo homem que me tratava com tanto amor todas as noites quando vinha ao meu quarto? De repente um forte náusea me atingiu e eu vomitei violentamente no inicio da escada.

– Esme? Você esta bem? - Rosalie perguntou preocupada.

– Eu... estou... - não consegui terminar minha frase, tudo começou a ficar escuro enquanto eu desmaiava de novo. A ultima coisa que senti foi alguém me segundo antes que caísse no chão.

POV Irina

Essa era minha chance, eu podia dizer pelo modo como o rei e sua rainhazinha se olhavam durante toda a noite que algo não ia bem entre eles e essa era minha chance de recuperar meu lugar. Todos esses dias longe, confinada por meu irmão em nosso castelo nas montanhas só me deixaram ainda mais irritada e furiosa, Eleazar não foi capaz de me manter lá por muito tempo e foi obrigado a trazer-me de volta, não sem antes faz-me prometer que me comportaria e ficaria longe do rei, promessa que eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de cumprir obviamente.

Durante todos os meu dias longe e também enquanto voltávamos a capital eu fiquei tentando encontrar um jeito de reconquistá-lo. Ele estava interessado nela, eu não podia negar e eu sabia muito bem como ele ficava no começo, quando estava deslumbrado com sua nova conquista, mas isso era algo passageiro. Ela era apenas um brinquedinho novo para ele assim como muitas outras já o foram, logo ele se cansaria dela , a novidade não duraria para sempre e eu tinha certeza que ela era sem graça demais para ter qualquer ideia de como prender a atenção de um homem então ele a deixaria de lado e encontraria outro brinquedinho.

Eu já havia lidado com isso antes, espantado muitas vadias com quem ele havia se envolvido mesmo estando comigo, com essas eu podia lidar porque elas não eram nenhuma ameaça para mim, mas essa rainhazinha... eu tinha que tira-la do meu caminho, mesmo quando Carlisle se cansasse dela ela ainda seria uma pedra no meu sapato. Mas não por muito tempo.

Quando a vi deixar o salão com uma aparência irritada não perdi tempo e me dirigi aos aposentos do rei. Carlisle não gostava que eu viesse aqui a menos que ele me chamasse então não havia nenhuma chance de que eu pudesse vir depois que ele já estivesse aqui, eu tinha que entrar antes que ele viesse. Os dois guardas na porta me deixaram entrar sem muitas explicações, já estavam acostumados a visitas noturnas nos aposentos do rei e sabiamente fingiam não ver nem ouvir nada.

POV Carlisle

Sinto como se tudo estivesse rodando, estou tonto, acho que exagerei na bebida. Mas dane-se, saber que Esme quase foi estuprada deixou-me fora de controle, um misto de: ciúme e contrariedade. Logo eu, o rei, não aceito ser contrariado.

A bebida tinha feito o seu trabalho, estou bêbado o suficiente para cometer todos atos mais impensados, inclusive o de mandar prender o Marquês.

Neste momento quero o isolamento do meu quarto, caminho cambaleante, usando as paredes e móveis como apoio. Abro a porta do meu aposento e na penumbra vejo o vulto de alguém se olhando no espelho. A visão embaçada pelo álcool não me permite distinguir feições àquela distância, mas meu coração pulsa na esperança de que seja Esme, pois adoro olhá-la, tocá-la, sentí-la a pouca distância onde o seu hálito doce possa pronunciar meu nome e sussurrá-lo no meu ouvido excitando-me. Talvez haja tempo de reconciliação. Apesar de ainda não conseguir digerir a maldita história do estupro, então junto com este pensamento veio novamente o sentimento incontrolável da raiva que eu estava sentindo e aproximando-me do vulto a uma distância onde finalmente consigo distinguir seu rosto, percebo que Irina é quem me espera e esta decepção aumenta ainda mais o meu descontrole.

Irina insinua-se com movimentos sexies...

– O que você faz aqui? – Falei de modo grosseiro.

– Estou te esperando, meu rei, para te dar o que a rainha não quer te oferecer.

Atormentado pela bebida e pela raiva que estava sentindo da Esme, puxo Irina pelo braço com violência, machucando-a a ponto dela dar um leve gemido de dor e incômodo.

"Ela está aqui pra me servir!" – Pensei ignorando qualquer manifestação de desprazer e virei-a de costas violentamente.

Cheirei o seu pescoço a procura de um perfume que aumentasse a minha excitação, soltei meu hálito forte de bebida e pela primeira vez percebi Irina reagir negativamente ao meu contato, pois ela vira seu rosto em minha direção com um olhar de medo e tenta soltar-se do meu abraço.

"Quem ela pensa que é? Eu sou o rei e ela minha prostituta. " – Pensei novamente e apertei-a mais forte machucando-a mais ainda e impedindo-a de se libertar dos meus braços.

Virei-a de frente e percebi que nesse momento não havia mais resistência. Comecei a morder o seu pescoço, coloquei-a em cima da penteadeira e abri as suas pernas com minhas mãos empurrando-as de forma brusca. Rasguei a roupa de baixo, deixando sua vulva á mostra e nesse momento introduzi, violentamente, um dedo causando gemidos que não soube distinguir se era de dor ou prazer.

Continuei mexendo com o dedo, tateando na parte superior da vagina, imaginado que pudesse dar-lhe prazer. Toquei forte, pois sou forte, sou o rei, seu dono!

Desfiz-me de minhas roupas e joguei-a na cama, empurrando-a com força, afinal ela é escrava do meu desejo, sempre foi. Cambaleei em direção a ela, deitei por cima do seu corpo, ela fechou as pernas e percebi que sua boca esperava o meu beijo.

" Beijá-la por que? " – Pensei.

Ela quis me tocar, mas segurei os seus braços, impedindo qualquer movimento de suas mãos no meu corpo. Não entendi, mas Irina continuava com as pernas fechadas, forcei-as com os meus joelhos e meu pênis finalmente tocou a parte mais externa de sua vagina estranhamente seca. Tentei penetrá-la e encontrei uma leve resistência, com a glande não entrando com a facilidade habitual, o que causou me um leve incômodo, mas não o suficiente para me fazer parar.

Movimentei minha cintura violentamente e penetreia-a completamente arrancando-lhe gemidos. A estocada foi violenta e forte, selvagem.

Apertei os seus seios com força, belisquei e torci seus mamilos causando novos gemidos. Ao mesmo tempo continuava em um movimento de vai e vem forte, meu corpo batia contra o dela, mas não sei se por causa da bebida ou da raiva que sentia no momento o prazer demorava a aparecer. Saí de dentro dela e posicionei-a de quatro, ela automaticamente empinou a sua bunda, que era muito bonita, segurei no meu pênis e introduzi-o novamente, segurei forte em sua cintura para afastá-la, a ponto do meu pênis quase sair, e trazê-la de volta introduzindo-o com força, fazendo uma penetração inteira e longa.

Nesse momento Irina começou a gemer de prazer. Ao ouvir este som dei-lhe dois tapas em suas ancas e ela gritou em seu orgasmo, apertou e soltou o meu pênis com o músculo de sua vulva várias vezes. Senti-me orgulhoso, pois inconscientemente estava realizando sexo selvagem e isto fazia parte das minhas fantasias.

Ainda sentindo o movimento do músculo de sua vulva apertar e soltar meu pênis, a imagem e o cheiro de Esme surgiram em minha mente, uma sensação de prazer foi crescendo em mim, subindo da minha virilha em direção a barriga, um perfume invadiu as minhas narinas e não consegui segurar o gozo, ejaculando dentro da Irina o esperma daquele prazer momentâneo.

POV Irina

Estava conseguindo o que a tantas semanas queria, seu corpo junto ao meu. A expressão de Carlisle era predadora, ele aproximava-se como se estivesse me cercando. Por capricho meu afastei um pouco dele, mas isso não pareceu ser o movimento correto. Senti seus dedos esmagando meu braço, a pressão com que eles faziam em minha pele a fazia arder. Olhei sua expressão algo estava errado.

Seus olhos eram de desejo inflamado esse sentimento estava me devorando. Ele me segurou com mais força quando me movimentei, soltei um gemido de dor. Mas ele pareceu ignorar, ele abaixou o rosto. Sorri, ele está caindo em si. Mas mudei minha reação ao ver o que ele estava fazendo, Carlisle só estava desabotoando o cinto e ao terminar virou-me com uma brutalidade desconhecida.

Minha respiração intensificou, meu corpo estava completamente exposto para ele. Sua mão estava em meus cabelos apertando-os, puxando. Aquilo estava doendo, e seu próximo movimento me encheu de nojo. Ele repirou contra meu pescoço, permitindo-me sentir seu halito desagradável e mordeu minha pele. O que era para se uma caricia gostosa, tornou uma prova do que estava por vir.

Virei buscando seu olhar para fazê-lo voltar a se. Ele forçou mais seus braços não permitindo nenhum movimento de minha parte. Seus olhos não estavam gentis, nem sua em meu cabelo voltando a puxar, engoli o nojo da situação que estava acontecendo e tentei mais uma vez me afastar, sendo impedida por seus braços.

Novamente num movimento brusco ele virou-me e me segurou com as duas mãos, elas estavam em meus braços, apertando, pressionando e me machucando. E começou a novamente morder meu pescoço e sem eu menos esperar ele empurrou-me contra a penteadeira, a colisão com o objeto me fez protestar em pensamento. Ele me levantou e uma só fez abriu minhas pernas rasgando minhas roupas. Engoli o choro que ameaçava sair de mim olhei para ele, mas seus olhos se dirigiam a minha vagina. Sua boca estava aberta e ele umedecia seus lábios.

Aquelas ações me mostram que nada seria como antes. Meus devaneios, não permitiram me focar na cena, até que sentir seu dedo penetrando, ele girava o dedo dentro de mim. Estava doendo como os infernos, mas não deixaria transparecer. Tudo que eu quis é tê-lo para mim, então me submeti.

A sensação de dor não parava, nada estava me deixando excitada, aquilo me machucava, mas é por meu homem, é o prazer dele. Eu posso lhe dar isso, posso sentir a dor sem reclamar. Seu dedo entrava e saia ,girava me tocando por dentro. Não senti tensão por seu toque era uma violência nada estava certo. Ele já tinha me mostrado que não estava se importando comigo que hoje era para ele e somente ele.

Segurei no móvel apertando-o prendendo minha respiração da dor que ele tá me dando. Ele tirou seu dedo com a mesma velocidade que o fez entrar e depois de novo, e de novo. Senti nojo de mim mesma, até que os movimentos com seu dedo parou e o vi me puxar para baixo e me lançar contra a cama arrancando suas roupas e rasgou os fitilhos de meu vestido.

Ele acabou de me deixar completamente nua e veio para cima de mim de imediato fechei minhas pernas ele ia me violentar era isso, e eu estava deixando. Não estava fazendo nada. O nó em minha garganta me fazia prender a respiração.

Carlisle ignorou tudo me olhou obsessivamente, eu pensei em sua frase "Abre suas pernas vadia" eu não queria, mas com um movimento forte ele abriu minhas pernas e levou seu pênis a minha entrada e me penetrou com descaso e força.

Eu não podia mais resistir a sua força, ao seu movimento animal dentro de mim. Carlisle estava lutando com minha intimidade, ele colidia com força e como não estava com tesão pelo ato me machucava, seu pênis estava me incomodando. Mas nada o pararia seus dedos maltratam meu seio, beslicando e apertando. Enquanto os outros estavam apertando minhas pernas para que ele pudesse ir mais fundo em suas investidas.

Ele urrava e de minha boca queria sair protestos, mas até isso ele não permitiu. Ele calou minha boca com uma de suas mãos e continuou a chocar-se contra mim, ele entrava e saia num ritmo rápido. Ele estava ficando vermelho por causa do movimento. E parou montado em mim. Levantou-me e me pôs de quatro e sem nenhuma cautela enfiou-se novamente em mim.

Eu resolvi dar logo o que ele queria tentei me apoiar o melhor que pude e lhe deixei fazer o que queria. Ele colocou suas mãos em minha bunda e me puxou com tudo para ele ouvir seu suspiro, se para ele estava bom, eu ficaria bem.

Eu já estava suspirando, essa posição deu-me um pouco de lubrificação, e seu movimento podia ficar mais rápido e ele assim fez. Olhei em direção a porta e a cena que vi deixou-me louca, Esme estava ali.

Eu sorri e empurrei minha bunda em Carlisle, com isso ele me deu tapas. Gemi e comecei a mexer-me com mais intensidade, rebolei de forma a tentar sincronizar os meus movimentos com do Carlisle e consegui dar uma impressão de falso prazer, ao perceber que o meu objetivo estava sendo alcançado intensifiquei mais os movimentos, mesmo causando-me dores, e gemi imitando o prazer, enquanto contraía os músculos da minha vagina, apertando o seu pênis, fazendo parecer real o meu falso prazer. E com um ultimo tapa eu senti seu gozo me encher.

Amoleci os músculos do corpo e relaxei, merecendo um prêmio pela minha atuação em simular orgasmo. Olhei a porta novamente, minha rival estava ali. Ela chorava, sua boca estava aberta e as mãos na cabeça. Sorri e sentir que o esperma do Carlisle estava me preenchendo, ele gemia e a cada gemido seu era uma dor na expressão da rainha.

Tentei um movimento para fazer com que ele gemesse mais, mas ele tinha terminado e me empurrou na cama e caiu na cama. Olhei a porta e minha rival não estava mais lá. Tudo isso valeu a pena fechei meus olhos eu triunfei.

POV Carlisle

Os primeiros raios de sol entraram em meu quarto. Eu estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível, estava confuso e o cheiro da bebida ainda estava em mim, me sentia nojento. Ignorei o odor que sentia e continuei com os olhos fechados. Como costume rolei na cama para tentar dormi um pouco mais, mas dessa vez encontrei algo em meu caminho.

Parei meu movimento e abrir os olhos e a visão com que me deparei foi terrível. Eu pensei que tinha sido um terrível pesadelo, mas eu fui mesmo capaz de fazer isso. Irina estava deitada ao meu lado enrolada com algumas cobertas, fiquei sentado e o desespero me bateu.

Isso não podia acontecer, eu estava resistindo a ela. Levantei da cama coloquei meu roupão e fui para a janela. As lembranças invadiram minha mente, o porquê estava com ressaca. A historia que ouvi de Esme, o quase estupro. Levei minhas mãos à cabeça e tentei me esforçar para lembrar mais.

Eu briguei com Esme, discutimos. Ela queria que soltasse o marques, mas fiquei irredutível. Depois voltei ao meu quarto e encontrei Irina aqui e..

"_Virei-a de frente e percebi que nesse momento não havia mais resistência. Comecei a morder o seu pescoço, coloquei-a em cima da penteadeira e abri as suas pernas com minhas mãos empurrando-as de forma brusca. Rasguei a roupa de baixo, deixando sua vulva a mostra e nesse momento introduzi, violentamente, um dedo causando gemidos que não soube distinguir se era de dor ou prazer."_

Eu havia feito uma besteira. Isso nunca devia ter acontecido. Como fui capaz de fazer isso?! Estava dando tudo certo, Esme estava confiando em mim, ficando próxima e cometo esse ato de descontrole. Eu sou um estúpido, ela não merece isso. Estúpido !

Voltei-me para a prostituta que dormia em minha cama, e com um grito a acordei :

– Irina! – esbravejei, irritado, angustiado e com fortes dores de cabeça. A condessa assustou-se e ficou sentada me encarando.

– Bom dia, Carlisle – Ela falou sorrindo levantando e vindo em minha direção. Eu estava furioso.

– Saia daqui, não se encoste mim! Saia do meu quarto agora! - falei colocando a raiva de mim mesmo para fora. Ela tentou lutar contra.

– Mas.. Carlisle. Nos, você não pode fazer isso! – gritou.

– Cale sua boca! – gritei novamente, peguei todas suas roupas e joguei em cima dela rudemente.

– Vista-se! E suma da minha vida! - Falei.

– Não vai se ver livre de mim! – ela falou me apontando o dedo. Num ato bruto, tirei seu dedo de meu rosto.

– Você está me ameaçando sua vagabunda! Cale sua boca! E vista logo sua roupas e suma de meu quarto! – Gritei e fui para a antecâmara de meu aposento e me troquei ali mesmo, peguei algumas vestes e deixei Irina se vestir.

Como pude fazer isso! Esme não pode descobrir isso não deve ser descoberto. Fiquei me ofendendo por muito minutos. Terminei de vestir e me sentei na poltrona que existia e fiquei olhando para a porta.

E se alguém tivesse visto Irina entrar e se esse algum contar a Esme. Céus ela não pode nem sonhar com isso, ou estou perdido. Irina saiu do quarto, completamente vestida, ela me olhou com irritação.

– Vá embora! - levantei e abrir a porta do quarto e a empurrei pra fora, em seguida fechei a porta com muita violência. E me joguei novamente na poltrona e fiquei pensando em tudo que aconteceu. Seu imbecil!

Fiquei ali por não sei quanto tempo, até que escuto alguém me chamar:

– Majestade.. – o guarda de meu quarto chamou.

– O que foi seu imbecil?! – gritei desesperado. Ele me olhou assustado.

– Fale logo! – falei lhe olhando.

– Tem um problema com a rainha.. – ele falou, lhe olhei e levantei imediatamente.

– O que tem de errado com ela? – perguntei assustado, o que aconteceu com ela.

– Acho melhor vir majestade. - segui o guarda. E fiquei com medo, o que aconteceu com Esme? Estou preocupado.


	24. Vou matar esse amor dentro de mim

N/A: Desculpem a enorme demora em postar essa fic, estive fora por algum tempo, mas agora vou atualiza-la aqui.

POV Esme

– Esme? – ouvi a voz de Edward me chamando sua voz parecia preocupada e estranha, talvez porque minha cabeça estivesse girando e eu não conseguisse perceber as coisas direito. Aos poucos comecei a sentir meu corpo de novo e perceber que eu estava meio deitada com alguém me segurando, quando abri os olhos vi que era Edward. Ele e Rosalie me olhavam preocupados.

– Você esta se sentindo mal?

– Não eu estou... eu só... estou bem. – eu lutei com as palavras enquanto me levantava, nenhum dos dois parecia acreditar em mim.

– Eu estou bem é serio, isso foi só... Eu vou pro meu quarto agora. – eu falei, precisava desesperadamente ficar sozinha. Quando cheguei ao meu quarto desabei em cima da cama, chorando descontroladamente, minhas emoções saindo de controle. Como ele podia agir dessa maneira? Mesmo estando bêbado não era aceitável que ele tratasse a vida de outros com tanta desconsideração, tanta crueldade. Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir e eu não conseguia parar de pensar no marques Garrett que morreria por causa de um capricho de Carlisle, a ideia era demais pra mim e me fazia sentir culpada, pois de certa forma eu tinha começado isso tudo se não fosse por mim Carlisle não teria ficado bêbado para começar. Eu não podia ficar aqui de braços cruzados e deixar essa injustiça acontecer, mesmo que isso deixasse ainda mais irritado eu tinha que ir atrás de Carlisle e convencê-lo a parar essa loucura.

Eu não tinha certeza de onde ele estava então decidi procurá-lo em seu quarto, já haviam passado algum tempo desde que eu vim para meu quarto então o jantar já devia ter acabado. Os corredores estavam vazios enquanto os atravessava para ir aos aposentos do rei, o que confirmava minha ideia de que o jantar tivesse terminado. Quando cheguei ao quarto de Carlisle havia dois guardas a porta, como sempre, garantindo a segurança do rei, quando me viram os dois levantaram-se e me olharam de forma estranha, pareciam nervosos um deles se colocou na minha frente quando cheguei à porta:

– O rei esta aqui?- eu lhes perguntei confusa com sua atitude.

– Sim Majestade, mas... Talvez não seja boa ideia vê-lo agora. – um dos guardas falou desconfortável.

– Por quê? Eu preciso falar com o rei agora, saia da minha frente, por favor.

– Majestade...

– Agora soldado, saia de minha frente. – eu repeti impaciente, não importava quão irritado Carlisle estivesse eu não tinha tempo a perder, não estava muito longe do amanhecer e o marques podia ser morto a qualquer momento. O guarda saiu da frente relutantemente e eu abri a porta para a antecâmara do quarto.

Eu esperava que estivesse desorganizado, que Carlisle tivesse descontado sua raiva nos móveis como fizera naquela sala, mas estava tudo perfeitamente organizado como sempre. Abri a porta do quarto lentamente para não assustá-lo ou irritá-lo ainda mais e o que vi do outro lado da porta me deixou paralisada por um instante.

Carlisle estava na cama com Irina fazendo amor... Não, amor não, fazendo sexo de uma forma tão brutal que se pensaria por dois animais e não duas pessoas ali.

Carlisle tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão de prazer feroz e assustadora, Irina me viu na porta e me deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto fazia questão de me mostrar o quanto estava gostando do que faziam. Carlisle começou a bater nela, aquela vagabunda estava gemendo como uma cachorra no cio. Eram dois animais.

Comecei a chorar, foi uma ação involuntária. Eu não queria que essas lágrimas saíssem, ele não merece todo o amor que sinto por ele. Mas simplesmente não conseguia controlar... Nossa tarde agradável, nossos olhares, seus carinhos, nossa cumplicidade. Tudo que pensei que podíamos ter juntos estava indo embora.

"_Minha menina.._" Lembrei-me da forma carinhosa como ele costuma me chamar...

Levei à mão a boca, tentando abafar meu soluço e observei sua expressão. Carlisle estava com movimentos contínuos e rápidos seus olhos estavam fechados e suas mãos traziam o corpo de Irina ao encontro do seu órgão viril. Nada era com delicadeza, era uma brutalidade que eu nunca imaginei ver dele... Que eu nunca esperei dele.. Ele jamais fez isso comigo.

Imagens invadiram minha mente..

_– Olhe para mim Esme. - ele me pediu, com a mão em meu rosto._

_... Carlisle desceu seus lábios por meus ombros até chegar a meus seios, minhas mãos voaram até sua cabeça, agarrando-se a seus cabelos enquanto eu arqueava minhas costas assim que seus lábios tocaram meu seio, o senti rir contra minha pele com essa reação..._

_– Eu vim aqui para ficar com você e não me quer, então eu vou embora._

_– Mas, querido. Eu... Não podemos fazer isso aqui._

_– Porque não? Eu estou sentindo falta de você._

_– Mas..._

_– Por favor, Esme.. - ele aproximou-se beijando o lóbulo de minha orelha.._

Voltei à realidade meus devaneios me deixaram pensando no homem que era doce, mas a cena que via era do homem bruto que urrava com sua concubina, que batia em partes de uma mulher que gemia em seu prazer...

Não pude aguentar assistir aquilo por muito mais tempo, fugi dali, não me importando que eles tivessem me visto ou com a forma piedosa como os guardas me olharam quando sai do quarto. Eles sabiam o que estava acontecendo ali, era por isso que tinham tentado me impedir de entrar.

– Majestade.. – Ouvi vagamente alguém me chamar, era um dos soldados. Olhei em sua direção tentando controlar minhas emoções.

– Majestade.. Precisa de ajuda para ir aos seus aposentos? – um deles me perguntou. Neguei a sua ajuda.

– Não.. Eu não preciso. – Falei. Saí sem rumo, sem prestar atenção por onde andava. Meus olhos foram se fechando e minhas lagrimas caindo. Meu conto de fadas está destruído. Eu... Não consigo suportar essa dor que me corroí chega à dor na minha alma.

Encostei-me a parede.

– Majestade... É obvio que não está bem, deixe-me ajuda-la. – O guarda falou novamente. Meu estado era deplorável, eu não podia está desse jeito. Voltei a andar, mas tropecei no nada, não conseguia enxergar nada minhas lagrimas embaçavam meus olhos.

Chorei copiosamente com as cenas de alguns minutos atrás que presenciei. Que tipo de pessoa ele é?!

– Majestade, eu vou leva-la até seu quarto, não está nada bem. – Os guardas falaram me levantando e apoiaram meus passos até meu quarto. Eu não estava captando o caminho que fazia só conseguia chorar, tinha mão em meu estomago sentia fortes pontadas ali. Até que ouvi uma voz conhecida:

– O que está acontecendo? – levantei meu rosto e vi o major Jasper. Ele olhou em meus olhos, eu pude ver a mesma cor dos olhos do Carlisle. Mas os do Jasper tinha um que de preocupação com meu estado. Engolir meu soluço e tentei limpar meu rosto.

– Não há nada major... – Falei e virei para os soldados. – Muito obrigada por me ajudarem. – falei engolindo novamente meu desespero e entrei em meu quarto.

POV Jasper:

Estava verificando as rondas dos soldados dentro do castelo, agora sou um oficial de confiança do rei e isso me deixa muito feliz. Apesar dos pesares não consigo odia-lo, é obvio que nunca vou odiar ele.

Afastei meus pensamentos de minha mente, não adianta pensar nisso agora. É o sonho impossível que nunca será realizado. Continuei minha caminhada pela ala oeste do castelo. Essa ala era os aposentos do príncipe Edward, princesa Rosalie e o aposento dos reis. Completei meu raciocio em voz alta

– Será que encontrei a senhorita Alice.. Vamos ver. – rir. Havia me encantado com seu jeito de ser. Ela me ganhou desde o inicio.

Parei com meus pensamentos quando vi uma agitação de dois soltados com a rainha. O que está acontecendo..

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntei preocupado, a rainha estava chorando então passei de curioso a preocupado. Os soldados me olharam com a mesma preocupação que eu tinha. E um dele fechou os olhos. Esme parecia muito abalada e tentou me dar a impressão que nada acontecia, então limpou suas lagrimas e engoliu em seco:

– Não há nada major.. Obrigada por me ajudarem – Simplesmente falou e entrou em seu aposento.

Fiquei olhando sem saber o que fazer para ela, era obvio que algo muito serio está acontecendo e vou saber o que há que errado agora:

– Agora me contem o que tá acontecendo. – Pedi aos soldados. Eles começaram a ficar muito constrangidos suas respirações foram ficando fortes.

– Major.. A rainha foi ao quarto do rei e.. – o mais nove deles começou a falar, mas não conseguiu completar.

– Andem! Digam-me, para que eu tome as providencias! – pedi. Eles continuaram calados.

– Aconteceu algo com o rei?! Digam logo – fiquei nervoso.

– A rainha viu o rei com a condessa Irina ... – um deles falou. Céus, isso não aconteceu! Deus diga-me que não ouvi isso.

– Ele viu.. Ele sabe que ela viu? – perguntei preocupado, ele pode ter falado algo para ela, mas isso não tem sentido, era obvio que eles estavam se dando bem fazia tempos que ele não se deitava com a condessa o que causou isso?!

– Meu senhor, não ouvimos nada de gritos, ou melhor, gritos ouvimos, mas eram de... – eles param.

– Não complete soldado... Obrigado por ajudarem a rainha agora vão e sejam imparciais. Vão para aquela porta e nada disso aconteceu. – falei e eles assentiram sem nenhum questionamento.

Olhei em direção a porta, preciso chamar alguém ela está terrível e pode cometer alguma loucura. Então fui à direção do quarto de Edward. Bati em sua porta, logo ele veio atender-me:

– Major.. Algo de errado? – perguntou-me preocupado. Eu suspirei.

– Sim príncipe, tem um problema com a rainha... – Falei e comecei a explicar tudo. Ele fechou os olhos com a mesma expressão que eu tinha quando fiquei sabendo.

– Obrigado Jasper, vou chamar a Rosalie para que ela possa me ajudar nisso. Esme deve está realmente muito abalada. – Ele falou e andou junto a mim ao quarto da princesa Rosalie. Ao chegarmos explicamos tudo a ela que começou a chorar e proferiu xingamentos para a situação:

– Desculpem... Isso não são modos de minha parte. É que estou decepcionada com meu irmão. – Ela falou desculpando-se e seguimos para o quarto da rainha. Batemos em sua porta.

– Ficarei aqui fora – falei na antecâmara do aposento.

– Eme.. abra. É a Rosalie – a princesa estava tentando fazer com que Esme abrisse.

– Esme por favor, estou preocupada – Ela falou aflita. Edward suspirou.

– Não há outro jeito.. – falou e forçou a porta. Rosalie entrou no quarto e ouvi um grito.

– Edward! Ela não está aqui!

POV Esme

Eu estava chorando muito, chegava a soluçar. Lágrimas de sofrimento rolam dentro de mim. Por alguém que não me merece ver sofrendo assim. Estou certa do que farei ou mudar minha vida a partir deste momento.

Vou ser forte e lutar para dar fim em meu sofrimento. Pois cansei de ser brinquedo em tuas mãos, mesmo te amando como nunca esperei amar eu entrei no seu jogo pensando está ganhando e o resultado para mim foi você me enganando. Eu vou matar esse amor dentro de mim. E dessa vez não vou mudar a minha opinião.

Comecei a limpar meu rosto e a tentar me acalmar eu já havia chorado demais por alguém que não vale a não podia me permitir pensar nisso, neste momento havia algo mais importante a fazer, por isso afastei as imagens que insistiam da minha mente, com muita dificuldade e me concentrei no que tinha que fazer.

Estava escuro, acredito que deve está perto do amanhecer. Não sei ao certo estou desnorteada.

– Para onde levaram o marques Garrett? – eu perguntei aos estavam passando.

– Uhm, acredito que ele tenha sido levado para as masmorras do palácio... – um deles respondeu sem entender minha pergunta.

– E onde ficam essas masmorras?

– Majestade...

– Me leve ate lá. – eu o cortei tentando acalmar minha voz.

– Eu não acho...

– Isso não foi um pedido, foi uma ordem. – o soldado me olhou confuso e indeciso, mas então ele concordou e me guiou até o subterrâneo onde ficavam as masmorras do palácio.

O lugar era frio e escuro e o guarda me abandonou assim que chegamos à entrada, com medo de ser punido por me levar ali. Eu queria pedir que ele me levasse até a cela onde haviam colocado o marques, mas eu sabia que já o havia metido em muitos problemas ao fazê-lo me levar ate ali.

Segui pelo corredor escuro, passando por varias celas vazias. O aspecto do lugar era assustador, muito apropriado para as torturas e injustiças que deviam ocorrer ali. Havia vários outros corredores paralelos ao que me encontrava, mas todos pareciam escuros e vazios.

Fiquei bastante impressionada com o tamanho das masmorras aqui, em Genovia tínhamos uma no palácio é claro, mas só tinha capacidade para no máximo vinte prisioneiros, eu tinha quase certeza que essa aqui era grande o suficiente para prender um pequeno exercito. Considerando a fama, agora comprovada como verdadeira, de Carlisle e do pai dele não era grande surpresa que eles tivessem um lugar assim em baixo do palácio. No final do corredor havia uma porta fechada, quando estava bem próximo pude ver o brilho de luzes atrás dela, ele devia estar ali. Tentei abrir a porta, mas parecia estar trancada por dentro então tive que bater, não demorou muito ate que um guarda viesse abrir.

– Voltou tão rápido? Espero que tenha trazido minha comi... Majestade?! – o guarda me olhou completamente surpreso com minha presença, mas eu não estava interessada em sua confusão.

– Onde está o prisioneiro que trouxeram essa noite? – eu perguntei cortando as perguntas que eu podia ver ele esta prestes a fazer.

– Ele esta aqui... Majestade... – ele falou confuso, sua confusão só aumentou quando tentei passar por ele antes que terminasse de falar.

– Saia da minha frente.

– Majestade, não pode...

– Quem é você pra dizer o que posso ou não fazer, saia da minha frente, agora. – eu falei firme o encarando, seu rosto era confuso e amedrontado, ele parecia não ter ideia do que fazer, mas acabou saindo de minha frente apesar de não parecer nada feliz com isso. Do outro lado da porta havia uma espécie de túnel e a julgar pela corrente de ar que eu senti assim que entrei, havia uma abertura para o exterior por ali. Havia também cinco celas, em uma delas estava o marquês.

– Majestade? O que está fazendo aqui? – Garret me perguntou, tão surpreso quanto o guarda.

– Impedindo que uma injustiça aconteça. – eu o respondi e me virei para o guarda, que me olhava como se eu tivesse duas cabeças. – Liberte-o.

– Eu não posso Majestade, eu tenho ordens... – ele falou em um tom desesperado.

– Não me importo com suas ordens, eu estou mandando solta-lo e minhas ordens valem mais que a de seus superiores.

– São ordens do rei Majestade. – ele insistiu, antes que pudesse responder o marques falou.

– Fico muito grato por sua preocupação, mas, por favor, não meta-se em problemas com o rei por minha causa Majestade. – Garret me pediu. – eu cometi um excesso ao falar com o rei e agora irei pagar por isso, mas não a nenhuma necessidade de você ser punida também.

– Acontece marquês que eu nunca poderia ficar em paz sabendo que tamanha injustiça aconteceu bem a minha frente e eu não fiz nada para impedir. – olhei para o guarda que parecia ficar mais amedrontado a cada segundo, olhando em todas as direções como se buscasse ajuda. Ele tinha medo de mais do rei dificilmente eu conseguiria fazê-lo me obedecer e libertar Garrett ia ter que pensar em outra coisa. Olhando ao redor vi que as chaves da cela estavam em cima da mesa. As peguei com uma nova ideia.

O guarda e o marques ficaram me olhando desconfiados enquanto recolhia as chaves e me dirigia de volta para a cela, quando comecei a abrir o cadeado o guarda tentou reclamar, mas o cortei.

– Você não pode solta-lo, eu já sei disso e não pretendo colocá-lo em nenhum perigo com seus superiores. Porém... – abri a cela e ao invés de deixar o marques sair _eu_ entrei. - eu não sairei daqui sem ele.

Os dois homens me olharam com descrença por vários minutos ate que o guarda pareceu se recuperar.

– Majestade isso não... eu não posso permitir...

– Não a nada que você possa fazer. Pegue as chaves de volta e nos tranque se quiser, não saio daqui sem ele. – lhe falei decidida, se não podia fazer com que o libertasse eu iria pelo menos impedir que o matasse. Sentei ao lado do marques na cama improvisada, preparada pra passar o tempo que fosse necessário ali e enfrentar qualquer que fosse a conseqüência que viria disso. Depois do que vi no quarto de Carlisle ele poderia fazer ou pensar o que quisesse sobre isso que pouco me importaria desde que eu conseguisse acabar com essa loucura.

Os dois, tanto o soldado quanto o marques, tentaram por varias vezes me fazer desistir do que estava fazendo, mas continuei decidida. À medida que começa a amanhecer o guarda ficava cada vez mais agitado, preocupado com as conseqüências de minha presença ali, mas eu pouco me importava. Sabia que estava jogando um jogo perigoso, que estava arriscando muito com alguém tão inconstante quanto Carlisle, mas ainda assim eu não tinha medo, estava decidida. Mesmo quando pude ouvir os passos de outros guardas se aproximando, sem duvida para buscar o marques, eu permaneci calma. Quando os três guardas que chegavam me viram na cela, recomeçaram todos os protestos e pedidos que o primeiro já havia feito, eu não lhes dei nem uma atenção. Quando perceberam isso decidiram fazer a única coisa que podiam, chamar o rei. Isso era exatamente o que eu esperava que acontecesse.

Vários minutos se passaram ate que eu ouvisse novamente passos no longo corredor e rapidamente Carlisle apareceu acompanhado do guarda que o havia avisado. Ele parecia surpreso e confuso a me ver ali, mas surpreendentemente não parecia irritado como eu esperava.

– O que esta acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou olhando de mim para os guardas.

– Majestade nós... uhmm... Estávamos cumprindo suas ordens e... a rainha... ela.. ela... Recusa-se a permitir e... – um dos soldados gaguejou completamente aterrorizado pela presença do rei.

– Esme? – ele virou-se para mim esperando uma resposta coerente.

– É muito simples, eu vi aqui para impedir que um inocente fosse assassinado por causa dos caprichos de um rei arrogante e estúpido. – falei antes de sequer pensar nas minhas palavras. Todos me encaravam como se eu tivesse acabado de arrancar minha roupa no meio de um baile ou outra loucura.

O marques, que havia se levantado com a aproximação do rei, sentou-se novamente. Carlisle me olhou com uma expressão de choque que aos poucos se tornou fúria.

– Saiam daqui agora! – ele praticamente gritou com os guardas sem tirar os olhos de mim. Os guardas quase correram para sair do caminho do rei deixando-nos quase sozinhos, apenas com o marques que sabiamente dirigiu-se ao canto mais distante da cela, fingindo não nos ouvir.

– Agora você vai me dizer o que significa tudo isso?

– Tudo isso o que?

– Esse seu comportamento e essa atitude comigo. O que você está fazendo dentro dessa cela?

– Eu já falei o que estou fazendo aqui, quer que repita? Talvez toda aquela bebida de ontem tenha lhe deixado com algum problema auditivo. – eu respondi sarcástica.

– Pare com isso agora, eu não estou com humor pra aturar ser desafiado desse jeito, nem por você e principalmente não na frente dos meus súditos. – ele falou dando um olhar irritado para o marques.

– Engraçado, eu esperava que estivesse em um humor radiante hoje. – continuei a ser irônica.

– Não vejo o porquê pensou assim. Agora saia de dentro dessa cela e pare usar esse tom comigo. – ele abriu a porta e esperou que saísse. Não me movi. – Esme, eu não estou brincando...

– Muito menos eu _Majestade,_vim aqui para impedir que assassinassem o marques e não sairei daqui sem ter certeza que sua vida está a salvo. – encaramos um ao outro por vários minutos ate que ele soltou a respiração de uma forma irritada.

– Se estava tão preocupada com a vida do marques porque não veio falar comigo ao invés de criar toda essa cena?

– Porque você estava muito ocupado se satisfazendo com sua prostituta para dar ouvidos a mulher que você só quer para ter um herdeiro e pensar que é dono. – respondi friamente, sem deixar transparecer quão magoada eu estava, ele ficou completamente pálido, a expressão vazia me olhando apavorado ao ouvir minhas palavras, mas eu continuei a fingir que aquilo não me importava.

– Eu... você... – pela primeira vez vi Carlisle gaguejar, procurando palavras. – eu não sei do que esta falando...

– Por favor, não se der ao trabalho de negar. De qualquer jeito não me interessa nem um pouco quando, como ou quantas prostitutas você leva para sua cama. Simplesmente não me afeta. – fiquei surpresa o quão segura minha voz estava, eu não esperava conseguir falar sem acabar demonstrando meus verdadeiros sentimentos.

– Esme eu não... deixe-me explicar... vamos sair daqui e eu lhe explicarei...

– Não saio sem ele. – falei irredutível. Ele olhou de novo para o marques, dessa vez um pouco surpreso como se tivesse esquecido que ele estava presente.

– Você pode ir marques.

– Eu... eu estou livre? – Garrett perguntou incrédulo.

– Sim, sim agora suma daqui de uma vez. – ele respondeu voltando a recuperar o tom irritado. Antes que o marques desaparecesse no corredor ele lhe falou novamente.

– E é melhor que não se atreva a repetir nada do que ouviu aqui. – É claro que ele se importaria com alguém sabendo sobre como eu o havia desafiado. Tudo o que importava para ele era sua reputação e seu trono idiota. Essas eram as únicas razões para ele ter se casado comigo. Esse pensamento me deixou ainda mais irritada e deprimida. Comecei a sair também.

– Esme... Onde você vai?

– Para o meu quarto. – falei o olhando sobre meu ombro, ele tentou me acompanhar.

– E não se atreva a me seguir. – ele ficou parado onde estava enquanto eu saia praticamente correndo. Tudo o que eu queria era ir para minha cama e finalmente acordar deste pesadelo. Mas ele não permitiu:

– Esme.. espere! Não vai sair assim! Não permitirei. – Ele me parou completamente desesperado.

– Largue-me! Não se dê ao trabalho de olhar em meus olhos seu falso, covarde, estúpido.. – falei friamente. Dizer aquelas palavras me doía, mas era necessário, agora ele sabe que tudo vai mudar ele não irá brincar comigo nunca mais.

POV Carlisle

Não isso não está acontecendo, ela não pode ter visto isso. Meu temor de minutos atrás se realizou. Esme nunca mais vai me perdoar. Também, eu não tinha o direito de feri-la dessa forma. Ela já havia dito que me ama. E simplesmente fui um descontrolado!

– Esme... Onde você vai? – eu perguntei vendo-a ir embora juntamente com o marques.

– Para o meu quarto. – ela respondeu-me friamente. Engolir em seco. Tentei ir atrás dela. – E não se atreva a me seguir. – completou. Por um momento fiquei estático... A vi quase correr e fui atrás dela.

– Esme.. espere! Não vai sair assim! Não permitirei.

– Largue-me! Não se dê ao trabalho de olhar em meus olhos seu falso, covarde, estúpido.. – ela começou a me xingar. Eu merecia isso, só não posso aguentar sua indiferença.

– Esme.. – comecei a tentar falar, mas ela não permitiu.

– Se acha que fui audaciosa mandem me matar... Como seu pai fez com sua mãe. Aposto que ele ficará orgulhoso de como você aprendeu direitinho com ele. – Ela me falou e não acreditei, larguei seu braço. E levantei minha mão eu não permitiria esse absurdo que ela mexesse nessa ferida que nunca é fechada.

– Me bata, ande! Agora saiba muito bem o que faz. Porque eu vou matar você dentro de mim Carlisle. – Ela falou e engolir em seco parando minha mão e voltando a realidade, eu não posso fazer isso com ela.

Olhei para seu rosto, ela não derramava nenhuma lagrima. Ela vai arrancar o que sente por mim estou vendo em seus olhos.

– Saiba que a culpa é sua. Pra mim o meu amor por você acaba de morrer. – Falou e foi andando a passos largos. Eu fiquei a observando sem nenhuma ação. Eu estava todo errado, trai sua confiança e seu amor.


	25. Se arrependimento matasse

POV Edward

– Edward! Ela não está aqui! – ouvi o grito de desespero da princesa e comecei a olhar para os lados desesperado. Corri ao aposento e encontrei Rosalie sentada na cama chorando. Deus Esme o que você fez, por favor, não pode ter feito nenhuma loucura. Eu...

– Edward... – me chamaram. Era o Jasper.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? Onde está a rainha? – ele perguntou aflito. Porque mulheres são tão destinadas a fazer loucuras, ainda mais depois disso que aconteceu. Eu só espero que minha prima não tenha sido capaz disso.

– Esme sumiu Major. – lhe falei levantando Rosalie do chão.

– Onde ela está! Edward, eu vou matar o Carlisle, se Esme tirar a vida eu nunca mais vou olhar para o meu irmão! Ele nunca será perdoado por mim. – Rosalie falou cheia de fúria e soluçando.

– Calma princesa, não deve ficar assim e nem falar essas coisas. – Jasper falou, tentando consolar Rosalie e acalma-la. Ela engoliu seu choro e deu a mão para o major.

– Encontre Esme, por favor, Jasper. – Pediu, Jasper assentiu.

– Farei de tudo – falou e ficou observando-a – Farei de tudo princesa Rosalie – ele complementou saindo do quarto, nesse momento Rosalie se abraçou comigo.

– Edward... Você acha que ela teria coragem de tirar a vida? – falou abraçada comigo ainda chorando e tentando se acalmar. Ouvi a porta sendo aperta fortemente.

– Ficamos sabendo de tudo – Eram Alice e Isabella. Rosalie começou novamente a chorar e me soltou caindo na cama.

– Eu vou odia-lo para sempre se algo acontecer! Quem é você Carlisle! Será que simplesmente não pode voltar a ser quem você era! – seu choro estava desesperado. Alice foi acalma-la, enquanto Isabella me abraçava.

– Shii, não chore meu amor, tudo ficará bem. Nada acontecerá com Esme, eu te prometo. – lhe falei, mesmo sem saber o que estava lhe prometendo, mas eu tinha que acalma-la. Não suporto vê-la sofrer. Ela me olhou.

– Vá atrás dela Edward, encontre Esme. Ficarei aqui torcendo para que tudo der certo. – Falou, eu assenti colocando um beijo em sua testa.

– Voltarei. – falei e saí do quarto de minha prima.

No caminho encontrei Jasper dando ordens aos soldados:

– A Rainha não está em seus aposentos, devemos procura-la e quem encontra-la deve reportar a mim. – o ouvi falando.

– Jasper, muito obrigado por vir me avisar. – Falei, ele colocou a mão em meu ombro.

– É o meu dever, eu jurei defender o trono e proteger a vida do meu rei e sua esposa. E sei que se fosse o oposto faria o mesmo príncipe Edward. – Ele falou eu concordei com seu pensamento.

– Major. Não devemos informar ao rei? – um dos guardas perguntou. Jasper apressou-se em dizer que não.

– Não, deve ser reportado a mim. O rei está impossibilitado... Pela quantidade de álcool. – falou e continuamos nosso caminho.

POV Eleazar

Eu não sabia o que fazer, Kate correu para mim em desespero. Já estávamos em nossa casa. Tanya tentava ajudar Kate, mas nada estava consolando-a.

– Irmão, faça alguma coisa. Carlisle mandou matar o Garrett. Ely não deixe, eu o amo! – ela me pedia desesperada. Eu nunca vi Kate chorar tanto, pelo menos não desse jeito. O que tá passando na cabeça de Carlisle. Eu tenho que fazer algo.

– Kate, acalme-se. Não deixarei nada acontecer. – A falei, ela ainda estava agarrada ao meu corpo. Olhei para Carmem, ela estava um pouco distante e veio se aproximando de mim.

– Eu fico com ela. Está perto do amanhecer, vá impedir isso. – Ela falou. Assenti colocando minha testa em seu ombro, suas mãos acariciaram meus cabelos.

– Você terá força para isso meu amor. Você tem muita honra. – Ela falou a olhei.

– Não será nada fácil querida. – Falei próximo a ela. Ela suspirou falando:

– Um homem me disse uma vez. Que quando se tem amor, sempre existe força para lutar... E hoje, posso ver uma plebeia de compromisso com um conde. Eles se amam, o conde a quer muito bem. Acredito que não tenha sido nada fácil para o conde, passar por cima de todo o preconceito da corte, mas dentro dele existe o amor pela moça, então só restou lutar pelo sentimento.

Eu a olhei sorrindo, era nossa historia.

– Impeça que matem o amor de sua irmã, sei que Kate é o seu mimo. Não lhe faltará forças, meu amor. Você é o homem mais forte e disposto a lutar que eu já conheci. – Ela complementou. Acariciei seu rosto.

– Eu amo você Carmem. – Falei selando nossos lábios.

– Também te amo... Eleazar – Ela me falou, eu sorri. Era a primeira vez que me chamava pelo primeiro nome, sem nenhum medo ou eu ter que pedir. Ela aos poucos estava ficando mais a vontade com a sua nova situação. E isso me alegrava.

– Vá meu amor. – falou e foi para o lado de Kate acalma-la. Sai de casa, e ao por os pés na rua fortaleci minha mente "Você é um homem forte e será capaz de enfrentar a pior das batalhas" olhei para baixo, completando meu pensamento, mesmo que tenha que romper com seu irmão de alma. Ignorei meus pensamentos e montei no cavalo, o sol estava prestes a nascer, se algo fosse acontecer seria por agora e farei de tudo para impedir isso. Fui cavalgando em direção ao castelo.

Ao chegar ao pátio vi muito movimento, guardas correndo de um lado ao outro. Até que encontrei o major.

– O que está havendo? - perguntei.

– A Rainha está desaparecida. – ele falou rapidamente. Virando-se para alguns cavaleiros. – Eu quero uma patrulha agora! Vocês, vão para a floresta, enquanto vocês percorram o vilarejo. Encontre a rainha. – Ele deu ordens.

– Jasper, como assim Esme desapareceu. O que eu perdi! - Pedi explicações angustiado. Ele me explicou rapidamente.

– Eu não acredito que Irina está medita nisso. Eu vou matá-la dessa vez! Pode aposta que sim! Quando eu colocar minhas mãos nela, só irei aceitar o arrependimento. – Falei colérico.

– Jasper, eu tenho que fazer uma coisa, mas assim que termina me juntarei a vocês. – falei ele assentiu do cavalo juntando-se ao Duque Emmett. Estavam todos em busca da rainha e sem noticias. Segui o caminho para as masmorras, eu tinha certeza que Garrett estaria aqui, eu gostaria de falar com ele primeiramente.

Foi então que ouvir uma discussão, duas vozes bastante conhecida por mim. Esme e Carlisle, prestei atenção a cena:

– Eu já falei o que estou fazendo aqui, quer que repita? Talvez toda aquela bebida de ontem tenha lhe deixado com algum problema auditivo. – Esme falava ironicamente. E por um momento eu pensei que ela estivesse louca. Falar desse jeito, mas ela está certa. Depois de tudo que eu ouvi meu apoio sempre será dela.

– Pare com isso agora, eu não estou com humor pra aturar ser desafiado desse jeito, nem por você e principalmente não na frente dos meus súditos. – Carlisle falou irritado, porque ele sempre tem que ser assim, tão ignorante com as pessoas, falando sempre do dever dele. Havia um tempo em que ele não era assim.

– Engraçado, eu esperava que estivesse em um humor radiante hoje. – Esme retrucou.

– Não vejo o porquê pensou assim. Agora saia de dentro dessa cela e pare usar esse tom comigo. – ele abriu a porta e esperou que saísse. Ela não saiu – Esme, eu não estou brincando...

– Muito menos eu _Majestade,_vim aqui para impedir que assassinassem o marques e não sairei daqui sem ter certeza que sua vida está a salvo. – Ela falou decidida.

– Se estava tão preocupada com a vida do marques porque não veio falar comigo ao invés de criar toda essa cena? – Carlisle perguntou irritado com o rumo que estava tomando as coisas, eu estava prestes a interferir a qualquer momento, se algo saísse do controle.

– Porque você estava muito ocupado se satisfazendo com sua prostituta para dar ouvidos a mulher que você só quer para ter um herdeiro e pensar que é dono. – Ela falou e eu fiquei estático. Céus Esme é mais forte do que eu pensei, olhei para Carlisle, ele estava apavorado, pálido e completamente sem saber o que fazer. Ele é o culpado disso tudo. Esme o agrediu verbalmente, enquanto ele permanecia calado. Ela estava realmente decidida com sua decisão. Eu estava vendo em seus olhos.

Quando ela foi embora, Carlisle ficou no lugar sentado com as mãos na cabeça.

– Carlisle.. – Chamei, ele virou o seu rosto para mim.

– Você estava ai há quanto tempo? – Ele perguntou.

– O tempo suficiente. – Lhe respondi. Ele bagunçou o cabelo.

– O que se passou pela sua cabeça? – perguntei. Ele nada respondeu. Permaneceu com a cabeça baixa.

– Carlisle! Responda-me! Tem que haver alguma razão para você só fazer estupidez com a mulher que você ama! – Eu gritei com ele.

– Não grite comigo! E não se meta na minha vida. – Ele falou e se levantou. Eu o puxei, jogando-o contra a parede.

– Me meto sim! Sabe por que Carlisle?! Porque crescemos juntos e pra mim você é como um irmão.. E tenho muitos motivos para me meter, afinal a prostituta que você levou para a cama foi a minha irmã. – Eu respondi firme, lembrando a cada segundo que eu posso ser forte para isso.

– Você nunca se importou com isso! – Ele respondeu em fúria.

– Sim, mas agora me importo. Porque agora você tem uma mulher que te ama. E que faria tudo por você! Ou você acha que eu não sei! – lhe falei apontando o dedo.

– O que está falando! – respondeu saindo de junto.

– Você acha que Esme tirou a roupa na sua frente se não fosse eu a ter mandado fazer isso! Eu a ajudei Carlisle! Eu lhe disse como um homem gosta de ser atiçado. Esme é uma mulher muito esperta para as coisas, mas em relação à conquista não sabia de muito. Eu pedi que Carmem lhe ajudasse com isso, ensinar-lhe a conquistar! Eu falei como e quais são as reações de um homem e como gostam de ser tratados! – comecei a falar, ele sentou-se abismado com minha declaração.

– Então tudo foi uma armação, ela me enganou? – ele perguntou pálido, triste e chocado.

– Não Carlisle, a única coisa que ela fez foi amar um homem que não olhava para ela. Um homem que não merece o amor que ela sente...

– Eu.. eu.

– Sabe o que foi que ela me disse, quando perguntei. "Ele me amou Eleazar, ele me amou de uma forma que eu nunca esperaria, foi paciente e percebeu meu medo, me fez mulher da forma que eu sempre quis. Ele pode me amar Conde." Lembrei-me das palavras usadas pela rainha.

Ele pareceu abalado com minha declaração, levantou-se e ficou andando de um lado a outro.

– O que posso fazer, ela me odeia. Nunca mais terei seu perdão, não dessa vez! Eu vi em seus olhos. – ele falou olhando para o chão e depois me olhou. Eu estava vendo seu arrependimento.

– Você a ama Carlisle? – Perguntei, ele engoliu em seco, ficou entortando a boca, por fim suspirou.

– Lute por ela! Prove que pode ser melhor. Pare de ser orgulhoso e deixe que ao menos uma vez na sua vida seu coração fale mais alto que toda a arrogância que você aprendeu. Eu não estou dizendo para se submeter a ela. Ser seu escravo... Mas mostre que pode e tem forças para lutar! Ou morrerá sem o amor de Esme! - Eu falei tudo de uma vez. Já queria lhe dizer isso há muito tempo.

Sua expressão era de um homem que não sabia o que fazer ou sentir.

– Eu não sei se posso fazer isso.. Ela.. ela me odeia Eleazar. – Ele por fim falou. Engoliu em seco.

– Você acha que eu sou um insensível, que sou um bruto... Eu sou tudo isso, mas todas as vezes que estou junto a ela à vontade de ter, proteger... de ama-la é grande.

– Porque não faz o que seu coração pede! Você a ama! – eu gritei.

– Porque eu serei um fraco...

– Carlisle! Para de ser estúpido – eu falei empurrando-o contra a parede. – Não há problema algum em amar! Fazer alguém feliz. – terminei de falar ele simplesmente abaixou a cabeça. Eu não sei o que estava havendo comigo, mas eu senti a necessidade de alertar ele. Carlisle tá fazendo tudo errado e vai perder todos que o amam se continuar desse jeito.

POV Carlisle

Tudo está virando de cabeça para baixo, tudo que eu simplesmente não queria, mas querendo ou não procurei. Meu mundo está caindo. Esme está irritada comigo, acredito que nunca mais terei seu perdão e agora Eleazar está me fazendo assumir tudo, inclusive meu amor por Esme.

– Carlisle! Para de ser estúpido. Não há problema algum em amar! Fazer alguém feliz. – Eleazar quase me bateu, ele estava realmente irritado.

Eu o empurrei as lagrimas já saiam de meus olhos, simplesmente não conseguia segurar.

– Como posso falar que a amo? Como posso dizer que tudo que faço, que penso é pra ela. Como digo que nas noites em meu quarto, quando a escuridão me assola e não quero permanecer sozinho eu vou ao seu quarto e a vejo dormir! Como?! – Eu falei um pouco mais controlado.

– Lute!

– Eu a quero! De todas as formas! Mas eu não posso simplesmente lhe dizer isso. – falei.

– Porque não!

– Porque eu a fiz sofrer. – eu falei me sentando. Ele concordou.

– Sim você fez... E agora prefere ficar ai sofrendo a tomar uma atitude. – Ele ficou me encarando.

– Quero lhe dizer algumas coisas. – Ele falou visivelmente irritado.

– Você é um fraco! Governar é responsabilidade Carlisle! Não pode se deixar abalar por causa de um comentário qualquer. Da próxima vez que se irritar fará o quê? Mandará queimar o castelo? Não sou homem de servir um Caius! Tenho princípios! Eu acho muito bom mudar seu comportamento com Esme. Ela tem sangue real Carlisle, não é uma rameira seguidora de acampamentos, nem uma puta de bordel barato. Você a desrespeitou muito ontem, a exibiu como um troféu, a beijou de forma lasciva na frente de todos, acariciou seus seios em meio a todos do reino, e a mandou para o quarto lhe esperar como se fosse qualquer uma. E pelo que você acabou de me falar ela é a mulher que você ama! Não a trate assim! Se continuar desse jeito, não será só a Esme que perderá! Vai perder a mim também.. – ele falou enfurecido, eu nunca vi Eleazar desse jeito.

Suas palavras me atingiram, mas o que me machucou é saber que são verdadeiras, eu errei, fiz tudo isso e agora vou pagar com a raiva dos mais próximos a mim. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que chorava, nunca mais imaginei chorar assim. Era uma dor excruciante, eu quase não conseguia suportar.

Tentei ao maximo controlar minha dor. Foi então que ele gritou mais:

– Não existe problema algum em chorar! Carlisle, eu sou mais que teu amigo. Sou teu irmão de alma.. Não ligo de vê-lo chorar! – ele falou se ajoelhando e olhando para mim, eu não conseguir conter minhas dor, simplesmente deixei fluir.

Eleazar permaneceu ao meu lado, não me tocou ou falou nada. Eu sabia que ele estava me deixando com meus pensamentos, com minhas culpas. Quando conseguir recuperar lhe falei:

– Eu não consigo acreditar no amor.. Esse sentimento é uma espécie de preconceito. A gente ama o que precisa, ama o que faz sentir bem, ama o que é conveniente. Ninguém nunca ama os defeitos. – Eu falei lhe olhando, ele segurou meu ombro.

– Ela te ama, até mesmo seus defeitos. Você não ouviu quando eu disse que eu a mandei tirar a roupa para aprender a te seduzir, quando eu falei que a ensinei satisfazer um homem... Ela te ama tanto que ultrapassou a barreira da vergonha para te ter. Que passou por cima da inocência, da pureza que ela tinha para aprender a te fazer feliz. Ela olhou pro seu defeito e minimizou. E seus defeitos são podres, Carlisle. Você não viu isso Carlisle. Ela pode odiar seus defeitos, mas nunca vai deixar de te querer por causa deles, agora ela vai "matar esse amor" por outros motivos. E com esses eu concordo.

Ele falou isso, como se fosse uma verdade, a verdade que eu nunca enxergava. Eu comecei a me sentir ainda mais culpado, eu havia feito tudo errado, mas o arrependimento só chegou quando tudo foi por água a baixo, quando as possibilidades não existem mais. Quando o sentimento de Esme por mim está ameaçado. Como poderei reverter isso?!

Pov Esme

Eu me perguntava aonde eu errei. Eu sempre tentei ajudar aos outros, mas o destino sempre me golpeava, eu estava certa de que não era digna de ter felicidade alguma. Alias essa palavra não faria parte de meu vocabulário, não quando se refere a mim eu gostaria tanto de saber o porquê disso.

Eu sempre tentei tão fortemente ser boa e não era o suficiente. Segui para um canto onde pudesse pensar eu não queria ninguém ao meu lado, nem mesmo Carmen, Alice, Rosalie ou Bella até elas mereciam ser felizes e me ter ao lado, pois era um castigo divino, pobres almas destinas a me aguentar, mas eu não iria chorar, não mesmo.

Senti-me aliviada ao entrar e ver que não havia ninguém, talvez essa era a rara oportunidade onde deus me deixava ter um pouco de tranquilidade, eu me peguei pensando em Irina e Carlisle... se eu não existisse eles poderiam ser felizes? Até mesmo aquele crápula parecia mais destinado a ter algo de bom em sua vida do que eu.

Até mesmo aquela cortesã! Eu queria quebrar as coisas e extravasar minha raiva, mas tudo que conseguia fazer era chorar. Decidi que choraria tudo, e que depois não me permitiria mais fazê-lo. Já que não serei feliz, não darei a ninguém, nem a ele, a chance de tripudiar em cima de mim. Serei séria, impassível e insensível. mesmo que eu sofra, ninguém precisa saber e ninguém saberá.


	26. Me odei mas deixe tentar

POV Carlisle

Eleazar deixou-me sozinho com todas as minhas angustias e culpas, ele estava profundamente irritado. Eu não conseguia levantar do local onde estava sentado, minha mente me matava aos poucos. Vagarosamente consegui levantar e fui caminhando meio sem rumo, sai das masmorras pela entrada dos fundos, que dava para o grande precipício.

"_Eu vou matar esse amor dentro de mim_" às palavras de Esme não saiam de minha mente, essa frase estava me aterrorizando, eu sei tudo que fiz, mas eu juro que estava tentando com todas as forças fazê-la feliz, estávamos indo tão bem. Até esse maldito jantar, eu fiz a maior besteira da minha vida. Nunca poderia ter dormido com a condessa Irina.

Todas as suplicas de Esme passavam pela minha mente, seu jeito, o sorriso.. seu corpo, nunca mais poderia ter isso. O que pode ser pior que isso. Do que a indiferença da mulher que você ama?! Sentei-me próximo ao desfiladeiro. Tudo que quero é voltar para ontem, quando ainda estávamos felizes no quarto.

Fiquei ali encarando o grande vale e a bonita paisagem exposta a mim. Mas nada me parecia bonito naquele momento, eu precisava mudar ou irei perder todos os amigos que tenho. Eleazar me alertou sobre as coisas e pude perceber que ele não me ajudaria em nada, ele está tão decepcionado comigo.

Tomei uma respiração profunda, fechando meus olhos e tentando desesperadamente tirar as imagens que surgiam em minha mente_:_

_Esme estava olhando pra mim de um jeito absolutamente irresistível. Eu não era forte o suficiente. Tinha acabado de fazer amor com ela, estava em minha recuperação do episodio do Stefan. Ela fazia círculos em meu braço e cheirava meu peito, depois me olhava.. O pouco de bom senso que eu ainda tinha me abandonou. Aqueles olhos estavam me enlouquecendo. Eu podia sentir seu corpo junto ao meu, era muita tentação. E eu não estava mesmo disposto a resistir._

Deus tenha piedade de mim!

Esme deixou uma marca permanente em mim, sua forma de falar, seus olhos, a inteligência, doçura, carinho... Se ela fosse um livro seria o mais belos dos contos. E a natureza dos versos escritos manteria os meus olhos parados em suas paginas. Mas o seu livro me mostrou um fim desagradável, e é tudo minha culpa. Podíamos ter escrito uma bonita historia de amor, mas desperdicei todas as paginas existentes com meu orgulho e medo de amar. Nossa historia está chegando ao final, é como se ela me falasse:

– Francamente querido, sou forçada a desistir. Eu tentei e agora tive o suficiente.

Tudo que eu queria era que você não me tirasse de seus pensamentos que me deixasse tentar, meu amor. Que você não se esqueça de mim. Continuei a chorar, ninguém estava me vendo ou ouvindo não gosto de espectadores nesses momentos. Sabia que estava sendo um completo idiota, mas a minha mania de sofrer calado é mais forte do que eu. Ninguém nunca ficava ao meu lado em meu sofrimento, ninguém sabe a dor que tive ao fechar os olhos de minha mãe quando só tinha 10 anos de idade. E não permitirei saberem da minha dor por perder Esme. Tentei me acalmar e ser racional, caminhei voltando ao castelo pelas portas secretas que existiam, não queria que ninguém me visse, ao chegar fui direto para o meu quarto. Farei o que for necessário para ter Esme de volta. Já tinha decidido isso, tudo que eu preciso é conversa com ela.

POV Rosalie

Depois da saída de Edward e do Major dos aposentos de Esme, fui tentando ficar controlada. Porque eu ainda estava chorando histericamente. Isabella e Alice tentavam me ajudar e controlar os seus desesperos, estávamos sem noticia alguma de Esme. Até que a impaciência tomou conta de mim. De nada serviria se permanece parada sem tomar nenhuma atitude.

Levantei e fui para o pátio juntar-me a procura de metade da guarda, Edward e Jasper. Logo vi que fui seguida por Alice e Isabella. Tomei informações com alguns guardas e soube que encontraria todos reunidos no pátio de treinamentos. Fomos às pressas para lá, ao chegarmos encontro um publico maior do que o príncipe Edward e o Major Jasper.

Ali também estava o meu Emmett. Meu olhar foi de encontro ao dele e Emmett espelhou minha reação. Seus olhos diziam que não precisaria me importar com nada, que ele estaria ali para tudo. Como eu queria correr para seus braços e sentir-me confortada, segura. Pois somente em seus braços nascia em mim esse sentimento de proteção.

Antigamente, podia sentir isso com Carlisle, mas agora ele tornou-se um homem irreconhecível. Esse não era o meu irmão brincalhão e doce. Era um homem feito de pedra e estava mostrando-se tão sem sentimentos como nosso pai.

Emmett disfarçadamente tocou minha mão e aquele toque fez com que me acalmasse aos poucos. Tudo estava uma loucura. Até que um soldado correu ao Major:

– Meu senhor, a rainha não está desaparecida. – Todos olharam para o soldado. Jasper apressou-se em questionar o rapaz. E um alivio surgiu em meu peito.

– Onde ela está? – Jasper perguntou.

– Houve um problema com o prisioneiro. A rainha recusou a deixar que ele morresse e ficou nas masmorras por um longo tempo, tivemos que chamar o rei. E deixamos os dois nas masmorras. – Ele falou rapidamente. A aflição voltou, queria correr para as masmorras, mas fui segurada.

– Não existe nada para você lá em baixo, princesa Rosalie. – Era Emmett. Ele me segurava e meu controlou. Voltei a chorar, sinto que algo muito ruim vai acontecer. Isabella e Alice estavam igualmente desesperadas.

– E a rainha soldado? Onde ela está? Diga-me algo! – Pedi quase histérica.

– Vossa alteza.. Eu.. – Ele tentará falar, mas foi interrompido.

– A rainha não está nas masmorras. Quando saí de lá só tinha seu irmão alteza. – O conde respondeu com um semblante decepcionado. Algo a mais tinha acontecido. Os soldados começaram a se dispersar seguindo as ordens do major.

– Senhoritas, acredito que devem ir descansar em seus aposentos. – Era o Jasper falando. Alice e Isabella concordaram e foram caminhando, eu não fui. Sabia que tinha algo a mais, no final quem permaneceu ao meu lado foi Edward e Emmett. Virei para o conde:

– O que mais ocorreu? – pedi, Eleazar encarou-me receoso.

– Tive uma conversa franca com ele. - Finalmente ele expôs o que realmente estava acontecendo. Espero que tenha dito todas as verdades que Carlisle merece ouvir.

– Onde ele está? – foi tudo que conseguir perguntar.

– Agora não Rosie.. Deixe-o com seus pensamentos, Carlisle precisa disso. Depois vocês conversam. – O conde pediu-me. E achei justo aceitar. Suspirei.

– Mas e Esme? Onde ela está? Estou muito preocupada com ela. Também, só ouvir por alto a historia e já estou extremamente decepcionada com meu irmão. Francamente Conde...

Parei de falar não conseguia, as palavras estavam presas na garganta. Queria chorar, mas já tinha chorado o suficiente por duas vidas hoje. Eleazar olhou-me. Sempre vi o conde como outro irmão mais velho, porque na verdade ele sempre fizera esse papel e tem uma grande afeição por mim.

– Ele vai mudar. – Seus olhos estavam confusos, conseguia ver a decepção no olhar do Eleazar, mas também existia a vontade de voltar lá e ajudar meu irmão. Sinceramente Carlisle está sendo tão estúpido.

– Acho bom. Ou ele não vai perder só a Esme. Vai perder a mim também. – falei. Eleazar concordou silenciosamente, depois olhou para o horizonte e saiu dali. Permaneci, meu corpo era o espelho da minha raiva, minhas mãos estavam tremulas.

Não conseguia acreditar que meu irmão, o Carly estava fazendo tudo errado. Sai dali correndo, não ligando para as pessoas que me viam chorar. Até que ouvi meu nome:

– Rosie..

Era a voz de meu Emm. Ele me olhava e ao observar seus olhos e sua expressão. Pude ver que sua mente e seu conforto iria ser fornecido para mim ali. Não suportei a distancia e corri para abraçá-lo.

– Emm.. Eu...

– Shiii, meu anjo. Não vou sair do seu lado. – Ele confidenciou e me confortou.

POV Carmem

Tudo estava um tremendo caos, encorajei Eleazar para ir tomar atitudes sobre os recentes acontecimentos. O rei só iria ouvir a ele. Carlisle pode ser tão arrogante às vezes, sei que ele é meu rei e não devo falar isso, mas ninguém iria abrir minha cabeça e perguntar se já chamei sua majestade de arrogante.

Ainda estava consolando Kate, dei um jeito com Tanya de levar a minha cunhada mais nova para o seu quarto e ficamos ali a acalentando e torcendo para que Eleazar tenha conseguido. Tanya conversava com sua irmã e nesse momento me vi como uma intrusa na intimidade delas.

Saí do quarto dando privacidade para as duas irmãs. Fiquei aflita já estava ficando tarde, Eleazar saiu antes do amanhecer e até agora não voltou, isso significa que deve ter sido tarde para impedir algo e ele não consegue voltar e encarar sua irmã mais nova. Ouvi passos saindo do quarto, era Tayna:

– Carmem, porque saiu? – ela questionou.

Fiquei sem jeito para respondê-la, só achei que era um momento em família, que Kate não me quisesse por perto.

– Achei que Kate fosse querer privacidade e o conforto de sua irmã. – Respondi. Tanya me encarou por um momento percebi que ficou triste. Mas um leve sorriso saiu de seus lábios.

– Você já faz parte da família Carmem. Para mim é como uma irmã mais velha. – ela me disse, fiquei feliz com isso, jamais pensei que pudesse ser assim tão fácil com as irmãs dele. Menos com a Irina, ela nunca é cordial comigo. Deixei meus pensamentos sobre a condessa par lá.

– Como está demorando - Falei e Tanya concordou. Neste momento a porta da casa foi aberta. E ali estava entrando o Marques Garrett, um suspiro enorme me atingiu.

– Onde está minha Kate? – ele perguntou feliz. Tayna correu para o quarto gritando por Kate:

– Irmã, ele está aqui! Garrett está vivo! – falou, minha felicidade era enorme, Eleazar evitou uma catástrofe. Onde está o meu amor, pensei que ele estive com o Garrett. Vi que Kate tinha saído do quarto.

– Garrett! – ela pulou nele com extrema felicidade, fazendo-nos sorri. Tayna veio me abraçar e ficamos ali. A porta foi aberta novamente, virei-me feliz pensando que era Eleazar. Mas era só a Irina.

– Pra que tanta felicidade com esse verme Katrina. – ela falou, fiquei horrorizada. Como ela pode falar isso para a irmã, que mulher mais sem coração. Tayna e Kate a olharam desacreditadas:

– Irina... – Tayna falou perplexa.

– Irina não fale esses tipos de coisa. Não vê que me machuca. – Kate falou, Irina fez cara de debochada.

– Desculpe-me irmãzinha.

Eu não conseguia mais suportar essa mulher, já estava me dando nos nervos. Como se ela fosse o centro do mundo e o resto que entrasse em combustão. As palavras já estavam subindo pelo minha boca, não conseguia controla-las. Eu iria falar verdades para essa mulher e era agora.

– Irina nos deixe, se não compartilha da nossa felicidade suma de nossas vistas. – Falei defendendo minhas cunhadas preferidas. Ela virou-se para mim e me olhou com desdém:

– Olha só quem está falando... A mulherzinha do meu irmão. Você pode enganar ao idiota e estúpido do Eleazar, mas a mim não engana sua plebeia. Sua vadia. - Irina me agrediu verbalmente. Não conseguia acreditar que ela me chamou de vadia. Eu estava com raiva e se estou aqui, nesta casa é porque Eleazar quer me amar e não vê minha origem. Não ficaria calada para aquela afronta.

– Você vira a sua língua para falar de mim! Nunca fui vadia ou prostituta, o que eu precisava era colocar comida na boca de meus irmãos, pois meus pais não tinham mais condições de trabalhar, então trabalhei muito na lavoura... Agora você é uma vadia. E do pior tipo: a que fantasia que o rei vai ficar com você! A que tenta destruir a felicidade dos outros. E a que nunca vai conseguir amar.

– Cala a sua boca plebeia! O rei me ama! Eu não lhe dou o direito de falar essas coisas sobre mim! – Irina falou e levantou a mão para mim.

– Bate! Só sabia que receberá do mesmo jeito! – falei encarando-a nos olhos. – Ele te ama tanto que vai todas as noites no seu quarto olha-la dormir não é mesmo, que vai até uma estalagem e move todo mundo de lugar só para poder passar a noite por você, que briga com o príncipe da Romênia por sua causa.. Owwn, não.. Me desculpe acho que confundir a mulher! – Falei sarcasticamente. Ela estava em fúria. Ficou calada.

– Irina, eu não tenho vergonha do que sou, nem de onde vim! Só tenho pena de quem é você, um ser desprezível... – Falei tudo que queria dizer. Calei aquela infeliz. Tayna e Kate estavam surpresas e por fim sorriram para mim, provavelmente concordando com tudo que falei. Irina foi saindo, antes dela entrar no quarto lhe falei:

– Irina.. – Ela parou e me olhou. - Nunca mais chame o homem que eu amo de idiota e estúpido, ou cortarei sua língua. – falei me sentando no sofá. Ela entrou no quarto completamente irritada trancando a porta com muita brutalidade.

Tayna e Kate gritaram:

– Aaaaah Carmem, meu Deus só você mesmo! Irina merece umas boas tapas isso sim! – Kate falou sorrindo e veio me abraçar.

– Obrigada por defender a minha felicidade, já que aquela chata podia estragar tudo. – Kate expressou feliz depois voltou para junto de seu amado. Sorri, essa demora de Eleazar já estava me deixando aflita.

– Garrett, onde está o Eleazar? – Perguntei, ele ficou confuso.

– Eu não sei. – falou

– Como assim? Não foi ele que lhe tirou de lá? – Perguntei confusa, Tayna também estava.

– Não, foi à rainha. Ela teve uma discussão com o rei, meio que o silenciou e não teve alternativa a não ser me libertar. – Garrett falou e fiquei aflita novamente, o que será que aconteceu. Meu Deus eu preciso ir até o castelo, pode ter acontecido algo com a Esme. Estou preocupada, levantei-me completamente decida a ir até lá a confortar, ou seja lá o que for preciso.

Mas fiquei paralisada quando vi Eleazar entrar pela porta, seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas não derramadas, ela tinha um semblante triste. Quem tinha feito mal a ele? Ele estava em dor e nada me tiraria daqui agora. Ele simplesmente passou para o seu quarto, não falou com ninguém. Algo terrível tinha acontecido. Não ficaria parada enquanto ele estava assim, fui atras dele em seu quarto. Parei na porta, nunca tinha entrado ali. Digamos que o conde é um homem honrado e nunca tínhamos tido intimidade dormíamos em quartos separados, apesar de em alguns momentos ele se descontrolar um pouco num beijo ou algo parecido, mas eu sempre ficava receosa de ir mais além. Não que eu já não tenha feito, mas das duas vezes que tive que fazer sexo por dinheiro foi horrível. Abrir a porta de seu quarto, lá estava ele deitado em sua cama chorando.

– Querido.. o que houve? – Perguntei me aproximando da cama e sentando, afaguei seus cabelos negros cariosamente. Ele teve uma reação inesperada, colocou sua cabeça em meu colo, enxugou suas lagrimas e começou a falar.

– É o Carlisle... Nos tivemos uma discussão. – falou segurando um pouco sua minha mão em seu rosto ele fechou os olhos.

– Se você estiver confortável pode me dizer. – falei lhe olhando. Aqueles olhos verdes eram tão lindos, mas ele estava triste. Eleazar acariciou minha mão fazendo círculos com seu polegar.

– Eu disse tudo, que estava decepcionado, que ajudamos Esme a ser ousada na conquista que do jeito que ele está vai perder todos que o amam. Que não vou servir um rei estúpido e arrogante... que ele está por muito pouco de perder a minha amizade. – Ele falou voltando a chorar e quando falou da amizade quase engasgou com as palavras. Comecei a chorar.

– Querido... – tentei falar ele me olhou e seu choro ficou copioso.

– Amor, eu o amo como um irmão... Foi tão difícil falar o que falei, ver que ele quase me perdeu. Que.. – Ele não conseguiu terminar de falar.

– Querido você é o homem mais descente que já conheci, mas controlado. Só que tudo que o Carlisle está fazendo é demais, alguém tinha que o fazer voltar para o caminho e só podia ser você, o único que ele escuta. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai colocar as mãos na cabeça e ver que estava errado. – Falei lhe tranquilizando. O homem em meus braços estava calmo, ele levantou sua cabeça de meu colo apoiou-se na cama e me deu um beijo na testa.

– Obrigado por você existir Carmem. – Falou mais alegre. Acariciei seu rosto. Eu tinha que falar de minha briga com a Irina. Levantei e peguei um copo de água para ele. Continuei em pé enquanto ele bebia.

– Eleazar... Eu discutir com a Irina. – falei, ele me olhou confuso.

– Sobre o que? – perguntou. Sorri.

– Sobre o que eu fiz, o que ela faz e como não chamar o homem que eu amo de idiota e estúpido – Falei, ele sorriu e beijou minha mão.

– Você é a mulher mais incrível Carmem. Obrigado. – falou e colocou o copo no criado mudo. Ele ficou me olhando como se esperasse algo a mais, mas eu sabia que ele não tomaria a atitude antes de minha decisão. Então a tomei. Fui até a cama sentei em seu colo..

– Você pode me amar? – perguntei. Ele sorriu e falou-me junto ao ouvido.

– Sim. Eu a amarei sempre, e lhe disse que seria minha lembra-se. – cheirou meu ouvido e ganhei muitos pelos arrepiados, um sorriso surgiu em nossos lábios.

– Então me mostra o amor Eleazar. – Falei olhando em seus olhos, e ali estava o meu pedaço do paraíso, aqueles olhos exalando amor, afeto e dedicação. Pela primeira vez iria fazer amor e seria com o homem que amo.

POV Esme

Acabei não resistindo ao sono, minha mente estava gasta e meu ser profundamente abalado. Mas segundos depois voltei a abrir os olhos, não se engane Esme não vou conseguir dormir. Cansei-me de chorar por alguém que nunca vai valer a pena, que me trai com a primeira vagabunda que ver na frente, mesmo estando bêbado. Não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha se esquecido tudo que me prometeu!

Ele havia prometido! Lógico que não na minha frente, mas eu ouvir quando ele disse "eu quero te fazer feliz minha menina", enquanto eu fingia dormir. E agora isso! Posso até entender a raiva que ele sentiu no momento que soube sobre o Felix, mas não é motivo nenhum. Até porque a maior prejudicada nisso tudo fui eu. Vi o homem que sempre pensei ser leal a mim quase me violentar e o vi morrer.

Não há nada que o Carlisle faça que vá me fazer perdoa-lo em segundos, como sempre fiz com ele. Ele me magoou muito, me fazendo acreditar que poderíamos ser um casal feliz um dia. Mas estava enganada. Levantei impaciente, e comecei a andar pelo quarto. Eu não estava bem, minha cabeça doía e sempre tinha essa vontade de vomitar que nunca passava. Respirei tentando ficar calma, ou acabaria doente.

Nesse momento, ouvi um leve batido na porta. Virei-me. Tudo que quero é ficar sozinha e agora não conseguirei.

– Entre.. – falei vagamente. A porta foi aberta, e comecei a rir quando vi quem entrava pela porta. Era Carlisle.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?! – Perguntei sem paciência nenhuma. Não acredito que esse cretino está aqui. Ele pareceu triste com minha atitude. Pois que entre em combustão, não ligo!

– Esme.. – Ele falou e parou de falar, visivelmente nervoso. – Poderíamos conversar direito? – ele me perguntou. Meu Deus! Que cara de pau! Eu já estava em fúria e ainda tinha um pingo de dignidade, não iria sofrer na frente dele.

O encarei com deboche. Ele levou as mãos na cabeça, bagunçou os cabelos e sentou-se.

– Querida..

– Não me chame assim seu estúpido. – Falei grosseiramente. Sim! Nunca mais ninguém vai pisar em mim do jeito que Carlisle fez. Ele calou-se, engoliu em seco. Não conseguia medir a minha raiva e meio que explodir de verdade. Puxei seu queixo e lhe disse tudo que queria:

– Escuta aqui! Se você veio atrás de mim pensando que vou esquecer-me de tudo isso está muito enganado! - Comecei a falar, ele ficou completamente estático. Era a segunda vez que o vi desse jeito. Larguei o queixo dele.

– Esme não precisa disso. – ele apenas falou. Ri com sua declaração.

– Não diga o que uma mulher em fúria deve fazer, imbecil.

– Esme..

– Cala a boca! – criei toda a coragem do mundo e falei. - Como fui estúpida por todo esse tempo que pensei que podíamos ser um casal normal ... Que deixe que você moldasse uma Esme que não existe. Veja no que você me transformou Carlisle! Transformou-me em nada! Em imbecil! Eu não sou idiota, nunca mais vai fazer isso comigo. Porque você deixou muito claro que não quer nada comigo. Então vou parar de fantasiar esse momento, porque nunca vai existir nós. – Falei tudo completamente irritada e minha vontade era de batê-lo. Eu até poderia, nunca vi Carlisle tão submisso assim. Tão vulnerável. Mas não queria agredi-lo fisicamente.

Ele estava em transtorno, suas feições era de uma pessoa infeliz.

– Esme.. – Ele tentou falar, mas não conseguiu. A única coisa que saiu dele foram duas lagrimas. Não me comovi em nada com elas. Chega de ser passada para trás. Não vou me submeter a ele e muito menos ouvir suas "ordens", não sou assim. Esperei que ele acabasse com a ceninha que ameaçava aparecer, sinceramente, nunca vi o Carlilse chorar. Mas agora não consigo ter pena nenhuma dele.

Sai de junto dele e o deixei com seus problemas e culpas, mas ele não deixou. Segurou minha mão.

– Por favor, Esme... Deixe-me falar. – ele pediu, pra falar a verdade quase me implorou. Suspirei, ele ainda não tinha largado meu braço. Não que ele estivesse segurando forte, era só para que eu não pudesse sair do quarto.

– Então fale logo. – afirmei completamente sem paciência para ele. Só de imaginar que algumas horas atrás estávamos nesse quarto trocando carinhos e vivendo meu sonho. Livrei minha mente desses pensamentos ilusórios. Ele é um cretino! Gritei em pensamento.

Ele ficou triste com meu tom e desdém.

– Eu sei que errei, não devia ter feito isso. Não estou aqui para dizer que foi historia da sua cabeça ou meros burburinhos da corte. Estava descontrolado... – ele falou, mas logo senti a necessidade de interrompê-lo.

– Descontrolado... Carlisle.. Você.. – Tentei falar, mas ele me cortou.

– Esme, por favor. Deixa eu falar – ele pediu novamente. Cansei de lutar contra, deixei ele falar.

– Bem, eu sei que não vai me perdoar... Não agora pelo menos. Sei que a magoei, mas quero que entenda que eu estava verdadeiramente tentando. Ontem foi total descontrole Esme, foi desespero, a vontade que tive ao saber sobre Felix foi de mata-lo...

– Ai você faz sexo com a condessa. – o Ajudei a lembra-se das coisas. Ele desistiu, soltou meu braço, sentou na cama e bagunçou meu cabelo.

– Carlisle, você me teve em suas mãos... Podia me pedir qualquer coisa, amor, sexo, conforto, carinho, para fazer sua barba, cortar seu cabelo, uma dança, um passeio no jardim... Só não podia me pedir para suportar que o homem que eu amava colocasse o que tem entre as pernas na intimidade de outra mulher. O que é meu é meu, não aceito dividir. – Lhe falei ele me olhou espantado, depois desesperado.

– Esme, como assim amava. Ninguém esquece um amor de um dia para o outro... – Carlisle estava literalmente perdido, chateado com o que eu tinha falado, sim confesso que cheguei a ser baixa, mas era a minha vontade.

– Aqui está seu exemplo. – Falei me controlando para não cair no choro, lógico que era mentira, que amava esse homem acima de muitas coisas. Ele tocou meu rosto.

– Não acredito em você. – Ele falou, sorri. – Querido... – falei sarcasticamente. – Acabou. Não aguento mais, pode fazer sexo com todas as mulheres desse reino. – falei. Ohh, como sou estúpida.

– Ohh, esqueci. Eu sou uma mulher do reino né. – Falei e comecei a tirar minhas vestes, mas ele me parou cobrindo meu corpo com meu hobbie.

– Você sabe que não é por isso. – Ele falou dando um laço no hobbie o fechando. Não consegui acreditar.

– Esme, com você nunca foi banalidade. E não quero que seja nunca. – ele falou tocando meu rosto. Surpreendi-me com isso, eu esperava que ele não ligasse e seu desejo falasse mais alto. Sorri.

– Eu não faço do jeito que você gosta né... Você gosta de brutalidade. – Falei caminhando para o outro lado. Carlisle sentou-se na cama novamente.

– Não Esme, sempre me sentir único ao seu lado. E desde que a tornei mulher só fazia isso com você. – Ele falou visivelmente triste, seu olhar estava de dor. Em algum lugar dentro de mim queria ficar contente com sua declaração, afinal um dos meus receios era que ele ainda dormia com a Irina, pois não conseguir lhe dar um filho.

Mas logo esse deslize saiu de minha mente. Ele veio para junto de mim.

– Esme, eu errei. E quero muito consertar, eu tenho que parar de afastar as pessoas de mim. Sei que você está irritada e não vai querer saber de mim. Eu deixo você me odiar... – ele falou deixando algumas lágrimas caírem. Seus olhos estavam profundos nos meus, se fosse em outra ocasião cairia em seus braços, mas estou ferida.

O olhei incentivando a continuar. Ele tremeu um pouco os lábios

– Eu deixo você me odiar... Só não quero deixar que me esqueça. Não me importo que você me maltrate só não posso deixar você sumir. – Ele falou quase engasgado e depois saiu do quarto.

– Desculpe-me. – falou fechando a porta. Eu fiquei ali olhando o vazio por segundos. Uma forte dor estava subindo pelo meu peito. Só conseguir ouvir vozes altas vinda da minha antecâmara:

– Carlisle! Sai da minha frente, eu quero vê-la – era a Rosalie.

– Rosie, não ela quer ficar sozinha. – ele pediu calmo.

– Saia da minha frente seu imbecil – ela falou e ouvir algo como se fosse uma tapa.

– Rosie... Eu.. será que podemos falar..

– Cala a boca Carlisle! Eu tenho vergonha de quem se tornou. Você está irreconhecível. – Ela falou e ouvir a porta sendo aberta, vi Rosalie entrar no quarto e vir ao meu lado. Eu já estava suando frio, olhei para minhas mãos. O que está havendo comigo?

– Esme? – Rosei falou, só conseguia ouvir vagamente. Estava tonta e me escorei na janela.

– Esme! Esme! – alguém falava comigo. Sabia que era Rosalie.

– Esme! – ouvir a voz mais grave. Porque estão gritando comigo? Então não ouvi mais nada.


	27. Descobrindo a vida

**POV Rosalie**

Depois de ter chorando durante muito tempo nos braços do Emm, ele me levou para a entrada dos fundos. Era lá onde ficava o jardim de Esme, que um dia foi de minha mãe.

O olhei:

– Vou deixá-la sozinha. Eu sei que quer isso, anjo... – Emm falou, triste por me ver assim. Forcei-me a dar um sorriso, ele merece. – Não faça nada imprudente – por fim, ele me pediu. Assenti.

– Não farei, meu querido.

Ele levantou e começou a distanciar-se de mim. Fiquei ali sozinha, pensando em tudo o que está ocorrendo e muito preocupada com Esme. Mas, conhecendo-a um pouco, sei que ela quer sua privacidade nesse momento. E não seria eu a incomodá-la.

Fiquei pensando no Carlisle. Eu precisava falar tudo que está dentro de mim para ele, ou nunca serei capaz de olhar para o meu irmão novamente. Pois eu quero ajudá-lo.

Ouvi alguém se aproximar:

– Princesa? – olhei e vi que era o major.

– Olá major – falei sem ânimo algum.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado.

– Posso pedir-lhe um favor? – ele perguntou um pouco sem jeito de início, mas ficou mais calmo.

Jasper era tão parecido comigo... Quero dizer, no sentido da personalidade ele era bem calmo como eu. Olhei para ele.

– Sim, peça.

– Não o odeie. Ele está errado, completamente errado! Mas ele não pode perder todo mundo. Seu sangue é o mesmo dele, não desista de seu irmão – Jasper falou e comecei a chorar novamente.

Ele tentou, de sua forma, me acalmar, afinal ele era um oficial do exército de Volterra e não podia abraçar a princesa.

– Eu... – tentei falar, mas não consegui – eu não vou desistir dele – disse por fim.

Jasper sorriu vagamente.

– Obrigado – disse.

Eu gostaria tanto de saber de onde sai tanto respeito que Jasper tem pelo Carlisle. Meu irmão faz muitas besteiras, e o Jasper sempre olha o lado bom dele. Isso chega a ser incorruptível.

– Porque você o respeita tanto Jasper? É impossível falar mal do Carlisle em sua presença – falei.

Ele sorriu, envergonhado.

– Não pense que acho todas as suas atitudes corretas, pelo contrário... – ele deu uma pausa. – Só acredito que existe um homem de bem, com muito potencial armazenado lá dentro. E esse potencial tem que ser liberado, mas o rei é teimoso e em alguns momentos inflexível. Mas é o meu rei, e devo respeitá-lo, zelar por sua segurança – ele falou, até sorri um pouco.

A forma como o Jasper acabou de falar do Carlisle até me fez enxergar meu irmão com um pouco de compaixão. Dei um imenso suspiro.

– A vontade que tenho é de dar uma tapa no Carlisle. Esse tapa já estaria de bom tamanho para descontar um pouco de minha raiva – falei zangada, fazendo Jasper sorrir.

– Então, dê uma tapa nele. Mas, depois, chame-o para conversar e o coloque no eixo – falou mexendo na grama e eu sorri com seu comentário.

– Tenho medo que ele se descontrole – confessei.

– Princesa Rosalie, seu irmão pode ser muitas coisas: teimoso, irritante, ciumento, enfim. Mas, ele nunca vai levantar a mão para você – ele falou novamente, me fazendo ter dó do Carlisle. Sim o Carly nunca me bateria.

– Então, essa é a minha chance de bater nele – falei tentando descontrair. Ele riu.

– Sim, seja um pouco grossa, mas converse com ele. Tenho certeza que vai conseguir – Sorri.

– Como está Alice e Isabella? – perguntei, já que ele foi à última pessoa a vê-las.

– Estão bem. Fiquei com elas o tempo que pude, depois elas foram para seus respectivos quartos. – falou.

Suspirei novamente.

– Que tipo de coisas eu posso falar para ele? – perguntei e Jasper se mostrou uma pessoa muito paciente em ajudar e prestativo.

– Bem... Conte essa história para ele... – ele começou a me falar.

– Obrigada, Jasper. Vou atrás dele – falei e levantei indo procurar Carlisle.

Procurei em todos os lugares e nada. Só estava faltando um local, o quarto de Esme, que deixei por último porque se ele não estivesse ali eu poderia ver como ela estava. E foi exatamente ali que o encontrei.

Ele estava fechando a porta do quarto dela, com um semblante abalado. Parecia que havia passado uma tropa de cavalos por cima dele. Ele me viu.

– Rosie... – falou com uma voz engasgada.

Vou seguir o plano do Jasper, mas não sei se consigo. Nunca briguei com ninguém, isso é absurdo para mim. Sou uma pessoa calma e passiva, mas darei o meu máximo.

– Carlisle! Sai da minha frente, eu quero vê-la – gritei

– Rosie não, ela quer ficar sozinha – ele pediu calmo, estranhando um pouco a minha reação.

Ele caminhou pareceu que ia me dar um abraço, mas eu o parei.

– Saia da minha frente, seu imbecil – falei e com toda a coragem o esbofeteie.

– Rosie... Eu... será que podemos nos falar?

– Cala a boca Carlisle! Eu tenho vergonha de quem você se tornou. Você está irreconhecível – falei o empurrando e abrindo a porta. – Esme? – chamei.

Ela estava com uma expressão pálida e começou a se escorar na parede da janela.

– Esme! Esme! – gritei desesperadamente.

Logo vi meu irmão passando, indo para junto dela. Esme estava caindo, acredito que está desmaiando.

– Esme! – ele gritou, a segurando.

Carlisle pegou Esme no colo e a colocou na cama.

– Ela está gelada. Esme... – Ele ficou alisando seu rosto, na esperança que ela voltasse. Eu simplesmente comecei a me desesperar.

– Ai meu Deus! Novamente um desmaio! Carlisle o que ela tem? – Fiquei louca com tudo, passei a andar de um lado para o outro.

– Espera aí, como assim novamente? – perguntou. Oh droga! Ele não sabia do desmaio de Esme.

– Ela desmaiou ontem à noite e vomitou também – esclareci.

Carlisle arregalou os olhos.

– Como ela desmaia e não fico sabendo? – falou irritado.

Descontrolei-me e simplesmente falei a verdade.

– Porque você estava bêbado e transando com a puta da condessa Irina! – respondi, o arrancando de perto da Esme.

Carlisle ficou me olhando pasmo.

– Rosie, eu sei que errei, eu já pedir desculpas a Esme. Não queria ter feito isso, só que, por favor, não fica me lembrando – respondeu engolindo em seco.

Ele tocou a face em que eu o agredi. Eu queria pedir desculpas, mas não devia fazer isso agora.

– Seria melhor chamar um médico – falei, Carlisle sentou-se na outra ponta.

– Pode fazer isso? Eu fico aqui com ela – ele falou, olhando o rosto de Esme.

– Acho que se ela acordasse, preferia me ver a você.

– Rosie... Por favor. – ele pediu suplicante, mas não iria ceder. Isso tudo que tá acontecendo com a Esme é culpa dele.

– Vai chamar o médico, Carlisle. Eu fico aqui com ela – falei e ele levantou-se, completamente irritado, triste.

Eu sabia que estava sendo cruel o privando de ficar com ela, mas é que... Bem, acredito que tenha uma explicação que seja uma culpa positiva do Carlisle. Será que Esme está grávida? Se ela acordasse, eu poderia perguntar e o Carlisle aqui só iria atrapalhar.

**POV Carlisle**

Eu não conseguia acreditar que Rosalie estava me fazendo isso! Primeiro, ela me agrediu, nunca pensei que fosse capaz de me bater; e agora, estou completamente preocupado com Esme e minha irmã me priva de ver como ela está. Eu devo merecer tudo isso mesmo. Já que só faço as pessoas que me amam sofrer!

Não consegui cumprir com nada do que prometi a mim mesmo! Minha esposa me odeia, meu melhor amigo não quer mais falar comigo e agora, minha irmã, a única, que pensei que poderia me ajudar a passar por isso; acabou de passar com mais um cavalo por cima de mim.

Não tenho mais ninguém para pedir ajuda, ninguém mais em quem confiar minhas tristeza e temores. Perdi a todos aqueles que um dia me ajudaram, pelo simples fato de eu nunca ter sido a eles o que sempre foram por mim.

Não estou me fazendo de vítima, só queria que alguém ainda me ouvisse; que alguém pudesse me aconselhar, sem apontar que eu fiquei bêbado e transei com uma prostituta.

Fiz besteira, eu sei. Mas não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido.

Eu tava completamente distraído, concentrado em meus problemas pessoais e incompartilháveis. Mas a razão me chamou mais uma vez, eu não poderia decepcioná-las de novo, e me lembrei que era minha obrigação a de chamar ao médico. Não poderia perder minha Esme e seria terrivelmente mais doloroso se sua perda fosse restritamente minha culpa, minha omissão. Esses seus desmaios estão me deixando preocupado. Ela pode estar doente, com alguma coisa muito séria e não posso deixar que nada lhe aconteça.

Posso não ser um bom marido, mas nunca deixarei de zelar por sua proteção. Nem que eu tenha que morrer em seu lugar. Chamei um mensageiro e pedi que avisasse o médico em sua casa. Fiquei impaciente e fui para o jardim principal, onde ficaria a espera do doutor. Já que não poderia ficar no quarto de Esme,visto que Rosalie tinha me expulsado. Fiquei ali, pensando em tudo, em minhas tristezas, angustias e escolhas erradas. Até que me chamaram

– Majestade... – Major Jasper chamou.

Tentei dar minha melhor expressão.

– Não precisa fingir que está bem... – ele falou.

Aquilo me fez abaixei meu rosto. Era óbvio assim que eu não estava bem e só Rosalie não havia percebido?

– Meu senhor... – ele chamou mais uma vez, aparentando um certo tom de nervosismo na voz. – Eu não posso ser nada seu, além de um oficial do seu exército. Mas saiba que se lhe faltar uma pessoa para conversar, eu sou um bom ouvinte... Desculpe-me, não quero ser um intruso, senhor. Mas só precisava que soubesse que pode contar comigo... – ele soou verdadeiro, até mesmo em seu pedido de desculpas.

Mas eu não tinha achado ruim, não o puniria por seu comentário verídico e por tentar me estender sua mão. Jasper era um bom oficial: disciplinado, justo e fiel. De forma alguma eu iria puni-lo, ele só estava tentando me ajudar.

– Não precisa se desculpar... – falei, ele assentiu. – Na verdade, agradeço por querer me ajudar – completei e ele suspirou.

Acredito que o Jasper pode ser o único com quem eu possa falar agora, mas não estou confortável com isso. E, ainda tem Esme que não está bem. Vi uma carruagem chegando, só podia ser o médico.

– Graças a Deus, o médico chegou – falei e segui ao seu encontro.

– O que houve majestade? – perguntou.

– Minha esposa, ela está doente – falei, logo o guiando até os aposentos de Esme.

**POV Esme**

Comecei a abrir meus olhos lentamente, como se ainda houvesse um grande peso em minhas pálpebras e a luz pudesse ferir minha visão. Pude perceber que resmungava e sentia uma leve dor de cabeça também.

Visualizei o quarto ao meu redor, vendo que Rosalie estava ali, com seus olhos cheios de preocupação.

– Esme.. – ela falou devagar, virei para onde vinha sua voz.

– Sim, Rosie... – falei e tentei me sentar. – O que... Aconteceu comigo? – perguntei já sentada.

Rosalie suspirou, como se meditasse sobre me dizer algo extremamente ruim. Aquilo me fez pensar que talvez a última conversa com o rei o tenha enfurecido a tal ponto em que até sua própria irmã começava a considerar que minha saída dali, ou morte, era inevitável.

Eu quase não queria mais ouvir sua resposta, temendo pelo pior. Mas as feições de Rosalie eram preocupadas e após seu suspiro ela começou a dizer docemente, como se explicasse a uma criança.

– Você desmaiou, Esme... E pelo que pude perceber, essa já foi a terceira vez de ontem para hoje...

Fiquei aflita com suas palavras, ela estava certa. O que será que está acontecendo comigo? Estou doente?! Rosalie ficou me olhando, já estava ficando nervosa com isso. Saberia ela de algo que não queria me dizer? Será que Carlisle a havia proibido de me contar algo? Ou, pior, minha mente me levou a crer que talvez eu pudesse estar sendo envenenada aos poucos e logo percebi que eu poderia ser a próxima rainha de Volterra a ter um final com hora marcada para acontecer.

– O que foi? Porque tá me olhando assim? – perguntei. Eu precisava saber de algo ou enlouqueceria! Uma única pista que fosse, mesmo que houvesse só uma chance de eu escapar dali.

Ela suspirou novamente. Parecia que iria me perguntar a pior coisa do mundo.

– Esme... Posso te fazer uma pergunta indiscreta? – Oh Deus, eu sabia!

Mas isso de me perguntar se pode fazer outra pergunta é mesmo uma atitude estranha. Não existe nada que eu possa esconder dela, Rosalie é minha amiga, mesmo sendo irmã de quem é.

– Pode – falei de uma vez e ela fez uma cara de vergonha.

– Quando foi a última vez que você e o Carlisle dormiram juntos? Quero dizer... A última vez que tiveram seus momentos íntimos, sabe? – ela perguntou completamente vermelha, transparecendo toda a vergonha que sentia em seu rosto.

Embora pasma, eu Parei para pensar em sua pergunta. Lógico que fiquei com vergonha, isso é muito constrangedor. Mas se ela está perguntando, talvez seja algo que ele tenha me feito naquele momento e que tenha desencadeado isso... Deus, e eu que me achava tão feliz naqueles raros momentos, agora, aos poucos, temia minha própria morte por ter acreditado que estava na mais pura felicidade quando aquilo acontecia.

– Bem... Faz 4 dias... Porque pergunta isso? – questionei.

Ela fez a cara de óbvia, para que eu pudesse responder, sem que ela tivesse que perguntar.

– Sim, ficamos juntos várias vezes antes da última vez – falei de uma vez, ou a coragem me faltaria.

– Esme... Não quero que fique alarmada, mas todos esses desmaios podem ter uma explicação... Você... – mas ela não conseguiu terminar de falar.

– O eu que tenho Rosie?

– Como estão suas contas? Seu sangue já desceu? – questionou-me.

Parei e fiquei pensando. Meu sangue desce na primeira quinzena no mês, estávamos perto de completar os 15 dias. Arregalei os olhos e toquei em meu ventre. Estaria eu pronta para ser agraciada por tal presente? Os anjos haviam mesmo ouvido minhas preces ou eu tinha entendido as palavras de Rosalie de forma deturpada?

– Rosie... você acha que... – não conseguir complementar.

– Que é possível que esteja grávida – ela falou, sentando-se ao meu lado e soltando um sorriso inesperado em seguida. – Você, provavelmente, está carregando um sobrinho ou sobrinha para mim, Esme.

Ela me abraçou e, sem pedir licença, tocou meu ventre. Sorri completamente boba de sua atitude espontânea, ela parecia estar tão feliz com isso quanto eu, talvez me ajudasse a me manter viva caso Carlisle tivesse outros planos...

E, oh, eu estou tão confusa. Será que ela está certa? Será que estou realmente grávida? Será possível meu Deus? Isso, se for real, é a materialização de tudo o que sempre quis, o ponto mais alto de minha vida, a realização de um sonho. Eu que nunca tive a chance de ter irmãos e sempre fui tão sozinha, poderia agora ser mãe e, quem sabe, se continuar viva, poderia dar a essa criança todo o amor que eu já sentia por ela. Mesmo que eu ainda não esteja certa se há mesmo um pequenino serzinho crescendo dentro de mim, eu já o amo.

Fiquei rindo e acariciando minha barriga, até que a porta foi aberta, Carlisle e o doutor passaram por ela e se dirigiram até nós. Tentei esconder minhas dúvidas, afinal o Carlisle está ali e não quero ser fraca diante dele. Mesmo que ele parecesse preocupado, aquilo poderia ser apenas uma encenação para que eu voltasse a acreditar nele e fosse apenas a rainha muda e sem atitude. Poderia ser o pretexto perfeito para que tirassem meu filho de mim, ou me matassem se eu resistisse a isso.

Mas, por outro lado, como posso esconder a minha felicidade de provavelmente estar carregando um bebê? Meu filho, uma vida, um anjo enviado dos céus para meu ventre. Eu não conseguia, só de pensar que podia estar grávida um sorriso teimava em sair por meus lábios. Oh, Deus, e eu achando que quando acontecesse poderia compartilhar com todos livremente minha alegria, estava gora presa em uma disputa interna sobre o certo e o errado.

Tentei me concentrar para não deixar que suspeitassem, Rosalie ficou em silêncio também, permanecendo ao meu lado, sorrindo com os olhos. Eu tive que me controlar para não rir, aquela sensação de mais pura felicidade ao mesmo tempo de tristeza profunda estavam tão conflitantes em meu peito.

– O que está sentindo, majestade? – o médico perguntou, retirando o seu aparelho de trabalho.

Ele pediu que eu respirasse, enquanto avaliava-me. O doutor era mais velho do que eu, mas aparentava ter no máximo 40 anos, seu nome era Charlie e eu já o havia visto em outras oportunidades, mas não esperava vê-lo tão cedo por mim mesma.

Pude perceber o Carlisle de longe, ele estava afastado da cama, mas seus olhos estavam preocupados. Tentei ignorá-lo. Aquilo poderia ser uma fachada para o doutor e Rosalie pensarem que estávamos bem, para que o rei não estivesse mau visto entre seus súditos, mas eu não queria cooperar nessa encenação.

– Preciso fazer o exame de toque – o médico falou.

Arregalei os olhos, como assim toque? Nunca! Vi que Carlisle teve a mesma reação que eu, mas ele foi mais rápido com as palavras.

– Como, não entendi bem, doutor?! – Carlisle logo se expressou, pelo menos para isso ele serve.

O médico pareceu diverti-se as nossas custas.

– Desculpe-me majestades, mas o toque é necessário. Se o rei preferir ficar junto, tudo bem. Só irei verificar o ventre – ele falou divertido.

Carlisle sentou-se na cama impaciente e encarou o médico.

– Senhor, eu não vou acariciar sua esposa, só irei verificar seu ventre – ele falou novamente, e dessa vez não conseguiu segurar um pequeno sorriso. Rosalie também não aguentou e o sorriu junto. Mas porque eu estava apavorada com a situação? Seria medo de saber que não estava grávida de fato ou era medo de que Carlisle descobrisse tão cedo que eu estava?

– Ok, ficarei junto – Carlisle falou.

O olhei, ele tinha entortado a boca e olhava para o médico, que naquele momento revelava a parte do meu ventre. Ele estava irritado, como se estivessem mexendo em suas coisa e...bem, era isso que eu era para ele, apenas uma propriedade e nada mais. Aquilo me magoava, mas tentei não pensar nisso agora e apenas me focar no médico.

O doutor começou a pressionar minha barriga e um pequeno sorriso escapou de seus lábios. Então, era verdade! Ele também suspeitava que eu estivesse grávida e, embora parecesse impossível, o amor que eu já sentia pelo bebê conseguiu crescer ainda mais, só de saber que ele realmente existia.

– Meu senhor, já sei o que sua esposa tem – Charlie falou.

Carlisle parecia agoniado. Ele me olhou preocupado e encarou o doutor em seguida.

– O que? Diga-me o que posso fazer para que ela fique boa? – ele perguntou.

Charlie sorriu.

– Acredito que alguns mimos e carinhos já vão fazer bem aos dois – ele o respondeu sorridente.

Mas Carlisle ficou perdido, meu Deus, me casei com um tolo! Como ele não pode pegar a linha de pensamento do doutor? Ele era muito lerdo! Rosalie sorriu, assim como eu.

– Descanse majestade, é importante o repouso e não se irritar. Qualquer coisa, chamem e eu virei correndo.– Charlie falou saindo.

Eu não conseguia acreditar, vou ser mãe! Bem, estou com as contas atrasadas e o doutor falando isso, só confirmou. Eu estava em meio a maior alegria de minha vida, que parecia não estar sendo compartilhada por "meu marido". Carlisle levantou.

– Espera! O que ela tem?! Você não disse – ele falou irritado, bagunçando os cabelos.

Rosalie riu, assim como eu.

– Majestade, a doença que sua esposa tem, não é uma doença e sim a mais bela realização de uma mulher – ele falou, mas Carlisle continuou sem entender.

– Você terá herdeiros, majestade. Sua esposa está grávida e já tem meus parabéns – Charlie, concluiu para ele.

Olhei para Carlisle, ele estava estático. Será que ele não havia aceitado a notícia? Será que suspeitava que eu o tivesse traído ou algo assim? Logo ele virou-se para mim. Sua respiração era forte, e o vi dar um sorriso, embora seu rosto já estivesse coberto de lágrimas.

– Bem eu vou indo – Charlie falou.

Só ficaram no quarto Rosalie, Carlisle e eu. Ela logo sorriu feliz com a notícia e praticamente pulou de alegria.

– Viu, o que eu falei que achava?! Oh, eu sou advinha! – ela falou sorrindo, olhando divertida para o irmão. – Você não está feliz Carlisle? – perguntou.

Eu realmente queria ouvir aquela resposta dele, mesmo que não tivesse coragem de ser eu a fazê-la. Mas, antes da resposta dele eu já estava com os nervos à flor da pele e seu suspiro quase me fez prever o pior.

– Lógico que estou, sempre quis ser pai! – ele falou, pela primeira vez depois que soube e sua voz estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo chorosa.

Ele seria pai e eu seria mãe, e aquilo era mágico! Embora, eu não tenha certeza de por quanto tempo eu poderia ter esse titulo, que para mim já era mais importante do que qualquer outro que eu já tive na vida. Que Deus proteja a mim e ao meu bebe, inclusive de seu próprio pai se for preciso.

**POV Irina**

Aquela casa estava inabitável há tempos. Essa mulherzinha, que meu irmão fazia de sua concubina particular, achava que tinha poderes de se portar como sua esposa. Ah, doce ilusão dela!

Eu aposto que Carmen não sabe com quantas mulheres um nobre como meu irmão já deve ter se deitado. Também não sabe que quando ele se cansar desse joguinho a mandará para o mesmo caminho das outras, a rua. Aposto que até seu empreguinho no castelo deixará de existir.

Eu posso ter calado agora, mas foi estratégico. Sei que, no fundo, Eleazar é como eu e almeja um posto muito maior nessa realeza. Eu sei esperar minha cara Carmen, e como sei. Serei eu a rir por último e o farei enquanto você se ajoelha aos meus pés, pedindo por clemência. Pode escrever, esse dia vai chegar, e eu não serei piedosa, ah não mesmo!

Cheguei ao castelo e logo me deparei com uma cena incomum, Carlisle, meu adorado e perfeito rei, estava conversando com um soldadinho qualquer, mas saiu apressado no momento em que o médico chegou e o deixou de lado.

Médico? E Carlisle apresado com sua chegada? Bem, aquilo era realmente estranho.

Tentei me lembrar o nome do tal guardinha, enquanto seguia até ele. Logo que estava a poucos passos de alcançá-lo, ele se virou para mim.

Confesso que ele era bonito, de certa forma, e se eu não fosse totalmente obcecada pelo rei iria ver se é tão bom quanto é bonito, mas, tenho outros interesses.

Fiz meu melhor sorriso para ele e ao reparar em suas roupas, tentei me lembrar o pouco que sabia da hierarquia do exército. Bem, ele me pareceu importante e logo me lembrei de uma vez onde Carlisle me confidenciou que daria o cargo de major a um jovem... Seu nome era... ah, Deus, eu estava tão focada na noite maravilhosa que teríamos que quase nem dei muita importância as suas palavras naquele momento. Aliás, altos tempos onde a rainha sonsa não era minha preocupação...

– Boa tarde, condessa Denali – ele me cumprimentou, mas não o deixei se esquivar, como ele parecia pretender fazer.

– Boa tarde, senhor. Aliás, como é mesmo?

– Whitlock, senhorita.

– Oh, sim, major Whitlock, não? – eu sorri e ele pareceu feliz por meu apontamento.

Eu usaria as palavras a meu favor, para poder tirar-lhe o que precisava saber. Afinal, ele me parecia uma presa fácil, alguém bem manipulável. Eu até poderia me divertir com ele em algumas ocasiões... Quem sabe?

– Sim, condessa Denali.

– Me chame de Condessa Irina, afinal, nós as Denali somos várias – tentei me fazer próxima e simpática.

– Como quiser.

– Oh, então, major, pude notar que estava conversando com o rei. Bem, e também que ele correu até o médico que acabou de chegar, não é mesmo? – agora eu me faria de preocupada. – Estaria a princesa Rosalie doente? Afinal, Carlisle a ama tanto e sua saúde preocupa a todo o reino...

O soldadinho me olhou com as testas franzidas após eu mencionar Rosalie, hum...haveria algo ai!? Será que ele tinha por Rosalie as mesmas intenções que eu para com o rei? Bem, se fosse isso, talvez pudéssemos ser parceiros em breve, não?

Eu ainda sorria em incentivo quando ele pareceu cair a si para me responder.

– Na verdade, o rei esta preocupado com a rainha. O médico veio vê-la e é compreensível, se tratando da mulher que ele ama, toda essa preocupação, não acha? – e ele me sorriu irônico. Oh Deus, daria tudo para esbofetear sua cara agora!

– Ama, ah sim, sei... – eu lhe respondi em desdém e cruzando meus braços. Ele não sabia a porcaria todo que estava falando, logo para mim, que cheguei a supor que ele fosse no mínimo inteligente.

– Condessa – ele chamou minha atenção novamente e eu o encarei – deveria ficar de fora da vida dos dois. Suas interrupções não são bem vindas e, uma hora, a rainha pode se cansar desse joguinho. A corta sempre estoura para o lado do mais fraco. Ouça isso como um conselho de amigo.

– Amigo? Vou lhe dizer uma coisa – me alterei e apontei o dedo em sua cara – você não sabe dessa ópera a metade, soldado! Nem queira saber! Aliás, a corda nunca vai estourar para o meu lado, pois saiba bem isso: nunca! Eu sou aquela quem ele verdadeiramente ama e esse casamento foi por mera conveniência!

– Se quer pensar isso, por mim tudo bem.

Ele deu de ombros e iria me deixar falando sozinha? Horas, quem ele pensa que é?! Que atrevimento é esse! Puxei-o pelo braço para que continuasse a ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer.

– Não é difícil uma rainha perder a cabeça em Volterra, saiba disso! – eu gritei com ele.

Mesmo que ao tentar puxá-lo ele continuasse a andar, após meu berro ele voltou e me pegou pelos braços. Ok, como se eu tivesse medo de apertões, tem que fazer melhor do que isso para me intimidar.

– Você nunca mais ouse dizer isso, nunca mais, está ouvindo?!

– E quem é você para impedir? – eu o encarei e, como esperava, não obtive resposta, então me soltei de seus braços com um sorriso de triunfo. – Você, aliás, vou explicar de uma forma dinâmica, para que sua cabecinha acostumada a uma guerra entenda. Já que inteligência parece lhe falta, sim? Enfim, pense que em um tabuleiro de xadrez, você sabe o que é xadrez, não soldado? – mas a pergunta foi retórica, pois continuei a fazer meu discurso. – Aqui, nesse grande xadrez, você é como um daqueles cavalinhinhos que vão a frente, um dos primeiros a perder a cabeça em uma batalha. Tão afastado do rei que ele nem se importará com sua morte.

Embora eu quisesse deixá-lo revoltado, o maldito sorriu. Cruzes, o imbecil não havia me entendido?

– Hum...interessante analogia. O que me faz pensar que, pela sua lógica condessa, eu pelo menos estou no jogo. Agora você... – ele pareceu pensar – você seria quem? Porque, cá entre nós, a rainha é a total soberana do tabuleiro e pode fazer mais por seu jogo que o próprio rei. E, hum...vamos ver, você não é a rainha. Nome de nossa rainha é Esme e não Irina. Logo, pelo menos, eu estou no jogo, minha cara. Não sou carta fora do baralho ou peça inexistente como a senhorita.

Eu queria socá-lo com tamanha ousadia! Mas o maldito sorria com minha expressão de fúria.

– Vai se arrepender por isso! – eu lhe disse antes de sair dali e deixá-lo falando sozinho.

Maldito seja esse major! Eu terei Carlisle em minhas mãos de novo. Ele não poderá me descartar após o que eu tenho para lhe dizer. E, bem, uma hora eu serei a rainha e esse soldado não passará de uma peça insignificante a sete palmos a baixo da terra. Ele não perde por esperar! Ele verá só! Comprou briga com a pessoa errada esse imbecil!

Segui em busca de meu amado rei, eu iria lhe dar uma das notícias mais felizes de sua existência, eu tinha certeza, e, bem, tenho certeza que após isso o meu caminho estará livre dessa rainha medíocre.

**POV Carlisle**

Era inacreditável, minha Esme está grávida! Serei pai! As palavras do médico ecoavam em minha mente como um verdadeiro mantra. "Sua esposa está grávida" foi a melhor notícia que recebi nos últimos tempos.

Só Deus sabe o quanto almejava por esse bebê. Ser pai sempre foi meu grande sonho. E tenho muitos motivos para querer isso, afinal, nunca tive um pai de verdade. Caius era um monstro!

Virei-me para Esme, ela tinha uma expressão confusa, posso imaginar o que se passa dentro de seu coração. Acredito que minha esposa sempre sonhou com esse momento em sua vida e, quando acontece, ela não está completamente feliz. Tudo por minha culpa.

Rosalie me encarou, eu não tinha falado nada até agora.

– Você não está feliz Carlisle? – minha irmã questionou. Que tipo de pergunta era essa? Lógico que estou feliz, minha felicidade só não estava maior porque queria Esme sorrindo com a notícia. E ela estava aparentando desespero.

– Lógico que estou feliz, sempre quis ser pai! – respondi simplesmente a verdade.

Esme avaliava minha expressão, como se quisesse abrir um livro e descobrir o que tinha escrito dentro. Eu estava feliz, provavelmente, seria um dos dias mais felizes de minha vida.

Mas ao mesmo tempo eu estava triste, olhei para minha esposa, ela acariciava o ventre perdida em seus pensamentos. Como eu daria tudo para estar ali, para tomá-la em meus braços e dizer verdadeiramente o quanto estava feliz coma notícia do nosso bebê. Dizer que ela realizou o meu sonho, que a protegeria de tudo e de todos.

Um forte sentimento de culpa me atingiu, eu não mereço isso. Não mereço Esme, nem ninguém. Aquilo era muito doloroso para mim, porque eu podia está ali. Fazendo o que eu verdadeiramente quero, mas minhas atitudes com a minha mulher, a fizeram desistir de lutar por mim. Ver tudo aquilo era muito cruel.

Distanciei minha mente da cena e simplesmente saí do quarto, eu não poderia fazer isso com Esme, ela não merece alguém como eu! Fiquei na ante câmera de seus aposentos. Não conseguir segurar meus instintos, minhas fortes emoções e simplesmente deixei fluir. Minha mente vagava em busca de alguma forma épica ou até mesmo romântica para que pudesse pedir desculpas novamente a Esme. Para que ela pudesse me dar uma nova chance. Eu não queria ser um pai como Caius para o meu filho, quero amá-lo e cuidar dele.

Senti uma mão acariciando meus cabelos. Virei rapidamente e pude ver que era Rosalie. Fiquei parado com aquela demonstração de afeto. Afinal, ela tinha me batido no rosto.

– Carly... – tentou falar, mas não conseguiu. – Desculpe-me. Nunca quis agredi-lo... Eu só precisava fazer você acordar e enxergar tudo que você está jogando fora. A vida perfeita que você pode ter e está desperdiçando – complementou.

Eu não sei o que estava ocorrendo comigo, só não queria mais segurar todo esse sentimento dentro de mim. Eu ia explodir, minha irmã estava ali, ela não iria desistir de mim, como pensei que faria.

– Rosie... – só bastou falar isso.

Minha adorada irmã abraçou-me como antigamente. Mas tinha algo de diferente, esses abraços eram com uma menininha brigona e durona, que ficava gritando "Carly" por todos os lados. E agora era como se eu fosse a criança e ela a irmã mais velha. Era como me sentia nesse momento. Eu precisava que alguém cuidasse de mim.

– Carlisle, eu amo você meu irmão, nada vai me fazer desistir de você – falou e pude alegrar meu coração um pouco.

– Rosie, me desculpe. Eu... – parei um pouco de falar, para poder conter minha emoção. – Obrigado por não desistir de mim – complementei, ela sorriu em meus braços.

– Sou sua irmã, e tenho a ideia do perdão infinito, mas só porque eu te amo! – falou. Sorri. Ela continuou com carinhos em meus cabelos.

– O que eu posso fazer para tentar reconquistá-la? Pode me ajudar? – comecei completamente desesperado. Rosie olhou em meus olhos.

– Vou lhe contar uma história, que ouvir de uma pessoa:

"Um dia, uma pequena abertura apareceu num casulo. Um homem sentou e observou a borboleta por várias horas. Conforme ela se esforçava para fazer com que seu corpo passasse através daquele pequeno buraco. Então, pareceu que ela havia parado de fazer qualquer progresso. Parecia que ela tinha ido o mais longe que podia, e não conseguia ir mais.

Então o homem decidiu ajudar a borboleta: ele pegou uma tesoura e cortou o restante do casulo. A borboleta, então, saiu facilmente. Mas seu corpo estava murcho e era pequeno e tinha as asas amassadas.

O homem continuou a observá-la porque ele esperava que, a qualquer momento, as asas dela se abrissem e esticassem para serem capazes de suportar o corpo, que iria se afirmar com o tempo. Mas nada aconteceu! Na verdade, a borboleta passou o resto de sua vida rastejando com um corpo murcho e asas encolhidas. Ela nunca foi capaz de voar.

O que o homem, em sua gentileza e vontade de ajudar, não compreendia era que, o casulo apertado e o esforço necessário à borboleta para passar através da pequena abertura, era o modo pelo qual Deus fazia com que o fluido do corpo da borboleta fosse para as suas asas, de forma que ela estaria pronta para voar uma vez que estivesse livre do casulo."

Ela finalizou, consegui entender perfeitamente suas palavras. Minha irmã iria me ajudar, mas ela não iria interferir, sua ajuda seria somente em me ouvir.

– Carly, o que quero dizer é que, algumas vezes, o esforço é, justamente, o que precisamos em nossa vida. Nada em nossa existência é louvável sem obstáculos, pois assim seriamos aleijados. Nunca seriamos forte como tem que ser. Nós nunca poderíamos voar. – Ela finalizou. Fiquei lhe olhando, concordei com tudo que ela tinha me falado.

– Eu sei que ela me ama, e que não vai esquecer de mim tão fácil assim... Eu só... – parei no meio de minha frase.

– Se aproveite disso Carly. Ela te ama, e esse filho pode juntar vocês, mas só saiba que vai encontrar muita resistência, por que... – Ela parou de falar, parecia que estava em busca de uma palavra adequada.

– Porque eu atropelei seus sentimentos – lhe ajudei com as palavras. Rosie concordou, suspirei com muita raiva de mim mesmo. Voltei a pensar na criança que Esme espera. - É realmente incrível tudo isso estar acontecendo de uma vez. Esme me odiando e grávida. Eu só... Só queria que minha vida estivesse como há dois dias. – falei suspirando demoradamente. Rosie parou de afagar meu cabelo.

– Lute por seus sonhos, lute para conviver com seu filho ou filha e lute por Esme. Ela é importante na sua vida Carly.

Eu sorri, minha irmã acabou de me dar o que preciso, a coragem para encarar o mundo, que vai fechar as portas para mim. Tenho que pedir desculpas a alguém importante, meu amigo, não posso me esquecer disso. Levantei, dei um beijo no rosto de minha irmã e abri a porta do quarto.

– Carlisle... – Ela falou perdida com minha presença, mas depois ficou levemente incomodada.

– Olá Esme. – Falei e tentei acariciar seu ventre, mas ela não permitiu. Olhei em seus olhos, encontrei uma muralha e canhões em minha direção.

– Vá embora, eu quero ficar sozinha e pensar sobre minha vida – falou.

Suas palavras me cortaram mais que uma lâmina gravada no peito. Mas eu tinha dito a ela que podia me machucar, ela pode. Não vou desistir.

– Esme... – falei olhando em seus lindos olhos, mas que agora estavam tão duros. – Não existe causa perdida se restar um único tolo para lutar por ela. Eu sou um tolo, nunca desistirei de você, mesmo que possa parecer que desisti – complementei, recolhi minhas mãos, levantei fui até a porta.

Ela certamente não esperava esse tipo de declaração.

– Eu volto depois. – apenas falei, não obtive resposta alguma.

Eu voltaria todas as noites, ela não poderia me ignorar para sempre, lutarei por você Esme, até mesmo no mar da impossibilidade.


	28. O Diario

Jasper

Irina saiu zangada, isso era algo visível até mesmo para os mais distraídos. Eu estava contemplando o fato quando ouço sutis palmas vindas de trás de mim. Me virei apreensivo, mas me deparei com uma bela cena; Alice estava com uma cesta vazia apoiada em um de seus braços e era exatamente ela quem batia palmas com um ar de travessa.

Vê-la ali, tão bela mesmo que simples era contemplar uma verdadeira princesa. Mesmo que, de fato ela pudesse ter tido tal título se seu pai não fosse uma corja. Ela era tão digna desta beleza real tal como Rosalie, tal como uma legitima e real princesa.

– Realizou meu sonho, Major – ela disse com um sorriso travesso após unir suas mãos. – Sempre quis ver Irina ouvindo poucas e boas. E, ainda por cima – ela apontou para mim – você me deu a chance de apreciar de camarote a cena, foi incrível!

Eu sorri de seu jeito. Ela não parecia mais que uma menina sapeca. Bem diferente do ar sério que tinha na primeira e única vez que conversamos a sós na pousada. Ela não parecia a mesma Alice tão tristonha daquela vez. E isso era bom, mostrava o quão incrível ela era em todos os aspectos.

– Bem, na verdade, eu estava cansado já de toda a arrogância daquela mulher... – tentei me explicar.

– Mas, foi mesmo incrível, tenho que lhe dar meus mais sinceros parabéns – ela disse ao se aproximar de mim. – Porém, agora tenho que lhe advertir – ela mudou seu tom, - embora eu compartilhe da mesma opinião que o senhor e a odeie, ela realmente pode causar-lhe mau.

– Ela? Só se tentar sabotar meu cavalo ou algo assim – eu ri de seu comentário, mas ela ainda estava séria.

– Não é isso, ela realmente pode fazer com que o rei se zangue com você.

– Ela não tem poderes para tanto, Alice.

Ela suspirou pesarosa com minhas palavras, como se lhe pesasse muito admitir o que diria em seguida.

– Sabe, tudo que eu queria era que Esme tivesse a vida que ela merecia ter. Ela é incrível e foi mais mãe para mim do que minha própria. Ela sempre foi para mim a família que eu nunca tive de fato. Tudo o que eu queria era que se casasse com alguém digno de seu amor e...

– Mas, Carlisle é digno disso, não? – eu estava confuso com o que ela tentava dizer, não fazia sentido. Afinal, mesmo que Carlisle tenha errado, ele era uma boa pessoa e amava a esposa.

Alice suspirou novamente, antes de continuar.

– Me perdoe, mas ele é seu rei, você um major do seu exército e vai defendê-lo. Mas, eu vejo a coisa por outra ótica e a cada nova traição dele, Esme sofre muito. Mulher nenhuma gosta de saber que é trocada por outra, sabe? É triste ter que constatar que você não é boa o suficiente para a pessoa que você ama.

– Mas, Esme é uma boa pessoa. Até onde vejo ela é a melhor rainha que Volterra poderia ter.

– Sim, ela é... Mas Irina manda mais em Carlisle do que ela, em muitos aspectos.

– Acho que se engana...

– Não, infelizmente não. Quisera eu estar enganada, mas não estou – ela se aproximou de mim e pegou minha mão, depois me olhou suplicante. – Peça desculpas a ela, mesmo que seja da boca para fora, mesmo que ela mereça isso. Você não vai querer comprar uma briga na qual ela está certa, é você quem sairá perdendo. Não deixe que ela acabe com o que você conquistou.

Eu tive que rir daquilo, mesmo que nervosamente. Aquela mulher não era nada, meu Deus, como ela não percebe?

– Irina não é nada mais que uma simples condessa. Ela manda tanto no rei quanto Kate ou Tanya.

Mas Alice encarou o chão.

– Apenas faça isso, ok? Procure-a e peça desculpas. Não deixe que ela tenha chances, ok?

Ela soltou minha mão e estava se distanciando. Mas, eu ainda não tinha certeza daquilo tudo. Só não queria vê-la triste, afinal, é tão difícil encontrá-la.

– Espere, princesinha de Genovia – eu brinquei para que ela olhasse para mim.

Ela virou com um vinco na testa, mas logo começou a rir.

– É lady, major. Se esqueceu? – ela brincou.

Mas eu me aproximei dela e toquei em seu cabelo.

– Não, é que o titulo de Lady é muito pequeno para uma verdadeira princesa.

– Não sou princesa, sou uma bastardinha – ela disse triste.

– Não diga isso, aposto que um dia Aro vai se arrepender do que fez a você.

Alice fez uma careta após minhas palavras e disse divertida.

– Nota-se que não o conhece. Acredita em papai Noel também, major?

– Não, - eu respondi brincando – acredito em justiça, na verdade. Também acredito que há diversos modos de se quebrar a cara de alguém, mesmo sem tocar na pessoa.

– Uma pena é que...eu nunca terei minha "vingancinha de meu adorado pai" – ela fez aspas no ar.

– Espere e verá – eu pisquei para ela, que sorriu em seguida, provavelmente não me levando a sério.

– Ok, esperarei sentada então – ela riu. – Agora, eu vou colher flores para a rainha, já estou atrasada e você, mocinho – ela tocou em meu peito com o dedo, como se quisesse me dar uma bronca – procure Irina, ok?

Eu queria rolar os olhos com aquilo, mas ela parecia fofa preocupada.

– Hum...veremos, princesa.

– Lady – ela disse tentando parecer zangada, mas seu sorriso entregava que não estava.

– Que seja – eu sorri, dando de ombros, como se não tivesse importância alguma. – É só um título mesmo.

Alice voltou a se virar e agora seguia para o campo de flores. Eu me perguntava como uma pessoa podia deixá-la partir assim de sua vida, sem admitir que uma filha dessas era uma benção e não uma coisa para se envergonhar. Mas, se eu parar para pensar, Alice não é a única a não ter o amor paterno, então... talvez ela estivesse certa se a coisa toda seguisse rumos normais, mas, por ela, eu tentaria dar um troco a altura. Ela só precisaria esperar um pouco.

Edward

Ter acesso a tudo era algo que me fascinava, é verdade. Mesmo que eu passasse a maior parte do tempo em pesquisas e às vezes negligenciasse o tempo que deveria passar ao lado de Bella. A verdade é que se pudesse ficaria ao seu lado a cada instante, mas, as obrigações reais exigiam mais de nós do que apenas vivermos livremente por aí.

Eu já havia avaliado todos os livros de maior importância, afinal, a parte usável da biblioteca e do acervo estava totalmente analisada por mim. Eu chegava agora ao canto de menor importância, segundo os escribas, e a quantidade de poeira nos livros me indicava que eles diziam a verdade sobre aquilo.

Retirei alguns livros da prateleira e folhei por cima. A grande maioria não passava de notas de impostos datadas de muito tempo atrás. Coloquei-os no lugar e dei alguns passos, correndo meus dedos pelas bordas irregulares, até que notei que alguns exemplares estavam muito a frente na estante.

Aqueles poderiam ser livros maiores e com uma importância maior, não? Com base nisso, puxei um deles para constatar que se tratavam da mesma coisa que os demais. Eu já estava entediado e pronto para colocá-lo no lugar quando um reflexo dourado no fundo da estante me chamou a atenção. Retirei mais dois livros do lado daquele e deposite-os no chão.

Logo pude ver o porquê dos livros estarem dispostos em formas irregulares, afinal, ali atrás havia alguns outros livros, bem menores, mas com detalhes em ouro em sua capa. Peguei um deles e constatei que não havia anotações sobre seu conteúdo, então abri um deles em uma página qualquer.

Em seu interior uma letra elegante estava disposta nas páginas. A caligrafia era impecável e as palavras rebuscadas demais para serem produzidas por qualquer um. Decidi ler algo dele, naquela página mesmo para constatar seu conteúdo.

"Não importa o que ele diga, amo meus filhos e por eles ei de mover céus e terras. Minhas joias mais preciosas não podem ser tratadas como uma reles mercadoria. Não me importo se ele é taxado por seus súditos como a pessoa mais próxima de Deus na terra. Para mim, ele não é de nada glorioso e toda a sua pompa de nada me serve se ele levantar a mão a um de meus filhos. Eu nunca deixarei que faça mau a nenhum deles, nunca".

Aquelas palavras eram fortes e me fizeram pensar. Corri algumas páginas e voltei ao início para constatar o como eu estava ferrado em ler aquilo. Aquele livro de belas letras na verdade tratava-se de um diário, um diário da falecida rainha de Volterra, a mãe de Carlisle e Rosalie.

Eu sei que deveria colocá-lo no lugar junto dos outros, mas não pude. Tomado de minha curiosidade, eu tinha que descobrir do que aquela mulher morreu. Diziam que ela era teimosa demais e o rei havia arrancado sua cabeça em uma demonstração pública de seu poder, onde até mesmo seus filhos tiveram que ver a decapitação da própria mãe.

Eu me perguntava o que ela poderia ter feito para levantar tal fúria e, é claro, nunca teria coragem de perguntar a ninguém, mas me preocupava que Esme estivesse indo para o mesmo caminho quando discutia frequentemente com o rei.

Mesmo que no fundo eu soubesse que correia perigo com tal informação em mãos, eu teria que levá-los, pois havia alguém que precisava descobrir os segredos escondidos aqui.

Esme

Depois que Carlisle e todos os outros me deixaram sozinha, eu tive a chance de assimilar melhor a novidade e compreender seus significados. A situação ia muito além de minha alegria, a realização do meu sonho de ser mãe. Não era apenas o meu esperado e já adorado filho que eu carregava agora, era o herdeiro de todo o reino e a responsabilidade e cobrança que cairiam sobre ele desde que nascesse já me preocupava. Eu tinha que dar um jeito de proteger meu filho de tudo isso e permitir que ele tivesse uma infância feliz como a minha.

O problema era que eu não poderia confiar em Carlisle para colaborar com isso. Ele havia demonstrado muita felicidade com a notícia, mas eu não me permitiria acreditar que fosse mais do que alívio por finalmente ter seu sucessor. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu não podia mais acreditar que ele fosse capaz de qualquer sentimento bom ou puro.

Eu havia me enganado todo esse tempo, ele era exatamente como o pai, o rei Caius, mas eu faria qualquer coisa para proteger meu filho e mantê-lo longe de Carlisle. Enquanto, tentava encontrar uma solução para esse novo problema, uma batida na porta me distraiu. Não queria ser incomodada, mas permiti que entrassem mesmo assim.

Era meu padrinho Demetri, no momento que o vi, minha vontade era desabar em lágrimas e me atirar em seus braços para ser consolada, como ele sempre fez desde que eu era criança. Mas eu não era mais uma criança e precisava lidar com meus problemas de uma forma mais madura, por isso controlei minhas lágrimas e tentei parecer forte.

– Acabei de saber que o médico foi chamado para vê-la e vim imediatamente ver como você estava. Você esta doente, querida? – ele se aproximou, me examinando com preocupação.

– Eu estou grávida – lhe informei rapidamente, sem saber outra maneira de dar a notícia.

– Isso é maravilhoso! Tudo o que... – ele começou a falar animadamente, mas aos poucos sua animação foi diminuindo e a expressão preocupada e pensativa voltou. Ele passou a me examinar mais atentamente. – Você não parece tão contente quanto deveria.

Ele observou, me deixando ainda mais nervosa. Eu não tinha razões para me envergonhar, mas de alguma maneira me sentia profundamente humilhada em ter que contar a meu padrinho tudo o que havia acontecido.

– Eu sei que deveria estar contente, esse filho é tudo o que sempre quis e estou muito feliz com a notícia, mas... aconteceram algumas coisas... e eu... eu... – eu comecei a gaguejar sem saber como contar a ele.

– Eu já fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu, querida – minha surpresa devia estar bem visível em meu rosto, porque ele continuou, – as fofocas circulam muito rápido na corte, você sabe disso. Não precisa se envergonhar de nada minha querida, _você_não fez nada de errado.

– Eu sei disso, mas ainda assim, me sinto tão... humilhada, abalada. Tudo o que eu queria era sumir daqui, ir embora e nunca mais ter que ver a ele e aquela vagabunda... Eu gostaria de... de voltar pra casa, voltar a Volterra... Talvez... talvez devêssemos voltar e fazer uma última tentativa – comecei a falar rapidamente, tentando criar um plano que desse certo.

– Esme, acalme-se, por favor. Não faz nenhum sentido voltarmos ao ponto inicial. Logo agora que você alcançou tudo o que queria.

– Eu não acho que alcancei tudo que eu queria...

– Você queria ser rainha, agora você é, e com esse filho a caminho, sua posição e influência na corte estão cada vez mais assegurados.

– Mas isso não é tudo o que eu queria... eu...

– Eu sei querida e eu lamento profundamente ter que lhe dizer isso, mas é pro seu próprio bem. Então, você precisa deixar os seus sonhos românticos de lado, Esme, e contentar-se com o que você pode ter. Você casou-se com um homem muito diferente do que seu pai, e ouso dizer até do que eu, sonhei para você. Adoraria vê-la casada com um homem que a amasse e merecesse o seu amor. Adoraria vê-la ter o mesmo tipo de amor que seus pais tiveram, o tipo de amor para o qual você foi criada. Mas, infelizmente, esse não é o caso e, por mais que me doa, eu tenho que lhe falar isso agora. Antes que você se machuque ainda mais. Abra mão de seus sonhos românticos, Esme, e seja o mais feliz que você puder com aquilo que você tem. Seja a grande rainha que você nasceu para ser e mostre a Carlisle o quão tolo ele é de tratá-la do jeito que a tratou.

As palavras de meu padrinho, apesar de duras de aceitar, eram completamente certas. Eu mesma as havia aceitado quando disse a Carlisle que mataria meu amor por ele, mas isso era algo mais fácil de falar do que fazer. Até agora eu não tinha nenhuma ideia de como fazer isso, mas, enquanto escutava e refletia sobre as palavras de meu padrinho, um plano começou a se formar em minha mente. Um plano de como afastar Carlisle e todos os sentimentos que me causavam tanta dor de dentro do meu coração.

– Você tem toda a razão, como sempre padrinho... É só que, é tão difícil, mas é realmente o melhor caminho para mim e eu prometo que vou tentar.

– Que bom, querida. Eu realmente espero que você consiga, detesto vê-la sofrer como estou vendo agora. Bem, acho que devo ir agora e deixá-la descansar um pouco. – Demetri falou começando a retirar-se.

– Ah, quase esqueci-me do motivo que me trouxe aqui. Edward encontrou isso na biblioteca e acredito que deve ficar em seu poder, agora mais do que nunca.

– O que é isso? – perguntei examinando o livro que ele me entregava.

– É o diário da mãe de Carlisle, leia o que ela escreveu, acredito que ela tem muito a lhe ensinar.

E, com isso, ele se despediu me deixando sozinha com o diário na mão. Fiquei muito tempo apenas o olhando sem ter certeza se abriria ou não. Me parecia uma grande invasão ler o diário de alguém, mesmo que esse alguém já estivesse morto. Mas, por fim, minha curiosidade falou mais alto e abri o diário em uma página qualquer, curiosa e até um pouco temerosa do que poderia encontrar ali. Que segredos a rainha Catherine guardava? Qual havia sido o real motivo de sua morte? Eu esperava que as respostas as minhas perguntas estivessem bem aqui, em minhas mãos e que eu pudesse desvendá-las daqui para frente.


	29. Visita Inesperada

**Esme**

"**Volterra, 15 de abril de 1618**

_A viagem até a casa de campo se estendia de forma interminável, assim como a impaciência de Carlisle. Era cada vez mais difícil mantê-lo entretido. _

_A demora e a falta de espaço para brincar o deixando cada vez mais irritável. E, para piorar tudo, o meu jovem cavalheiro de apenas, seis anos, se sentia ainda mais irritado por estar viajando na carruagem entre as mulheres, ao invés de cavalgar com os homens. Como se eu fosse deixar meu pequeno príncipe viajar de maneira tão perigosa... _

_Fora as dificuldades, com o temperamento inquieto de Carlisle, tudo ia muito bem, mais do que bem, na verdade. Poder passar um tempo de paz e tranquilidade longe de Caius era um verdadeiro presente divino e eu estava disposta a aproveitar cada momento dele. Mesmo quando ainda estávamos a meio caminho do nosso destino e com meu filho comportando-se como..."_

- Majestade? – a voz de Isabella me trouxe de volta a realidade. Estava tão imersa no diário que havia perdido completamente a noção do que estava ao meu redor.

- Está sentada aí há tanto tempo, não está precisando de nada? Posso trazer-lhe algo para...

- Estou bem aqui, apenas me deixe sozinha por mais alguns minutos, logo voltarei para meu quarto – ela assentiu e voltou para dentro do palácio, não parecendo nada satisfeita.

Eu sabia que ela e Alice ficavam inquietas por me ver retirada nessa parte do meu jardim particular todos os dias, mas eu havia adotado esse lugar pela calma e falta de intromissões para poder ler o diário de Catherine.

Eu já estava quase terminando de lê-lo e até agora não havia encontrado nada que respondesse as minhas perguntas, mas uma coisa já havia ficado bem clara, aquele não era o único diário escrito por ela e a procura pelos outros era uma das minhas ocupações nas semanas que se seguiram ao dia em que Demetri me entregou o primeiro diário. Alias, Edward também está à procura, o que é vantajoso, pois a sua curiosidade vai deixa-lo louco para encontrar os outros diários.

Tivemos uma conversa, um tanto privada sobre isso. Eu pedi que ele tivesse cuidado ao procurar esses diários. Ele disse que tomaria, e realmente espero que esteja tomando. Edward tem mais liberdade para andar no castelo do que eu, e pode realmente fuçar em tudo, já que seu cargo lhe proporciona isso. Fora que não quero esbarrar com o Carlisle. A dor em meu peito ao ver aquele homem é muito grande, acho que pode levar muito tempo para que eu possa em fim perdoa-lo. O que ele fez comigo foi repugnante, logo comigo... Afastei meus pensamentos, não adianta pensar nessas coisas agora.

Eu decidi retirar-me em meus aposentos durante esse tempo, para o bem da criança que eu carregava em meu ventre. Com todas as emoções que estava vivendo, eu temia não ser capaz de manter a gravidez. Além disso, era uma chance de me fortalecer para fazer o que precisava ser feito, enterrar meus sentimentos e aprender a ser forte e inabalável.

Eu proibi a visita de todos, permitindo apenas que minhas damas de companhia e o médico entrassem em meus aposentos. Sei que todos estranharam e até reprovaram essa minha atitude, mas eu precisava desse tempo para me curar de todas feridas que Carlisle havia me infligido.

Ele não havia ficado nada satisfeito com minhas ordens, mas surpreendentemente não havia desobedecido. Alice havia me contado, mesmo sem eu querer saber, que todos os dias ele vinha perguntar por mim e pelo bebê, que ele parecia abalado e realmente arrependido. Mas eu não queria e nem podia dar ouvidos a essas notícias, então a proibi de falar dele para mim. Tudo que eu não posso é confiar nele depois de tudo que ele fez, seria como trair a mim mesma, ninguém muda assim. Se ele tem medo de amar, ótimo! Eu tenho medo de confiar! Não confiarei num homem que, apesar de não falar, em muitos momentos demonstra me amar, mas na primeira oportunidade troca-me por uma desclassificada. Não quero tolerar isso, se ele quer fazer sexo, pode fazer, mas não venha com seus falsos sentimentos até meu leito e me fazer acreditar em tudo que fala só para me decepcionar. Não quero isso para minha vida, agora tudo que me basta é o meu lindo bebê.

**Eleazar:**

Abri os olhos vagarosamente, mas a claridade em meu quarto me forçou a fechar novamente. Suspirei e sentir um leve toque em meu rosto, foi então que me lembrei:

- Carmem. – Chamei com doçura. Senti lábios quentes em minha testa, abri os olhos novamente. Lá estava a mulher da minha vida recepcionando meu dia. Ela estava coberta com um lençol, na verdade encontrar-se enrolada nele. Enquanto eu, bem não vestia nada.

Espreguicei-me preguiçosamente, estalando meu pescoço e costas, logo pude ver uma feição de reprovação dela.

- Não faça isso querido, pode ter alguma dor depois. – sorri para sua preocupação e comecei a tentar dormir novamente. Abracei o travesseiro, que Carmem dormiu pela segunda vez. Tudo estava tão mágico, ali em seus braços eu me esquecia de tudo. Logo senti o carinho que eu mais gostava.

- Ah, assim vou dormir novamente. – Falei me aconchegando mais. Carmem sorriu, ela estava tão à vontade. Era tão maravilhoso ficar ao seu lado. Não via a hora em que ela fosse minha realmente, quero conseguir encontrar uma data para o jantar, para finalmente poder me casar com Carmem.

- Não pode dormir mais amor. – Ela falou divertida. Eu adorava quando ela me chamava de amor, era algo realmente sublime.

- Eu tenho que ir para o castelo, Esme pode precisar de mim. Já não fui ontem, ela pode achar que estou me aproveitando da situação e negligenciando meu trabalho. – Ela começou a dizer e foi se distanciando de mim.

- Nãão.. volta. Não pare de me fazer carinho. – falei olhando-a. Ela estava prendendo uma risada.

- Pode rir. Só volta para a cama. – sugeri, dei espaço na cama para que ela voltasse.

- Eleazar. Levante-se, você está cheio de coisas para fazer. – ela falou completamente mandona. Gargalhei. Levantei e me juntei a ela. Carmem ficou completamente vermelha, acredito que me ver sem roupas na luz da manhã é o motivo de sua vergonha.

- Carmem... – chamei. Ela não me olhou, ainda estava envergonhada. – Querida.. – nada, suspirei.

- Meu amor.. – dessa vez ela me olhou rapidamente, comecei a rir. – Não tem nada que você já não tenha visto. Carmem, é a segunda vez que nos amamos, pare com toda essa vergonha, não tem fundamento. – completei meu pensamento selando nossos lábios.

Ela começou a me empurrar, e vi um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Sem fundamento... Isso não era nem para tá acontecendo. Você e eu.. – ela estava realmente envergonhada, parou de falar olhando o meu peito, depois abaixou os olhos.

- Eu e você... – incentivei, mas ela não continuou. – Nos amamos. Não há mau nisso. – completei. Ela me olhou nos olhos.

- Você sabe que não devíamos está fazendo isso. Você se comprometeu com meu pai, e Deus nem quero imaginar o choque que minha mãe ia ter se soubesse que já compartilhamos intimidade. – ela falou toda séria. Fiquei me sentindo um aproveitador de virtudes desse jeito. Sentei na cama. Ela percebeu.

- Querido eu não quis dizer que não gostei ou que foi ruim, pelo contrario disso. Foi o melhor momento da minha vida... Só.. – ela não terminou, comecei a rir.

- Está bem... Eu aceito seu argumento querida... Se isso vai acalmar seu coração lindo, faço esse esforço.

Ela começou a rir, ainda estava enrolada nas cobertas.

- Obrigada. – ela disse, fiquei sorrindo encantado. – Se me der um beijinho eu vou ficar mais feliz.. O Ultimo, afinal fiz uma promessa. – brinquei com ela. Ela rolou os olhos.

- O ultimo... – falou e se aproximou de mim, selei nossos lábios e aprofundei o beijo. Ela tentava sair, rindo em meus lábios, mas não conseguia.

- Querido. – ela apelou. E estava fazendo um drama enorme, não tive alternativa a não ser soltar. Ela se arrumou rapidamente e quando finalmente estava pronta despediu-se de mim e foi embora. Agora minha amada só voltaria de noite. Eu tinha muitas coisas a fazer, principalmente pagar algumas coisas referentes ao meu casamento. Vesti-me apressado e fui para a sala de refeições. Ocupei o meu lugar de costume, a cabeceira da mesa, nunca me acostumaria com o fato de ser o único homem da família. Agora mais que nunca. Meu pai tinha morrido há menos de cinco anos, me sentia tão solitário, ele era um homem maravilhoso. Educado, gentil, inteligente... não posso imaginar um pai melhor.

- Eleazar. - Chamaram minha atenção, era Katrina.

- Sim. – Respondi. – Você tem visita. – Ela complementou um pouco estranha, Kate era tão alegre e brincava com tudo, quem nunca brincava era Irina. Alias estou precisando ter uma conversa mais do que definitiva com ela. Irina está passando dos limites, a pedido de Carmem tentei me acalmar, porque se eu a pegasse para uma conversa do jeito que estava nos últimos dias ela seria morta.

- Quem está aqui.. – perguntei, era estranho visitas a essa hora. Podia ser algo serio. Kate olhou para Tanya.

- É o rei, ele está nos jardins. Pediu que quando terminasse seu desjejum, fosse ao encontro dele. – Elas me informaram. Fiquei surpreso, a ultima vez que falei com Carlisle foi naquela discussão que tivemos nas masmorras. Comecei a comer, servi-me com frutas, depois pães com geleias..

O que ele quer comigo? Eu tinha deixado bem claro como nossa amizade estava... Mas apesar de tudo eu ainda me preocupo com ele e não estava conseguindo comer...

- Eleazar, vá logo. Você sabe que não pode viver sem a amizade dele. De um fim nisso. – Tanya se pronunciou, ela tinha razão, mas eu não queria ser fraco. Sempre era eu que tentava contornar tudo.

Estou cansado disso. Carlisle sempre foi muito orgulhoso, e isso sempre nos fez brigar um pouco, mas como bons amigos sempre nos entendíamos. E o vinho sempre fez o seu papel, em nos deixar bêbados e voltávamos a ser duas crianças.

Mas minha irmã estava certa, eu tinha que por um fim nisso. Levantei e fui até os jardins. Ele estava lá, sentado num banco de madeira, esse banco tínhamos construído juntos em nossa infância. O banco era metade azul, pois o Carlisle queria azul, e a outra metade era verde, eu que escolhi a cor. Nunca desfiz esse banco de madeira.. Ele me dava boas lembranças.

Ao me aproximar, ele percebeu e levantou me olhando. A chuva que ameaçava cair começou. Eu vi tudo...

Ele estava mau! Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, a parte de baixo do olho estava levemente arroxeada. E Carlisle tinha perdido peso... Parecia que ele tinha saído do inferno.

**Edward:**

Eu já tinha vasculhado toda a biblioteca, não havia lugar onde eu não tivesse procurado pelos diários naquele cômodo. Quando eu descobrir o diário, levei para o meu aposento e curiosamente li. A falecida rainha falava basicamente do quanto detestava o seu marido e como o seu pequeno príncipe, Carlisle, era dócil e tentado a fazer traquinagens.

Em alguns momentos até rir, não podia imaginar o Carlisle protagonizando as cenas descritas por sua mãe, mas sim era realmente ele. Depois que li tudo, levei até o Demetri ele com certeza saberia o que fazer, e também aproveitei para contar o que tava acontecendo com Esme. Eu nunca seria capaz de para-la, pelo contrario acredito que até a ajudaria a fugir se ela quisesse. O que o Carlisle fez foi nojento. Não consigo compreender qual a dificuldade em falar que ama alguém.

Acho que a realeza de Volterra, mais especificamente, os reis. Possuem um medo de amar, que poderia até virar uma historia. Depois que encontrei o diário da rainha, fiquei me perguntando se o Rei Caius não poderia ter um. Imagina ler o que se passava na mente dele.

Saí da biblioteca, não tinha mais nada para fazer ali. Fiquei me perguntando se eu fosse a rainha onde eu guardaria um diário? Já estava ficando louco. No diário que li ela deixou bem claro que tinha outros relatos registrados. Eu precisava encontrar! É importante para Esme. Ela tinha me contado como está, eu não estou nada contente com seu estado.

Esme sempre foi para mim uma irmã mais velha, o tio Marcus era perfeito, praticamente criou-me como seu filho. Eu não podia faltar com minha prima. Ela já está sofrendo tanto com tudo isso que está acontecendo. Foi então que surgiu a ideia. A Princesa Rosalie.. Ela pode saber de algo..

Fui tentar acha-la, comecei pelo lugar mais obvio, seu quarto. Percorri toda a extensão sul do castelo. Os aposentos de Rosalie ficavam na ala oeste. Mas parei no meio do caminho. Como posso aborda-la sobre esse assunto? Não posso por tudo a perder. Demetri ficaria muito irritado, ele também quer saber das coisas. Todo esse mistério já está me deixando alucinado pelos segredos.

Continuei meu caminho até Rosalie. Perguntaria como não quer nada, falo que achei algo nos registros na biblioteca, afinal não é mentira. Sei que estou sendo injusto com a Rosalie, ela é completamente confiável, mas não posso contar a ninguém, nem mesmo a Bella, o que é uma tremenda odisseia. Já não tenho mais historias para inventar sobre o meu dia, e o porquê estou negligenciando meu tempo com ela ... Detesto ter que enrolar ela. Isabella já está quase desconfiando, ela pode demorar, mas quando se decide de algo vai até o fim e está ficando cada vez mais difícil explicar minhas ausências.

Foquei-me novamente na questão dos diários. Não podia deixar transparecer curiosidade alem do normal. Ao chegar à porta do quarto verifiquei se a princesa estava lá com os guardas e eles confirmaram. Ela saiu para me receber, após um de seus protetores irem chamar... Seja paciente Edward, pergunte com calma. Afinal, você não quer magoar a sua amiga. Ela era apenas uma meninha de colo, não deve se lembrar de muito. Tenho que ser cauteloso.

**Carlisle:**

Tudo que eu um dia pude imaginar ao lado de Esme era um inalcançável sonho. Ela estava grávida e já perdi as conta dos dias que não a vejo. Esme proibiu a entrada de todos em seu quarto, os únicos que podiam era o médico e suas damas de companhia. Um castigo? Sim, ela estava me afastando, impedindo qualquer oportunidade que eu pudesse ter de falar com ela, ou simplesmente de saber se estava bem.

Mas o meu maior temor perante tudo isso é quando nosso bebê nascer. Temo que Esme faça o mesmo, afaste a criança de mim. Isso é tudo que não quero, eu sei que eu errei com ela, mas sempre tive vontade de ser pai. Mesmo sabendo que as leis de Volterra são severas quanto a isso, eu não quero deixar de participar da vida de um filho meu.

Não quero que meu filho olhe para mim e não veja o quanto eu já o amo. Eu esperei esse momento toda a minha vida...

Tentei afastar meus pensamentos, não estava nada concentrado no que fazia. Afinal, era uma ideia estúpida tentar ler algo em meio todo o inferno que estava passando.

Eu sentia falta de tudo: de rir, conversar, ter carinho, do meu amigo, dormir. Mas principalmente, sentia falta do conforto que era ter Esme ao meu lado, a tranquilidade que me dava e o preenchimento em meu peito. Eu a amava, mas nunca conseguir lhe dizer. Chegava a ser patético, mas eu não sei confiar em outras pessoas. E ficar entregue do jeito que ela sempre quis, é uma possibilidade que nunca passou em minha mente.

Eu estou tão solitário... Mau falava com as pessoas, provavelmente iria piorar minha situação, todos me culpavam e as atitudes de Esme só me faziam ficar pior. Eu voltei com a minha doença que eu tinha quando era mais novo, claro que ninguém estava sabendo disso... Meu corpo estava completamente vermelho, eu me coçava. As extremidades de meu corpo estão completamente irritadas. Era como se eu estivesse caído no meio de um formigueiro.

Mas minha solidão era ... terrível. Porque eu sentia tudo que o isolamento trazia consigo, a carência, a saudade e muito mais que isto. Encontrar-me perdido e estava numa busca inútil para tentar ser o homem que as pessoas querem que eu seja, mas estava fracassando. Pelo simples fato de não conseguir me abrir com quem tenho que me abrir.

Esme, merece alguém melhor, eu sei disso. Mas ao mesmo tempo... Será que é muito egoísmo meu não querer que ela tenha outro homem? Eu a amo! Fiz uma sequencia de besteiras, mas eu a amo...

Decidir que tinha que começar a tomar algumas atitudes, já não aguentava mais não ter noticias dela. Tinha se passado semanas, desde a ultima vez que a vi no quarto. Pelo que as pessoas me contavam, Esme também estava bem isolada, pouco saia do quarto e quando fazia isso se assegurava que eu não estivesse em seu caminho. No inicio eu não quis aceitar isso, era uma situação absurda. Eu era o rei e não podia ver minha própria esposa. Mas depois...

A dor era tão grande, eu ia lá. Forçava para que ela me deixasse entrar e no final nem nos meus olhos ela olhava. Isso era muito dolorido, não sou masoquista. Minha dor tinha um limite... E fora as vezes que eu a via de relance.

Soube pelo médico que a sua gravidez está sendo difícil e isso só me deixava mais perturbado, Esme passava mal muitas vezes, vômitos entre outras coisas. Eu queria cuidar dela, mas ela não me dá o direito disso.

Foi então que me decidir, já estava pensando nisso há muito tempo. Eu ia até Eleazar, eu preciso de alguém. Rosalie é minha irmã e eu a amo. Mas existem coisas na minha vida que ela não sabe, ou melhor, que não fico a vontade de contar para ela. Vesti-me e me forcei a sair da cama. Muitos criados estranharam que eu estivesse ali. Fazia dias que levavam comida em meu quarto, só descia para reunião com o conselho, ou quando o medico chegava para examinar Esme. Ele era o único que me falava dela.

Continuei o caminho até os estábulos, não quis que ninguém me trouxesse o cavalo, eu não queria ficar no meio da porta para as pessoas ficarem perguntando se eu quero comer ou se estou bem. Após pegar minha montaria fui até a residência dos Denali. Era muito cedo ainda.

Ao chegar, pude ver uma das irmãs de Eleazar, Tanya que estava colhendo algumas flores. Ela assustou-se a me ver ali.

- Majestade.. – exclamou assuntada e fez uma reverencia. Eu estava tão indisposto que nem para formalidades estava me importando.

- Bom dia... Condessa, seu irmão está ai? – perguntei sem animo.

- Sim, majestade. Estamos prestes a fazer o desjejum, acompanha-nos? – logo ofereceu. Neguei rapidamente com um gesto educado.

- Diga-lhe que desejo falar com ele, e ficarei aqui esperando que termine sua refeição. – falei, ela assentiu e fui para o lugar dos jardins que mais me lembrava dessa casa. Era os jardins do norte da propriedade, aqui era onde eu e Eleazar brincávamos quando mais novo. Onde construímos casas na arvore e fizemos o banco de duas cores.

Olhei para o banco, ainda estava do mesmo jeito. Tentei sorri para aquilo... Nada me animava. O Céu estava horrível, uma chuva ameaçava cair a qualquer momento. Já estávamos no inverno, logo a neve começaria.

Depois de alguns minutos puder ouvir uma aproximação, só podia ser Eleazar, levantei-me e o olhei. Ele parecia está me analisando dos pés a cabeça, logo uma expressão de dor cruzou seus olhos.

- Carlisle.. Você veio do inferno? – ele me perguntou desesperado. Abaixei o rosto.

- Desculpe-me. – falei, ele me olhou. Deu um suspiro enorme. Veio caminhando na minha direção.

- Carlisle.. – ele tentou falar, mas eu o cortei.

- Eleazar, me desculpe, eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Eu.. não posso ficar sem você, é meu melhor amigo... – ele se sentou no banco e colocou as mãos na cabeça.

- Eu sou queria entender, o que te faz fazer tanta besteira? – me sentei ao seu lado.

- Posso falar com você? – perguntei, ele sorriu torto "como se eu tivesse opção " provavelmente foi o que ele pensou.

- Você sempre pode... Mas antes eu tenho perguntas. – eu assenti, e tentei melhorar um pouco meu humor.

- Porque você quase me bateu no baile, fiquei me perguntando isso todos esses dias. – eu engolir em seco.

- Lembra da visita do embaixador, aquela cena que o Edward se descontrolou? – comecei e ele assentiu, confirmando que lembrava. – Quando levei Esme para dentro eu quis saber o que era e descobrir.

- O que era afinal, acredito que foi algo muito forte, pois foi depois daquilo que começou a beber sem parar. – eu tentava não me lembrar desse noite trágica.

- Esme quase foi estuprada pelo General Felix, Edward tirou a vida dele para puni-lo. – falei de uma vez, ou nunca falaria. A expressão do Eleazar me disse tudo, ele realmente não sabia disso.

- Eu.. eu.. fiquei sabendo que era um motim e não isso. – ele falou pasmo. – Foi por isso que me descontrolei, ela já tinha aceitado o meu pedido de casamento e aquele.. – parei os meus pensamentos. E controlei minha raiva.

Bufei, na esperança de controlar meu temperamento e consegui.

- Não se afogue em tristeza... – Eleazar falou. O olhei. – Não é tão fácil assim. – respondi.

- Carlisle, você vai mudar, nem que eu tenha que te dar uma surra por dia. – ele falou brincando me fazendo rir.

- Eleazar... Você disse que a ajudou... – parei dando um suspiro. – Ajude-me, eu a quero de volta. Não sei ser romântico... não sei ser delicado. Só quero minha menina de volta, está ao seu lado e cuidar dela e do nosso filho. – falei riscando a terra com um graveto. Ele sorriu e deu uma imensa batida no meu ombro.

- Claro que lhe ajudo. Seu rabugento.. – gargalhamos. Ficamos conversando ali por muito tempo e depois ele caminhou ao meu lado de volta para o castelo.

**Esme:**

Ficar isolada de tudo era bom, a tranquilidade e o silêncio me permitindo pensar mais claramente e firmar minhas decisões a respeito do meu futuro aqui. Mas embora eu adorasse aquele descanso, eu sabia que não poderia durar para sempre. Era hora de voltar à realidade e enfrentar meus problemas de frente. Havia muitas coisas que eu precisava resolver, muito a organizar e por no devido lugar. E eu sabia por onde devia começar.

Voltei a meu quarto e fui diretamente escrever um bilhete, quando o terminei, chamei um mensageiro para entregá-lo, deixando bem claro que esperava uma resposta imediata. Enquanto esperava, tratei de me preparar para voltar a sair de minha reclusão. Era importante que eu tivesse a melhor das aparências para que todos vissem que eu não estava nada abalada pelos acontecimentos recentes.

Depois de estar satisfeita com minha aparência me dirigi à sala de audiência, deixando minha área particular do palácio pela primeira vez em semanas, receberia minha "visita" aqui. Como eu esperava, ela não demorou a chegar, entrando com a mesma atitude petulante e desafiadora de sempre.

- Majestade, confesso que estou surpresa com esse convite tão... inesperado – a condessa Irina falou, aproximando-se sem fazer qualquer reverência.

- Não a nada de inesperado nisso, condessa. Considerando a última vez que nos vimos, tenho certeza que você sabia que isto aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde – observei sua reação enquanto eu fazia referência à cena que presenciei no quarto de Carlisle. Ela não corou, nem deu qualquer sinal de que se envergonhasse como qualquer mulher descente se envergonharia. Ao invés disso, um sorrisinho convencido surgiu em seu rosto e ela passou a me olhar de forma cada vez mais altiva.

- Tem certeza que deseja falar sobre tais acontecimentos, Majestade? – ela perguntou ironicamente. Sua completa falta de decência me chocou por um momento, me deixando sem resposta. – Ou me chamou aqui para pedir conselhos amorosos? Tenho certeza de que o que viu aquela noite deve tela deixado enciumada... Talvez queira aprender a agradar o rei do jeito que ele gos...

- Cale-se! – eu gritei, sentindo que estava muito perto de perder o controle e matá-la com minhas próprias mãos bem ali, mas perder o controle não era meu objetivo, muito ao contrario. – Já que demonstra tanta falta caráter, irei direto ao ponto, sem perder mais tempo com fingimentos. A chamei aqui para exigir que deixe a capital imediatamente. Vá para o castelo de sua família e não deixe o lugar sob hipótese alguma, a menos que uma nova ordem lhe seja dada. – Irina me olhou com incredulidade por algum tempo e depois o sorriso debochado voltou a seu rosto.

- Não sei de onde tirou a ideia de que eu de alguma forma atenderia a este pedido... 

- Não é um pedido, minha querida, é uma ordem. Você tem duas opções, cumpri-la ou ir para a prisão por desobedecer uma ordem real.

- Isso não é legal... Você não tem autoridade para fazer isso.

- Eu sou a rainha minha cara, eu tenho autoridade para fazer o que eu quiser – lhe respondi ironicamente.

- O rei não permitira! – ela tentava parecer confiante, mas eu podia ver o pânico que ela tentava esconder. – Eu contarei a ele... e ele... ele... tenho certeza que vai ficar furioso... você... 

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso, minha cara. Tenho a impressão de que o rei não se importa com você mais do que ele se importa com qualquer outra das vagabundas que ele já levou pra cama.

- Você esta errada, ele me ama! E quando eu contar o que esta tentando fazer comigo ele vai acabar com você.

- E indispor-se com a mãe do herdeiro dele por causa de uma vagabunda qualquer? Não, eu não acho que ele fará isso – a expressão chocada de Irina me disse tudo o que eu queria saber ao lhe dar essa informação. Não pude conter meu sorriso vitorioso ao continuar. – Não estava sabendo ainda condessa? Estranho. Se o rei a ama tanto, como não compartilhou a notícia mais importante que ele já recebeu em toda sua vida?

Pela primeira vez a condessa parecia estar sem resposta, completamente chocada com minha noticia. Por mais que eu adorasse vê-la assim, não podia aproveitar isso por muito tempo. Meu principal motivo aqui não era tripudiar sobre Irina e eu precisava terminar logo com isso para poder seguir em frente em meus planos.  
>- Agora, se já acabou com suas falsas ameaças retire-se e deixe a capital antes de anoitecer. – eu falei lhe dando as costas e começando a deixar a sala, mas antes que eu saísse ela pareceu recuperar a voz.<p>

- Acha que estar esperando um filho lhe da tanto poder sobre ele? Esta enganada. – ele falou com a voz irônica de sempre. – Afinal, tanta coisa pode acontecer... essa criança pode nem sequer nascer. – virei-me pronta para arrancar os olhos dela. Como ela ousava dizer tais coisas?! – Ou pior, pode ser uma menina. – ela agora tinha um sorriso maligno no rosto. – Você sabe por que Volterra nunca teve herdeiras mulheres? Lhe garanto que não é porque não nasceram mulheres como primogênitas na família real antes... Imagine o quão irritado Carlisle ficaria se seu primeiro filho fosse uma menina... isso é, se o seu filho for mesmo o primeiro.

- O que você esta tentando insinuar com isso? – eu praticamente rosnava de tanta raiva. Minha reação só parecia deixá-la ainda mais satisfeita e eu sabia que era exatamente isso que ela queria.

- Não é a única que tem novidades, Majestade. Eu também espero um filho do rei – ela falou acariciando o próprio ventre. Nesse momento perdi completamente o controle e a esbofeteie tão forte como nunca tinha feito antes, fazendo-a cair desequilibrada. Estava a ponto de espancá-la até a morte, quando uma pontada de dor no estômago me lembrou da razão pela qual eu devia manter a calma.

- Suma da minha frente e não ouse reaparecer ou eu lhe juro que a prisão não será o pior que lhe pode acontecer – eu a ameacei.

Ela saiu correndo, sem dúvida indo direto a Carlisle contar o que aconteceu. Esse era exatamente meu objetivo. Agora era só esperar a reação de Carlisle para saber qual era realmente a natureza dos sentimentos dele por ela e que influência ela tinha sobre ele. Conhecer o poder do inimigo antes de aniquilá-lo é a forma mais segura de vencer.

**Rosalie:**

Quando fui avisada de que Edward desejava me ver fiquei surpresa e curiosa, tínhamos um relação amigável mas, não muito próxima e eu não conseguia imaginar o que ele poderia ter a falar comigo a menos que fosse algo sobre Esme. O convidei para tomar café comigo.

- Aconteceu algo com Esme? Ela esta bem? - perguntei preocupada.

- Não ela esta ótima ate onde sei.

- Ah, que bom! Estava preocupada com a razão de querer falar comigo, pensei que tivesse acontecido algo com ela.

- Não se preocupe, não é por isso que estou aqui... Eu, ahmm estava passando e pensei em vim vê-la, percebi que não conversamos muito. - achei estranho o que ele falou e a forma que se comportava, mas não comentei nada. Depois de alguns minutos de silencio Edward começou a olhar ao redor como se procurasse por algo. - Seus aposentos são muito agradáveis princesa alias todo o palácio é, deve ter sido maravilhoso crescer aqui.

- É... eu acho que foi... - respondi incerta de onde ele queria chegar com isso.

- Eu quero dizer crescer em um lugar com tantos jardins encantadores... Tenho certeza que você costumava passear muito por eles com sua mãe.

- Eu não conheci minha mãe, príncipe. - respondi estranhando ainda mais, todos sabiam que minha mãe havia morrido quando eu era apenas um bebê.

- É verdade, eu havia esquecido me desculpe. Sinto muito, não posso imaginar como deve ter sido difícil pra você crescer sem conhecê-la. - eu não tinha o que responder a isso. Agora eu já estava completamente desconfiada. Ficamos em silencio por mais alguns minutos ate que Edward falou de novo. - Realmente, deve ter sido muito difícil não tê-la conhecido... Talvez se... Você tivesse algum meio de conhecê-la, não sei algo deixado por ela... - ela ficou me olhando como se esperasse que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

- Do que você esta falando Edward? E por que todo esse interesse na minha mãe.

- Eu estava apenas curioso.

- Sem querer ofende-lo mas, eu prefiro não falar mais sobre esse assunto. - pensar na minha mãe desconhecida sempre me magoava muito, embora Carlisle sempre tenha feito de tudo para compensar eu não pude deixar de sentir sua ausência.

- É claro princesa, me desculpe por ter tocado no assunto. - enquanto terminávamos nosso café um soldado apareceu com uma mensagem do rei.

- Desculpem interromper, mas o rei solicita a sua presença príncipe.

Edward se despediu e foi atender ao chamado de meu irmão enquanto eu fiquei me perguntando qual era o real motivo de toda essa conversa.

**Bella**

Alice chegou transtornada, chorando muito e tremendo sem parar. Imediatamente eu tentei Pará-la na porta, segurando seus braços para interrogá-la o que houve, mas ela apenas começou chorar mais e mais, se é que havia como isso ser possível.

Carmen passava por ali com lençóis limpos para a cama da rainha e também ficou em alarde, querendo saber o que houve a todo custo. Levamos Alice para dentro d closet, temendo que a rainha a visse chorando e se preocupasse ainda mais. Esme não estava em condição de sofrer por si e pelos outros, sem contar que ela não em parecia bem hoje também.

Carmen estava acariciando os cabelos de Alice e eu segurava suas mãos quando ouvi baterem a porta. Não queríamos ir, mas era nosso dever e como Carmen era mais velha e mais sábia, deixei-a com Alice e corri a porta. Como Alice não possuía uma figura materna para si por toda a vida, fora Esme, achei que seria mais fácil ela se abrir com alguém como Carmen, porque eu iria querer tirar satisfações com quem a fez chorar, pode ter certeza.

Cheguei a porta e me recompus antes de abri-la, afinal, poderia ser o rei ou até mesmo meu amado, e não queria preocupar a ninguém. Alice era nossa responsabilidade e não deles.

**Irina:**

Quanta petulância vinda daquele major me deixou irada. Ele veria só quando eu acabasse com ele, ele voltaria a ser um reles soldadinho insignificante, veria só! Eu estava me dirigindo a Carlisle, meu rei, que com toda certeza iria me ouvir e colocar aquele fulaninho em seu lugar devido. Uma pena eu não achá-lo naquele dia e ter que adiar meus planos por alguns dias...

Arrumei meu decote e minha ideia fixa na cabeça. Eu tinha que contá-lo de uma vez. Eu destronaria a rainha de uma vez por todas com minha revelação, já tinha certeza absoluta disso.

Estava andando pelos corredores do palácio quando me deparo com um mensageiro, que a me ver correu ao meu encontro e após uma reverência me entregou um papel. Estranhei a correspondência, mas parecia sério, pois ele soava nervoso ao me entregar.

Eu fiz sinal para que ele fosse após pegar, mas ele tremia ao dizer que precisava da resposta e não poderia ir. Virei meus olhos, mas o deixei ficar. Mesmo assim, eu virei de costas para ler sozinha, não gostava de bisbilhoteiros.

Pasmei ao ver que a carta vinha exatamente da minha rival, mas um sorriso triunfal me veio aos lábios com isso. Ela estava reclusa, e desde que passou mau... Oh pobrezinha! Porque não morreu logo, não?

Uma ideia me veio em mente: a de que talvez contá-la sobre mim me deixaria ainda mais forte a ela mais fraca.

Respondi ao mensageiro que eu mesma daria a resposta a rainha em pessoa a rainha e seria agora. Afinal, não deixaria a majestade esperando, não? Aliás, afff, que tédio. Rainha aonde, não? Enfim, eu mesma a responderia e parti a seu encontro.

Porém as coisas não aconteceram como o planejado e confesso que também me surpreendeu o fato de ela dizer que estava grávida. Aquilo sim era uma complicação e eu teria que dar um jeitinho. Afinal, não pode haver dúvidas na cabeça do rei.

Rumei a Carlisle de vez, após deixar a rainha. Ela pensaria que tinha ganho, mas ela pode ganhar uma batalha e mesmo assim perder a guerra, ah e como pode!

Finalmente eu o encontrei, sentado em seu trono. Sem floreios, cheguei até ele e cumprimentei Carlisle cheia de manhã.

- Olá Majestade, como esta?

Sorri para Carlisle e fiz um beicinho em seguida, para manter sua atenção.

- Meu rei, precisamos muito conversar... – soei dengosa.

- Não tenho tempo agora, condessa – eu queria bufar em raiva, mas me mantive pura, casta e inocente.

- Mas, meu rei, é importante... Muito importante na verdade – toquei de leve minha barriga, com leves acariciadas em circulo, tentando ver se ele entenderia. Mas nada!

- Terá que esperar, tenho assuntos mais urgentes.

Ele se levantou, pronto para me deixar falando sozinha, mas eu não podia deixá-lo sair assim.

- Urgentes? Mais urgentes que um filho seu? – e ele parou.

Era bom tem sua atenção voltando a mim e quando ele se aproximou e me pegou pelo pulso firme, eu quase protestei...

- Carlisle eu descobri faz alguns dias que... – eu estava dramatizando ou havia algo que me fazia não dizer logo de uma vez mesmo?

- Descobriu que vou ser pai? – mas ele me disse feliz e não me olhava, apenas olhava adiante, o nada. Aquilo me irritou e me deu coragem, é claro que ele estava falando era do filho dela!

- Sim, vamos ser pais – eu disse simplesmente.

O sorriso dele se desfez e uma cara de espanto tomou conta dele. Eu, por outro lado sorria feliz e acariciava meu ventre.

- Não é mágico? Digo...se bem que, eu me lembro bem de como fizemos essa pequena mágica acontecer.

Mas ele voltou-se para mim e segurou meus braços com força:

- Diga que está mentido, isso é uma ordem!

Aquilo me deixou boquiaberta, eu não esperava essa reação e ele além de zangado parecia suplicante.

- Isso não é mentira... – disse com um fio de voz.

Ele soltou meus braços e gritou para um dos soldados, e logo meia dúzia deles estava por ali. Carlisle falava rápido e aquilo estava me deixando zonza até, eu nem me foquei em suas palavras, não sabia ao certo o que ele queria com aquilo tudo.

E logo vi o que ele queria quando o infeliz soldadinho chegou correndo. Torci meus lábios em desgosto, eu queria me vingar dele, mas por hora a minha vingança particular teria que esperar. Afinal, Esme sempre foi minha prioridade de vingança e não ele. Eleé uma carta muito insignificante no baralho para me preocupar agora.

- Majestade, - ele se curvou e depois voltou a falar – mandou me chamar?

- Mandei sim.

E logo ele me viu e pude sorrir, eu via um pouquinho de medo ali naquele maldito cheio de pose. Quem está rindo agora, hein?

- Bem, - ele parecia incerto, mas tentou olhar apenas para Carlisle e me ignorar. Isso, tente mesmo, percebeu agora que eu sou perigosa, não é? – no que poderia ajudá-lo, senhor?

- Major, por acaso é casado? – que raios de pergunta era essa? Aliás, notei que até ele ficou desconcertado.

- Eu? Não, porque?

- Graças a Deus! – e Carlisle parecia aliviado.

Espera...Oh,oh... Nãoooo podia ser o que eu estava pensando, oh nãooo!

- Então em alguns dias será! – ele respondeu a pergunta do soldadinho firme e eu perdi meu chão. Como ele ousa?

- Desculpe, mas não entendo – e sim, o soldado era burro. Até eu entendia.

- Meu rei, por fa... – mas Carlisle se irritou.

- Quieta Irina! Essa é uma conversa de homens. – e aquilo me irritou, porém também assustou e me refreei.

- Você irá casar com a condessa Denali – Carlisle sentenciou.

- Eu o que? – Jasper parecia tão indignado como eu.

- O que ouviu soldado. Isso é uma ordem.

- Uma ordem que, com todo respeito, não irei cumprir senhor – e a empáfia dele fez Carlisle se enfurecer.

- Como ousa questionar minha autoridade?

- Sinto muito – ele olhou para o chão, como se fosse ruim demais dizer aquilo. Bem, e era mesmo, ele perderia a cabeça assim... – Mas eu não posso me casar com a condessa senhor...

- Mas me disse que não é casado, oras! Que outro impedimento há?

- Eu amo outra mulher, senhor... – e Carlisle riu nervoso.

- Ama? Oras Jasper! Não em faça rir... Não acredito que você é do tipo romântico. – Mas Jasper não lhe respondeu nada e Carlisle continuou sua fala, agora mais tenso. – Como disse, é uma ordem. Se me desobedecer deixará de ser major e poderá deixar Volterra ou...

- Perderei minha cabeça?

- Exato...

E eu estava pronta para protestar também, dizer que não iria me casar. Mas Jasper simplesmente colocou sua espada no chão e fez o que eu não esperava.

- Então, é adeus, senhor. – e antes que Carlisle dissesse qualquer coisa, o soldadinho estava saindo da sala, sem olhar para trás.

Infernos, não é que ele era corajoso? Afinal, quem mais enfrentaria o rei assim?

Engoli em seco e estava pronta para receber palavras de fúria de Carlisle, mas ele estava tão pasmo quanto eu naquele instante e simplesmente pegou a espada do chão e a ficou olhando.

Eu ia falar algo, tentar consolá-lo, não sei. Mas ele grunhiu sem me olhar.

- Saia daqui imediatamente antes que eu mesmo corte sua cabeça, condessa.

E, bem...eu achei melhor correr... por hora, pelo menos... Mas isso não ficaria assim! Eu sabia que no fundo ele só estava assustado, mas que entenderia... Bem, eu esperava pelo menos.

**Jasper**

Pense em uma pessoa que consegue te decepcionar com palavras, mesmo que você consiga perdoar seus defeitos e respeite suas escolhas, mesmo que inevitavelmente a ame e tente entender seus motivos.

Eu nunca fui ligado a títulos, e percebi desde cedo que eles apenas complicam a vida das pessoas. A verdade é que ganhar o titulo de major no exercito não era nada, apenas uma condecoração que me tornava capaz de estar perto do rei e da princesa, que por anos quis reencontrar. Afinal, Rosalie era tão pequena quando nos vimos pela última vez que nem me lembrava até então.

Quando fui chamado pelo rei as pressas, achei que poderia ser algo urgente e me apressei o máximo que pude. Porém, ver Irina ali fez as palavras de Alice rondarem minha mente e perceber que aquela pequena menina tinha razão, e que não era apenas bela, e sim muito sábia.

A condessa Denali, ou diríamos meretriz? Enfim, aquela ser estava lá, com toda a sua pose e achando que mandava no mundo, enquanto rei estava em desespero. De imediato eu percebi que a coisa não estava bem, e tive cautela em minhas palavras.

Porém, a sentença do rei, que para mim naquelas alturas era pior que a morte, me fez pensar exatamente o que eu estava fazendo da minha vida? Porque mesmo eu estava ali para viver por eles e não viver por mim? Minha mãe não havia estado comigo a cada precioso minuto de sua vida que pode para eu jogar tudo para o alto assim e ser apenas um escravo de um rei tirano.

Em um naqueles momentos que você tem certeza de que pode se arrepender pelo resto de sua vida, eu disse não ao rei. Confesso que estava pronto para receber sua sentença de morte imediata, mas ele estava tão desacostumado a ser contrariado que acho que foi exatamente isso que me deu a brecha para sair dali.

Mas e o que eu faria da minha vida ali para frente?

Ao sair da sala do rei ouvi passos apressados e vi Alice fugindo dali. Tentei chamá-la, mas ela não parou de correr. Bem, eu estava vivo ainda e não pretendia morrer antes de falar com ela, pelo menos tentar explicar o porque eu iria embora...mesmo que talvez não importasse para ela que eu sumisse ou não. Algo me dizia que era certo esclarecer as coisas e...bem, embora eu não pudesse pedir a ela que fosse comigo, eu sentia a necessidade de ser compreendido por ela.

Ela correu para a ala da rainha, um local que era proibido para quem não tinha autorização de circular por ali. Meditei um minuto em frente aquele corredor e dei de ombros com a ironia. Qual meu medo de enfrentar a rainha também? Afinal, eu estou proibido de circular por Volterra mesmo, mais uma na lista dos que me odeiam seria um preço mínimo a se pagar para poder falar com Alice.

Entrei pelo corredor a tempo de vê-la entrar por uma porta que foi fechada em seguida. Ela era rápida, isso eu tinha que admitir, embora fosse pequenininha, ela era admiravelmente rápida correndo, mesmo que tivesse ignorado-me quando a chamei.

Criando um último fio de coragem eu decidi bater aquela porta, e sabe, por um minuto torci para que não fosse justamente os aposentos da rainha e que ela não atendesse a porta gritando a todos para que cortassem minha cabeça... Não que ela fizesse o tipo rainha insana, mas ela conviveu com Carlisle, não? As pessoas podem ser influenciadas...

Refreei meus pensamentos, embora eu parecesse ligeiramente cômico neles, eu sabia que aquilo era o medo de falar com Alice transparecendo. Espirei fundo e dei alguns toques na porta, esperando ser atendido. Logo uma figura que eu não esperava estava a porta, não era a rainha, porém também não era Alice. Aquela garota era uma das acompanhantes da rainha também, e por um momento me esqueci seu nome, me lembrando apenas de que a havia visto varias vezes rodeando o príncipe Edward.

Aliás, o que me faz pensar que a outra acompanhante da rainha, a mais velha delas, está sempre com o conde Eleazar e eu acho que estou começando a lembrar que Rosalie também esta sempre as voltas com Emmett... O rei anda perdendo muita coisa a sua volta, tenho certeza disso. Bem, azar o dele, isso prova o quanto ele talvez não se importe com quem esta a sua volta, não como eu imaginava internamente que talvez se importasse.

A garota de olhos e cabelos chocolate que me lembrei chamar Isabella, parecia furiosa a minha frente. Eu quase ri daquilo, eu já enfrentei assassinos cruéis e lutas desleais, porque ela achava que ia ter medo de uma pequena donzela zangada? Quase ri, mas me foquei no motivo de estar ali, Alice, e eu precisava falar com ela.

- O que deseja, major? – ela perguntou ríspida.

- Lady Isabella, eu preciso falar com Lady Alice – embora para mim combinasse mais princesa, achei que explicar todo o funcionamento das palavras não daria certo e eu tinha pressa.

Isabella cruzou o braços e seus olhos me olharam fuzilantes. Acho que eu podia temer essa aqui sim... só um pouquinho pelo menos.

- O que deseja com ela, major?

- É, na verdade, não sou mais major, mas é uma longa historia.

- Ah certo, subiu de patente? – ela pareceu incerta.

- Na verdade não... Mas realmente, eu não tenho tempo, preciso falar com Alice.

- "Alice"? Que intimidade é essa?

- Bem...é, lady, digo... – ela me encarava e eu sabia que não conseguiria se não lhe desse motivos, estão suspirei pesaroso. – Lady Isabella, eu não posso perder tempo, não sou mais major porque contrariei o rei, eu estou arriscando minha vida para me despedir de Alice. Por favor, me deixe falar com ela. Só um minuto...

E de furiosa, sua fisionomia foi para pasma, quase branca como papel. Logo ela me deu entrada e me levou para o local que sim, agora eu tinha certeza, eram os aposentos da rainha. Pensei em perguntar se Esme estaria por lá para calcular minha sobrevida, mas quando vi Alice aos prantos nos braços de Carmen, todos os meus temores passaram a ser o de que alguém a havia feito chorar e esse alguém era um maldito desgraçado que merecia a morte.

- Carmen – Isabella a chamou – ele precisa falar com Alice e é urgente – ela acrescentou as últimas palavras após a mulher não se demonstrar feliz com a ideia.

Mesmo receosa, Carmen soltou Alice e junto de Isabella, voltaram ao quarto da rainha. Imediatamente andei até Alice e me abaixei a sua frente.

- Princesinha, porque chora?

Ela me olhou triste e tentou me corrigir, mas eu apenas sentei ao seu lado e a abracei, não deixando que o fizesse.

- Juro que queria fazer quem a fez chorar pagar por isso, mas infelizmente, agora meu tempo é curto.

Ela soluçou e com a voz embargada me questionou.

- Curto? – e um soluço ainda se fez presente, como aquilo partia meu coração.

- Sim, eu estou de partida... Mas não poderia ir sem antes falar contigo, não me perdoaria...

- Partida? Mas... – ela pareceu confusa – você não vai se casar com a condessa? Ou irão viver longe?

Sorri daquilo, ela estava ouvindo a conversa, era por isso que estava chorando? Será que Alice sentia algo por mim? Aquela possibilidade me fez deixar de lado meus temores e me declarar naquele instante para ela. Mas logo voltei a realidade, que futuro eu poderia dar a ela se era um fugitivo novamente?

- Não vou me casar...eu amo uma senhorita, uma senhorita que não é Denali e que é simplesmente perfeita demais para ser comparada com qualquer uma.

Alice cruzou os braços e se virou, zangada com o que eu disse. Mas porque?

- Ah, então vai fugir com ela? – ela tentou dizer em desdém, mas percebi que ela estava prestes a chorar de novo.

- Não posso, eu não poderia dar a ela a vida que ela merece.

- E simplesmente vai deixá-la? Assim? Sem nem dizer o porque? – ela me encarou.

Eu segurei suas mãos e já me questionava o porque eu estava passando tanto tempo ali e se o rei já havia mandado pessoas me caçarem, mas eu precisava mesmo dizer isso a ela. Por mais que isso parecesse errado. Acariciei seus cabelos, olhando para seu rosto para que pudesse memorizá-lo enquanto não pudesse voltar a vê-la.

- Eu não posso pedir para que ela vá comigo, pois contrariei o rei e ele quer minha morte.

Alice quase levantou, mas segurei seu braço.

- Mas ele não pode...

- Infelizmente, ele pode. Le pode tudo porque é o rei e...eu sinto muito por não poder dizer a essa bela mulher que eu amo o quanto me dois deixá-la agora.

- Mas, porque ela não entenderia? – ela pareceu preocupada verdadeiramente.

- Porque ela é uma princesinha teimosa que prefere ser chamada de lady... – Alice ficou vermelha instantaneamente, e acho que sem palavras também. - ela sofreu muito e não posso tirar dela o direito de viver relativamente melhor agora. Ela merecia ser a princesa, mas fico feliz que pelo menos ela possa estar ao lado da rainha e ser amada e respeitada por sua ama... – eu não conseguia mais pensar direito nas ultimas palavras e certamente já falava besteira, pois naquele instante estava prestes a beijar Alice.

Porém, um grito de Isabella nos tirou de nosso mundo.

- Você não pode entrar aqui!

- Temos ordens do príncipe Edward, a mando do rei, para revistar o quarto da rainha – ouvi um dos guardas dizer.

- Vocês o que? – Carmen falou. – Esme não permitirá isso!

- Saiam de nossa frente, ou o rei não gostará quando reportarmos isso.

Levantei de onde estávamos e beijei a mão de Alice, que tremia incessantemente.

- Princesinha, meu anjo, há alguma janela por aqui? Alguma no closet? – tentei parecer calmo, embora não estivesse.

- Janela? Bem, há uma no outro cômodo, não o que elas estão – e ela se levantou e começou a me puxar para o outro lado. – Eu te levo até lá.

Logo corremos, enquanto ouvíamos ainda gritos vindos do quarto da rainha, aliás, eu agradecia tanto por haver salas e ante salas no quarto de vossa majestade que até poderia me ajoelhar e beijar seus pés nesse momento. Bem, talvez em uma outra hora em que eu não estivesse tão encrencado.

Alice entrou comigo em um outro cômodo e apontou para mim.

- É para lá, mas...como vai sair?

- Dou um jeito, te garanto princesinha.

Embora eu quisesse beijá-la a perder de vista, apenas pude dar nela um selinho e prometer que votaria a vê-la, não importava o quanto fosse perigoso. Ela pediu para que eu tomasse cuidado, e bem, foi o que fiz descendo pelo muro, que ainda bem tinha grandes pedras e grandes buracos para escalada.

Não demorou para que eu chegasse no chão e corresse, agradecia muito por ter sido uma criança travessa que subia em árvores e casas depois, e por deixar o senhor Whitlock de cabelos em pé a cada uma de minhas escaladas.

**Aro**

O movimento da carruagem estava me deixando cada vez mais indisposto e impaciente, essa viajem parecia não acabar nunca e o desconforto de estar tanto tempo longe do conforto e das facilidades do palácio não ajudavam em nada a melhorar meu humor. Depois de receber um carta bastante intrigante dos espiões resolvi deixar o conforto de meu palácio e vim resolver as coisas por mim mesmo. Esperar que meus planos dessem certo não estavam me levando a lugar nenhum. Eu precisava ver por mim mesmo como estavam as coisas entre minha querida prima e meu novo melhor amigo, o rei Carlisle, precisava ter certeza que ela não o havia seduzido a ponto de tê-lo em suas mãos e convencê-lo a virar-se contra mim. Esme sempre foi ambiciosa e tenho certeza que esse sempre foi o objetivo dela ao aceitar o casamento, ela não desistiria do trono de Genovia tão fácil, mas eu não podia permitir que eles se voltassem contra mim, não agora no futuro quem sabe... Eu mesmo romperia esse pacto de paz e faria o que meus antecessores não conseguiram, tomaria Volterra e a transformaria em nada mais do que uma simples província, completamente submetida a Genovia. Eu era mais inteligente que todos os outros, conseguiria dominá-los com facilidade.

Mas agora não era o momento para isso, as consequências da tola disputa entre mim e Esme ainda me custavam muito caro e eu tinha que admitir que não tinha nenhuma condição de entrar em outra disputa no momento. Agora eu tinha que me fazer de amigo e tratar de estreitar nossos "laços familiares".

Quando a carruagem começou a diminuir o ritmo eu soube que estávamos finalmente entrando na cidade, minha escolta começando a agir de forma cautelosa já que minha visita não estava sendo esperada, eu preferi chegar de surpresa sem dar qualquer aviso para poder avaliar a reação deles.

Enquanto olhava pela janela tinha que admitir que a cidade era bonita, casas e ruas bem ordenadas. A medida que avançávamos as casas ficavam mais luxuosas e a paisagem mais exuberante, eu ficava imaginando quando eu tudo aquilo pertencesse a Genovia talvez eu trouxesse a corte para passar o verão aqui todos os anos... A carruagem parou abruptamente interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- Ninguém entra nessa área sem autorização. - ouvi alguém falar de forma rude para os meus guardas.

- Meu amo não precisa de autorização pra entrar em lugar algum.

- Aqui ele precisa.

- O que esta acontecendo? - eu perguntei descendo da carruagem.

- Esse estúpido colocou-se em nosso caminho meu senhor...

- Vocês não tem autorização para entrar. - o soldado falou arrogante. Quem ele pensa que é para dirigir-se a mim desse jeito?

- Você sabe com quem esta falando seu imbecil? Este é o rei Aro, ponha-se no seu lugar e sai da nossa frente.- o soldado ficou surpreso com as palavras de meus homens mas logo voltou com a atitude arrogante.

- O único rei de quem recebemos ordena aqui é Carlisle, por isso me mostrem uma autorização ou sumam daqui antes que leve todos para a prisão... - meus soldados continuaram a discutir com os outros ate que um homem que reconheci ser o conde Eleazar apareceu perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

- Esses homens estão tentando entrar sem autorização, conde. - o soldado arrogante respondeu e abaixando sua voz para que não escutássemos acrescentou. - e aquele ali diz ser o rei de Genovia.

- Eu não digo, eu sou! - eu o cortei irritado, como ousavam me tratar dessa forma. Esses soldadinhos seriam os primeiros a morrer quando eu tomasse a cidade. O conde, me examinou com uma expressão indecifrável por alguns minutos antes de falar:

- Sua presença não esta sendo esperada, Majestade. - embora suas palavras não fossem tão ofensivas quanto a dos outros senti que havia uma certa hostilidade nelas. - Terei que avisar ao rei antes de permitir que entre no palácio.

- Terei que ficar esperando aqui?

- Sim, ninguém entra sem autorização.

- Isso é um absurdo!

- Não é nenhum absurdo, é a lei de nosso país. - definitivamente havia hostilidade em seu tom de voz. Eu já estava mais do que irritado, como esses plebeus abusados ousavam me tratar com tanta desconsideração?

O conde reapareceu depois de quase meia hora dizendo que o rei havia autorizado minha entrada. Finalmente! Tentei controlar e disfarçar toda minha irritação enquanto a carruagem avançava pelos jardins ate chegar a frente do palácio Depois de serem avisados de minha presença eu esperava que Carlisle e Esme estivessem me esperando na entrada, fiquei surpreso ao ver que não havia ninguém ali.

- O rei esta o esta esperando na sala do trono. - o conde falou, me guiando para dentro do palácio O lugar era tão magnífico por dentro quanto era por fora me deixando com inveja de tanta beleza, mas muito em breve tudo aquilo seria meu. Paramos em frente a grandes portas, guardas por dois soldados que começaram a abri-las assim que nos aproximamos. Enquanto entravamos, afastei todas minhas verdadeiras emoções e me concentrei. Era hora de começar o teatro e conquista o que eu viera buscar aqui.


	30. Rainha de Gelo

**Rainha De Gelo**

**Carlisle **

Não estava conseguindo acreditar, permaneci encarando a espada de Jasper na minha frente. Ele tinha abdicado de sua função por amor, disse que não se casaria e isso foi honrado. Depois que mandei Irina embora, fiquei completamente arrependido. Perdi o meu melhor oficial por uma estupidez, estou completamente desesperado.

Essa desgraça, da noticia da condessa Irina, me desestabilizou. Isso tem que ser mentira, ela deve ter se deitado com meio mundo de homem e só porque teve uma oportunidade, naquela noite fatídica está dizendo que essa criança é minha. Isso não pode está acontecendo.

E quanto a Jasper, sua atitude foi tão inesperada, ele sempre foi tão submisso, tão respeitoso. Eu não conseguir nem mandar que ele fosse embora, ele simplesmente foi. Assumiu que estava banido do reino.

Sentei-me no trono, eu precisava de uma saída. Tenho que encontrar uma forma de acabar com isso, não quero esse filho. A única mulher de quem quero filhos é a minha esposa. Não posso ter um bastardo!

Minha cabeça estava quase em erupção "Quem mandou dormir com ela novamente!" meu interior gritava me infernizando. "Seu imbecil!" Passei mentalmente a lista de possíveis pretendentes para a condessa, eu tenho que casá-la! Essa mulher não pode deixar minha relação, que já está profundamente abalada, pior. Desse jeito nunca conseguirei reconquistar Esme. "NÃO POSSO TER UM BASTARDO!"

Fui chamado por alguém, não conseguia processar nada. Mas conseguir ver um vulto, magro e tinha um cabelo cor bronze, era o príncipe Edward.

– Majestade..

– Sim – respondi vagamente. – Diga príncipe.. – complementei tentando prestar atenção nele.

– O que a condessa falou que lhe deixou tão perturbado? – ele quis saber, o príncipe era um bocado curioso. Mas sua curiosidade não me irritou, ele queria falar algo a mais. Eu sabia, mas não estava com cabeça para nada. Então lhe falei a verdade.

– Ela está esperando um filho e diz ser meu. – Edward me encarou descrente. Eu lhe pedir um favor.

– Edward, informe os guardas que o Major é foragido. – Falei, ele se virou rapidamente. Nem esperando que eu finalizasse.

– Sim, senhor. Mandarei buscá-lo. – Ele saiu tão rápido, deu a entender que estava até ansioso para caçar o Jasper. Nem quis saber o motivo. Se Jasper fosse encontrado, desejo que ele venha a mim, para que eu possa consertar tudo.

**Esme **Orgulho e Preconceito Escrito Por: MilahhSilva e Eliza Clericuzzi 240

Vi uma movimentação estranha em meus aposentos enquanto voltava de um rápido passeio para me acalmar depois do encontro com Irina, ainda não me sentia completamente bem, a dor no estomago havia diminuído, se transformando apenas em um pequeno incomodo, mas ainda me deixava preocupada. As vozes alteradas de Bella e Carmem chamaram ainda mais a minha atenção a medida que me aproximava.

– O que esta acontecendo aqui? - perguntei assim que entrei, havia vários soldados ali e pareciam discutir com minhas damas de companhia.

– Majestade, temos ordens para revistar o aposento e essas senhoritas não estão permitindo. - um dos soldados me falou. O que? Quem daria ordem para revistar minhas coisas e por quê? Só podia ser coisa do Carlisle.

– Quem deu tais ordens?

– O príncipe Edward... a mando do rei. - fiquei um pouco surpresa de saber que Edward estava no meio daquilo.

– E posso saber ao menos qual é a razão dessa intrusão?

– Estamos procurando o Major Withlock, ele foi visto entrando aqui. - isso me surpreendeu, olhei para Carmem e Isabella em busca de alguma explicação, mas as duas evitaram meu olhar.

– Por que o procura soldado?

– Ele desobedeceu ao rei, Majestade e agora esta banido de Volterra. - mas uma surpresa, eu não sabia o que falar ou pensar, olhei novamente para Carmem que dessa vez retribui meu olhar fazendo um gesto sutil para que eu entendesse que o major realmente estava aqui. Levei apenas um momento para decidir que o quer que o major tenha feito ele não merecia a sentença que Carlisle havia lhe dado.

– Bom, não me interessa nada disso esses são meus aposentos e como sabe ninguém entra aqui sem autorização, especialmente nenhum homem, eu não vou permitir revistem coisa nenhuma agora saiam daqui, por favor.

– Mas Majestade nossas ordens são...

– Eu não me importo, eu mesmo lidarei com o rei e Edward... Alias quando sair faça-me o favor de avisar ao príncipe que desejo vê-lo. - que Carlisle se comportasse dessa maneira era natural pra mim, mas o envolvimento de Edward nessa historia estava me incomodando. Assim que os guardas saíram me concentrei nas duas a minha frente. - Agora vocês podem me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui?

– Eu não sei de todos os detalhes só sei que Alice veio para cá chorando e logo depois o Major apareceu pedindo para falar com ela, eu não queria deixar, mas ele me contou sobre o banimento então eu permiti. - Isabella me falou.

– Porque Alice estava chorando?

– Não sabemos Majestade, tentamos perguntar, mas ela só chorava mais e mais. - Carmem respondeu.

– Tudo bem, irei descobrir.

Encontrei Alice perto da janela nos fundos do aposento, ela ainda chorava um pouco.

– O que aconteceu querida? - perguntei. Assim que ouviu minha voz ela virou-se e tentou esconder as lagrimas. - Porque está chorando?

– O... O Major Withlock foi banido. - ela respondeu em uma voz fraca. Orgulho e Preconceito Escrito Por: MilahhSilva e Eliza Clericuzzi 241

– Já fiquei sabendo disso, o que ele fez para que o rei se irritasse ao ponto de expulsá-lo daqui?

– Ele negou-se a cumprir uma ordem.

– Que ordem? - perguntei curiosa, eu podia ver que tinha alguma coisa que ela não queria me contar.

– O rei ordenou que ele casasse com a... Condessa Irina.

– Como? - perguntei chocada, de todas as possibilidades que eu havia imaginado isso não passava nem perto... Ah, era isso! - Ela disse a ele que estava grávida e ele tentou obrigar o major a casar com ela. – falei, mas para mim mesma do que pra Alice. Como ele podia ser tão baixo? Brincar com a vida dos outros de maneira tão leviana, e pior, livrar-se da responsabilidade por um possível filho com tamanho desinteresse. Isso só prova o que a condessa falou o que eu mesma suspeitava, meu filho só lhe terá importância enquanto satisfazer seu desejo por um herdeiro, não quero nem imaginar o que acontecera se não nascer o menino que ele deseja. Eu terei que proteger meu bebê a todo custo.

– Você sabia da gravidez? - Alice me perguntou.

– Ela vez questão de jogar na minha cara hoje cedo. - enquanto terminava de falar Edward apareceu.

– Mandou me chamar Majestade?

– Sim. Deixe-nos a sós, por favor. - pedi a Alice, quando ela saiu fechando a porta, me voltei para Edward.

– O que você fazia envolvido nessa invasão que os guardas fizeram a meus aposentos?

– Eu...

– E nem tente negar porque os guardas disseram que foi você quem deu a ordem.

– Eu não ia negar, estava apenas cumprindo as ordens do rei.

– Quais exatamente foram às ordens do rei? Ele mandou que invadissem os meus aposentos e causasse toda essa confusão?

– Não, ele mandou que eu me certificasse que o major deixaria a cidade imediatamente, mas o vi entrando aqui por isso mandei os soldados. Desculpe se eles a incomo...

– É isso que não entendo Edward, se o rei o quisesse preso ele nem se quer teria saído da sala do trono, então porque você colocou os guardas para persegui-lo? Qual é o seu problema com o major Edward?

– Eu não tenho nenhum problema com ele! Eu só... - Edward estava muito desconfortável e eu podia jurar que até um pouco envergonhado o que me fazia desconfiar do motivo de suas atitudes. - Eu o vi entrar aqui e... Bom eu não sabia qual a razão do rei tê-lo banido... Eu pensei que talvez... Que talvez fosse arriscado... - eu podia ver que ele estava tentando criar uma desculpa convincente para cobrir seu verdadeiro motivo.

– Eu nem se quer estava aqui Edward.

– Eu não sabia, tudo o que vi foi ele entrando com Bella e...

– Então foi isso!? - eu falei, descobrindo a verdade no minuto em que ele falou o nome dela. - Você os viu juntos e ficou com ciúmes.

– Não foi isso. - ele tentou negar, mas eu sabia que estava certa pelo olhar de arrependido em seu rosto. Orgulho e Preconceito Escrito Por: MilahhSilva e Eliza Clericuzzi 242

– Francamente Edward, me decepciona saber que você pode agir de maneira tão mesquinha. Você se quer pensou no que aconteceria ao major se ele fosse pego aqui? Ele poderia ter sido condenado à morte Edward! Ou você não se importa em prejudicar a vida de alguém dessa maneira?

– Não! Eu juro que não pensei nisso quando... Eu... Sinto muito.

– Não é a mim que você deveria dizer isso, mas agora é tarde demais para desculpar-se, só espero que isso não se repita. O rei já esta sabendo sobre o que aconteceu aqui?

– Não.

– Então se certifique que ele continue sem saber, a ultima coisa que preciso é de Carlisle me fazendo qualquer tipo de acusação sobre estar "recebendo" homens em meus aposentos.

– Esme, me desculpe, eu não havia pensado nisso...

– Tudo bem Edward, só tenha certeza que aqueles guardas ficaram calados sobre...

– Majestade? - Carmem chamou do outro lado da porta.

– Pode entrar.

– Desculpe interromper, mas tem um soldado aqui que veio lhe trazer uma mensagem do rei. - Edward parecia ainda mais arrependido ao ouvi-la falar.

– Mande-o entrar e você já pode ir Edward, eu resolvo isso. - ele saiu se desculpando, mas uma vez.

**Carlisle **

Voltei ao trono, completamente inquieto. Minhas mãos foram automaticamente para o pescoço, lógico, mais uma preocupação e irritação. Eu iria piorar com certeza, comecei a me coçar, para falar a verdade eu estava quase arrancando um pedaço da minha pele.

Alguns criados entraram, era dia de polir as pratarias do castelo, e ficaram me olhando. Retirei-me dali e fui em direção ao meu gabinete. Tudo que eu não preciso é que alguém diga a Rosalie ou a Eleazar que estou nervoso a esse ponto de ficar praticamente arrancando pedaço de minha pele.

Joguei-me na confortável cadeira que tem em meu gabinete. Eu precisava pensar!

– Meu Deus, tenha piedade... Eu não posso lidar com tudo isso. Sou um para muitos problemas.

Continuei refletindo sobre minhas dificuldades. E a resposta era sempre a mesma.

– Vou perder minha esposa!

Estou desesperado, quero muito ter Esme. Saber com ela está, sem que as pessoas fiquem me dizendo, ou melhor, que eu as obrigue a falar. Sinto falta dela! E quero participar da gravidez, sempre quis ser pai. É um dos meus sonhos e ela não permite que eu me aproxime isso me trás uma sensação...

Não quero ser um monstro para um filho meu, quero amá-lo... Na verdade, amo esse bebê desde o dia que fiquei sabendo. A barriga de Esme, não cresceu muito ainda, afinal ela só está com dois meses... Mas quando crescer eu sei que não vou está lá, pelo simples fato dela não deixar. Orgulho e Preconceito Escrito Por: MilahhSilva e Eliza Clericuzzi 243

Tentei inutilmente afastar esses pensamentos de minha mente, tenho que pensar em problemas mais complicados, a minha relação com esse bebê será como sempre quis, nem que tenha que mover o mundo inteiro para ficar com meu filho, ela não pode me impedir disso. Essa criança é uma parte de mim...

Tinha que pensar em Irina e o que fazer com ela.

Bateram na porta, eu estava tão perdido em pensamentos que só vi quando entraram. Era o Eleazar. E sua cara não era dos melhores. Oh, não preciso de sermão agora. Ele deve ter ouvido essa historia com a Irina e veio questionar-me.

– Carlisle, tenho uma noticia a lhe dar. – ele expôs assim que chegou. Fechei meus olhos, me preparando para uma possível irritação de meu amigo.

Ele suspirou e falou sem demora.

– Aro está nos portões...

– QUE! – exclamei. Como assim! Não!Ele não pode ter vindo sem avisar a ninguém! Que tipo de Rei faz isso?!

– Sim é verdade. Ele está esperando a sua autorização para entrar na cidade. – falou pegando uma fruta.

– Isso é um pesadelo!

– Não, isso é o Aro com sua política estressante e galhorda. Ora francamente, que deselegância. – Eleazar respondeu, comendo a fruta.

– O que faço?! – perguntei para mim mesmo, mas foi o homem em minha frente que respondeu.

– Eu posso o deixar esperando meio dia nos portões, se arrume... – me olhou. – Carlisle, melhore essa aparência, vista algo magnífico e avise Esme para que ela possa fazer o mesmo.

Assenti, coloquei a cabeça para fora e chamei um soldado:

– Entregue isso a rainha:

"Esme,

Por favor, se vista o seu primo acabou de chegar. Está nos portões esperando autorização..E estarei a sua espera na sala do trono. Tente ser o mais breve possível.

Até breve,

Carlisle."

Entreguei o que tinha acabado de escrever ao soldado e o mandei as pressas para executar o que pedir.

– Eleazar.. – chamei, ele estava perdido comendo a fruta.

– Ah sim, o Aro. Vou dizer que está autorizado... até alguns instantes.

– Está bem. Vá.

– Carlisle, eu digo serio! Melhore essa cara, você é um rei que vai ter herdeiros demonstre alegria ou o Aro irá conseguir o que quer!

– Certo! Agora vá, eu vou até sorrir! Ande! – falei, Eleazar riu e foi até os portões novamente. Juro que se eu pudesse eu mataria o Aro com as mãos, que hora mais desagradável para aparecer! Corri ao meu quarto para vestir-me adequadamente e fui até o salão dos tronos e esperei por Esme, logo ela chegou. Irritada, nervosa... Linda.. Ela não deve ficar assim isso fará mal ao bebê e a ela. Orgulho e Preconceito Escrito Por: MilahhSilva e Eliza Clericuzzi 244

– Que homem mais... – ela estufou o peito. Juntou-se a mim. – Eu vou mata-lo. Como ele pode fazer isso! – ela começou a reclamar.

– Esme se acalme, por favor. Não pode se irritar querida – pedi olhando-a. Ela assentiu friamente. Tentei pegar na mão dela, mas ela se esquivou. Então, pude ouvir os passos, era a comitiva de Aro...

**Esme **

Quando Carlisle mandou me avisarem sobre a visita de Aro, eu não pude acreditar no que lia, ainda era difícil acreditar mesmo agora enquanto o via entrar na sala do trono, eu esperava qualquer coisa de Aro, menos tamanha falta de etiqueta ao aparecer assim sem qualquer aviso. Também não conseguia imaginar qual motivo o trazia aqui.

Era quase uma surpresa para mim ver que ele não tinha mudado nada desde nosso ultimo encontro, minha vida havia mudado tanto desde então que eu sentia que haviam se passado anos e não meses. Ao vê-lo entrar eu tinha uma sensação estranha, como se tivesse vendo o meu passado entrar por aquela porta, isso me fazia pensar o tudo o que eu havia percorrido pra chegar onde estou, sentada no trono de um luxuoso palácio vendo Aro entrar com uma expressão falsamente amigável e sabendo que ele teria que tentar me agradar. Não posso negar que gosto de como isso soa.

Quando chegou a nossa frente ele nos deu um rápido olhar avaliativo antes de curvasse em uma reverência, eu sabia o quanto ele odiava curvasse em frente a quem quer que fosse por isso não estava nada disposta a dispensa-lo dos protocolos exigidos a esse tipo de encontro, eu estava adorando vê-lo curvado a minha frente. Rápido demais ele retomou sua postura, nos olhou com um sorriso que se você não o conhecesse consideraria genuinamente verdadeiro.

– Seja bem-vindo a Volterra Majestade. - Carlisle o saudou com toda a educação que era devida a um rei de outro país.

– Devo dizer que sua visita nos pegou de surpresa, posso saber o que o trouxe aqui de maneira tão inesperada?

– Sei que minha visita não estava sendo aguardada e me desculpo por isso, pensei que considerando os nossos laços familiares eu poderia ter liberdade de visita-los sem preocupar-me com cumprir nenhuma etiqueta, afinal somos família agora. E essa exatamente é a razão de minha visita, estava visitando a região norte de Genovia quando fui tomado de saudades e desejo de rever minha querida prima, lembrei-me de quão perto eu estava e decidi vir até aqui, espero não ter feito mal.

– Então essa é apenas uma visita familiar sem nenhuma relação com política? - falei

– Certamente, com uma família tão pequena quanto a nossa passar tanto tempo assim sem ver minha querida prima é muito difícil.

– Não acreditava que fosse tão apegado a mim primo, considerando que em uma das ultimas vezes que nos vimos eu estava sendo obrigada a fugir do palácio antes que você me assassinasse. - eu comentei irônica, nunca tive paciência para os fingimentos de Aro. Carlisle me olhou apreensivo. Lógico que ele pediria que eu me controlasse, mas não conseguir foi mais forte! Orgulho e Preconceito Escrito Por: MilahhSilva e Eliza Clericuzzi 245

– Esse foi um incidente causado por um mal-entendido, tivemos nossos desentendimentos, mas eu jamais seria capaz de fazer tal coisa. - ele continuou com seu teatro, eu apenas bufei sem me dar ao trabalho de responder aquilo.

– Mas agora felizmente isso tudo ficou para o passado. - Carlisle interveio. - Novamente seja bem vindo a Volterra, um dos criados irá lhe levar ao seu quarto para que possa descansar da viagem.

– E muito gentil de sua parte Majestade. - Aro se despediu acompanhando o criado.

– Esme... por favor, tenha paciência. – Carlisle pediu. O encarei não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Bufei extremamente irritada. Aquele mar de olhos azuis estava me pedindo tranquilidade com o Aro! Nunca! Mandarei dobrar a segurança de meu quarto, ele é capaz de me matar enquanto estou no leito.

– Não lhe fará bem.. – ele terminou de falar, provavelmente vendo meu visível descontentamento com tudo. Eu estava muito irritada, não queria ouvir ninguém, principalmente, Carlisle. Levantei-me e sai imediatamente, chateada com a forma amigável com que o rei havia tratado Aro. Preferia que Carlisle tivesse explodido o Aro, até voltaria a falar com meu marido.

**Carlisle **

Estava desaminado para tudo. Esme estava me "usando" e isso tava acabando comigo, essa visita de Aro só serviu para entender que dessa vez ela nunca vai me perdoar. Não tinha mais forças para nada, nem para política. Não digo usando no sentido ruim.. ela não quer que o Aro descubra o que está acontecendo entre nós e fica me machucando fingindo está tudo bem.

Sinceramente, eu preferia que ela estivesse gritando, esperneando ou me chamando de imbecil. Porque assim eu saberia que, ao menos está se importando, nem que seja um pouquinho, mas do jeito que ela está só me trás desespero e dor. Eu amo Esme. Não aguento mais essa distancia, quero está ao seu lado, partilhar o fruto de nossas vidas que ela carrega no ventre.

Estava num passeio com Aro e Esme, ele queria conhecer a cidade e nos levamos. Era o único momento que podia ficar ao lado dela, e por Deus tentei com todas as minhas forças não estragar seus planos. Dei o meu melhor, se ela não quer que Aro descubra, me esforçarei. Nem que isso seja a minha ruína.

Os dias estavam passando muito depressa, Aro estava prolongando sua visita a Volterra de um jeito que já estava ficando inconveniente, era esperado por todos que ele fosse embora rápido, afinal era somente uma visita a sua prima. Mas eu não estava com animo e nem paciência para isso. Tinha outros problemas... Irina, por exemplo. Ainda tenho que arranjar uma forma de acabar... O que eu estou dizendo... Nunca mataria uma criança! Eu serei pai, que tipo de pensamento é esse. Quando meu filho ou filha legitima nascesse, depois de anos descobriria que mandei matar um bebê! Não! Não sou um mostro! Tinha que ter uma solução... Ou simplesmente não fazer nada. É um filho ilegítimo, ela não tem como provar que é meu! Irina pode nem está grávida! Orgulho e Preconceito Escrito Por: MilahhSilva e Eliza Clericuzzi 246

Isso! Como estivemos juntos tantas vezes e ela nunca ficou grávida, porque agora! Certo que nunca deixei minha semente escorrer dentro dela, mas mesmo assim, descuidos aconteciam! Não posso fazer nada, só tenho que esperar... E tentar arrumar uma forma de contar isso a Esme, sei que ela ficará irritada e isso só vai contribuir para sua raiva e nosso distanciamento, mas eu quero contar.

O anoitecer chegou, e trouxe minha solidão mais uma vez. Minhas culpas e desespero. Estava passando a pomada que o médico tinha pedido, eu tive que contar a ele. Estava ficando com muitas feridas e algumas até em partes que todos podiam ver.

Deitei para dormir, mas como todas as noites o sono nunca chegava. Meu coração estava tão apertado, eu não estava funcionando direito. Minha mente vagava sempre para quando éramos próximos, quando nessa hora eu estava em seu quarto a ouvindo falar sem parar. Como eu adorava ouvi-la, é uma coisa tão dela falar sem parar, e quando parava, era porque estava me obrigando a falar ou tinha adormecido.

Meus sentidos clamavam por sua presença, minha mente e meu corpo. Fazia dois meses... sem um abraço, um beijo e nenhum sorriso da minha doce menina. Como sinto sua falta.

**Esme **

A visita de Aro estava se provando um desafio a minha paciência, os seus teatrinhos sempre me irritando ate o ponto em que eu lhe interromperia com um comentário sarcástico, deixando todos que estivessem perto desconfortáveis. Eu suspeitava que grande parte dessa irritabilidade fosse resultado da gravidez, por mais insuportável que Aro fosse eu costumava me controlar melhor, agora eu era incapaz de resistir a uma única oportunidade de enfrentá-lo e desmascará-lo. Eu sabia que esse não era o comportamento certo, mas era incapaz de me conter ao ouvi-lo falar tantas mentiras.

O que mais me surpreendia em toda a situação, era o comportamento de Carlisle em meio a tudo isso, eu meio que esperava que ele brigasse comigo, ordenasse que eu me comportasse e parasse de atacar nosso hóspede.

Várias vezes as pessoas ao nosso redor ficaram apreensivas, temendo sua irritação com algo que eu dizia a Aro, mas ele nunca reagiu pelo menos não de forma irritada. Sempre que intervinha era de forma calma, tentando acabar com a discussão. Ele estava estranho ultimamente, parecia distante, desinteressado de tudo. Não parecia preocupar-se em descobrir o verdadeiro motivo da visita de Aro nem parecia se interessar por qualquer outro assunto do governo. Nem sequer havia comentado sobre minha discussão com Irina apesar de que, depois do que a aconteceu com Jasper, eu tinha certeza que ele sabia o que tinha acontecido.

Eu, por outro lado, não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o motivo de Aro vir ate aqui, era claro que ele estava interessado em saber como eu ia minha relação com Carlisle, mas eu não acreditava que esse fosse o principal motivo. De qualquer jeito, eu fazia questão de fazer parecer que estávamos felizes, não queria que ele tivesse a satisfação de ver como as coisas iam mal entre nós e também adorava ver o desgosto em seu rosto ao ver como eu tinha conseguido tudo o que queria, ou pelo menos era o que ele pensava. Não posso esquecer seu rosto quando ele descobriu sobre minha gravidez... Orgulho e Preconceito Escrito Por: MilahhSilva e Eliza Clericuzzi 247

Estávamos descansando no jardim depois de um rápido passeio pela cidade, Aro tinha insistido que o levássemos para conhecer a cidade e tínhamos acabado de voltar. Ele estava relutantemente maravilhado com a beleza da cidade.

– Deve ser encantador viver aqui. - havia um tom de inveja em sua voz.

– Realmente é. - Carlisle respondeu distante, como ele havia estado durante todo o passeio.

– Da janela de meu aposento vejo um campo belíssimo, gostaria de ir ate lá.

– Se tiver tempo antes de ir embora iremos lá. Mas não sei se será possível, suponho que já esta aqui a mais tempo do que pode se permitir, sendo tão ocupado como é, não é primo? - eu o provoquei ironicamente, mas ele simplesmente fingiu não perceber e mudou de assunto.

– Nosso passeio foi tão curto, desejaria que tivéssemos andado um pouco mais.

– Lamento que não tenha visto tudo o que queria. - respondi, tendo uma ideia. - Mas não posso me cansar muito, não faria bem para o bebê.

– Que bebê?

– O que estou esperando. - falei sorrindo ao vê-lo incapaz de controlar a expressão de raiva e contrariedade em seu rosto.

– Esme? - a voz de Rosalie me trouxe de volta de meus pensamentos. Ela estava na porta com uma expressão inquieta. - Posso falar com você um momento?

– Claro, entre.

**Rosalie **

Já estava desesperada com essa visita de Aro, acredito que ele veio fazer tudo que estou pensando, pressionar meu irmão para o casamento. Eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça. Prefiro morrer a me casar com Aro, ele é repugnante. Durante todos esses dias que ele está aqui eu venho me comportando muito mal, pra ver se ele desiste dessa ideia absurda.

As vezes eu fico pensando, eu sei que meu dever é me casar com ele para que Volterra fique em paz com seus vizinhos, mas o casamento de meu irmão não já foi para isso. Esme abriu mão do direito dela de governar o reino de Genovia e casou-se com meu irmão. Porque ainda tenho que casar! Não amo Aro, nunca vou amar.

Já ouvi a historia de que amor de constrói, mas no meu ponto de vista tem que ter algum respeito para ter essa construção, e francamente o que um velho como o Aro quer com uma menina como eu. Deus! Não sei mais o fazer. Estou a ponto de largar tudo e fugir. Sei o quanto isso é arriscado, Carlisle me caçaria no mundo inteiro pessoalmente. Só não quero casar!

Fazia dias que não via o Emm, ele foi a fazendo de sua família, parece que um tio dele não estava nada bem. E com o Emm faro não tinha ninguém em que confiar... Lógico que tinha Esme, mas ela tinha seus problemas com meu irmão, e no seu estado não devo levar mais nenhum. Orgulho e Preconceito Escrito Por: MilahhSilva e Eliza Clericuzzi 248

Os dias passavam lentamente, eu já estava ficando assombrado com tudo isso, parecia que para onde eu fosse o vulto de rei Aro me perseguia. Até Edward estava achando estranho meu comportamento, em um dia desses, ele veio falar comigo e dei um grito tão grande que até ele assustou-se. Estava insustentável, preciso por um fim nisso.

Foi então que tomei a decisão de procurar Esme, não tinha ninguém com que falar isso. Meu irmão, já tinha desistido. Apesar de que o Carlisle tá tão estranho, tão abatido. Acho que deve esta prestes a ficar doente. Sem animo pra nada, nem comer ele comia direito. Só permanecia nas áreas comuns por conta de Aro, mas se alguém quisesse encontrá-lo tinha que ir ao gabinete, ou a biblioteca. Ele ficava enfurnado, sabia que ele sofria, mas eu não posso fazer nada, não posso sofrer por ele.

Eu acreditava que tanto Esme como Carlisle estavam exagerando um pouco. Não precisa disso tudo, ela está com raiva, obvio. Também ficaria, mas Carlisle tem que acordar! Tem que lutar por ela, ou vai perder tudo, até a convivência com o bebê que Esme espera... Eu já desisti de tentar colocar alguma ideia na cabeça dele e dela. Meu próximo feito será apelar, irei escrever ao Benjamin, nosso primo por parte de mãe. Ele que se vire para ajudar o Carlisle, ele é homem e sabe dar conselhos melhor do que eu.

Até o conde já desistiu de tentar juntar aqueles dois... Enfim, essa carta pode esperar um pouco, afinal tenho minhas aflições para tratar com Esme. Fui até seus aposentos e bati em sua porta. Esme estava acariciando o ventre, sua barriguinha já estava crescendo.

– Esme? – perguntei, ela me olhou calma e sorriu. – Posso falar um momento?

– Claro, entre.

Esme me olhou, chamou-e para sentar ao seu lado.

– O que tem de errado Rosalie? Porque está tão nervosa? – ela me perguntou. Tá tão obvio assim?

– Esme... é essa visita de Aro. – falei de uma vez. – Acredito que seja para me levar daqui, porque ele ficaria tanto tempo?! Eu estou desesperada, não permita que o Carlisle faça isso, não deixe fazer acordo nenhum com Aro. Não quero me casar. – falei tudo de uma vez e desatei a chorar.

– Shhh, não permitirei isso Rosie, te dou minha palavra, certo. – ela falou toda carinhosa comigo, acariciou meus cabelos.

– Obrigada. – respondi um pouco mais calma. Ficamos um bom pedaço da tarde ali, eu perguntava como ela estava, lógico que não era só para o relatório diário que o Carlisle me pedia, eu me preocupava com Esme e com esse bebê muito amado por essa tia. Mas que meu irmão quase me suplica para que eu diga a ele como ela está, também me fez perguntar.

Quando estava saindo do quarto de Esme tive uma ideia, se nada der certo eu digo isso. Afinal Carlisle não poderá matar quem não está aqui não mesmo?! Tudo para não casar com o Aro.

**Dias depois... **

**Eleazar **Orgulho e Preconceito Escrito Por: MilahhSilva e Eliza Clericuzzi 249

Após deixar o Aro no castelo eu fui seguindo meu caminho para casa. Esta visita já está insuportável, Esme e Carlisle estão irritados, principalmente Esme. Ela não esconde de ninguém o ódio dessa visita. Meu amigo tinha me pedido para dar uma volta com o primo de sua esposa, ele estava se sentindo indisposto.

Estranhei isso, Carlisle é forte como um touro. E bem... Estamos falando de Aro, ele deve esta mesmo mau para não vir acompanhar o seu inimigo num passeio. Esme pelo contrario, tive que dispensá-la. Disse que iríamos cavalgar e que seu estado não permite isso. Lógico que ela percebeu que era uma jogada minha, de certo não insistiu por consideração a mim. Ela estava muito estressada com tudo isso, até o médico já tinha dito que isso não iria fazê-la bem.

Parei de pensar por leves instantes, estava passando a cavalo e tinha muitas crianças jogando nas vielas. Estamos no outono, tudo tinha uma aparência vermelho. As folhas caídas, misturada com a areia deixava a brincadeira dos nossos pequenos cidadãos mais colorida. Aquela imagem me fez rir. Até que as crianças começaram a correm atrás de meu cavalo.

– Conde.. Corra, brinque conosco um pouco. – pediram. Sair correndo com o meu alazão. De repente, crianças surgiam de todas as partes e eu tive que parar ou as atropelaria.

– Ohh, você me pegaram dessa vez! – falei e desci do cavalo. Todas aquelas crianças estavam ali sorrindo e felizes por conseguirem me "capturar". Falei com eles, e dei um beijo na testa de uma garotinha.

– Cuide desses pilantrinhas Mary. – ela sorriu. E assentiu. Voltei a caminhar para casa estava muito perto. Até que ouvi algo que chamou minha atenção, eram duas senhoras e falavam de Irina.. O que ela aprontou dessa vez?

"Sim.. ouvi isso no mercado. É a condessa Irina. Ela diz estar grávida..." Uma senhora cochichou. A outra a olhou. "Duvido muito, aquela ali não tem bons quadris... Esse povo fala muito Lucrecia." Disse.

Fiquei ali parado, olhando para as senhoras. Elas olharam para frente.

– Conde... – falaram juntas e com vergonha. Voltei a raciocinar.

– Estavam falando de minha irmã... Podem repetir. – pedi, elas ficaram inquietas.

– Falávamos que ela estava com um vestido lindo ontem Conde Eleazar. – a mais nova delas, falou sem me olhar.

– Não... Eu ouvi muito bem, não estou louco ainda. – respondi.

Elas suspiraram então a mais velha, eu conhecia ela, era a Sra. Agostinni, mãe do Conde Henrique Bertolucci, falou:

– Meu jovem Eleazar... Sabes como gosto de sua pessoa, é um homem forte, justo e certo, que assumiu o papel de seu pai... – ela estava me enrolando, comecei a ficar inquieto.

– Sim, Sra, Agostinni. Eu sei de tudo isso, mas vá direto ao ponto, por favor. Ela suspirou...

– Está na boca de alguns que sua irmã está esperando um filho.. E já tem muitas semanas.. E..

Ela parou de falar e eu de respirar, vou matar Irina. Quem ela pensa que é pra ficar grávida antes de casar! Orgulho e Preconceito Escrito Por: MilahhSilva e Eliza Clericuzzi 250

– E... – pedi para que ela continuasse. A senhora tocou meu ombro, como se fosse para me segurar.

– Ela diz que é do rei. – falou muito baixo. Arregalei meus olhos. Não... Não, não não! Sai dali o mais rápido que pude...

Abrir os portões da mansão estava em fúria. Passei como um animal pelos jardins, abrir as portas da casa.

– IRINA! – Chamei uma vez. Ninguém me respondeu. – IRINA! – continuei a chamar, quem veio ver foi Kate. Ela ficou assustada com minha expressão.

– Irmão, o que está acontecendo?! Porque tão nervoso. – ela perguntou com as mãos em meu peito.

– Onde está Irina, Kate.. traga ela até mim agora!

– O que aconteceu?! – perguntou assustada.

– O que aconteceu?! Está na boca do povo que Irina está grávida!

Kate, levou as mãos a boca e ficou incrédula.

– Como assim grávida Eleazar? – ela parecia surpresa.

– Ora Kate, não me obrigue a dizer como a mulher fica grávida! Traga ela até mim do inferno se for preciso! – gritei.

– Eu não to falando disso – ela gritou também. – Sei muito bem como as mulheres ficam grávidas... – ela sentou-se.

– Irmão, isso é mentira...

– Kate, não estou com paciência. E nem quero ouvir você tentar defender a Irina. Só a quer na minha frente AGORA!

– ELEAZAR! Quer me ouvir! – agora era ela que gritava. Assustei-me com aquilo, Kate era muito calma e me respeitava muito.

– Estou dizendo que é mentira...

– Porque está falando isso Kate.. – baguncei meus cabelos – Irina não merece que a defenda... – eu estava tremendo de raiva.

– Irmão.. – ela acariciou meu rosto. – Nossa família tem problemas, você não sabe disso?

– Que problemas Kate? Falta de caráter! Que gosta de ver a discórdia da família real! Estão dizendo que Irina está grávida do rei!

– Eleazar, Irina é estéril! ... Assim como nossa tia petúnia... Assim como a Tanya. Das irmãs somente eu posso gerar filhos. Tanya e Irina nunca tiveram sangramento... – ouvi aquilo sem reação nenhuma. Como nunca fiquei sabendo disso.. Sentei-me no sofá. – Kate isso é verdade? – perguntei um pouco mais calmo.

– Sim, Irmão. Nunca mentiria para você. – respondeu e virou o rosto para a porta. Estava ouvindo barulho, duas vozes. Tanya e Garrett.

– Nossa, o que aconteceu Kate, os portões estão todos apertos. - Tanya falou. Garrett se aproximou de Kate e entregou rosas e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

– Como está querida.. – Kate não respondeu, só me olhava a ponto de chorar.

– Ei.. – Tanya a chamou.

– KATE O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?! – Garrett logo perguntou exasperado. Orgulho e Preconceito Escrito Por: MilahhSilva e Eliza Clericuzzi 251

– É a Irina.. – olhou para a Tanya. – Ela disse que estava grávida. – minha irmã mais velha levou às mãos a boca. Não precisava de mais nada, confirmou toda história de Kate.

– Ouhhh quem é o pai? – Garrett brincou. O encarei, ele arregalou os olhos. Kate deu uma leve tapa nele.

– Garr... – Kate falou, ele ficou com cara que não estava entendendo. – Kate, deixe-me só com Eleazar. – Tanya pediu. Eles saíram. Minha irmã sentou-se ao meu lado.

– Kate contou, então é mesmo verdade... – falei nervoso.

– Sim, é comum nas mulheres de nossa família Eleazar. – respondeu. Fechei meus olhos, levei minhas mãos ao pescoço, como ela pode inventar tudo isso?!

Nesse exato instante Irina entrou na casa, toda feliz comendo uma ameixa. Levantei-me incontrolável.

– Me dá uma boa razão pra eu não te arrebentar! – falei, ela me olhou assustada.

– O que é isso Eleazar?! Você pirou? – perguntou sínica. Tanya tentou me segurar, soltei-me dela. – Não me segura Tanya! Saiam daqui, me deixem sozinho com ela! – falei irritado. Minhas irmãs assustaram-se a saíram da casa, junto com o meu cunhado.

Irina estava indo para seu quarto.. entrei em seu caminho.

– Você não... você fica ai. Quero ter uma conversa séria com você.

– Ah Eleazar, depois tá. Eu preciso descansar.

– Agora! – ela olhou-me assustada. Você não quis me respeitar pelo amor Irina, então será pela dor. – Eu acabei de saber na rua que a senhora minha irmã está grávida. E principalmente, a maneira pomposa que você está enchendo a boca para falar quem é o pai.

– Ahhh é isso. Quem foi o fofoqueiro que lhe contou? – ela falou e começou a acariciar a barriga. Cheguei a rir, de toda aquela encenação.

– Irina, você não tem vergonha da maneira que você vem se comportando não?!

– Pera ai... Eu não vou ouvir bronca não, principalmente por que o rei gosta de me levar para a cama. – ela falou se soltando e tentando se esquivar.

– Mais respeito Irina!

– Olha Eleazar eu tive uma manhã maravilhosa sabe.. não estraga ela. – expos e foi para o corredor.

– Irina! Não falei que tinha terminado! Volta aqui.

– Ahh Eleazar, me esquece, vai dar uma de durão agora?

Peguei-a pelos braços, seu rosto ficou cara a cara com o meu.

– Você vai falar pra mim. Você não vai sair dessa sala até me contar a verdade. – ele ficou me olhando assustada.

– Que verdade?! Não vê. Estou grávida irmão.

– MENTIRA! – gritei e a joguei no sofá. – Eu disse a verdade Irina!Não quer falar... tudo bem... – levantei minha camisa, comecei a desafivelar o cinto.

– O que você vai fazer Eleazar? – perguntou assustada e encolheu-se num canto. Puxei o cinto com toda a força e dobrei na mão.

– Você.. Vai me ouvir! E vai aprender a respeitar as pessoas e seus sentimentos!

– Eleazar, você nem é louco de me bater... – falou colocando a mão na frente. – Nem nosso pai fazia isso.. Orgulho e Preconceito Escrito Por: MilahhSilva e Eliza Clericuzzi 252

– É por isso que você é assim hoje! E tire o nome de meu pai dessa boca imunda e mentirosa... E você vai apanhar sim! – falei, ela começou a correr e a gritar meu nome pela casa.

– O que eu fiz?! Não fiz nada..

– NADA! Você mentiu... disse que estava grávida do rei! IRINA, você nem pode ter filhos! – esbravejei. – Não vou permitir uma coisa dessas! – dei uma cintada nela nas pernas, ela pulou com o estalo que o cinto deu.

– Irina, vem aqui por bem. Porque se você me obrigar a ir até você vai apanhar muito!

– Não Eleazar, por favor, irmão. Desculpe-me, não farei isso nunca mais. Não me bata.

– Eu vou te deixar com as pernas vermelhas Irina, vou te deixar com a bunda doendo uma semana pra você aprender! – falei e fui atras dela, peguei-a e bati muito.

–AIIII, ELEAZAR, AIIIIII

– CALA A BOCA!

– AIII

– Será que eu vou conseguir alcançar esse seu coração cruel?! – joguei no sofá e bati mais. Ela já estava chorando.

– CHORA! CHORA, porque a única mulher que tá grávida do rei deve tá em prantos ao saber que o marido dela podia ser pai de um bastardo! Chora.. por deixar o nome de nossa família na boca do povo! CHORA IRINA! Quem você pensa que é para maltratar, pra ser apontada na rua quando passa, as pessoas que até hoje só te deram amor! Quem você pensa que é! – bati mais vezes em suas pernas.

A porta foi aberta como um rompante.

– Eleazar.. Querido. Pare com isso.. – era Carmem, ela entrou na minha frente e abraçou minha cintura. – Por favor... Por mim. – Carmem pediu novamente, tentei me controlar uma pouco.

– Você sabe o que ela fez? – perguntei ainda nervoso. – Sim, meu amor, suas irmãs me contaram... Eleazar, olhe para ela. Já bateu o suficiente.

– Para, pelo amor de Deus... – Irina pediu. Baixei o cinto.

– PARA... É TUDO QUE VOCÊ SABE DIZER AGORA NÉ... Onde que tá tua intolerância? Aonde está tua crueldade para as coisas Irina...

Ela levantou-se e começou a quebrar tudo que tinha na sala. E ficou atrás da Carmem.

– Eu juro que não faço mais nada!

– Isso quebra tudo! Destrói a sala da casa dos teus pais, onde vive teus irmãos que não tem nada haver com as crueldades que você faz! ... Destrói a tua família! – lagrimas de raiva começaram a sair de meus olhos, ela estava parada me olhando, Carmem saiu da frente.

– Quero, eu odeio todos vocês! Não vejo a hora de ir embora daqui!

– Então vai! - Levantei a mão e falei apontando o seu rosto. – Vá embora. Vai minha irmã, vai! Sai dessa casa! Vai ver quanto custa sustentar teus luxos, tuas joias, o pão que você come... Quem sabe nós que ficarmos vamos conseguir viver em paz nessa casa. – Dizer tudo aquilo me matava, ela era minha irmã, sangue do meu sangue. Mas Irina merecia aquilo. Coloquei a mão no rosto. Carmem veio tentar me acalmar, colocou uma mão em meu ombro e beijou minhas costas. Orgulho e Preconceito Escrito Por: MilahhSilva e Eliza Clericuzzi 253

– Eu não vou perdoar você nunca! Nem que eu viva 100 anos na vida. – Ela falou depois de minutos em silencio. Carmem tentou me segurar, mas não conseguiu, o cinto em minha mão voltou a subir, mas não bati.

– Você não tem que me perdoar, você tem que pedir perdão por mais de 100 anos Irina, ai eu é que não sei se eu vou te perdoar...

Eu queria falar mais, só que estava tão exausto. Sentei-me no sofá e larguei o cinto. Surpreendi-me com que Carmem disse:

– E quando eu tiver os meus filhos Irina, serei dura com eles. Nunca terei pena de castiga-los se merecerem, pra que quando eles crescerem não me trate mal e para que aprendam a respeitar quem sempre e verdadeiramente os ama, seu irmão e a mim...Que eles respeitem sua família. Coisa que você nunca soube...

Irina tremia, eu tinha que desfazer toda essa mentira dela. Ela começou a se levantar.

– Onde você pensa que vai? – falei.

– Pra.. o meu .. quarto. – respondeu tremula.

– Não... você vai comigo desfazer isso agora.

– Eleazar...

– Quieta! Venha comigo. – a puxei dali, sair da casa, Tanya e Kate choravam sentadas na grama. Arrastei minha irmã até o castelo.

**Carlisle **

Lavei meu rosto, estava com uma leve dor de cabeça. Uma criada me trouxe comida, eu realmente estava com fome agora. Servi-me em meu gabinete, já passava do meio dia a muito tempo, tinha pedido ao Eleazar para que levasse Aro para um passeio. Acho que já devem estar voltando.

Depois que me alimentei, tentei ler alguns dos papeis que eu tinha que assinar, eram muitos, mas depois de uma tarde inteira conseguir vencê-los. Estava colocando o selo real no ultimo quando bateram na minha porta.

– Entre.. – chamei vagamente e levantei a cabeça, assustei quando vi Esme ali.

– Esme.. – falei até feliz. Vê-la ali, mas depois me preocupei. Será que tinha acontecido algo. Ela está com dor, ou algo parecido. – Você está bem? – logo perguntei.

– Sim, só estou aqui porque pediram para me chamar, Eleazar quer falar conosco. – ela respondeu friamente. Levantei e dei o meu lugar para que ela sentasse, ela sentou-se e agradeceu, tudo sem nem me olhar.

A porta foi aberta e vi o Eleazar entrando arrastando a Irina. Estranhei, sua barriga estava crescida também ... ohh não ele descobriu e agora quer uma providencia. É mesmo um castigo senhor tudo isso?!

– Solte-me Eleazar, você não vai me obrigar a nada! – Irina falou.

– Calada! – gritou, mas depois se conteve. Esme levantou-se e saiu detrás da escrivaninha.

– O que está acontecendo? Porque tudo isso? – Esme questionava, eu já estava tremendo, estou perdido ou acabado? Minha mulher vai me odiar pra sempre.

Eleazar, tomou a vez:

– Diga Irina! Fale... – seu olhar era ameaçador. Orgulho e Preconceito Escrito Por: MilahhSilva e Eliza Clericuzzi 254

– Eu estou grávida do seu marido! – Irina falou pulando, suas lagrimas molhavam seu rosto, espera.. porque ela está chorando?! Algo está errado. Eleazar puxou o braço da irmã.

Esme estava borbulhando de raiva e eu não sabia o que fazer.

– Um filho ilegítimo. – Esme falou serena, mas sua voz continha toda a ameaça. Meu coração estava saindo por minha boca, Eleazar, porque fez isso, eu queria contar a Esme.

– Sua zinhaa... – Não conseguiu terminar, Eleazar gritou:

– Irina, você quer apanhar na frente deles eu não me importo de bater. Diga a verdade, somente a verdade!

– Essa é a verdade!

Esme apoiou-se na mesa e tentou se conter. Meu amigo viu que a Irmã não iria falar... Ele sentou Irina numa cadeira perto da parede e puxou os panos de seus vestido, levantou sua saia. Eu olhei para o lado, não queria ver isso. Irina, com as roupas de baixo amostra. Esme também não encarou.

– Eleazar, pare! Você é homem, não pode fazer isso!

– Sou seu irmão, e cale a boca! – falou e mostrou uma almofadinha redonda. Esme trincou os dentes.

– Era mentira! Ela nem pode gerar filhos. – ele falou e depois jogou a almofada nela.

Ohh meu Deus, por tudo que seja louvado obrigado! Ouviu minhas preces, era mentira... o mundo saiu de minhas costas, me sinto mais leve, cheguei até a sorrir levemente, só serei pai de um filho da minha doce menina. Esme olhava Irina com raiva, mas depois se controlou.

Irina enxugou as lagrimas e disse:

– Aposto que se fosse verdade ele amaria mais o meu! – Esme engoliu seco. E pela primeira vez me pronunciei ali.

– Nunca. – Esme me olhou, depois desviou o olhar friamente.

– Então eu devo acabar com o dela também. – falou Irina cheia de pompa. Esme levantou-se.

– Se você encostar a mão no meu filho, eu arranco sua cabeça pessoalmente.

Os ânimos estavam exaltados, tratei de ir para junto de Esme e o Eleazar deu uma bronca em sua irmã, pelo que ela disse.

– Você tá toda cheia de si não é mesmo Esme...

Esme que já estava saindo parou, virou-se.

– Pra você é Rainha Esme e ,por favor, me faça reverencias quando eu passar. – respondeu irritada. – Sabe por quê?

– Porque?! – Irina quis saber.

– Porque sou sua suserana! E sua rainha, queira ou não. – Respondeu. Irina calou-se.

– Acho que posso dar uma bofetada na rainha, quer experimentar. – Irina levantou a mão, Esme estava de costas e quem segurou fui eu.

– Encoste nela e passará um tempo nas masmorras, já devia está lá por essa mentira. – falei, Esme só observou. Eleazar parecia disposto a deixa com que eu prendesse sua irmã. Por fim ele falou. Orgulho e Preconceito Escrito Por: MilahhSilva e Eliza Clericuzzi 255

– Você me envergonha Irina, envergonha a toda a família. – depois disso, obrigou a Irma a sair dali. Esme saiu e me deixou sozinho. Fui até ela..

– Esme..

– Não! Deixe-me sozinha. E não deixe essa mulher encostar em mim ou no nosso filho!

– Não deixarei querida – falei, ela nem me ouviu subiu as escadas e nem olhou para trás. Oh Deus obrigado, agora eu posso tentar tê-la de volta. Só preciso tentar conversar com ela por 5 minutos.

**Aro **

Minha recepção em Volterra não foi das melhores, mas isso ja era esperado conhecendo a ma educação da minha prima. Foi grande esforço me controlar todas as vezes em que ela me provocou mas consegui manter meu teatro, eu tinha dois objetivos com essa viajem e não deixaria que ela se metesse no meu caminho.

O primeiro objetivo era acertar o casamento com a princesa Rosalie de uma vez por todas. O segundo era encontrar aliados que me servissem de espiões aqui. Não foi fácil encontrar alguém, todos os estúpidos nobres pareciam ou muito leais ou muito amedrontados por Carlisle, eu estava quase me dando por vencido quando encontrei um aliado inesperado. Quem diria que a amante preferida do rei estaria tão disposta a traí-lo?

– Esta encantadora hoje condessa. - a elogiei enquanto me aproximava do lugar onde tínhamos marcado de nos encontrar. Foi difícil escapar do palácio sem chamar atenção, mas por fim consegui.

– Obrigada Majestade.

– Gostaria de lhe perguntar antes de tudo, porque esta fazendo isso? O que espera ganhar traindo ele?

– Minha resposta é muito simples Majestade, vingança. Eu quero que ele e a cadela que você chama de prima sofram, eu quero vê-los destruídos. Eles vão se arrepender de ter me tratado com um cão sarnento. E eu sei exatamente como fazer isso.

– Como?

– Vamos coloca-los um contra o outro, fazê-los brigar. Carlisle desconfia de tudo e todos o tempo todo, basta darmos um empurrãozinho.

– Simples assim. - eu respondi com sarcasmo. - E como daremos esse empurrão?

– Eu sei a maneira perfeita. - ela sorriu maliciosamente e me falou o que tinha em mente. Ah sim, eu podia ver esse plano dando perfeitamente certo.

**Esme **

Só depois que Rosalie me falou sobre seus temores foi que passou por minha cabeça a ideia de que talvez esse fosse o objetivo de Aro com essa visita. Fazia perfeito sentido, considerando a forma como ele vinha se comportando durante sua visita, todo o teatro sobre o quanto sentia falta de nossa "família". Se essa era realmente as suas intenções, eu acabaria com suas esperanças e aproveitaria o jantar intimo que estávamos tendo com o rei para fazer isso agora mesmo. Orgulho e Preconceito Escrito Por: MilahhSilva e Eliza Clericuzzi 256

– Não é agradável poder desfrutar de um momento assim, estando apenas com a família? Infelizmente em nossa posição não podemos nos dar a esse luxo tão frequentemente quanto eu desejaria.

– Sinto ouvir isso primo, felizmente não temos esse problema aqui, não é mesmo querido? - falei usando toda a falsidade que podia, Carlisle não respondeu, permanecendo com o estranho comportamento que ele vinha tendo ultimamente. Continuei minha farsa. - Sempre arranjamos alguns minutos para estarmos a sós, desfrutar da companhia da família é algo muito importante de que não abrimos mão.

– Mas vocês tem sorte por ter uma família aqui eu, infelizmente não tenho mais ninguém alem de você querida prima.

– Isso não é verdade você tem sua filha, por falar nisso já teve a oportunidade de vê-la? - eu provoquei para ver sua reação, Alice havia me dito que se viram rapidamente e que ele tinha agido com indiferença, como sempre. Aro desviou o olhar para Carlisle que nos olhava com uma confusão, eu nunca tinha contado a ele sobre Alice.

– Realmente, tenho minha filha, mas não posso contar com ela uma vez que você a roubou de mim há tanto tempo, não acredito que ela se separaria de você agora para vir morar comigo. - Como se ele quisesse que ela fosse morar com ele, ou eu permitisse isso. O cinismo de Aro me tirava do serio. - Alem do mais acredito que necessito do tipo de companhia que você e Carlisle têm.

Finalmente ele tocava no assunto, me mantive calada esperando o que eu tinha certeza que viria a seguir. Ele não demorou muito para continuar.

– E já que tocamos no assunto, gostaria de falar sobre meu casamento com sua adorável irmã. Gostaria de iniciar os preparativos, não vejo motivos para adiar nossa união.

– Você quer dizer, não ver motivos além do fato de que ela não deseja tal união? - eu perguntei com ironia. Ela deixou sua irritação visível apenas por alguns segundos, mas logo retomou sua mascara de simpatia.

– E porque não, minha cara?- ele expôs com um ar de arrogância. Suspirei irritada com tudo aquilo.

– Ora Aro não se faça de tolo, sabes muito bem que a princesa Rosalie não é favorável ao casamento. - Falei a primeira coisa que veio a minha mente, senti os olhos de Carlisle sobre mim. Acredito que ele acha que eu estava passando dos limites, mas não estou ligando. Farei de tudo para impedir isso. Eu prometi a Rosalie.

Aro começou rir, nervosamente. Eu o encarei.

– Bem, ela vai casar-se comigo, afinal o rei Carlisle é quem manda nela e já fizemos esse acordo. - ele respondeu raivoso. Fiquei ainda mais irritada eu estava ponto de esbofetea-lo.

– O rei Carlisle quer .. - tentei falar, mas fui interrompida pelo Carlisle.

– Querida, vamos parar com isso.. - ele falou - Não queremos discussão agora. - complementou e me olhou, praticamente suplicante para que eu parasse de confrontar Aro. Suspirei.

– Certo, mas quero falar que Rosalie só irá se casar com Aro por cima do meu cadáver. - falei, Aro me olhou, Carlisle apertou minha mão realmente confirmando que eu tinha passado dos limites. Orgulho e Preconceito Escrito Por: MilahhSilva e Eliza Clericuzzi 257

– Acho que você tem problemas para controlar sua esposa majestade, isso é inadmissível. - Aro falou.

Carlisle o encarou irritado...sim, ele vai me defender! Finalmente, agora o Aro vai calar essa boca maldita.

– Aro. - Ele expôs. - O que é inadmissível é você querer me ensinar como lidar com minha esposa... Limite-se a pensar numa forma de colocar comida na mesa de seus súditos. Eu me entendo com personalidade de minha mulher. - Complementou. Nossa ele foi fundo, eu vi a raiva do Aro querendo sair, ele estava borbulhando, suas feições estavam severas. Mas ele não era louco de comparar essa briga, não com Carlisle.

Já o meu marido, o encarava indiferente, depois do discurso de Carlsile, Aro levantou-se e saiu. Fiquei ali a sós com meu esposo.

– Esme.. - ele falou, eu sabia que ele ia se irritar. Esperei sua raiva, mas ela não veio.

– Deixe Aro comigo, não é uma briga sua. Não se irrite. Não fará bem a você e ao nosso

filho - falou me olhando. Por um momento fiquei sem saber o que falar, só assentir e me retirei da mesa...

– Esme.- ele segurou meu braço para que eu parasse.

– Sim? - perguntei secamente.

– Eu... - ele parecia querer falar alguma coisa, mas não ter coragem. Perguntei-me se ele iria comentar sobre Irina, mas então ele pareceu mudar de ideia e perguntar outra coisa. - Como você está se sentindo hoje?

– Ótima. Obrigada por perguntar. E por se importar. - respondi, ainda seca.

– Esme. - ele suspirou de uma forma derrotada. - Você sabe que me importo com você e com nosso filho. Por favor, pare de me afastar, deixe-me participar desse momento tão especial. - ele falou levando a mão ao meu ventre e acariciando. Ele esboçou um sorriso com o gesto. Fiquei, momentaneamente, tocada, até onde me lembrava era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso.

– Deixe-me fazer isso mais vezes... Esme.. Eu quero amar essa criança. Não me afaste...- Por um momento esqueci todo o resto e apenas aproveitei a doce felicidade de senti-lo acariciando nosso bebê através de meu ventre, senti lagrimas de alegria se acumular em meus olhos e lutei para não deixa-las cair. Lembrando-me de minha decisão decidir começar a coloca-la em prática.

– Você tem razão, tenho me comportado de forma imatura, me desculpo por isso. Se me der licença, tenho alguns assuntos a resolver. - ele me olhou surpreso que eu não estivesse discutindo, mas eu tinha decidido seguir os conselhos do meu padrinho.

– Espere... – falou e segurou minha mão.

– Sim..

Ele não falou nada, apenas postou um suave beijo em minha testa. E colocou sua mão em meu ventre mais uma vez. Aquela proximidade me deixou louca. Afastei-me dele, ele assentiu como se tivesse respondendo a uma pergunta imaginaria.

– Descanse, teve um dia cheio.. – falou. Saí dali o mais breve que pude.

Não posso ser fraca, não depois de tudo que aconteceu. Trancaria meus sentimentos por ele no fundo de meu coração e me contentaria com aquilo que podia ter. Ele nunca me amaria da forma que eu o amava, mas ele sentia desejo por mim, talvez até carinho, eu era a esposa adequada para ele e agora que esperava seu filho ele teria respeito por mim, Orgulho e Preconceito Escrito Por: MilahhSilva e Eliza Clericuzzi 258

mesmo que eu não tivesse sua fidelidade. A partir de agora isso teria que ser o suficiente para mim.


	31. Epilogo

**N/A: Essa Fic foi dividida em duas parte e esse é o ultimo cap dessa parte. A historia continua em amor e resistência. Bjss**

**Link da continuação: ** s/9298242/1/Amor-e-Resistência

**Esme**

A neve começava a cair em Volterra, estava ficando cada vez mais forte e em breve a cidade estaria coberta em uma manta branca de neve. Devidamente agasalhada contra o frio, eu podia apreciar esse espetáculo do conforto de minha sacada sem sofrer nenhum desconforto.

Esse era o meu passatempo favorito nos últimos meses, a tranquilidade que eu experimentava enquanto sentava aqui por horas, apenas apreciando a beleza da cidade lá fora era um alivio. Não conseguia lembrar quando tinha sido a ultima vez que minha vida havia sido tão tranquila, provavelmente antes da morte do meu pai, voltar a experimentar essa calma e estabilidade era tudo o que eu queria e precisava nesse momento.

Surpreendentemente, desde a visita de Aro as coisas parecem ter se arrumado em seus lugares, como se a tentativa patética dele de intrometer-se em nossas vidas tivesse o efeito contrario ao que ele queria, fortalecendo meu casamento ao invés de enfraquecê-lo.

Ou talvez, essa mudança tivesse mais a ver com minha decisão de parar de tentar lutar contra o impossível e aceitar as coisas como elas eram. Independente de qual fosse o motivo dessa súbita paz, era tudo o que eu precisava durante minha gravidez e eu não a desperdiçaria. Meus problemas e preocupações ainda existiam, eu sabia, mas ao invés de continuar lutando contra o inevitável eu decidi fechar os olhos e ignorá-los. Embora uma pequena parte de mim ainda se perguntasse quanto tempo essa precária tranquilidade iria durar eu preferia enganar a mim mesma e desfrutar do que era possível ao invés de continuar buscando o impossível.

**Carlisle**

Depois de um estressante dia cheio de audiências com os súditos e todo tipo de problema político, eu finalmente tinha uma chance de descansar e ver minha esposa pela primeira vez no dia.

Encontrei-a sentada na varanda como tinha se tornado o seu costume nos últimos meses, seu rosto parecia distante, perdido em pensamentos. Mas ao mesmo tempo feliz com a paisagem a sua volta. Não querendo interromper, permaneci em silencio apenas observando sua beleza.

Com o avançar da gravidez Esme se tornou cada vez mais linda, e agora nesses últimos momentos de sua gestação ela se encontrava absolutamente radiante. Eu poderia passar o dia inteiro apenas a olhando ou acariciando sua barriga, sim ela está mais próxima de mim, nunca do jeito que foi antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, mas pelo menos fala comigo e deixa que eu partilhe esses momentos. Eu não podia deixar de apreciar essa nova proximidade entre nós. Quem diria que Aro seria tão útil, embora com certeza essa não fosse sua intenção, eu sabia que a mudança no comportamento de Esme estava ligada a visita. Aro certamente partiu frustrado por não ter conseguido alcançar nenhum de seus objetivos aqui, mas eu não poderia estar mais satisfeito com o resultado de sua visita.

Eu estava feliz, pelo simples fato de saber que tem um pedacinho de mim vindo ao mundo... Um pedacinho do nosso amor estava crescendo dentro do ventre de minha esposa. Nosso filho. Eu não via a hora de finalmente segura-lo em meus braços e poder finalmente acreditar que ele era real.

Eu não conseguia lembrar-me de outro momento em minha vida em que as coisas estivessem tão bem por tanto tempo, talvez a ultima vez que minha vida esteve assim eu era pequeno demais para lembrar.

Mal podia esperar para que meu filho nascesse e então tudo estaria perfeito, minha ansiedade era tanta que muitas noites eu me pegava conversando com nosso filho, lhe contando historias e falando o quão ansioso estava pela sua chegada. Eu fazia isso quando tinha certeza que Esme estava dormindo, não queria que ela achasse que eu era um tolo, eu simplesmente não conseguia me conter.

- Há quanto tempo está ai? - a voz de Esme me trouxe de volta de meus pensamentos.

- Não muito, você está tão linda sentada com todos seus pensamentos incompartilhaveis.. Não quis interromper. - lhe falei. Ela sorriu com meu cumprimento. Esme não me conta mais seus sonhos... Isso me frustra um pouco. Elas permaneceu calada, então me aproximei.

- Mas, por mais que eu deteste desfazer o belo espetáculo está ficando frio seria melhor que fechasse a janela antes que pegue um resfriado. Além disso, o jantar já esta sendo servido, vim para acompanhá-la ate lá. – falei tocando seus ombros.

- Jantar? Não tinha me dado conta de que já estava tão tarde. E eu não adoeço tão fácil assim, não que esteja realmente tão frio. - ela protestou enquanto tentava levantava-se, me apressei para ajudá-la ignorando seus protestos. Eu sabia que estava exagerando nos cuidados, mas não conseguia me controlar, desde o inicio da gravidez eu me pegava temendo que ela tivesse ate o mais leve resfriado e depois do sangramento que Esme teve recentemente eu me encontrava cada vez mais paranóico, eu não queria nem pensar no que faria se algo acontecesse a ela ou ao bebê.

-Vamos? - a convidei, ainda segurando sua mão.

**Esme**

Carlisle estava me cercando de novo, foi assim durante toda a gravidez e embora eu gostasse de ver que ele se importava tanto com o bebê às vezes sua preocupação exagerada me exasperava. Quem diria que Carlisle seria um pai tão carinho e super-protetor. E isso era antes que nosso bebê sequer nascesse.

O medico havia recomendado repouso depois do susto que tive há algumas semanas, porém ele havia dito que eu poderia caminhar e passear um pouco todos os dias, mas se dependesse de Carlisle ele me manteria amarrada na cama até o parto. Como eu me recusava a ficar deitada o tempo todo, ele fazia questão de me acompanhar toda vez que eu deixasse meus aposentos.

Chegamos à sala de jantar e todos já estavam presentes: Rosalie, Edward e nossos dois novos convidados o duque Benjamin e a duquesa Heidi. Parentes mais próximos de Carlisle e Rosie eram primos do lado materno. Ambos eram muito bonitos e amáveis, com o típico cabelo loiro claro e os olhos azuis dos Cullens.

Benjamin era um jovem muito simpático e carismático, poucos dias depois de sua chegada eu já me encontrava perfeitamente a vontade com ele. Sua irmã Heidi já era um pouco mais reservada, tímida até, mas também muito amável. Heidi e Carlisle tinham uma espécie de compromisso antes de nos casarmos, como em quase todas as famílias reais o casamento entre parentes era muito comum em Volterra, a mãe e o pai de Carlisle também era primos e todos esperavam que ele e Heidi também se casassem.

Apesar dessa esperança não ter se concretizado Heidi não parecia frustrada nem demonstrava ter qualquer sentimento por Carlisle ou ambição pelo trono.

Todos levantaram para nos cumprimentar assim que chegamos e depois de todas as perguntas sobre como eu me encontrava hoje, passamos a refeição em um confortável silencio. Eu não tinha nenhum apetite, mas fiz o meu melhor para comer o pouco que havia colocado no meu prato. Estava me sentindo um pouco incomoda hoje, embora fosse só uma sensação desagradável tinha tirado o meu apetite o dia inteiro.

- Poderia tomar a liberdade de perguntar quanto tempo ainda falta para o nascimento. - Benjamin perguntou sempre excessivamente educado. Percebi Carlisle olhando para ele e sorrindo.

- Claro. - lhe sorri. - O médico disse que agora pode acontecer a qualquer minuto.

- Mal posso imaginar o quão contente Sua Majestade deve estar com a chegada de um herdeiro. - ele dirigiu-se a Carlisle com um sorriso amigável, poderia dizer até cúmplice.

- Não faz ideia primo, mal posso esperar a chegada de meu filho. - meu sorriso se desfez e deixei de prestar atenção na conversa que continuava. O medo me tomando como sempre fazia quando eu pensava nesse assunto... Carlisle sempre se referia ao bebê como filho, como se tivesse certeza de que era um menino, como se não considerasse a possibilidade de que fosse outra coisa.

_"Você sabe por que Volterra nunca teve herdeiras mulheres? Garanto-lhe que não é porque não nasceram mulheres como primogênitas na família real antes... Imagine o quão irritado Carlisle ficaria se seu primeiro filho fosse uma menina..."_ As palavras de Irina me atormentavam cada vez mais à medida que minha gravidez chegava ao fim. O medo pelo que poderia acontecer ao meu bêbe se fosse uma menina era meu único tormento ultimamente e provavelmente era a razão do sangramento há algumas semanas.

Tentando convencer a mim mesma que não havia razão para me apavorar tanto eu fui à biblioteca procurar as biografias e árvores genealógicas dos reis de Volterra. O que encontrei ali ao invés de me tranquilizar me trouxe mais pavor, diversas meninas misteriosamente mortas pouco depois do nascimento, todas herdariam o trono se tivessem sobrevivido.

Carlisle parecia alegre e ansioso para ser pai, mas eu não poderia contar que isso fosse independente do sexo do bebê. Não, eu não teria esse tipo de confiança nele, não de novo. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era rezar para que fosse um menino, ou caso contrario, para que eu pudesse encontrar um jeito de salvar minha filha.

**Carlisle**

- Está tudo bem querida? - perguntei ansioso. Esme tinha ficado quieta e pensativa subitamente e também notei que praticamente não tinha tocado na comida.

- Sim, estou bem só um pouco indisposta. - ela respondeu com um sorriso fraco que parecia forçado.

- Nesse caso, não seria melhor que fosse para seu quarto repousar? Vamos, eu a acompanho.

- Tudo bem. - ela respondeu resignada. Despedimos-nos dos outros e voltamos para seus aposentos, enquanto a ajudava a se acomodar na cama me desculpei por meu comportamento.

- Desculpe ser tão... Irritante. - sorri ao usar essa palavra para me referir a mim mesmo, ela retribuiu meu sorriso.

- Tudo bem, sei que esta preocupado com o bebê.

- Não é só o bebê que me preocupa Esme. - eu falei sabendo que ela não acreditaria em mim. Entristecia-me saber que eu não tinha recuperado sua confiança ainda, mas eu sabia que merecia isso. - quer que eu peça para lhe trazerem alguma coisa? Notei que mal tocou na comida.

- Não, estou sem fome. - ela viu que eu ia protestar e continuou antes que eu falasse. - se sentir fome mais tarde pedirei que alguém me prepare um lanche.

- Faça isso mesmo. Eu tenho alguns negócios a tratar com Eleazar, mas logo estarei de volta.

- Não se apresse por minha causa, eu estarei bem.

- Voltarei logo. - falei ignorando o que ela disse, dei-lhe um beijo no rosto e sai do quarto. Não gostava de deixá-la quando ela não parecia estar bem, mas tinha documentos importantes que eu precisava revisar ainda hoje. Faria isso o mais rápido possível e então voltaria para minha mulher e filho.

Não havia como saber antes do nascimento, mas eu tinha certeza que era um menino. Eu não podia explicar como, eu só sabia. Talvez porque em meus sonhos sempre era um garotinho. Eu não me incomodaria se fosse uma menina, de maneira alguma, eu a amaria do mesmo jeito, mas eu sabia que era um menino.

**Rosalie**

Tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem, bem foi um alivio enorme saber que Aro não me levou e que provavelmente não me levará para lugar nenhum, afinal a forma como ele saiu de Volterra deixou-me no melhor e mais perfeito estado de felicidade. E meu irmão estava tão empenhado em tentar reconquistar Esme que nem estava importando-se com esse meu casamento. Graças a Deus.

Pude perceber que a chegada de Benjamin trouxe mais conforto para meu irmão, ele sempre foi muito ligado ao Ben, e aposto essa minha língua empolgada como o Bem está ajudando com a Esme, meu irmão parece mais doce até para brigar. Era engraçado, as vezes Carlisle ficava aéreo com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ele estava voltando a viver, principalmente a sorrir. Estou orgulhosa dele.

Minha vida estava ótima, podia namorar mais às escondidas com o meu Emm. Os únicos que possivelmente estava com algum tipo de problema era a Lady Alice, provavelmente por conta do seu amor está com problemas com o reino, como Jasper foi tolo, meu irmão o adorava. Homens e suas tendências à encenação! Depois falam que nós, mulheres que somos complicadas.

E o príncipe Edward, não que eu tivesse perguntado, mas sempre o via com muitos livros. Uma vez perguntei a Isabella o que se passava e ela disse que ele está em crise e que ama os livros, isso podia ser algum sinal que eles tivessem brigado? Não sei... Agora seria uma boa hora para descobrir, afinal ele estava muito perto de mim no jantar. E meu irmão já tinha saído da mesa de refeições. Carlisle, destesta quando começo a querer ser a detetive em meio ao jantar.

- Príncipe Edward. – chamei-o. Ele me encarou.

- Sim, princesa Rosalie.

- Tem algo errado com você. – Falei e observei sua resposta. Ele vacilou, nervosamente.

- Não, estou perfeito.

- Não foi uma pergunta Edward, eu afirmei. – lhe disse. Ele engoliu em seco. – Certo, não quer me contar, eu posso sobreviver, mas, por favor, fale com a Isabella, ela está completamente decepcionada, está visível. Seja o que for, esqueça seus problemas por um tempo... – ele ficou me olhando atordoado, comecei a rir. – Edward... Uma nova vida está batendo na porta desse castelo, quer por gentileza compartilhar.. – eu quase gritei isso, estava tão feliz com a chegada desse bebê. Ele piscou algumas vezes.

- Perdoe-me, tem razão. Concertarei tudo. – ele disse amigável.

- Ótimo. – sorri, voltamos às conversas. Especialmente com o Conde e meu primo tagalerando sem parar.

Vi meu irmão descer e arrastar o Conde para seu escritório, ficamos ali por muito tempo conversando, nem vi o tempo passar até que vejo a Carmem correndo... O que está acontecendo?!

**Carlisle**

Os documentos me prenderam por mais tempo do que eu esperava e antes que eu percebesse já era madrugada. A noite tinha passado rapidamente com muito trabalho para fazer e Eleazar me provocando sobre escravizá-lo, fazendo-o trabalhar até tarde.

- E a data do casamento? – perguntei olhando para o papel, ele suspirou cansado. Olhei para cima, procurando seu rosto.

- O Padre recusou-se, disse que não casaria, que eu estava humilhando a minha família. – ele respondeu triste. Fiquei triste por ele também, Eleazar é o irmão que nunca tive e ele amava a Carmem acima de tudo.

- Posso dar um jeito nisso. – lhe falei, ele negou.

- Não, só quero entender se fiz algo de errado para esse padre. Acredito que devo ter deixado de ir a alguma missa de Páscoa ou Natal. – ele respondeu sorrindo, rir de sua descontração. – Quero que o mundo veja que minha escolha é o amor, e ainda vou fazer esse Padre me casar com a Carmem, você verá. – complementou. Comecei a rir.

- Vamos terminar isso logo... – falei.

Uma batida apressada na porta de meu escritório chamou nossa atenção novamente.

- Pode entrar. - falei. A porta se abriu, revelando Carmem do outro lado.

- Está vendo, estou tão escravizado que minha mulh... - a voz de Eleazar foi diminuindo até parar quando notou a expressão preocupada de Carmem. - O que aconteceu carinho?

- A rainha entrou em trabalho de parto.

Corri para o quarto de Esme antes mesmo que ela terminasse de falar. Finalmente estava acontecendo! Meu filho ia nascer! Quando cheguei ao aposento notei que algo estava errado. Primeiro havia muita gente ali, as criadas de Esme, as criadas contratadas para cuidar do bebê, algumas das assistentes do médico, Rosalie, Edward, Isabella, Alice, Benjamin, Heidi. Todos já estavam ali na ante-sala dos aposentos de Esme.

- Há quanto tempo começou? - perguntei a ninguém em particular.

- Faz umas três horas Majestade. - respondeu uma das assistentes.

- E porque ninguém me chamou antes? - exigi irritado. Então, percebi o que ela havia dito e o fato de que ela estava aqui fora. - Porque está demorando tanto? Qual é o problema? - olhei ao redor, todos pareciam tensos e preocupados.

- A criança está... - a mulher parecia não saber como dizer o que fosse que queria dizer. Eu já estava mais do que irritado.

- ESTÁ O QUE? - eu gritei a segurando pelos braços e a sacudindo.

- Carlisle acalme-se. - Eleazar falou, chegando com Carmem. Tentei fazer o que ele disse e soltei a mulher.

- A criança não está na posição correta Majestade. - outra assistente falou. - e a rainha encontra-se com muitas dores.

O que?! Meu filho está em perigo e minha mulher está sofrendo. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Dirigi-me para a porta do quarto, mas uma das assistentes me parou.

- Majestade, não pode entrar ai!

- E quem exatamente vai me impedir? - eu respondi ignorando seu aviso, ninguém ia me manter longe de minha mulher quando ela precisava de mim.

**Esme**

Logo depois que Carlisle saiu senti a primeira contração, mas não me preocupei o médico havia me avisado que falsas contrações era normais. O que me preocupou foi quando senti que esta perdendo liquido. Era hora, meu bebê ia nascer.

- Precisa de alguma coisa Majestade? - Carmem perguntou entrando em meu quarto.

- Carmem! Chame o medico, acho que meu filho vai nascer. - lhe falei transbordando de alegria. Ela sorriu e saiu para fazer o que pedi, parando na porta para perguntar:

- Devo avisar ao rei também?

- Não, não quero alertá-lo no caso de ser só um alarme falso. - respondi. Queria que o médico me examinasse antes de avisá-lo. De qualquer jeito ele não estaria comigo durante o parto, meu pai era o único rei de que eu já tinha ouvido falar que estava presente durante o nascimento da filha. Reis, alias homens em geral, não se interessavam por esse momento tão doloroso do nascimento. Eu teria que passar por isso sozinha, mas eu não me importava, porque quando acabasse eu teria meu filho em braços.

O médico chegou, surpreendentemente, rápido já acompanhado das mulheres que o ajudariam no parto. Assim que ele entrou dispensei minhas criadas deixando apenas que Carmem ficasse para me ajudar.

- Majestade, fui informado que meus serviços eram requeridos.

- Sim doutor, acredito que chegou a hora para o meu pequeno vir ao mundo.

- Está tendo muitas contrações?

- Sim e também estou perdendo liquido.

- Então a hora realmente chegou. Para saber quão perto está teremos que fazer um exame intimo, mas não se preocupe, Renée o fará eu apenas a direcionarei. - ele falou sabendo que eu me sentiria incomoda se ele o fizesse.

Assim como qualquer outra mulher decente eu me sentia incomodada com qualquer homem que não fosse meu marido vendo-me intimamente. Graças a Deus, durante o parto quem faria toda essa parte seriam as assistentes, Charlie estava ali mais para orientá-las e examinar o bebê quando nascesse.

- Majestade, poderia deitar-se um pouco mais e dobrar os joelhos? Assim, agora poderei examiná-la corretamente. - Renée me direcionou para uma posição mais adequada para o exame e levantou os lençóis até meus joelhos, mas eu ainda estava completamente vestida o que dificultou o exame. - Está sentindo alguma dor Majestade?

- Sim, minhas costas e meus quadris doem um pouco, mas não é nada demais.

- Hum, seu trabalho de parto começou há pouco tempo, ainda vai demorar um pouco até que esteja dilatada o suficiente para começarmos. Mas enquanto isso porque não se troca e se põe um pouco mais a vontade?

Fiz o que ela me falou ajudada por Carmem e permaneci em pé enquanto arrumavam a cama para o parto, tirando o excesso de travesseiros e cobertores.

- Como saberemos quando podemos começar?

- Suas contrações serão mais frequentes e as dores serão maiores. - o médico me respondeu. - A cama já esta pronta, mas eu a aconselharia a permanecer caminhando enquanto conseguir, isso pode acelerar as coisas.

O médico tinha razão, meia hora depois eu já não podia ficar em pé e outro exame intimo provou que estava na hora. As dores que eu havia sentido antes não eram nada em comparação com o que eu sentia agora.

- Tudo bem, agora eu quero que você fique confortável, respire fundo e empurre quando sentir a próxima contração, certo? - eu assenti. - Ok, então vamos lá. Agora. - fiz o que ela mandou, empurrando com todas as minhas forças. - Muito bom, agora vamos fazer mais uma vez.

Fiz isso por diversas vezes, notando como a calma e tranquilidade da voz de Renée davam lugar a preocupação, as dores em meu corpo se tornavam impossivelmente piores com o esforço e Charlie, que havia estado quieto apenas observando, dava cada vez mais instruções a assistente.

- Vamos dar uma pausa agora, descansar antes de continuarmos. - ele falou fazendo um sinal para que a assistente se aproximasse, os dois conversaram silenciosamente enquanto Carmem e as outras assistentes tentavam me deixar confortável.

- O que a de errado doutor? Porque não estamos fazendo nenhum progresso aqui. - minha voz era rouca e tremula, meu corpo estava dolorido e pesado, eu tinha dificuldade para fazer até o menor dos movimentos. Os dois me olharam com o que parecia pena em seus olhos, nenhum dos dois me respondeu.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Majestade, não se preocupe. - Carmem me confortou segurando minha mão. Renée voltou ao meu lado.

- Majestade, eu precisarei levantar seu vestido um pouco para tocar sua barriga, eu serei rápida. - eu assenti mesmo sem entender pra que ela precisava fazer isso. Ela foi rápida, como prometeu. O olhar em seu rosto me advertiu que alguma coisa estava muito errada.

- A criança esta atravessada. - ela falou com uma voz cheia de tristeza.

- O que isso significa?- eu perguntei.

- Significa que ele não está na posição certa para nascer.

- O que podemos fazer? - perguntei cada vez mais amedrontada.

- Não podemos fazer nada além de esperar que ele mude de posição.

- E se ele não mudar... - não terminei de falar nem ninguém me respondeu, mas eu não precisava eu sabia qual era a resposta. Eu me sentia completamente esgotada, sem forças nem para lamentar estar perdendo meu filho. - Avise ao rei que ele não terá um herdeiro hoje doutor.

- Eu não o vi lá fora.

- Acho que ele ainda não foi avisado do nascimento. - Carmem falou.

- Então vá avisá-lo que seu herdeiro está morrendo. - minha voz parecia cansada e vazia, ate para mim.

- Majestade...

- Vá, Carmem. - ela se retirou relutante. Algumas das assistentes também saíram, talvez para dar noticias as todos que esperavam em minha ante-sala. - Vocês podem ir também, não há mais nada a fazer aqui.

- Não perca as esperanças Majestade. - Renée falou.

- Mas você acaba de dizer que não a nada que possamos fazer.

- Isso não significa que não podemos ter fé. - nesse momento a porta foi aberta violentamente e Carlisle entrou com uma expressão de feroz preocupação.

- Você não devia estar aqui. - eu falei fracamente, ele me ignorou ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama e acariciando meu rosto. Depois ele virou-se para os outros e falou com uma voz de gelo:

- Porque vocês não estão fazendo nada?!

- Não a nada que possamos fazer Majestade, a criança... - o medico começou, mas Carlisle o cortou.

- Não me interessa suas desculpas. Meu filho ira nascer e vocês ajudaram a trazê-lo ao mundo perfeito e saudável estão entendendo? Eu não aceitarei outro resultado.

- Não... ameace... os médicos. - eu tentei falar em meio às dores de mais uma contração.

- Vocês me entenderam? - Carlisle falou me ignorando, os dois assentiram. - Então voltem ao trabalho.

Renée voltou a sua posição na ponta da cama, enquanto eu tentava me reacomodar. Carlisle me ajudou sentando-se ao meu lado e me colocando em uma posição meio sentada com minhas costas encostadas em seu peito. Passou um braço ao meu redor de forma que pôde segurar minhas duas mãos, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Quando estava em posição Renée me instruiu que voltasse a empurrar de acordo com as contrações como antes. Era muito mais difícil e doloroso do que antes, mas de algum jeito a presença de Carlisle, segurar sua mão, me fez ter forças para voltar a empurrar.

- Esta funcionando! Força Majestade... - a voz de Renée soava longe e eu temia estar perdendo os sentidos.

- Awwwwwn – fiz força e cada vez mais. – Awwwwwww – comecei a apertar algo, acho que era a mão do Carlisle.

- Respire Majestade – Charlie falou. Respirei como foi mandado.

- Awwwwwwwwww – era uma dor insuportável. Comecei a chorar.

- Esme se acalme! Pelo amor de Deus, respire. – Carlisle disse, o médio pediu que ele elevasse o peito tentando contribuir para minha respiração. Ele fez, ou não, tudo que sinto é dor.

- Awwwwwwwwww

- Eu estou vendo a cabeça! – Renée disse.

- Está ouvindo meu amor? Estamos quase lá, só mais um pouco. - a voz de Carlisle em meu ouvido foi o que me manteve.

- Quase lá querida, empurre só mais uma vez... - um choro de bebê encheu o quarto, olhei para a direção do barulho. Renée segurava um pequeno e ensanguentado bebê.

- Um menino. - ela anunciou.

Nesse momento senti a mão de Carlisle em meu rosto, me virando para olhá-lo. Seu sorriso era radiante, mas feliz do que eu jamais tinha visto. Ele chorava.

- Eu te amo... Você acabou de me fazer o homem, mas feliz do mundo. - ele falou, me beijando nos lábios brevemente. Eu parecia ter perdido minha voz completamente. Olhei ao redor procurando nosso filho e vi que Renée o tinha levado até o medico e os dois si inclinavam sobre ele o limpando e examinando. Carlisle notou meu olhar.

Minhas mãos entrelaçaram-se na dele. Eu estava exausta. Suspirei.

- Vou trazê-lo para você.

Depois de me ajudar a me reposicionar nos travesseiros ele levantou-se e foi até o médico. Meus olhos estavam muito pesados, era difícil mantê-los abertos e o cansaço ameaçava me derrotar a qualquer minuto, mas eu me recusava a me render antes de segurar meu filho e ver seu rosto pela primeira vez.

Carlisle voltou com nosso filho enrolado na manta que eu havia feito. Seu rosto ao olhar para o recém-nascido em seus braços era de total adoração. Ele inclinou-se e cuidadosamente o colocou em meus braços. Nosso filho era a criança mais linda que já existiu, um rostinho de anjo adornado por alguns poucos cabelos louro claro como o pai. Ele parou de chorar assim que foi colocado em meus braços e parecia completamente confortável ali com seus olhinhos fechados e a cabeça encostada contra meu peito. Perfeito.

**Eleazar**

Esse parto já estava demorando muito, parecia até que eu era o pai, andava de um lado para o outro desesperado, Carlisle praticamente destruiu o quarto, fiquei muito nervoso com a reação dele, ele tem que acalmar Esme não deixá-la mais nervosa.

Só conseguia ouvir gritos.

- Calma Eleazar – Benjamin falou. Juro que tentei. A medida que os gritos foram aumentando Rosalie e Edward começaram a ficar loucos.

- Eu vou entrar lá! – Edward disse.

- Nada disso! Pode tratar de ficar ai, já tem muito homem lá dentro e homens só atrapalham nessas horas. – Isabella falou, acho que ela está irritada com algo. Não procurarei saber o que é. Só sei que Edward sentou-se e permaneceu calado.

O silencio já estava me consumindo, até que escuto um choro de criança.

- NASCEU ! – Rosalie e Edward falaram juntos.

Minutos intermináveis se passaram até que Carmem saiu do quarto. Seu olhar dirigiu-se a um soldado:

- Soldado avise ao reino que Volterra tem um príncipe herdeiro.

A ante sala explodiu de felicidade. Puxei-a para meus braços. O Soldado saiu gritando "A rainha Esme deu um filho homem ao rei Carlisle!" Logo fogos de artifício começaram a iluminar o céu. O reino festejaria a chegada do príncipe.

**Carlisle**

Esme caiu no sono logo depois que eu coloquei nosso filho em seus braços. Deixei-a descansar, pois sabia que ela estava muito exausta e precisava do descanso. Eu também me sentia cansado, mas não queria me mover não queria fazer nada mais do que segurar meu filho.

Só de pensar que eu poderia tê-lo perdido antes mesmo de nascer... Tenho certeza que a ultima hora foi a pior de toda a minha vida. Quando entrei nesse quarto e vi Esme e os médicos, tão sem esperanças como se o bebê já estivesse perdido. Mas eu não podia aceitar isso, eu não podia perder meu filho. Não sei o que me deu para agir como agi, mas estou feliz de ter agido.

O som do choro do meu filho seria sempre o meu maior presente. Assim como seria a lembrança da primeira vez que o vi e a primeira vez que o segurei nos braços. Suas pequenas feições e a forma como seus olhos abriram, ainda que rapidamente, me permitindo vez o azul de seus olhos, o mesmo tom dos meus estariam sempre em meus sonhos.

Ele se encaixava perfeitamente em meus braços como se tivesse sido feito para eles. Sua pele era tão macia e perfeita, tudo nele era perfeito e eu mal podia acreditar que aquela pequena criatura de alguma forma era um pedaço de mim. O melhor pedaço.

Segura-lo em meus braços fazia todo o resto do mundo sem importância, todas as coisas que antes pareciam tão importantes, todas minhas preocupações sobre o trono, meu orgulho bobo, meus preconceitos a respeito de meus sentimentos por Esme, tudo perdia relevância em frente ao que tinha acontecido aqui. Nesse momento entendi que havia duas pessoas que importavam mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo: a criança em meus braços e a mulher dormindo ao meu lado.

Foi quando percebi fogos de artifício, sim lógico o reino estava em festa pela chegada do meu menino.

- Que nome dará a ele? - Esme falou, me fazendo perceber que ela tinha acordado.

- William... Ele vai se chamar William Cullen, príncipe de Volterra.

Continua...


End file.
